<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Real by Dhampir (Dhampire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385553">Almost Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir'>Dhampir (Dhampire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Chakra Problems, Demons, He's a Silver Fox, Heavy Angst, I'm Adding Them In!, Kyuubi has his own body, M/M, Naruto's hiding things, Near Death, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Sasuke's A Mother Hen, Sequel, Sex Isn't Always Smut, That means he's actually a black fox, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Where Are All The Demons In Naruto??, Wordcount: Over 100.000, Yaoi, demons roam here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:26:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the end of Living A Lie, Naruto and Sasuke are together and stronger than ever. Everything has been just perfect for the last couple of years, but despite what is one the surface, not everything is as 'perfect' as it looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/gifts">Ookima</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I said I was going to start posting this after the new year, but I can't wait, hahaha! </p><p>To those who were used to my twice weekly updating, this story is not going to update as quickly. I'm aiming for every other week and have about half the story written out so far, woo hoo! I've also got two other Naruto stories in the works (a NaruxSasuxNaru and an ItachixNaru), so I'm not solely focused on Almost Real, but I promise to finish it! </p><p>A HUGE thank you to Ookima for helping me with beta work as well as working through ideas, I definitely wouldn't be posting this as soon as I am without your help! </p><p>If anyone sees any errors, please let me know ^_^ </p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters. <br/>
<strong>Note:</strong> This is the sequel to <em>Living A Lie</em>, please read that first before continuing with this story otherwise you're gonna be <strong>lost</strong>.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong><br/>
Almost Real<br/>
</strong> <em>Chapter One</em></p><p> </p><p>Removing the black wolf mask, the man turned his face upwards, his crystalline eyes matching that of the clear blue sky, and sighed. His blonde spikes had grown out to fall around his face and moved slightly in the soft wind. It had been almost two months since he had stepped foot in Konoha…two months since he had seen Sasuke. Sighing, he looked over the village from atop Hokage Mountain and smiled softly, never again would he think of suicide. As long as Sasuke remained beside him, he would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you would be here." A soft but commanding voice said just before two arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other around his chest. Naruto sighed and leaned back into the warm embrace of his lover, moving one hand up to cup the side of Sasuke's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm…I've missed you." He whispered as Sasuke's hand began to move in lazy circles on his chest. Damn, he didn't know just how tired he was until he was resting in Sasuke's arms, giving into the soft treatment as Sasuke continued to rub his chest and knead the tight muscles there. He moaned softly, his eyes closing as he let his body relax and meld into Sasuke's.</p><p> </p><p>Soft lips met his skin, trailing kisses down the side of his neck and leaving a trail of passion behind as Sasuke nipped and kissed at the exposed skin. "I've missed you too." He whispered against his neck, one hand sliding beneath the tight black shirt of Naruto's Anbu uniform to caress the warm skin there. "The bath is running, the bed is made and I've got supper cooking…whenever you're ready to go."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned as deft fingers traced his stomach; Sasuke knew just how to make him relax, no matter what was going on around them. He nodded slightly, letting his head rest against Sasuke's chest and gave into the pleasure those hands were bringing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He barely noticed Sasuke taking them home, stripping him of his dirty uniform and helping him into the bathtub. When he came back to his senses, he was resting on his side between Sasuke's legs, his head lying on Sasuke's stomach and relaxing in the warm water. He moaned deeply and snuggled against his lover, opening his eyes to look up at dark obsidian.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked down at him, "Finally decided to wake up, dobe?" He asked, stroking his damp hair affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>"Mou," Naruto pouted, snuggling closer to his lover, "I haven't seen you in two months and you're already calling me 'dobe'?"</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, the stoic ninja pulled the smaller man up and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist while the other slicked back his blonde spikes, settling the hyper ninja on his thigh. "Well, it's the truth." He said before touching his lips to Naruto's softly.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto closed his eyes and let his hands move up to circle around Sasuke's neck as their kiss changed from soft to passionate, it had been too long since they had felt each other so intimately. Two months of worry as they both continued to think about the other. Because of their missions, they couldn't send notes or letters reassuring the other was okay as they usually did and it had been nerve wrecking.</p><p> </p><p>Slipping his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, Sasuke let his hands wander up and down the tone body, feeling every fiber of his lover's body, trying to rediscover everything he already knew as he deepened their kiss. He slowly turned them over so Naruto was on his back in the tub and Sasuke was between his legs. Fingers worshiped tanned skin as Sasuke began to slowly rock back and forth, his mouth savagely attacking at Naruto's and his tongue plundering the mouth beneath him. He felt Naruto bring his arms around his neck once more, pulling him closer, and felt his blonde lover thrust his hips up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto moaned deep into Sasuke's mouth, his eyes closed as he returned the fervent kiss, his teeth raking slowly over Sasuke's tongue. He wanted more and pushed closer to his lover, spreading his legs wider and groaning as their erections ground against each other. He felt Sasuke's hands trailing down his body, their steady grinding increasing, and felt them slip over his ass and between his legs, gripping his inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke lifted both of them out of the tub and began making his way blindly towards the bedroom. Naruto wrapped his legs around his hips and began running a hand through his hair as they fought with their tongues. They both knew who would be on top in the end, but Naruto never did submit easily and he did enjoy the fierce kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Letting one arm hold the blonde's ass up, Sasuke let his other hand wander up the exposed back, wet and slick from the water and already cooling beneath his touch, but he could feel the heated skin beneath it. He broke away and didn't even hesitate as he began attacking Naruto's neck, making the blonde gasp out in surprise and then groan.</p><p> </p><p>He sucked on the tanned skin, nipping and licking at it every so often, and rolled Naruto's hips against him, eliciting another moan from the blonde. Two months had been too long without the loud mouthed ninja and he couldn't wait to hear his screams and cries as he slid in and out of the supple body writhing in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Finally making it to the bed, Sasuke broke away and stared at the mark he had left on Naruto's neck before slowly laying Naruto on his back. Lust filled blue eyes stared up at him, a seductive smile playing on his lips, and he wriggled on the sheets as Sasuke lay down between his legs. Yet the stoic ninja paused, his features softening and those endless black eyes showing an emotion no person except Naruto ever saw.</p><p> </p><p>Cupping the side of Naruto's cheek, Sasuke traced the three scars there with the pad of his thumb. "I love you." He whispered, his eyes never leaving Naruto's.</p><p> </p><p>The sultry smirk was replaced with a soft smile and he leaned up to lightly kiss him. "I love you too Sasuke. I've missed you every day."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and let his head fall to Naruto's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "I was worried I'd never see you again…"</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke…"</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head back up, Sasuke kissed him passionately and ran his hands up until they slipped behind the blonde's back and gripped his shoulders. Pulling back, Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, "Two months is too long without your touch, your voice and your love."</p><p> </p><p><em>Where the hell does he come up with words like that?</em> Naruto felt his heart melt at Sasuke's voice. The jounin brought up such emotions within him—love, passion, anger, annoyance, desire, sorrow, desperation, longing—and he wondered how he had survived so long without him… Sometimes he could be a real bastard, calling him 'dobe' and making him so angry, but then with a couple simple words Sasuke could make him forget all his previous indiscretions and wipe the slate clean. "Sasuke…" He whispered, leaning up to capture the stoic man's lips.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was slow and innocent, no tongue or anything passionate about it, just the love they both felt towards each other. Sasuke pulled away first, moving to kiss Naruto's eyes, then his forehead and finally his lips once more. "I want you now, I need you now Naruto." He whispered, his passion returning tenfold as he rocked his hips against his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Then take me." Naruto said, that knowing smirk returning again. Sasuke loved that smirk, it told him "Fuck me into the bed, hard," as well as "You think I belong to you, but really you belong to me."</p><p> </p><p>Running his hands down Naruto's stomach, he kept his eyes trained on Naruto's and let his hands slide to his back and then down his ass. He watched for any signs from his lover of discomfort before tracing and playing with Naruto's entrance, his cock throbbing at the thought of being deep inside his lover once more. It had truly been too long since he had felt the inner walls of Naruto's ass, too long since he had tasted his essence and filled him with his own, too long since he had suckled and bit that tanned skin, and much too long since he had heard that talented voice that could make him cum scream in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>"You're moaning…" His partner whispered, snapping Sasuke back to the task at hand: Fuck Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his suddenly dry lips, Sasuke searched for the lube that should be stored right beneath the pillow and after a couple seconds of fruitless searching, his fingers encased the small tube. "Next thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to get Kakashi to tell me that perverted jutsu he has for finding the damn lube."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto waggled his eyebrows, "Don't you mean <em>first</em> thing tomorrow morning Sasuke?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I mean next thing tomorrow morning because the first thing would be ravaging you." Sasuke smirked as he slicked three fingers with the gel and began teasing Naruto's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean molesting me."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean fucking you." He said just as he push two fingers inside, making Naruto hiss and arch his hips off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastard! You did that on purpose."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about Naru-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to call me that!" He whined, even as he pushed back against Sasuke's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled, rough and husky as he scissored his fingers to stretch the blonde. Neither of them would last long, not after being away from each other for so many months, but the need to claim Naruto and be claimed by him was too strong. “But you’re my Naru-chan.” He leaned forward, licking a stripe of skin from Naruto’s collarbone up to his ear, and nipped at his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>Moaning, Naruto undulated his hips as his fingers roved over the alabaster chest above him, his fingers plucking the dusky nipples of his stoic lover and he felt the slight groan against his throat as Sasuke began sucking at the golden skin beneath his lips in earnest. “Another.” He moaned, impatience growing at not having his raven lover within him already.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still too tight.” Sasuke protested, crooking his fingers and seeking out the blonde’s prostate.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He gasped, hips bucking up as Sasuke pressed his into his prostate, tremors of pleasure spreading over his body. His cock hardened even more, precum dribbling steadily and smearing across his abs as Sasuke continued stretching and torturing Naruto. “Damn it, teme, I’m not kidding, add another or I’m finish the job myself.”</p><p> </p><p>A long suffering sigh escaped Sasuke’s lips as he glanced at glowering ultramarine eyes that were warring with annoyance and lasciviousness. He carefully added a third finger, feeling the tight ring slowly stretch and Naruto gutturally groaned as being filled, his head thrown back at the sensation. Sasuke paused in his ministrations, just watching as Naruto’s eyes slid closed and those reddened lips parted as a low panting gasp slipped between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Still…hah,” the blonde groaned, cracking an eye open to see Sasuke staring at him, enraptured, as he rocked his body back on those long fingers, “still doing—ah, <em>fuck</em>—the work, teme.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snapped from his reverie and smirked as his eyes ran from his lover’s face, down the lissome body he knew so well to where Naruto was crudely fucking himself on Sasuke’s fingers. “I think I like you doing all the work.” He murmured lecherously and if Naruto wasn’t so far gone he would have turned beet red seeing Sasuke watching him, but at this point it only fed the devouring flames of passion he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” Naruto threatened as he pulled Sasuke towards him, “a-and leave you, fucking <em>hell</em>, hard and all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>At the threat, Sasuke began moving his fingers once more, pressing directly into Naruto’s prostate and watching as the blonde’s body went taunt as he arched clear off the bed in pleasure. “I won’t let you, Naru, not after so long without you.” He quickly stretched the blonde, his lips leaving marks along the graceful collarbone and following it along to the other side of Naruto’s neck, giving it the same treatment. He stretched and stroked Naruto’s entrance, drinking in the keening wails that left his lover until he knew neither of them could wait any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing his fingers, he moved to kneel between Naruto’s open legs, placing the blonde’s knees upon his shoulder and gripping the base of his cock so he could guide it to the stretched hole before him. As always after so long, the ringed muscle of Naruto’s rim protested gently against the intrusion, but as he stubbornly pressed forward, it finally gave way and allowed him to penetrate into the sweet heat Naruto provided. “Hunngh!” Naruto groaned, feeling that good burn as his body stretched to accommodate Sasuke’s girth. Nothing would ever replace the sensation of feeling Sasuke’s length sinking so deep into him, reaching so far inside of him that he could barely breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leaned forward, almost bending Naruto in half as he captured the dazed blonde in a torrid kiss, pouring his yearning and passion into it as he continued to push forward until he was sheathed to the hilt inside the blonde. He dropped his forehead to Naruto’s sweat covered one, listening as his lover panted in ragged breaths as they both took a moment to adjust to each other. “Love you.” Sasuke whispered, kissing those pliant lips again and he felt Naruto smile against his before sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too,” Naruto murmured, his arms coming up to encircle Sasuke’s neck while his hands buried into the inky black hair he loved to play with. “But if you don’t start moving, I’m gonna be one pissed off blonde.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven tried not to roll his eyes at his testy lover, but the painful yank at his hair told him Naruto caught the slight eye roll. “You’re ruining the mood.” Sasuke waspishly bit out, already pulling out slightly to give into his lover’s demands.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned as Sasuke sank back into him, “Am not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are too.” Sasuke panted as he thrust back in, smirking when Naruto arched beneath him, a wonton groan answering him.</p><p> </p><p>“Am not, teme!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you just shut up?”</p><p> </p><p>The sultry smirk paired with those bedroom eyes made Sasuke’s dick twitch. “Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” he roughly whispered before he devoured Naruto’s mouth, hips moving faster and eliciting the muffled gasps and moans from his partner beneath him. Naruto whined as Sasuke plunged deep into his body, frissons of erotic pleasure thrumming through his body and he bucked his hips to meet Sasuke’s thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his knees slipped from Sasuke’s shoulders and he swiftly wrapped them around the slim hips of his lover, pulling them tightly together as Sasuke’s arms snaked beneath his back until his hands were hooked over Naruto’s shoulders. The hard pace became brutal as both lovers chased their orgasms together, Naruto tore away from Sasuke’s sinful mouth and shouted as Sasuke changed the angle of his thrusts, his cock ramming continuously into Naruto’s prostate. “Oh gods, yes, Sas, right there baby.” He felt his balls pulling up, his own shaft being rubbed roughly between their tightly pressed bodies and he pushed closer, hips thrusting up with Sasuke’s to gain more friction. “Don’t stop, I’m so close ‘suke!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Sasuke groaned, feeling his orgasm beginning to pull at him as Naruto’s muscles clamped down around him. Feeling Naruto writhe beneath him, the litany of moans and whimpers filling the room were too much and his hips stuttered as his climaxed with a guttural moan, his mouth attacking the sensitive erogenous spot on Naruto’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!” Naruto yelped, his body tensing as his own orgasm was triggered by the feeling of Sasuke’s hot cum coating his inner walls as well as blunt teeth scraping and biting the juncture of his neck. Sasuke continued to thrust into the blonde as Naruto rode out his orgasm, impassioned cries still leaving his lips until he finally collapsed into the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s arms trembled as he kept his body from crushing his lover, sweat dripping from his brow and onto the just as sweaty golden chest beneath him. “Hell Naruto, you’re going to kill me one day.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto brought a hand up to cup Sasuke's cheek and smiled up at him, that soft devoted smile Naruto only gave him. "I've missed you so much Sasuke…" He whispered before kissing him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke slightly smiled back and pulled out of him, making Naruto groan softly, before slowly laying down between Naruto's legs. He laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso, enjoying the closeness and silence that followed after sex.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." He murmured, falling to sleep as he petted Sasuke's head.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest lightly, "Hn…you too."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke! You bastard! I've got marks all over my neck and chest and—"</p><p> </p><p>"Ass, yeah I know." Sasuke groaned as he rolled out of bed. Naruto had slipped out earlier to take a shower and apparently discovered all the territorial marks Sasuke had left on him last night.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't go out looking like this!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? Everyone already knows about us."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph." Naruto snorted and disappeared into the bathroom again. Sasuke listened as the shower water was turned on and the rustling of the shower curtain before moving. He had promised to ravage him first thing in the morning…so Naruto would have a couple more marks, couldn't hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glowering, Sasuke stalked down the street, puncture marks showing bright red and purple for anyone to see. Apparently ravaging an already annoyed lover first thing in the morning isn't such a great idea… Naruto hadn't taken well to having another mark added to his collection and decided to leave his own—his bite mark. Those canines he had inherited from Kyuubi weren’t just for show.</p><p> </p><p> Well, at least the sex was great.</p><p> </p><p>"Mah, looks like someone's been busy."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke didn't even turn to look at his old teacher now standing behind him. "Kakashi."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, what'd you do to Naruto for him to do that?" The silver jounin asked, pointing at the mark Naruto had left.</p><p> </p><p>"Ravaged him this morning." Sasuke muttered as he continued to walk into town. They'd been gone for a couple months and so were out of the basic necessities of life—toilet paper, light bulbs, ramen, chicken, cleaning supplies, flour, rice, ramen and fruit. There was also shampoo, conditioner, ramen, soap, shaving cream, razors, new towels, sponges and a dozen other things, like ramen, he knew they'd need sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah, they don't always like that, especially if you already did that the night before."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't ravage him last night, I fucked him last night."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "You'll never change Sasuke. Well, there's a dolphin waiting for me to take care of him so I'll see you around. Welcome back." He waved slightly and then disappeared from Sasuke's sight, leaving the young jounin alone before the store.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a cart and began searching through the aisles, picking up random items and everything he had listed in his head. He sighed as he began down the ramen aisle and began pulling two or three of each kind off the shelf. He couldn't believe that the blonde idiot wanted ramen again; after he had told him five years ago he hated that shit and only ate it because it was affordable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but that was years ago! I used to like it, but after eating it for ten years, you do get sick of it. But I want ramen now, come on, Sasuke, get me some ramen! Please? Please, please, please, please?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that's right, it's not sickening anymore. Scrunching his nose, he quickly left the aisle after his cart was half full of ramen cups and moved to pick up a gallon of milk and some cream for the coffee he knew he was going to be needing later. Naruto's hyper activeness quickly drained him of his energy and if he wasn't careful, he'd find himself asleep with only half the day gone. <em>I'm becoming like Shikamaru…</em></p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke! You're back!" A shrill voice called and Sasuke turned to look at his old teammate Sakura. Well, he'd be here for a while, he hoped Naruto could wait for his breakfast…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Humming, Naruto went about showering—again—and getting ready for the day. There were so many people he wanted to see today and greet; there was Hinata, Sakura, Shika, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Ero-sanin, Choji and Baa-chan and so many others he was losing count. Itachi was out on some mission but Mielin and their children were still here and he wanted to visit them as well.</p><p> </p><p>He turned the water off and stepped out of the bathroom, still humming happily as he toweled off. He sighed at all the different marks and his sore ass Sasuke had given him, but he couldn't help but smile as he thought about his cool lover. He had always thought Sasuke would eventually get tired of him and want to leave, but it had been four years since they had become a couple and two since they became lovers and he was still right there next to him. Over the years, Sasuke had lost all signs of his childlike attributes and had grown beyond beautiful—ebony locks and startling black eyes that could reflect the stars if he looked upon them made him handsome, but it was his ivory skin and lissome build that made him stunning.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned as he thought about all the women who were devastated when Sasuke had chosen him over them and felt pride within him well up too. Sasuke had chosen him over every woman who had ever thrown themselves at his feet; he hadn't even given them a second look as he took Naruto as his boyfriend and then his lover. Sasuke didn't seem to care a single bit that he would never have children or start a family, he only ever seemed to care about him—Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his towel around his waist, he moved into the bedroom, wondering what he should wear and looking through his sparse collection of clothes. He reached out for a deep orange shirt when a sharp pain made him recoil. He stumbled back and gripped his stomach as a painful moan escaped his lips. "No…not again." He whispered as his heartbeat became erratic and the room began to spin around him. Chakra swirled through his system, becoming faster and more unstable with each passing second, but he knew from before that there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>Bracing himself on the wall, Naruto closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath, willing his heart to slow and his chakra to obey him. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he fought the increasing pain as well as the rising panic. This had only happened thrice before, but he couldn't understand it, those two times were because of the excessive build up in his chakra and he just got back from his mission not even twenty four hours ago. There shouldn't be an excessive amount of chakra running through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto fell to one knee and began to pant, his muscles trembling from spasmodic pains coming every four seconds. He couldn't understand what was causing these weird attacks that had started about a few months ago, but he knew there was nothing significant that had happened to him at that time. His first onset of this had been when he was scouting for his team on a mission and the last was two weeks before the mission ended—again, nothing out of the ordinary except that he suddenly lost control of his chakra and his body was filled with pain.</p><p> </p><p>He waited there for ten minutes, regulating his breath and keeping his senses focused on controlling his chakra. Even after almost five years, they didn't know very much about his new chakra—the ebony color that made Kyuubi as well was as unique as the Uchihas or Hyugas bloodline and no one understood it. He knew how to draw chakra from the ground itself as well as from Kyuubi, but if he tried to draw chakra from someone else, the experience was painful for both he and the giver. Yet if he drew too much chakra from the ground, the earth would die and the soil would become useless and it was the opposite affect if he sent his chakra into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Finally feeling his heart slow and the chakra recede, Naruto opened his eyes and slowly stood up, still breathing heavily and now quite sweaty. He wiped his brow with his free hand and then stretched his sore muscles toweling off again. He took a couple staggering steps before he regained his balance and was able to slide a pair of boxers on before he heard the front door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, carrying a bag of ramen as well as six other bags of assorted groceries.</p><p> </p><p>Plastering a smile on his face, Naruto bounded into the living room and said enthusiastically, "Sasuke! You got the ramen, right? Please tell me you got ramen!"</p><p> </p><p>The stoic ninja threw the bag at him and rolled his eyes at Naruto's childish behavior, yet there was still a small smile on his lips that refused to go away—at least until he saw his lover's fumbled catch. The toss had been easy enough and light enough and he knew Naruto should have no trouble with it, but concern filled his eyes as the blonde's fingers closed around the bag slowly and caused the bag to slip out of his hands and onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoops…" Naruto laughed, bending down to pick up the bag of sixteen ramen cups.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Frowning cutely, Naruto looked up at his lover and asked, "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"You missed an easy catch and you winced as you knelt down." He pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I was just working out and got a little tired, I still haven't completely recovered from my mission--or last night or this morning, for that matter--and pushed myself a little too hard." He added the end piece quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, he knew what Naruto said probably had some truth to it, but he also knew that his boyfriend could bounce back within hours and a mission he returned from yesterday shouldn't faze him at all today. "Come here." He ordered softly, his tone leaving no room to object.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating momentarily, Naruto walked towards his lover and melted into Sasuke's arms as they wrapped around waist. "I'm fine Sasuke, really." He said, answering the silent question Sasuke was asking him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you better than anyone else in this village and I know you don't take days to recover from a mission like others Naruto, so tell me what's really wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Naruto fought the urge to just tell his love the truth. If he told him, then Sasuke would worry over him and it would just cause them both unnecessary grief and worry. "I'm mentally exhausted Sasuke, I can't think straight and I just…feel worn out even though I know I'm not." He said, nuzzling the Uchiha's neck and breathing in his scent.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's grip tightened around him for a moment before he released the blonde, moving back to look straight into Naruto's crystalline eyes. "I don't want to lose you Naruto, I’ve almost lost you too many times already," he whispered and they both knew he was mainly speaking about Naruto's suicide attempt, "and I never want to feel so…lost ever again. So tell me the truth, no matter what it may be."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just tired love," he answered, cupping the side of Sasuke's cheek, "that's all."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess all that 'hard' thinking must've bruised your brain." Sasuke said, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>Punching him in the arm, Naruto made a face and picked up the ramen bag behind him. "Bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"And you wouldn't have me any other way."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I'd have you with whipped cream all over you and a cherry on top, but I do desire my life so I guess I'll have to settle for the bastard instead." Naruto drawled as he swaggered into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled at his lover's back as he followed the blonde and huffed, falling into his chair with both arms crossed. "Just make your tasteless ramen."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not tasteless and how dare you insult my ramen!" He exclaimed, pointing a dripping pair of chopsticks at him.</p><p> </p><p>"This coming from the dobe who told me that ramen was disgusting and he hated it."</p><p> </p><p>"That was years ago! Tastes change." He said, putting the cup in for three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do believe mine's changing to redheads instead of blonde dobes."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you and Gaara do have so much in common…"</p><p> </p><p>The scowl darkened, "I have nothing in common with that psychopath."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked him up and down very slowly before saying, "Sure you don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Urusai."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." He sang, hoping he could change Sasuke's rapidly approaching 'annoyed' mood.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, but after a moment's silence said, "You too."</p><p> </p><p>"Want some ramen too?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't eat that shit."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't insult my ramen!"</p><p> </p><p>"'You are what you eat.'" He said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying I'm shit?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that's correct."</p><p> </p><p>The ding of the microwave interrupted whatever insult was going to fly from his mouth and Naruto quickly removed the chicken ramen and breathed in the savor aroma. "Ah, ramen…" He almost moaned as he hopped up onto the counter—still in his boxer's—and stirred the contents of his ramen cup with a pair of chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leaned one elbow on the counter and smiled softly at his lover, it looked like Naruto was pretty much back to normal. He had worried him earlier, but maybe he was just being a mother hen again and there really wasn't anything to worry about. After all, this is <em>Naruto </em>he's thinking about, the blonde never comes out with even a scratch and he has an unlimited amount of chakra at his disposal if need be. Of course there was nothing to worry about, he had his little blonde fox back within arm's reach and he was just overreacting again—everything was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 11<br/>
12/28/2020</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, flashback scene that includes torture--NOT of the boys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters. <br/><strong>Note:</strong> This is the sequel to <em>Living A Lie</em>, so please read that first or a lot of what is happening will not be understood. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real  <br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Two</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared up at the plain white ceiling, once more wishing Sasuke would let him do something to it, anything! He didn't care if it was a nice paint job or just some splattered food, dirt or even cum, but the clean whiteness of it was driving him insane. Maybe it was because he was used to years of his old apartment where the paint was peeling away to reveal those nasty yellow marks where the rain water leaked through, but the point was he couldn't take the same ceiling every day.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked over at the long gone cold space beside him that had once contained the body of his Sasuke, but that bastard had decided to abandon him in the early hours of morning and leave him all alone. Damn it, it had been their second night together in <em>months</em> and the first thing he can think of is to go debrief Hokage-sama on his return and physical shape. The sun had long since risen and yet he refused to leave his bed, he wanted to lounge around all day and <em>play around</em> with Sasuke, but of course it's hard to play with Sasuke when he's not there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pouting, the blonde finally slid out of the bed and pulled on a pair of orange lounge pants, he was going to lounge with or without Sasuke and there was no way in hell that bastard was going to spoil his lazy day. Yet he had gotten only ten feet within the door before he was tackled to the ground by a body of long black hair and pale skin. "Uncle Naruto!" Yui cried as she stared down at him with shining black eyes, her smile practically reaching ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey girlie, how've you been?" He asked with a grin, no matter how many times Itachi told them to stay out of their house without permission, they always came tumbling into their room and into their arms. He knew either Itachi or Mielin would be here soon scolding their ten year old daughter to get off him and to knock before entering, but it wouldn't work, never did.</p><p> </p><p>"You're finally back! Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" She asked, her bottom lip coming out in a pout, damn she had learned that too well from him. She looked utterly cute like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I was tired sweetie, I had to catch up on my sleep and Uncle Sasuke and I had to…talk for a while." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean scream." She giggled, making Naruto's mouth drop open in shock and jolt into the sitting position. "You're really loud when Uncle Sasuke and you are alone, Uncle Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to be quieter, dobe." A smooth voice said and cerulean met depthless black. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and dressed in the complete black attire of his Anbu uniform.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Sasuke!" Yui cried as she launched herself at the man, hugging him tightly around the waist. Sasuke patted her head and knelt down to give her a proper hug and kiss on her forehead before standing up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Your mother was calling for you Yui, something about helping with cooking?" He asked, raising a slender eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" She gasped, "I completely forgot, I've been here all morning waiting for Uncle Naruto to wake up!" Then she was gone out the door and up to the main house, leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head and stood with a chuckle. He looked up at Sasuke's wistful expression and was immediately struck with a sense of grief. Hesitantly, he approached his lover and placed at hand on his shoulder, making the taller man turn. "Do you…ever regret giving up a family, Sasuke?" He whispered, fearful yet needing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>The expression immediately disappeared as Sasuke gathered the blonde into his arms and held him there, shaking his head. "No! No Naruto, I don't regret it for a second."</p><p> </p><p>Returning the embrace, he let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into his lover's arms. "But you look at them so…yearningly. Don't you wish you had children of your own?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes," Sasuke admitted after a moment, "but having you is all I need. I wouldn't have children even if I weren't with you Naruto, because I wouldn't be with anyone else. I love you, <em>you</em>, and children or not, I don't regret a single day of my life with you."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled and nuzzled Sasuke's neck, relishing in the warmth of the other. "You know, it would've been possible at one time. Kyuubi told me, with his chakra we could've had a child, but that would've been before we separated. Now that we're no longer linked, it's not a possibility…"</p><p> </p><p>"And what about you?" Sasuke asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted a child once. I just wanted someone I could love and raise not to hate me, someone I could hold and be loved by, but then I found you instead. And a child raised by the Kyuubi container would've been hated anyway…no matter who’s it really was."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled back slightly and kissed the blonde on the head softly. "No one could hate anyone as compassionate and beautiful as you."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly, "Tell that to <em>the</em>—"</p><p> </p><p>Silencing him with a supple kiss, Sasuke stroked the side of Naruto's face with his knuckles, "Don't bring that up, we promised that it would be in the past, Naruto, and that's where it would stay."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry…" He whispered, his head dropping slightly. Sasuke was right, like always, but he just couldn't keep it in the past. When four people gang rape you, it's hard to forget it or not let it affect you and Naruto knew that best. There were still nights when he awoke from vivid nightmares and looming faces, but he was usually able to keep them at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scooped Naruto into his arms and walked towards the bed, Naruto laughing lightly at being carried bridal style. Laying the blonde down, Sasuke slid onto the bed and hugged Naruto's waist, pulling him close. "If you really want a child, we can adopt one. It may not look like us or be our blood, but it will still be ours."</p><p> </p><p>"It 'suke?"</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, "She or he, whatever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snuggling closer and pressing his back against Sasuke's chest, Naruto purred and closed his eyes. This was what he wanted to do all day, not lay around in an empty bed, but cuddle with the man behind him and maybe do a little more. "Where'd you go this morning?" He asked after a moment's silence.</p><p> </p><p>"To report to Hokage-sama."</p><p> </p><p>"And…"</p><p> </p><p>"She wants you in her office by tonight."</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head slightly and looked at his lover, "By tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>"She knows there's no way she'll be getting you out of bed yet." Sasuke deadpanned, "Unless she wants to reduce to bribery."</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, there's no moving me from this bed, I am now anchored here and not moving one inch."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded, "Never."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I guess training is out of the question."</p><p> </p><p>"…yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"And ramen?"</p><p> </p><p>Another pause, "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"And swimming?"</p><p> </p><p>"……yes." Though he sounded anything but happy.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed and buried his face into Naruto's hair. "Then I guess sex is out of the question too."</p><p> </p><p>His lover made a whimpering noise, but stayed where he was. Stubborn as always, Naruto refused to budge no matter what Sasuke said or did, even if he wished the warm breath on his neck was on a different part of his anatomy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto remained quiet and still for a good two hours, despite Sasuke's fingers tickling his stomach and his legs intertwined with his own. The raging hard on he had received from their close proximity remained untouched as Naruto remained steadfast in what he said, not moving a single inch from where he was. Yet as the day continued, he began to squirm and a small pained voice finally whispered, "Sasuke?"</p><p> </p><p>Opening an eye, he looked at Naruto's turned face. "Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I gotta pee."</p><p> </p><p>Light laughter filled the room as Naruto jumped from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Whistling, Naruto clasped his hands behind his back and walked through the streets, a large smile on his face and Sasuke by his side, quiet as ever. To anyone else, it would look as if the Anbu captain was furious and brooding, but Naruto could see the amused glint in his eyes and the small turn of his lips that outlined a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto!" Someone yelled from behind them and the blonde looked over his shoulder at Iruka several feet back, Kakashi walking slowly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi!" Naruto yelled back, waving wildly until Sasuke grabbed his arm lightly but firmly and pulled it back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop embarrassing me—again." He muttered but didn't release Naruto's hand immediately, letting his lover know he wasn't truly angry.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw com'on Sasuke, I'm just having a little fun."</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, Sasuke nodded to his two previous senseis and crossed his arms, silently telling them he was in no mood to chat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo," Kakashi said, smiling with his eyes, "what's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I just got back from my mission and Sasuke's dragging me to go talk with the old hag about it, you know, debriefing and that shit." The blonde sighed, "I don't know why someone else from my team can't do it. I mean, I thought the higher up you get the less work it was, but hell, all I ever get is <em>more</em> work."</p><p> </p><p>"Part of being an Anbu Captain Naruto." Iruka said, one of the few people to know the truth about the hyperactive man. Even now, he was practically bouncing in his spot, not being able to keep still for the life of him and always needing something to do. He was always rambunctious, but everyone thought that would pass as he matured, how wrong they were. Naruto might not cause trouble all the time, but he was still as full of energy as he was when he was younger and there were still the constant pranks he pulled on his boyfriend every chance he got.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know, I know, but still! It's so stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"How did the mission go anyway?" Kakashi asked, his eyes raking up and down Naruto's body for any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Not a scratch on me or my team and the objective was carried out, though…there were some unforeseen events." He said, his voice dropping to a low whisper as the memories filled his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned, Naruto hadn't told him anything about 'unforeseen events' and his sudden change in disposition worried him. Was this why he was so weak last night? He didn't completely believe his lover's excuse though there was no way he could dispute it either, but now this? "What happened?" He finally asked when no one else would.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, a look of dread coming into his eyes. "There were children…young children."</p><p> </p><p>"Children?" He pressed, they were used to dealing with so called 'children' and even some that were innocent deaths, but there was something different about this.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Iruka frowned, "But what about them?"</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped and shook his head. "Look, Tsunade-sama's waiting for me, I gotta go debrief her." Naruto looked at Sasuke momentarily before turning away and slowly walking towards the Hokage's office.</p><p> </p><p>The three watched him leave silently, their heads full of questions at Naruto's odd and sudden change of behavior. In an unspoken agreement, the three men went their separate ways, leaving Sasuke to unearth the reason behind his lover's silence. Yet there was one thing that bothered him more than Naruto's reluctance to speak and that was his eyes: Haunted, dark and filled with pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto walked into Tsunade's office without even knocking on the door, earning him a well placed thump on the head and then a tight bear hug. The two quickly caught up on their lives and what they had missed, but after an hour of light pleasantries, Tsunade finally turned to the task at hand. The mission.</p><p> </p><p>"Report?" She asked, settled behind her desk with a folder in front of her. She flipped through the different papers, skimming each one and the report on Naruto's team's health.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything went according to plan, the targets were eliminated without notice or sound. They weren't that skilled and had low level shinobi guarding their hide out, most likely mercenaries." He said, his eyes hard and unreadable (a trait he had learned from Sasuke) and his voice revealing no emotion. "The…subjects were returned into the care of their previous guardian and pictures were taken, they should be back within the day. How or why they were kidnapped is still unknown, but the kidnappers are gone and dead—painfully."</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade looked up and saw a flash of anger behind those clear blue eyes, surprising her. She studied the boy she thought of as a brother and finally said, "Is there anything else you want to add Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>A slight pause was all she needed to know there was more, but the blonde shook his head, "No, there's nothing more."</p><p> </p><p>"Then you're dismissed and given a week's rest—and I mean for you to really take it this time Naruto." She ordered. Naruto had a knack for talking his way into other missions and taking on more than he could handle, even if he had half of Kyuubi's abilities. She never really understood his want to push himself to the limit and, unfortunately, it wasn't hard for the 'Black Wolf' to talk his way into a mission, especially with the reputation he had. Not even Naruto's own team knew who he really was outside of that mask, he took extra precautions to make certain of that too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai, hai." He muttered as he shuffled out of the office, closing the doors behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Naruto was met with two pairs of eyes, one black and one green. He quickly composed himself and pushed away the thoughts of that mission, smiling at his two companions. "Sakura, how've you been?"</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired woman smiled back and gave Naruto a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I'm better, I was on my way to see Tsunade-sama when I saw Sasuke-kun standing out here, looking about to kill anything that moved I might add."</p><p> </p><p>He laughed "When does he not look about to kill something?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I'm looking to ravish you." Sasuke growled, disgruntled at the appearance of their old time friend. He wanted to get Naruto somewhere quiet and secluded and question the blonde until he finally told him what the hell happened on that mission. He knew there was something, something that rattled his blonde lover deeply, and he was going to find it out. Even just looking at him was all the proof he needed to see there was definitely a problem, Naruto's mouth was set in a grave line when he was listening to Sakura talk and even when he smiled there was a strain in his lips that had never been there before. The hard eyes was another clue to a deeply rooted problem, Naruto expressed emotion through his eyes, it was his greatest weakness and he had spent months perfecting Sasuke's impassive stare, but he only used it when there was something of great significance or pain that he wanted to hide.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, the fingers tangled in his shirt, worrying over the fabric, was the strongest clue. Only when his lover was agitated or distressed to the point of nightmares did he look for something tangible to hold onto. Now thinking about it though, Sasuke noted that last night Naruto had held onto him as if he were a lifeline, his grip almost bruising in his sleep. It hadn't been like that since Naruto awoke in the hospital five years ago after being beaten down by the villagers.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped at his sudden words.</p><p> </p><p>Sniggering, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed their groins flush against each other. "Oh, is that so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," he said as he let his hands stray to the blonde's hips. "Mind if we go home for a couple…oh, hours I'd say?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto practically moaned at the silent promise. "Yes, yes, please."</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his lover's anatomy awakening at the mere thought and his own now stirring as images of Naruto's heated skin pressed beneath his and that loud voice screaming his name. Maybe he could hold off on the questions until afterwards… "We'll talk later Sakura, I've got a boyfriend to keep happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a grumpy Naruto is not one you want to cross." She laughed, well used to their use of public affection as well as their libidos. Yet there was a hint of sadness there as well, she had only gotten to see Sasuke for maybe a total of six minutes and Naruto even less. As much as she complained about them, she had missed the two shinobi greatly, especially since the passing of her husband, Rock Lee.</p><p> </p><p>Catching the difference in her voice, Naruto pulled away and blinked twice with those big blue eyes. "Are you sure Sakura? I mean…I know he passed only a couple months ago and we really haven't seen each other in a while and—"</p><p> </p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto," she chided, "I'm quite capable of continuing on without Lee and as much as I miss him, there's nothing I can do about that. As for spending time with you two, I would love to, but when your cocks are up and saying hi, it's almost impossible to keep either one of your attention for longer than half a minute. Go have your fun and then we'll go out to dinner and catch up on times, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a small smile; she really did know them well, maybe too well. They had tried it before, that is trying to ignore their dicks tenting their pants, but though it was possible, it was painful for everyone. With the two of them making eyes at each other all night and teasing each other with licks of their lips or some other movement, it was practically impossible to keep the conversation clean or on subject. "Okay, that's a promise then."</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the blonde bridal style once more, Sasuke nodded once to their old teammate and then disappeared from outside Tsunade's doorway with a small puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stroking back the sweat slick hair, once blonde, Sasuke stared down at his sated and panting lover, those beautiful blue eyes half closed and sleep filled. Naruto lazily smiled at him and kissed his chin before snuggling into Sasuke's side, despite they were both quite hot and sticky—not to mention sweaty. Settling beside him, Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto's middle and held him close.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" A half asleep answer came.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke breathed in his lover's scent, fresh mountain air and autumn, "You know I'll protect you always, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p> </p><p>"And that you can tell me anything?" He pressed.</p><p> </p><p>Turning in Sasuke's arms, he frowned, wide awake, and ran a hand across Sasuke's forehead and down his cheek. "What's wrong love?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know what happened Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>Confusion filled his eyes. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened that night…your mission? Tell me." He pleaded softly, even more concerned as he saw that haunted look return.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto buried his face into his ashen chest, shaking his head lightly. "Please don't Sasuke, please, just leave it alone."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't. You're having nightmares again, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>He didn't speak but gave a slight nod and gripped Sasuke's back tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I not your lover? Am I not your boyfriend, your partner…your soul mate, Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you are! I love you more than…than ramen or being Captain!"</p><p> </p><p>Trying not to chuckle at his choices, Sasuke pulled his lover closer and was surprised to find him beginning to tremble. "Naru-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"The children, gods Sasuke, the children!" He whispered, his voice almost ghostly as he spoke. "There were so many a-and the blood and everything! So much blood…shit Sasuke, I can't do this."</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make me tell you, I can't." His voice sinking to a light whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled back far enough to see Naruto's face and covered his own fear when he saw those silent tears track down his lover's cheeks. "Naruto, please, please try. I'm…afraid, I'm afraid for you."</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Naruto took a shuddering breath and brought back that horrible memory from that night. "It was a simple assassination mission…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—Flashback—</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto dropped to the ground before the fallen ninjas. True ninjas—not renegades or fugitives—from the Earth Country, interesting, he was certain Tsunade-baba would want to know about this immediately. With a flick of his wrist, he sent one of his subordinates back to Konoha, and of course that subordinate just happened to be Kyuubi. He knew that the giant black fox had noticed exactly what he had and though the demon could speak to anyone, they were still able to speak only between their minds. Though it hadn't been proven, they believed it was because they had spent so many years together that their brainwaves just synchronized with each other and allowed such communication.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Be careful kit, there's something…wrong here.-</p><p> </p><p>-I agree,- <em>Naruto nodded, they had discovered that they could thought speak to each other in close proximity.</em> -something doesn't quite add up and I sense death, though blood hasn't been spilled. Why?-</p><p> </p><p>-I would like to know as well, but if the Earth Country is planning war, Hokage-sama must know immediately.-</p><p> </p><p>-Right, I'll take care of this old friend, you just get your black furry ass back to Konoha and report.-</p><p> </p><p>-And you get yours home.- <em>Black eyes stared into blue and then in a blur of speed, the fox became one with the shadows and sped back to Konoha as Naruto asked.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Wolf Anbu motioned his team forward and hesitantly approached the door to the small fortress before them. If it could be called a fortress, an abandoned cabin that was falling apart was a poor example of one. Another flick of his wrist had two of his team circling to the back of the cabin and another flattened against the side next to the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Word had come two days ago that several disappearances had happened all within close range of each other—seven were taken from a local orphanage only a day's travel from Konoha. Naruto did a quick tally in his head again and frowned behind his mask, sixteen people were missing and all children between the ages of ten and fourteen. Who the kidnapper was remained a mystery though nine villages had been struck within a single week. The towns had decided to call in Konoha's Anbu to handle it and insisted upon the famed Black Wolf and his team to return their children.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto had taken the mission immediately, more for the orphaned children than the others since he too was an orphan. He and his team—with Kyuubi's help—had tracked the men to this cabin somewhere on the edge of the Fire Country and quickly formulated a plan a mile away. There were only two shinobi standing guard and his team had easily taken them down without even making the slightest sound. He had ordered they remain alive and under tight watch to be escorted back to Konoha, but that didn't mean they couldn't harm them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looking over his shoulder, he was pleased to see Shikamaru tying the two shinobi up and taking position to watch them. That lazy nin was one of their best strategists and a damn good ninja, but being lazy kept him from taking a team of his own, something about it just being too troublesome. So instead, Naruto requested he be placed on his team along with Tenten as both would be valuable to his team. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He turned his attention back to the mission, just go in, assassinate the kidnapper and return the children to their villages. Simple, right? Carefully turning the door knob, Naruto slowly opened the door and called up his chakra foxes, sending them in for recon. After a moment of silence, Naruto carefully walked in, finding his foxes sniffing the air and their tails slowly moving behind them. He motioned Tenten to follow him in and knelt down beside his foxes, patting their heads and watching them to see what they did. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"It's empty." Tenten whispered beside him, her falcon mask leaving her mouth exposed. The other two arrived from the side rooms and gave the same report. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto frowned, "Shinobi wouldn't guard an empty house…" Standing, he slowly began to walk around the room, his eyes searching for any clue to where the kidnapper went and something in the back of his head nagging him—this just wasn't right. It wasn't even large enough to hold sixteen children. His foxes sniffed the air and began to walk the room as well, searching for something neither could see. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Maybe they knew we were coming?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, impossible."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jurion sighed, "It doesn't even look touched Captain, there's dust in all the rooms." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto paused, "Dust…" He looked around and saw the man was right, practically everything was covered in dust except for the floor. He scanned the wooden floor, going over every crevice, every plank and crack he saw before pausing just before the cool hearth. Kneeling down, he tapped the wood and smirked at the hollow sound he received, his fingers straying to trace the now easily spotted line. At first glance the trap door looked just like the floor, the cuts made so finely they were barely noticeable above the other crevices, and the ornately made handle at the foot of the hearth gave away nothing. The dragon's head looked like nothing more than something someone added to the hearth's already archaic design.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's wired." Tenten said from behind him, looking over his shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He nodded and eased away from the trap door, sending Jurion out to retrieve Shikamaru. "They most likely already know we're here, but it's still better to know what we're dealing with than just blindly going into it." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The lazy jounin arrived moments later and knelt beside him, his eyes immediately falling on the trap door and the wire running down one side of the crevice. His eyes were blank through the bear mask, but they all knew he was thinking when he placed his hands together. "It'll be connected to the handle and probably either set with explosives or some kind of scroll ninjitsu or genjutsu.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Chakra charged?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru shook his head, "Without Neji, I won't be able to tell."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"All right, I want everyone out of here now." Naruto ordered, standing up slowly.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tenten only had to look at him to know what he was going to do. "You can't—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I said out." He repeated, his voice a little more commanding than before. "I can handle this fine, but I need the rest of you to help me in another way—and keep this between us five, understood?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a pause, Shikamaru stood and nodded, "Hai," the others following soon after. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leaving the cabin with the other three in toe, Naruto knelt down and studied the two unconscious nins. "Shika and Yuki, take these two to Hokage-sama. Tenten, Jurion, I want you to infiltrate the Earth Country and find out any information on these two you can without letting yourselves be known. We still don't know if they're planning war or not."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hai Captain." Jurion said, smiling at Tenten, who wore a grim expression as she nodded as well. They all knew their captain could take better care of himself than he sometimes let on, but it didn't stop them from worrying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yuki bit her lip, she was always the silent type, and nodded as well, certain Naruto knew best. Untying the two nins, she picked up the lightest one and began her way back to Konoha, not even waiting to see if Shikamaru would follow or not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you see Kitsune, tell him to return here." Naruto said to his friend before turning back to the cabin. He could hear Shikamaru sigh and shift to lift the man before disappearing behind Yuki. His last two teammates waited another minute before leaving for their own mission in the Earth Country, leaving him alone to complete the mission.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto stepped into the cabin once more and motioned his foxes over, "Drain it, if possible." He whispered and watched as the two identical foxes bounded towards the hearth, chakra sparking with each step they took. Using the same concept he used to split him and Kyuubi into separate being, he was able to do the same with his foxes, except they were still bound to him and followed only his command. To his team, he had learned how to do this from Kyuubi—or Kitsune as they knew him—and only Shikamaru had guessed who their Captain was behind the mask. Thankfully, Shikamaru was the lazy bum he had always been and kept his mouth shut on the count that it was just too troublesome to deal with. The others believed only what they saw: Naruto was a loud mouth ninja who had achieved the rank of Jounin and did solo missions while their Captain, the Black Wolf of Konoha, remained as much of a mystery as he had been since he appeared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Watching quietly, his two foxes circled he trap door, inspecting the wire and wood before returning to their Master's side. Blue eyes gazed up at Naruto and told him everything he needed to know despite the lack of words. The foxes were a part of him and who better to understand them than himself? "Good." He whispered, once more kneeling beside the trap door to open it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The wood creaked awfully as he dragged the door back to reveal a set of stairs leading down into the depths of darkness. He glanced over his shoulder at his foxes and dispersed them with a wave of his hand, calling on his more keen senses to lead him through the dark stairwell. Moving slowly and silently, Naruto slid down the stairs, his back against the wall and a kunai in one hand. He could barely see two feet in front of him and had to feel his way down, each foot sliding silently across the edge of a stair and to the next. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As he moved closer to the end of the stairs, light slowly flooded the stairwell and he could barely make out small noises. He froze when he heard the quiet sobs coming from below and muttered words that sounded like "mama" and "please don't". Hardening his eyes, Naruto continued downward and finally stood at the base of the stairs before what looked like a large prison corridor. The hall ran twice the length of the cabin and was lined with old cells, metal barred and padlock locks. Yet it wasn't the faces staring at him from those cells, it was the blood that ran across the concrete floor, staining it red.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto stood horrified at the sight of gaunt faces and naked, starved and abused bodies. "Shit." The old memories he had buried so many times came flooding back as he saw himself once more at the mercy of those men. Stumbling into the wall, he closed his eyes against the horror before him and faced his own, pushing it away again and fighting down the vomit in his throat. The stench alone was enough to make him gag, but the children in such a horrid state had made him dizzy and disoriented, his own fears resurfacing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sir! Sir, please help us." A young boy called and Naruto guessed he could be no older than twelve as his thin arm reached out to him, begging him to help. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He quickly crossed over to him and grasped the hand, squeezing it lightly and nodding, "I'll get you out of here, I promise. Where's the one who did this to you?" He asked, his eyes quickly noting the state of the child. Bruises covered his skin, lacerations that he was certain were made from a knife marked his stomach and chest as well as the crusted blood that had ran down the inside of his legs made Naruto wonder if the boy would make it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Licking his chapped lips, the boy jerked his head down the corridor, still holding onto Naruto's hand as his salvation. "T-they've…" he looked away, disgusted and angry that he let it happen to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto clasped the boy's hand with his other hand, "I know, I understand."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Startled brown eyes looked up as his meaning sunk in. "You too?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He nodded, "Hai, me too." Then letting go of the boy's hand, Naruto pulled out another four kunai and started down the corridor, ready to kill the bastards who did this to them. He counted the children as he went, some cells held one child while others held seven or eight, all shoved into a single bed cell. Needy hands reached out to him, whispered pleas reached his ears and those eyes pleaded for him to help them, save them. There were more than the sixteen reported, by the time he had reached the end, he had counted at least twenty nine, all malnourished and showing signs of sexual abuse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He finally reached the end of the corridor and was once more faced with a door, one he could decide to open or leave closed. Leaving and taking the children with him was a simple choice, an easy choice, but he knew he couldn't leave it there. Kakashi had been the one who had killed his rapists, his nightmares, and he would be these children’s’ avenger for it was obvious they couldn't avenge themselves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His hand trembled as he reached for the door, though if it was because of fear or anger he couldn't be certain, but that didn't matter. Slamming the door open, his eyes blazing with rage, he stared at the three men surrounding a single woman chained to the wall, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. The small, paper thin cuts on her exposed breasts were more painful than deep, but the chafed skin around her wrists were white with infection. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You…" He growled, his hands balling into tight fists and his teeth clenching together as he spat through his teeth, "You fucking bastards! They're children!" With a speed only few had seen, Naruto crossed the distance between he and the chained woman and turned to face the men. "What sick psychotic fucks are you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Who the hell do you think you are?" One man growled, holding a whip in his hands. He looked the youngest of the three and the coldest as he stood there uncaring of the woman crying behind them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why do I need to give my name to someone who's about to die?" He asked, eyes glinting dangerously behind the black mask.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I do not believe that will be the case, Anbu." The man snapped his fingers and the two men charged towards a startled Naruto. He hadn't thought these men would recognize an Anbu, but that man was different…he was like</em> them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Naruto's gaze didn't even leave him as he released two kunai, the metal tearing through their throats and severing their jugular veins. He barely even noticed as both men gripped at the wound and fell to the ground lifeless, their red blood pooling slowly around them. "Are you responsible for their disappearances? Are you responsible for this?" He asked lowly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man looked bored and sighed, "If you're asking if I'm the one responsible for their rape, their abuse and their mistreatment, then yes. Am I the one responsible for bringing them here? No. Am I responsible for taking the 'garbage' off the street and using it for better use? Yes, I am."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Garbage? How the hell are children with families' garbage?" He demanded, his voice rising in anger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, we needed some higher quality bodies…" </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Naruto saw red, it was men like this that had caused him to suffer. Men who saw him as nothing more than a good fuck and some sport, he wasn't human to them and neither were these children to this man. Without even making a hand sign, Naruto replaced the woman with the man—no, not woman,</em> girl.<em> He caught her as she fell and carefully laid her down, his eyes traveling over her naked body for any mortal wounds.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her face, neck and breasts were heavily bruised and one eye was swollen shut, her hair was grease and dirt filled and lay slick against her face from sweat. Her stomach showed signs of punches and as he let his fingers travel over her ribs, he felt at least three broken. Cum lay drying on her breasts and stomach as well as seeping out from between her legs, a sign of over and hard use, and her wrists were scraped clean of any skin and bleeding slowly from infection.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brushing back a strand of hair, Naruto stroked her cheek gently, not even moving when she flinched at the contact. "Hush little one," he whispered, guessing the girl was about thirteen, "you'll be home soon." But even as he spoke the words, the girl's breaths slowed and that one eye that looked up into his dimmed. He bent down and kissed her forehead softly, hearing the quiet sigh as she breathed her last. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the hell did you do?" The man yelled, pulling against his chains and turning Naruto away from the dead girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto stood slowly, his anger fogging his mind and his thoughts, all he could see was what he had to destroy. "I thought because you enjoyed it so much, maybe you'd like to experience what these kids have." He answered, smiling sadistically at him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man paled and his mouth dropped open in shock. "What…?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He reached behind his back and pulled a shiruken from his pouch, fiddling with the point with his fingertips as he walked towards the shackled man. "What, you don't agree?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll fucking kill you for this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And how are you going to do that? Chained to a wall?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You won't kill me, you need me to unlock those cells."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto laughed, now standing inches before the man, "I put you in her place and killed your two men, as well as the two shinobi you had out front, and you think I need you to unlock a couple locks. I could break them in my hand." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You can't do this…" He whispered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I see no reason why not." Very slowly, he raised the shiruken and pressed it against the man's cheek, letting the tip sink into his skin for a couple seconds as a bead of blood trickled down his face. "You did it to them." He whispered, bringing the weapon down in a quick sweep and cutting his cheek open.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man screamed and struggled against his bonds. "You're fucking crazy!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I am." Naruto grinned as he stabbed a kunai into the man's shoulder and twisted the blade. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stop it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He cut the man's shirt in half, leaving a large red line down his chest. "You're already giving up? Well, that's no fun." Taking his time, Naruto wrote "Rapist" into the man's chest, making deep angry cuts as he went. "R…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Stop, please!" He cried, his chest heaving with sobs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You didn't stop when they asked you to, did they?" He growled, pushing the tip back against the man's chest. "A…P…I…"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, please don't." The man whispered as blood dripped from his chest and pooled around his feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto ignored him and continued his cutting, "S…T." He suddenly stopped and looked up into the man's eyes, tears falling down his face. "What's that spell?" He asked curiously.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man shook his head and choked back a sob as Naruto stabbed his other shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What's it spell?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Biting his lip so hard that it bled, he still remained silent, much to Naruto's chagrin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Back handing him, Naruto grabbed his jaw painfully, making certain to disturb his cheek. "Once more, what does it spell?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Screaming, he said, "Rapist! Rapist, rapist, rapist! Just fucking stop this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto released his jaw and whispered as he pulled out another shiruken. "No, I don't think I will."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Kit! Stop it!-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Turning, Naruto looked at his friend and shook his head. "No! He had them raped, he had them killed a-and used them! They're children Kyuubi, like I was, and I can't stand by and let him not pay."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The black fox stepped towards the Anbu and stared down at him.</em> –You do this and you'll be just as bad as them, kit. You're better than them and you know in your heart this is not what you want.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The shiruken dropped from his hands, now trembling as his rage filled mind cleared. "But he deserves to die…" He whispered, tears slowly falling down his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-True, but there are more ways to die than the one you've chosen.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was sent to assassinate him." Naruto said, trying to reason with the fox.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-But you were never told how to assassinate him. Don't do this kit, I won't stop you if you decide to, but you shine so brightly that this would darken your soul. Don't go down that path.-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He picked the shiruken back up and turned towards the man; grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and making him look up. "I should cut your balls off, castrate you slowly because I'm not fucking you, but my friend is right, I won't sink to your level." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Either kill me or leave me, just pick one!" The man cried, his body quaking as he waited for the blonde to answer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto remained silent, considering his words for a moment before smirking, "I'll pick both…" He whispered, stepping back. Careful to step over the girl's body, he threw his last kunai, impaling the man's stomach, and opened the large door. "You may live a day, but you'll be dead by sunset." Naruto said above the man's agonized screams before he silently walked out the room and closed the door, ignoring the man's pleas and screams as he locked it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Kit! What have you done?-<em> Kyuubi demanded, standing before him. The anger in those ice blue eyes was enough for anyone to sense he was angry.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What was needed." He whispered. "Help me get these children out of here Kyuubi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're too troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru said from the other side of the corridor, already working on the padlocks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Shika! I thought I told you—"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"And I did, then I came back." He shrugged. "Are you going to hurry up? We still need to take them to their villages."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto nodded and joined Shikamaru as they unlocked each cell and inspected the children one by one. Those unable to walk or unconscious were helped by the stronger children and the most damaged were given to Naruto and Kyuubi. "Kage Bushin!" He whispered, calling ten clones to his aid to help carry the children out of the death pit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>—End of Flashback—</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto trembled in Sasuke's arms, crying into the crook of his neck as he recited the tale to his lover. "I-I almost did castrate him Sasuke, the thought crossed my mind countless times and if Kyuubi had never shown up, then I don't know what I would've done."</p><p> </p><p>"Hush love, you're not at fault." He whispered, trying not to let him see just how shaken he was by his story.</p><p> </p><p>"There were so many of them too, even with the three of us there to help. We spent that night j-just looking over them, giving them some broth and water and tending to their wounds. Even Kyuubi used his chakra to heal the greatly wounded, but still…by morning we had lost a fourth of them and that afternoon only the ones able to walk were still alive. Shit Sasuke, they were so many faces, so many hands reaching out to touch me, hold me, drag me in…"</p><p> </p><p>"You're here with me, not with them Naruto, and I'll never let anyone take you away from me."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" He whispered, blue eyes looking uncertainly up.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise."</p><p> </p><p>Silence flowed through the room until Naruto said softly, "The last cell was full of bodies…there were so many, all broken and used and thrown away—like garbage Sasuke, they were nothing to them."</p><p> </p><p>"You saved the ones you could and that man is dead now."</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away, shaking his head vigorously, "You don't understand! I almost maimed him, like what was done to me. I'm no better than the men who raped me Sasuke, I'm just as low and demented an—"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke silenced him with a gentle finger pressed against the blonde's lips. He hated seeing his lover like this, so certain he was worth little more than the price of dirt and tormented by past dreams and nightmares. "Love, listen to me." He said softly, making eye contact with Naruto and holding it. "Those men—all of them—got exactly what they deserved and though it might've crossed your mind to torture him the same way he tortured those children, you didn't. No matter what the reason," he added hastily when he saw Naruto about to interrupt him. "Kyuubi couldn't have stopped you if you truly had wanted that in your heart, that old demon doesn't have the heart to deny you anything, no matter what it is. He broke through your anger and brought you back from the brink, but it was you who brought yourself back to me."</p><p> </p><p>Cracking a smile behind the tears, Naruto kissed the stoic man, "That was quite a speech coming from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great…you've used up your quota for the week."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and held the blonde close, "Don't do this Naruto, don't throw up masks and fronts when you're with me. If you want to cry, then cry, if you want to grieve then do so and I will be right there with you."</p><p> </p><p>A soft sigh of relief came from those parted lips just before the mask broke once more and Sasuke had his hands full of a sobbing Naruto once more. "Gods, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"And I you."</p><p> </p><p>"You won't ever leave me, right?" He asked quietly, his lips brushing lightly on Sasuke's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Never, even if my spirit has left this body."</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause as Naruto tried to vainly collect himself before he relaxed completely into Sasuke's arms. "Call Sakura?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will, now sleep." With the blonde between his legs and his arms tucked beneath his chest, Sasuke watched as his lover slowly drifted to sleep though the tears continued to fall down his face. Tightening his arms around the man he saw as his own savoir, he buried his face into Naruto's hair and closed his eyes, praying all would be well with the morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 20 <br/>1/11/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was hard to write! But there's definitely darkness in the shinobi world and not all the missions are fun. </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed it despite the dark elements. It's not ALL gonna be dark, but it is me and there's always angst, hehe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters. <br/>
<strong>Note:</strong> This is the sequel to <em>Living A Lie</em>, so please read that first or a lot of what is happening will not be understood. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong><br/>
Almost Real<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Three</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The early morning light glistened through the window, pouring over the two lovers intertwined in the bed. The first lay cocooned in the other's embrace, his head nestled in his lover's neck and his tanned arms wrapped around the other's chest. His legs lay tangled somewhere within the sheets and his lover's legs while his body lay flush against the other.</p><p> </p><p>His bedmate, a pale beauty, buried his face into the blonde spikes of his lover, his sinewy arms braced tightly around the other's body, protecting him even as they slept. His brow creased when the younger let out a small moan and his arms tightened around the blonde, pulling him closer without hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>Dark obsidian eyes opened as the gentle light flooded their room and they immediately fell upon the softly breathing blonde beside him. His muscles relaxed as he saw his lover was safe and alive, snoring lightly into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Sasuke slowly slipped from the bed, pausing when Naruto frowned at the sudden loss of warmth, and then moved to the shower. He still smelled of sex and sweat, sex he didn't mind but he hated smelling like sweat—and unfortunately sweat did accompany sex. Dropping his boxers to the floor, he stepped into the tile shower and sighed as the warm spray of water flowed over his body. Stretching his tired muscles, he fell back against the cooled walls and watched the water swirl down the drain.</p><p> </p><p>The memories of last night revisited him and he couldn't help the burst of anger he felt towards Tsunade. She <em>had</em> to have known something more about that mission than she let on and she willingly let Naruto go, actually chose him.</p><p> </p><p>Did she believe it would help him to revisit his past in the form of others? Or did she know how Naruto would react and therefore sent him to go on a killing spree? His eyes burned red at the thought and he fought from punching the wall, Itachi would be distraught if they had to pay for <em>another</em> broken shower. Of course, last time it wasn't in anger and he wasn't alone.</p><p> </p><p>As he washed, he continued mulling over the events since yesterday and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kill something. The Hokage had to have known something and he was going to find out what…after he got that sweat scent gone.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing his shower, he quickly dressed in his Anbu uniform and grabbed his mask before scrawling a note that he'd be back later for his lover. He took one last glance in their room at his boyfriend and then left silently, trying to curb his worrying. But… something like this could set him back and Sasuke wasn't about to let that happen, not again. They had gone through too much as it is to add something like this on top of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one dared bother him as he made his way towards the Hokage's office, not even the guards at her door made a move to announce him as he neared. Instead, they quickly opened the doors for him and stepped out of the way, they understood that look in his eyes and it was better to get out of his way than take a beating by his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Storming up to the desk, Sasuke glared at the two people reviewing some paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice cool despite the surprise he felt. He hadn't even sensed his arrival, but now he could see the anger rolling off of him in waves.</p><p> </p><p>"Aniki." He answered in the same emotionless voice. "If you'll please excuse Hokage-sama and I, there's something I need to discuss with her."</p><p> </p><p>"You have the day off Sasuke, so why are you here and not in bed with that boy of yours?" Tsunade asked, signing another paper. "And Itachi may stay." She set her pen down and leaned back in her chair, her arms crossing under her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Naruto?" He demanded, "Why? You could've sent anyone else but you chose him."</p><p> </p><p>"It was a mission, Sasuke, and his team was best suited for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Because you knew what Naruto would do, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, "Naruto is a skilled shinobi, he does what is necessary and he does it efficiently."</p><p> </p><p>"So slowly torturing a man is needed?" He asked, his voice just below a shout. "Tell me, how is that necessary when his was a quick assassination mission?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade glanced at Itachi and then back to the irate Uchiha. "Naruto didn't report that and I have no obligation to discuss this mission with you. The village specifically asked for him and so I gave him the mission. There is nothing else you need to know."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke clenched his fists, "When it affects him, I do. Those 'kidnappers' were rapists and Naruto saw it. He <em>saw</em> it and he—" He stopped, taking a breath to collect himself. "Kitsune is the only reason he's still Naruto, he almost went off the killing edge and I want to know why you sent him."</p><p> </p><p>"He and his team were the best for the mission Sasuke. I do not regret the decision I made and that is all you need to know. Dismissed." She refused to drop her gaze from his own searing glare, those blood red eyes dangerously close to insane. She had already armed herself with a kunai in case he attacked, but he just snorted and calmly walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>There was no reasoning with that woman and Naruto was home trying to forget. He wasn't any help to both of them here trying to rip words out of her mouth, so he might as well go home and pester Naruto until he found what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke." A voice called and he turned to his brother. "Walk with me."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding his assent, he fell into step beside his brother and waited for him to speak. Itachi was only a couple inches taller than him, but more muscular and his eyes never lost that blood red that momentarily seeped into his own. Despite his past deeds, the villagers accepted Itachi back with open arms and lots of armed jounin to watch him. He had become one of Tsunade-sama's most loyal shinobi and skilled tacticians and enjoyed the peaceful life in Konoha. His children and wife were both respected and cherished citizens and Mielin had reached the ranks of chunin before becoming a teacher. It was almost as if he had never been the murderer of his clan.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi remained silent until they had reached the market, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes tilted just enough to see his little brother out of the corner of his eye. "How is Naruto-kun?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you think?" He spat. "He's a mess and you know fucking well why."</p><p> </p><p>“Any one of us would have done the same as Naruto-kun,” Itachi murmured, his red eyes looking at the younger Uchiha with an undecipherable look, “some of us have done worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Sasuke frowned, but Itachi just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Sasuke,” he said after a minute of silence, “you could have any woman you wanted, but you chose him. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I find it…intriguing otouto, that's all.” He smirked, reaching out to ruffle Sasuke’s hair as he had done many times when they were younger. And, just as he had done many times when they were younger, Sasuke grabbed Itachi’s wrist and yanked the hand off of him before trying to smooth his hair. “You chose the most hated boy in the village as your rival, then friend and then as your lover. One wonders why such a bond would form.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not in the mood for your riddles Itachi," he growled, "so say what you will and go away."</p><p> </p><p>"I speak no riddles, no little brother, only truth."</p><p> </p><p>"Then tell me the truth," he said, rounding on his brother, "why did she send Naruto? It could have easily been a simple solo mission, but she sent his whole team. She knew he would fall apart and need his team there for him. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"The village leaders had heard about the mysterious Wolf Anbu who resides in Konoha and wanted only him. Tsunade-sama did try offering other skilled shinobi, but they refused anyone else. We had suspected the true reasoning behind their request, but we had no plausible evidence to not send him."</p><p> </p><p>"Now let me tell <em>you</em> something Itachi, I gave up my life as an Avenger…" Sasuke said his gaze focused on the ground as he clenched his fists. He slowly lifted the dark glare he'd been hoarding to his brother's eyes and watched at Itachi took a hesitant step back at the anger burning there. "But if you hurt Naruto—directly or indirectly—you and Tsunade will die." He threatened and then walked away, leaving his brother to stand alone in the busy street.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had taken Sasuke another two hours before he deemed himself calm enough to return home. With any luck, his blonde lover would still be asleep and never know he was gone. And as he slipped into their room, it seemed luck was in his favor today. Naruto's whisker marks twitched just before he let out a loud yawn, exposing his elongated canines that he had received after his merging with Kyuubi, but those startling blues never opened and so Sasuke deemed himself safe.</p><p> </p><p>That is until a low whine filled the room, "Sasuke, get your ass back in bed before I drag you back in."</p><p> </p><p>"It's eight a.m. Naru-chan, shouldn't you be getting up?" He chuckled as a pillow catapulted towards him with precision.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes glowered at him from the bed, "I told you, <em>don't</em> call me that and not until after noon. Now get back in."</p><p> </p><p>"But—"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong><em>IN!</em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he dropped his mask on the night stand and slid back beneath the covers. He barely had the chance to lay his head on the pillow before Naruto was latched onto his side, the blonde purring in content.</p><p> </p><p>For a couple minutes, they were both pleased to just lie in each others arms quietly, but as always, Naruto couldn't stay quiet if he was awake. So finally, he turned slightly to look up at his lover and asked, "So, what'd the old hag and you talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I never—"</p><p> </p><p>"Just because I can act like an idiot doesn't mean I am one Sasuke. The only place you'd go at five thirty in the morning would be to see her. And I'm guessing it was about me, so spill."</p><p> </p><p>"She refused to speak of the mission she sent you on. Itachi told me she tried to send others, but I would've been the next plausible choice and I was not given the option of taking that mission."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave a sad smile, "She never tried to find anyone else, but it wouldn't have made a difference 'cause I still would've gone." </p><p> </p><p>"No, you wouldn't have." He said, those black eyes boring into blue. "I would've taken your place Naruto, you never should've been subjected to that again."</p><p> </p><p>"Subjected to that again?" He spat, his face darkening with anger. "I can damn well handle myself and I won't break at the first sign of violence, Sasuke. I don't need you babying me for the rest of my fucking life."</p><p> </p><p>"Narut—"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No!</em>" The blonde suddenly pushed away and moved to the edge of the bed, glowering at the wall. He bit his bottom lip and spoke slowly, refusing to look at Sasuke as he said, "I'm twenty fuckin' two years old and I don't need you protecting me from every little thing that happens. It was years ago 'suke, and I'm over it."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed, he knew it was pointless to argue with his lover right now. He would only shut down and that would cause only more ground to be recovered once Naruto was willing to work with him again. His eyes followed the curve of his back as the sheet slid down Naruto's hips, exposing tanned, unmarred skin and sinewy muscle. Everything about Naruto screamed beauty and perfection—even when his blonde spikes were mussed and his eyes hazy with sleep—and there was nothing more that he could ask for in a lover. Even the thin scars on his wrists did nothing to dim his beauty, but just as an egg may look strong, if he's hit hard enough, he'll crack.</p><p> </p><p>Softly moving, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde close, and propped his chin on the crook of Naruto's neck. "Don't do this to me Naruto." He whispered, "I…" he gave a sigh, "It's true I probably come off possessive and motherly," –the blonde snorted in response— "but I don't want to lose you. You scared me and I don't deal well with those emotions." He tightened his grip around the blonde, nuzzling the side of his neck, "You really scared me."</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Naruto turned around, his blue eyes misted with tears, "It scared me too Sasuke, shit, I'm fucking terrified by all of that, but there's some things that I have to face and I must do it alone."</p><p> </p><p>"And this is one of them." He acquiesced, though far from pleased.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is." He lightly traced Sasuke's jaw and gave him a soft smile. "I promise though that if it does become too much, I'll confide in you immediately."</p><p> </p><p>"And you won't lock me out again either." Sasuke added.</p><p> </p><p>"Never again."</p><p> </p><p>"That better be the truth, Uzumaki," he growled, "or I'll be forced to fuck it out of you."</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes blinked uncomprehendingly, "Um…Sasuke? Don't you mean you'll beat it out of me?"</p><p> </p><p>That irritating smirk appeared and he pulled Naruto's naked body against his. "No, I mean <em>fuck</em> it out of you. You can't hide anything from me when I'm pounding into you."</p><p> </p><p>"I have more will power than that." He pouted cutely with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" He answered, his smirk becoming a coy grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we test that theory then."</p><p> </p><p>"Wha…Sasuke!" He squealed as Sasuke threw the covers over them and began attacking his exposed neck.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't until well after three did the two men finally rouse themselves from bed. Mussing Naruto's hair, Sasuke silently stood and smirked at his boyfriend's unwillingness to rise. He buried himself beneath the covers at Sasuke's light chuckle and said, his words muffled into the pillows, "Five mo' minutes 'suke."</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you said any hour ago, Naru-<em>chan</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"Such foul language Naru-chan! It's not befitting of you." He grinned, dodging the pillow, once again, thrown at him.</p><p> </p><p>"All right, that's it bastard. Now you're asking for it." He growled, leaping from the bed and stomping downstairs to the living room. "Outside now, we're settling this."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's grin widened, catching the blonde by the wrist before he got to the front door that was now wide open. "As much as I like to see you naked Naruto, I don't think everyone will appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>A light pink flooded his cheeks as he smiled, despite his embarrassment, and struck a pose. "But Sasuke-kun, then my awesome power over you will be broken!"</p><p> </p><p>Despite his outwardly calm demeanor, inside Sasuke was fighting a losing battle. The blonde before him made his blood suddenly head south and he could barely hold back the carnal instinct to tackle his lover and ravish him again. The teasing expanse of tanned skin lay open to his wandering eyes and wander he did, taking in every sinew of that perfectly sculpted body.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto frowned, letting his hands drop to his sides as he approached the stoic nin. "Um…Sasuke?" He asked, blinking incredulity up at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn?" He answered, his hooded eyes meeting cerulean inches away.</p><p> </p><p>His hand balled up in a fist and he gave a low warning growl before delivering a quick uppercut to his unsuspecting lover while shouting, "Hentai!"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stumbled back, rubbing his soon-to-be bruised chin. "Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!" He yelled, angry blue eyes glaring at him. "I can't believe that <em>you</em> out of everyone in this village became a hentai." Huffing, he gave Sasuke one last pointed look before striding out of the room with that delectable ass swinging back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>Without a second's hesitation, Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against him so the blonde could feel his hot breath on his neck. "But Naru-chan," he whispered lustfully, "you can turn anyone into a hentai with a single seductive smile. How did you expect me to turn out?"</p><p> </p><p>Fighting his traitorous body, Naruto leaned back into Sasuke's chest. "And I guess I couldn't expect too much when we had a teacher like Kakashi-san."</p><p> </p><p>A grin reached the brunette's lips, "Does that mean you're a hentai as well? You did have Kakashi too as well as Jiyara…"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not." Naruto sounded affronted at the question.</p><p> </p><p>Letting his hands wander, Sasuke began to lightly nibble on the blonde's ear, eliciting a very pleasant moan from those lips. "Oh, but you must be considering what you think about…" Sasuke murmured, a small 'eep!' coming from his blonde lover. "I'd say from your fantasies, you're more hentai than I, dreaming about me pounding into you, my hands roving over your body," he began moving them downwards teasingly, "and my lips kissing every exposed inch of skin I can find. Or…what was it you told me mere hours ago, koi?" He whispered into Naruto's ear, his blonde lover's breath hitching, "Fantasizing about your favorite position. You riding me, your hands on my chest and your hips moving as you take my cock, I have to say that’s one of my favorite positions too."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasu…" He groaned, his breath quickening. Of course he thought about that—and more—but he wasn't about to admit that aloud again. Letting Sasuke know meant certain defeat—pleasurable, but still defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?" He asked, nuzzling Naruto's neck before gently biting it. He was beginning to enjoy this game of making Naruto admit things and torturing his poor lover into oblivion was just as fun.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is a sight." A monotone voice said, making Naruto 'eep' and jump into Sasuke's arms, hiding his scarlet face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shikamaru." Sasuke said smugly, holding his embarrassed boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The lazy Anbu sighed, "This is too troublesome…"</p><p> </p><p>Dropping Naruto, he pushed the blonde towards their room and smacked his ass for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto shrieked before disappearing with thoughts of revenge already lurking in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned his calculating gave to Sasuke. "How is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" He asked after a moment's silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what my eyes tell me, that he's absolutely fine, but I know what my mind tells me is more accurate, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, "Shaken, uncertain, angry and scared. He's better today than he was last night, but he's hiding his distress." He answered honestly. Two years ago he would've told him, or anyone else, to fuck off before he told them anything about his lover, but he had come to respect and trust Shikamaru. The genius Anbu had come to find out practically everything on his own and yet he had never tried to use it against Naruto. Instead, he deduced who the Black Wolf Anbu was and placed himself in the team to protect Naruto instead of taking his own team as was planned.</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable. He was horrified, as were we all, but Naruto took it a lot harder than most."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, it was expected." Sasuke's eyes flickered darkly as the thought of Tsunade, but he quickly masked his rising anger. He glanced at their closed bedroom door and then back to Shikamaru. "I don't know when his next mission is, but watch him for me. He's hiding something else, but I don't know what."</p><p> </p><p>The lazy nin nodded with a sigh. He thought being a normal Anbu would be easier than being Captain, but watching Naruto was ten times as hard. "Never should've become an Anbu…" He muttered for the hundredth time since making that decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you rather be teaching?"</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru groaned, "Why isn't there any shinobi work that involves dreaming?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because then it wouldn't be fun!" Naruto grinned, looping his arms around Sasuke's neck.</p><p> </p><p>He gave the hyperactive blonde a pointed stare, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a paranoid boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, myself and everyday."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scowled, "It doesn't hurt to be cautious."</p><p> </p><p>"Caution is one thing koi, paranoia is another." Naruto stated, kissing his lover's cheek for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't start, at least let me leave first." Shikamaru said, muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "You look well to me and so I'll be leaving now."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Naruto asked, blue eyes blinking owlishly at his friend. "Already?"</p><p> </p><p>"I only stopped by because Ino made me." He yawned. "She heard from Sakura you cancelled dinner and so she told me to make certain you were okay. Woke me up from a great dream too…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt the change in his lover's demeanor immediately, that look of sorrow filled his eyes as he slowly released Sasuke from his hold. "Naru…?"</p><p> </p><p>He watched Shikamaru leave before turning to his boyfriend, those ebony eyes trying to peer into his soul. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Naruto to the couch and then onto his lap, nuzzling the blonde's neck while his arms wrapped securely around his waist. "What aren't you telling me?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Naruto turned just enough to look at his lover over his shoulder, "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know what you're hiding from me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not—"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Naruto.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde slumped and let out a sigh, his gaze turning away from Sasuke's searching. "I…I know those men deserved everything I did to them, but I can't…I can't help but feel it was wrong and Shikamaru knew what I did to them. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, I know it."</p><p> </p><p>"You became an Avenger, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, letting his head rest against Naruto's back. "The life of an Avenger is never easy and it usually leaves the Avenger either dead or insane from obsession. Kyuubi brought you back from that edge you almost stepped over as you brought me from it…but it never really goes away. I did a lot of things I'm not exactly proud of, but I cannot make them disappear and neither can you. Shikamaru understands, Naru, he's just lazy, but it's in the past now."</p><p> </p><p>"Then is it over?" He asked, his voice quavering at the thought of doing it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You avenged those children and yourself, there is nothing more for you to do."</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if a barrier had broken, Naruto fell back into his pale lover's arms, taking everything they could give him and holding onto Sasuke as if he were his lifeline. "Gods, I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just smiled, holding the blonde close to his body and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I told you not to hide things from me Naru, so don't." He said chastisingly, but the glimmer in his eyes was light despite his stern tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but…" the blonde sighed, wiping childishly at his tears with his fist. “But I don't want you to have to worry about every little incident Sasuke. You shouldn't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I like to."</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes blinked owlishly as Naruto pulled far enough away to look Sasuke in the eye. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You heard me the first time."</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell would you like to worry about me?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just shrugged and stood up, dumping his poor blonde lover on the floor. Smirking, he stepped over the glaring man and strode into the kitchen to begin breakfast—no, early supper, he corrected once he saw the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Bastard." Naruto muttered as he picked himself up off the floor. Yet his eyes softened as he stared at his lover's retreating back, "So you don't think Shika hates me?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stopped, but refused to turn around, "We have all done things in our lives that are less than heroic—some even beyond inhumane—no one can hold you to an act most all of us have committed as well." His voice had remained even and low, but Naruto could practically hear the tremor that wasn't there. He was speaking of his own experiences as an Avenger and what it had driven him to. Sasuke still hated to speak about his time with Orochimaru, and Naruto had yet to learn the entire story, but it was obvious from his words that there were things Sasuke had committed that he considered worse than Naruto's own crimes.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke started as two arms enveloped him from behind and a solid presence pressed itself against his back. "Don't." Naruto whispered, "Don't fall back into that darkness, you aren't the same man then that you are today."</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>The arms tightened, "I have never lied to you 'suke, yes I have omitted the truth sometimes and misdirected you a couple other times, but I have <em>never</em> lied to you. So trust me when I tell you that who you were back then isn't who you are now. You were just my friend then, you are my lover now and don't you forget that."</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, I—"</p><p> </p><p><em>-Kit!</em>- The sudden intrusion into his mind caused Naruto to jump three feet off the floor and yelp. <em>-Get your little ass out here.-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked incredulously, it had been months since the black fox had last visited their house. Usually the damnable mother hen of a fox showed up unexpectedly on trips and then disappeared into the shadows once the danger was over. He was more of a ghost than Naruto usually was. "Hey, Sasu-"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard baka." Sasuke muttered before disappearing with a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stamped his foot and stormed towards the front door, "Hey, you…<em>teme</em>!" It was damn hard getting that bastard to open up like that and now he would never know what Sasuke was about to say. He only got that chance once every five months and now his chance was wasted. Oh, there was going to be one unlucky fox soon… <em>-KYUUBI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO CALL US </em>NOW?<em>-</em> He screamed in his mind and the demon, much to his chagrin, only smiled in that weird way that looked as if he was about to tear his head off.</p><p> </p><p><em>-I have an announcement!-</em> Kyuubi said giddily.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shinobi stopped dead next to his lover and stared, his mouth dropping open in shock. Was that horse of a fox actually <em>frolicking</em>? It certainly looked that way at least… And Kyuubi was certainly a sight to behold: Sleek, silvery black fur covered him from nose to tails and he stood slightly taller than a horse and just as long. His ears had small tufts of silver fur at each tip and his eyes were the same cerulean blue as Naruto's. Perfect white teeth grinned at them from behind the furled lip and those nine obsidian, silk like tails wagged behind him. The demon fox jumped from paw to paw, dancing back and forth between them and looking downright pleased with himself. "Okay, I bite, what's up?"</p><p> </p><p><em>-Look! Look! Look! Look! Look!-</em> Moving aside, Kyuubi stared down at the young red fox with two tails. The two tails wagged happily as deep green eyes stared up at the larger fox, its mouth open as its tongue lopped to the side. A small patch of white on its chest was the only distinguishing mark the fox had compared to Kyuubi.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned, "Is that…"</p><p> </p><p>"…your kit?" Naruto finished, mouth hanging wide open in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>
Page 12<br/>
1/25/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adding in another kitsune ^_^ </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and kudos and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, moving to weekly updates with this story too ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters except those of my own making.<br/><strong>Note:</strong> This is a <strong>sequel, </strong>please read <em>Living A  Lie</em> first or you're gonna be lost!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Almost Real  <br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Four</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto shut his mouth with a click, his eyes huge and disbelieving at the sight before him. The blonde man was at a complete loss of words, a rare moment indeed, as he continued to stare at the young fox demon poised before Kyuubi. Something about Kyuubi and father together in the same sentence wasn't comprehensible in Naruto's mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke, on the other hand, cocked his head and studied the two demons, his eyes calculating and sharp. As he watched, the younger fox kept one eye on them and the other on Kyuubi, her body language suggesting tension and distrust. "She's uncertain of you." He stated, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p><em>—We're not pure blood related—</em> Kyuubi said with a sigh, <em>—She's what we call a half breed, meaning she's half human and half demon. She gets her powers from her mother's side…my sister in a sense—</em></p><p> </p><p>"Sister?" Sasuke pushed, eyes narrowing dangerously. What, exactly, was Kyuubi dragging his lover into this time?</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on," Naruto interrupted, "so…she's like your niece or something?"</p><p> </p><p><em>—Yes—</em> The fox gave him a toothy grin, the closest thing he could get to a 'nice' smile. <em>—Her father was from Russia, but had soon died after marrying Keiki, my half sister—</em></p><p> </p><p>"Now she's your half sister?"</p><p> </p><p><em>—Well, I see it's time for some lessons in history it seems…—</em> He sat back on his haunches and let out a huff. <em>—Pure blooded demons all have one parent in common, our 'mother' though the first demons really didn't have parents. We were created from darkness and thus retain some part of it, it’s why most of our powers are strengthened or weakened by the waxing and waning of the moon. Yet we all are created from something else as well and thus, Keiki is my half sister, in a sense. —</em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto scratched his head, "You lost me at history."</p><p> </p><p>The fox laughed huskily, <em>—I'll leave it up to Sasuke to explain it to you. Keiki was older than me by a few decades, but she and I were two of the only three demons created in fox forms, though she is weaker than I. At birth, we have no gender and as we mature, we decide which gender we'd prefer, as you know, I preferred the male over the female form. But half breeds do not, as it is, they usually take their demon parent's gender. Thus, my niece. —</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke continued to regard the foxling with curious eyes; he could tell she was listening as well. It seemed she was never told of her own heritage from the way she was acting. "How is it that you know all of this?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Keiki and I were quite close and so I knew Pavlo very well, well enough that even in Naruto's body, I felt Keiki's anger and despair at his passing. It was only a few months later before Liza was born.—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, so…just how much does a half demon take after a parent?" Naruto asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Depends on the child. I know some who didn't have a lick of demon chakra in them, while others possessed a great amount of it. Technically speaking, you Naruto, are a half demon for we share my chakra—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked, his tone dangerously low. The blonde had always resented being called a demon all his childhood—and still now—that to find out he was, 'technically speaking', a half demon didn't sit well with him.</p><p> </p><p><em>—I'm sure you remember our last bonding…—</em> The fox said, swishing his tails, <em>—We were bonded for so long that our chakras bled together and became indistinguishable that when we split, we took some of each other's characteristics as well as created a few—</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke put a comforting arm around the blonde, understanding without words his koi needed the physical contact. "Kyuubi." He warned, eyes flashing angrily at the fox.</p><p> </p><p>The demon had enough tact to at least bow his head in apology. It was no secret for the telltale signs were not only emotional or chakra related, they were also physical. Naruto's whisker marks had become more prominent on his eighteenth birthday along with his elongated incisors that he had 'inherited' from Kyuubi.</p><p> </p><p>In turn, Kyuubi had taken Naruto's blue eyes and calmer temperament. Yet neither could forget the new powers that Naruto could call upon now. The chakra foxes, Naruto's most prized pets, were a mystery within themselves. Kyuubi had never seen nor heard of the shadow beings before Naruto had somehow called a shadow blob in front of him one day. With his help, Naruto was able to form the chakra into the shape of foxes and learned how to control them with his will alone. The fox was used to working with shadows and other parts of nature to form what he wanted and so teaching him that was simple, but Naruto's ability to pull chakra from his enemy through them…that he didn't understand. Nor how Naruto could sense through the little creatures as well.</p><p> </p><p>Then before the bonding, Kyuubi had never been able to take or give chakra to the creatures around him, but afterwards…well, it was an amazing thing to watch, though dangerous. He found he could drain an entire stream if he took too much and those kinds of things he couldn't return.</p><p> </p><p><em>—What characteristics? —</em> Came the quiet question and everyone turned to look at the green eyed fox before them.</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi tilted his head, <em>—I do believe that's Naruto's story to tell, but not right now— </em>Standing, the great fox stretched his back elegantly, his nine tails fanning out in reflex.<em> —If I may impose…—</em></p><p> </p><p>"Too late for that." Naruto muttered.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Shut up brat—</em> He growled, but Naruto could hear the mirth behind it. <em>—I have pressing matters to attend to in the Rock region, so, please take care of Liza for me—</em></p><p> </p><p>Before they could reply, the silver fox bounded away into the woods leaving the three of them to stare at each other. Naruto was the first to comprehend the words and growled, "You <em>baka</em> fox! Get back here so I can make a pelt out of you!" He shook his fist in the direction Kyuubi had fled before storming into the house to break something.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed and smirked down at the young fox, "Welcome to the family then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Liza wasn't too keen on the whole family thing, though when she was, she was oddly enough closest to Sasuke. Whenever he practiced outside or relaxed inside, the foxling wasn't far from reach. Sometimes she would even go as far as to place her head on top of his knee whenever he was reading something in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Much to Naruto's chagrin though, Liza was very good at disappearing. If Sasuke wasn't around to stop her, she would disappear for hours at a time and she'd only been there four days. As it was, Naruto entered the dark house after searching for the red fox hours earlier as Sasuke had gone to Tsunade for some menial work and wouldn't be back until later that night. The blonde was left to deal with the foxling all on his own and once his back had been turned, she had disappeared. He couldn't sense her anywhere as she had yet to use her chakra around him 2 and around midday it had began to pour.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he still searched, worried that something had befallen the young fox due to the people's attitudes towards demons—excluding Kitsune, Kyuubi's alter ego so to speak. It wasn't until hours after dusk did the blonde shinobi return to find said fox lazing around the living room. She opened one eye as he flicked on the lights and stared at him curiously before closing it again and feigning sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glared down at the fox, anger boiling to the point of rage at what Liza had put him through that night. Shrugging off his jacket, he approached the young fox angrily and grabbed her by the scruff. "That's it." He growled, making her stand and dragging her up to the only spare bedroom they had.</p><p> </p><p>Liza growled back and dug her claws into the carpet, but Naruto was older and stronger and after so many assignments, dragging a sulking kit was barely a challenge. Avoiding her snapping teeth and lashing tails was another though, but somehow Naruto got through it with minimal damage.</p><p> </p><p>He slammed the door shut behind them and dropped the fox onto the carpet. "I've had enough of this, we're setting some rules up and <em>you're</em> going to follow them."</p><p> </p><p>Jade green eyes glared back at him from beneath red fur. <em>—No, I'm not—</em></p><p> </p><p>"What would your mother think if she could see you acting like this?" Naruto scolded, his eyes glinting dangerously as Liza collapsed on the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away, she answered quietly, <em>—My mother's dead, why would she care?—</em></p><p> </p><p>Her words seemed to defuse Naruto and the blonde sighed before settling himself down beside her. "At least you knew your mother."</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head slightly, <em>—And you didn't?—</em></p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I don't even know her name."</p><p> </p><p><em>—A whore's get?— </em>Came the caustic reply.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto flinched at the words, but smiled brightly anyway, "Maybe. I know my father was the Fourth Hokage, but as for my mother…as far as anyone knows, I never even had one. But both of them are dead probably, at least my father is. I never knew him either."</p><p> </p><p><em>—Why not?—</em> She asked after a pause, her interest peaked.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Kyuubi ever tell you how we know each other?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, her body language obviously portraying her discomfort around the large fox.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning back against the wall, Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "My father…well, as I said, he was the Fourth Hokage and loved by all of Konoha. He's actually the one who trained my old sensei, Kakashi." The blonde smiled thinking about his laid back teacher, "And I guess he did a pretty good job."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—You sound like you know an awful lot about him…—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, when you read about him in history, I guess you do get to know him. But I never really <em>knew</em> him, ya'know? When I was born, not even a few hours old, my father was fighting Kyuubi to stop the attack on our city. And so he brought peace about the only way he knew, by sacrificing Kyuubi, himself and me and merging the two of us with his blood. He made a deal with Death himself and sealed Kyuubi inside of me for all of eternity."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—But Kyuubi's…—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled, "Ah yes, that." Knowing he had her attention, Naruto told her all about his life in Konoha as well as outside of it. He watched as the young fox slowly edged towards him with every passing minute until she was lying beside him while he stroked her fur and babbled away about another one of his stories.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't certain how much time had passed, but by the time Sasuke walked through the door, Liza was fast asleep in the guest room and he had snuck out to make tea. Smiling at his koi, Naruto crossed the threshold to greet the weary shinobi in the best way he knew possible. Once their lips separated, Naruto ran his hands tenderly up and down Sasuke's tense back before slightly kneading them.</p><p> </p><p>A moan of gratitude reached his ears as Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and let those nimble hands work their magic. "Hello love."</p><p> </p><p>"Long day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ha..." He groaned, not even complaining when Naruto pulled him towards the living room couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes, willing his muscles to relax. "Not since midday."</p><p> </p><p>"And why not?" Naruto huffed.</p><p> </p><p>The tone made him crack one eye open and a wry smile overtook his lips. The blonde stood glaring at him with his hands crossed over his chest as one foot tapped lightly on the floor. "Because there was no time, <em>mother</em>."</p><p> </p><p>The glare darkened. "Mother, huh? I'll show you mother, I'll skin your behind for coming home so late and not taking care of yourself as you should."</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Sasuke asked, opening his other eye to leer at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's face went slack before turning bright red. Without a word, he turned tail and fled into the kitchen, muttering a string of curses beneath his breath. Sasuke's chuckling carried through the quiet house like soothing music and Naruto couldn't wipe the smile off his face no matter how embarrassed he was.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally returned with some heated leftovers and a cup of tea, Sasuke was asleep on the couch. At some point he had laid down to rest and fell asleep. Naruto smiled and swept aside those raven colored bangs. Bending down, he kissed Sasuke's forehead and ran a stray finger down his cheek. "I love you." He whispered before stealing the blanket off a nearby chair and covering the stoic man with it. The food would have to wait, but at least he could drink the tea.</p><p> </p><p>Returning the food back to the fridge, Naruto rolled his shoulders and made his way back to the guest room to check on Liza. Upon entering, the young fox jumped up and cocked her head at him before lying down again. "Good night Liza," he smiled, "and don't think I've forgotten to have a talk with you either."</p><p> </p><p><em>—Isn't that what you did tonight?—</em> She asked, lulling herself back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, that was a conversation. This'll be a talk." He chuckled lightly, clicking the door closed. He contemplated sealing the door and window, but shook his head as it would probably cause more damage than good. He made his rounds around the house to check the doors, the kitchen, the windows and finally lastly the porch.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping outside, Naruto closed the door quietly behind him and just listened to nature. Warming his hands against the cool wind with his tea cup, he closed his eyes and let himself relax for the first time that day. It had stopped raining and the scent of dew was heavy in the night air. The sky was beautifully clear as well since the clouds had dissipated after the rain and now a gorgeous half moon shone brightly against a backdrop of black and stars.</p><p> </p><p>Cerulean eyes opened slowly to stare out across the fields towards the nearby forest. There were still days he felt the need to just disappear for a while like he used to when he was younger, but he knew what that would do to Sasuke and probably everyone else—though for varying reasons. If he were to disappear, the Council would push to label him an S-Class missing nin just so they could have a valid reason to 'dispose' of him and probably most of Konoha would back them up.</p><p> </p><p>But he knew that if that were to happen and they actually succeeded—a feat in itself—Sasuke would snap. The boiling anger he had seen reflected in those obsidian eyes would surface and nothing would be able to stop him from killing every last person that was responsible for his death, no matter how little they were connected. Oh, he had known the true reason that Sasuke had gone to see Tsunade, the truth was written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke couldn't stand it when he took missions that others could take, he couldn't see past his emotionally frail, abused boyfriend he had taken as a lover and soul mate. It didn't matter that he could now hold his own plus more, nor that he had learned a great deal since his teen years, Sasuke still felt the need to protect Naruto no matter what the cost. This time, it hadn't cost anything except his anger towards Sasuke, but who knew next time. Next time it could be someone's life, maybe his own, and Naruto didn't think he could deal with losing his koibito.</p><p> </p><p>A frown marring his peaceful expression, Naruto shook off those thoughts and focused on clearing his mind of everything except the smells, sights and sounds of night. He let the lull of owls and crickets soothe his tired spirit and the faint rain scent wash over him. His frown disappeared and Naruto soon found himself calm and at peace—for at least today. Deciding to spend another couple minutes outside, Naruto let his eyes slide closed again and refused to think about anything.</p><p> </p><p>A slight tremor in his hand was his only warning before he lost his hold on the tea cup. The mosaic mug hit the porch floor and shattered around his bare feet, tea spreading along the wood in little rivulets of brown. Not even seconds later, a scream wrenching pain tore through his gut and Naruto gasped in a surprised breath, his eyes widening in pain as tears pricked the corners.</p><p> </p><p>Falling to his knees amid the shards of clay, Naruto moaned and gasped as he writhed in pain. Muscles spasming, he bit his lip until he could taste the salty blood in his mouth, his eyes rolling upwards as the pain doubled. "Oh god." He whispered as he felt the sudden influx of chakra in his system rising unchecked. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from or even why, but it was damn well painful, that much he did know.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto wrapped his arms around his abdomen and curled up until his knees were touching his forehead. He was crying freely now, tears pouring down his face as tremor after tremor wracked his small body. He took short, gasps of breath between tremors and chanted silently for his chakra to stop flaring. The tremors were worse this time, more sporadic and definitely more painful, though he couldn't find a reason behind it.</p><p> </p><p>His heart raced and Naruto willed it to slow, knowing it was pumping too much adrenaline through his system that would send him into shock, which he couldn't afford to happen. A stifled cry tore from his throat as his chakra suddenly flared, demanding release from wherever it had welled, but he couldn't risk that. He had thought he had his black chakra under control, but it was apparent he didn't and he didn't trust his skills to not accidentally torch the house.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat broke out on his skin as he began counting slowly and softly to ten, spittle sliding down the side of his mouth with every whispered number. He could feel the ceramic shards cutting into his skin, but that barely felt like anything when compared to the pain he was experiencing now. Biting his lip to keep back a cry, he clutched his side tighter as his chakra began leaking out.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing he could do except endure the pain and ride it out, whatever it was. When he finally felt the pain begin to decrease, it had been agonizing minutes as his chakra rolled off of him in waves. He refused to move until his heart rate slowly returned to normal and the pain was almost completely gone. Opening his eyes, he stared in awe at the sight before him. Large plants now sprouted between the floorboards of the porch and the floorboards themselves looked as if they had been waxed slowly and carefully to bring out such flawless beauty.</p><p> </p><p>Standing slowly, Naruto ignored the protesting of his muscles and focused on keeping his balance as to not topple over. The grass had grown three inches…and he had just cut it today. He knew his chakra could be given or taken from nature, but he had never expected something like this! "I guess I need to drain myself more often." He whispered, weariness evident in his voice. He was still averse to tell Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, but it was beginning to look like he had no other choice.</p><p> </p><p><em>If it happens again…I'll talk to Tsunade</em>, he thought before turning to clean up the broken glass. The rest of it would have to wait until tomorrow as he barely had the strength to stand again. Wearily, he shuffled into the kitchen, disposed of the shards and carefully walked to his room, using the wall as a brace when needed.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't even change clothes before collapsing into bed and falling fast asleep, oblivious to the dark eyes of his lover following him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke had awakened when Naruto came back in and he watched in silence as the blonde made his way through the house, pain and fatigue evident with each step. His eyes narrowed at the small rivulets of blood on that tanned skin, but Naruto didn't even seem to notice them as he continued towards their room with zombie-like steps.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly approaching his slumbering lover, Sasuke ran calculating eyes over the blonde's form. A frown spoiled his cool features as he took in the sweat soaked clothes, his bloody arms and the bone weariness that kept the blonde from being alerted to his presence. Eyes narrowing dangerously, Sasuke crept into bed behind his exhausted lover and pulled him into a secure embrace swearing to find out exactly what was wrong with him. <em>And if he won't tell me, I'll fucking find someone who will.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 8 <br/>2/1/2021</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning everyone ^_^ </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm happy to see new readers coming to enjoy it too! </p><p>Have a great day, ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters. </p><p><strong>Note:</strong> This is the sequel to <em>Living A Lie</em>, so please read that first or a lot of what is happening will not be understood. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Five</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is one thing that is taboo in the Uzumaki-Uchiha household and that is, never allow Naruto to become bored, for when he becomes bored bad things start to happen, or at least that's how Sasuke saw it. Despite being called a genius, it still took him a few times before he completely understood the consequences of Naruto's boredom. At first it was just pranks, but once Sasuke began avoiding those he moved into the kitchen and almost burned it down with an 'experiment' of his. This was, of course, before deciding that bleach worked better on hard wood floors than floor cleaner and thus why their kitchen was now a faded oak instead of redwood. It had taken the blonde coming home with a few gallons of orange paint before Sasuke finally understood and from then on always made certain to keep his lover entertained. But even the great Uchiha Sasuke was prone to a mistake or two…</p><p> </p><p>Stretching, the blonde looked at his handy work and smirked, Sasuke was definitely in for it this time. Trip wires and booby traps were strewn throughout the house that even if he avoided one, there'd be three others he'd have to battle with right after. Now all he had to do was find said absent lover and drag him home so he could put the man through some torture. Though when he thought about the last two weeks, some torture wasn't even near enough to repay Sasuke for his… kindness.</p><p> </p><p>He had fallen sick the day after his chakra incident and as if that wasn't enough, Sasuke had immediately become the mother hen. He knew Sasuke had the right to worry over him, but not letting him out of bed for more than an hour a day and refusing to let him leave the house even for a few minutes of sunlight was beyond torturous. The only reason he was out of bed at the moment was because Sasuke wasn't there to order him back into bed and he didn't know just how long that would last either. Naruto looked over his handiwork once more and smirked, oh yes, Sasuke deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Looking towards the door, he wondered briefly where his misplaced boyfriend had gone as he hadn't left Naruto's side for the past two weeks, but the thought was fleeting as he stepped into the sunlight. Raising a hand to shield his eyes against the sun, Naruto took a moment to bask in the warm light and almost groaned in pleasure. His love for basking was something Kyuubi gave to him after their merging and he found that he could spend all day lounging around in the grass, enjoying the sun. He sighed as a light breeze blew back his bangs and caressed the side of his neck, the scent of nature strong in the early evening air. Lifting his hands into the air, Naruto pitched forwards and balanced his body on his hands, scissoring his legs slowly to stretch his unused muscles. Lifting one hand off the ground, he grabbed his ankle and pulled his leg back farther until the comfortable burn of stretching became apparent. Repeating the process with his other leg, he let himself pinwheel backwards until he stood upright again and then continued his stretching session until he was completely relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" A deep voice asked and Naruto looked up at Itachi watching him with amusement. The Uchiha had thrived well in his new environment over the years and the blonde couldn't help but like the older man. At least Itachi trusted him to know his own limitations and let him do as he pleased unlike—"Sasuke won't be pleased if he sees you out of bed."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, "Let him, I've been cooped up for two weeks and I'm finally out of that prison I used to call home."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't care?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, let him just try to get me back inside." He responded, a knowing glint in his eyes that had the older Uchiha on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Pointing, Itachi gave the blonde a small smile, "Ah well, I do believe he will try."</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto." Sasuke growled as said ninja turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling brightly, Naruto bounded towards his lover and encircled his neck with his arms. Kissing his cheek, the blonde looked completely innocent to all and any crimes he might've committed. "Hi, koi!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing out of bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying the sun?" He asked meekly, his cheeks tinted red at being caught.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glared, his arms crossed over his chest as he kept his lips tightly pressed together. Liza waited patiently beside him, her gaze going from Sasuke to Naruto and then back again. The Anbu Captain was beyond pissed and the scroll in his fist crinkled beneath his tightening grip, the wooden frame threatening to break.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm better now, Sasuke, so you can stop glaring, okay?" Naruto said, glaring right back. "I'm not sick and haven't been for the past week, but you refused to let me outside. If it was your choice I'm certain you wouldn't let me ever leave the bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>"You've been sick—"</p><p> </p><p>"And am no longer." He interjected.</p><p> </p><p>"—and under a lot of stress lately, I don't want you to take any chances you don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Stress? What are you talking about? I've been off for almost a month now, I'm not stressed. If anything, I'm fucking bored of not receiving any missions and am about to go to Tsunade-baa-chan and demand I get something."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke's glare faltered before he schooled his expression and pointed at the house. "Inside."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, you're still recovering and I want you inside and in bed, now."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde growled deep in his throat, if there was one thing that pissed him off beyond anything else, it was when someone ordered him around like he was a slave. "Why the hell are you being such an asshole, you bastard? I said I'm not going in and I can fucking take care of myself, so back off."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Sasuke snapped back, "You can take care of yourself? Then why did you have a break down after that mission? Why did Shikamaru have to help you out? Why did Kyuubi have to drag you back from insanity? Why did I have to take care of you for the last two weeks because you refuse to tell anyone about your chakra?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared shocked at Sasuke, "What about my chakra?"</p><p> </p><p>Obsidian eyes glared at him with an anger Naruto hadn't seen in some time, but he could also see the hurt and worry hidden behind them. "I saw what happened that night. I only saw the end but I saw the grass six inches higher than it had been and I saw how you struggled back inside only to pass out on the bed. I waited for you to tell me, <em>me</em> Naruto, but you refused to say anything was wrong. Always stubborn, even if it costs you your life and this time it really might."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why you refused to let me out of bed? Or do anything for that matter?" He demanded, any grief he should've felt disappearing with a wave of anger. "Do you think to keep me prisoner, Sasuke?"</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what it takes, then yes."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto's eyes flicked from Liza to Itachi and then back to Sasuke. "Will you two please leave?" He growled, his anger barely contained as he continued to stare at his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Snorting, the little fox took off towards the house and disappeared inside while Itachi stared after her with unconcealed interest. After a moment, he too disappeared inside to find Liza, thus leaving the two quarreling lovers outside. <em>—Tell me when you two are done boasting about your egos</em>— Liza murmured with annoyance before her presence left their minds.</p><p> </p><p>"So, why don't we start from the beginning?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, "Your chakra, sounds good to me."</p><p> </p><p>"No Sasuke, I mean the beginning." He whispered, his arms moving to wrap around his waist. "I mean when you first started protecting me from everything…"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't—"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember when I was in the hospital?" He interrupted quietly, "When I was unconscious and you were there? You were there when I woke up that day…and I found myself relying on you more than I have ever relied on anyone. I was so scared and weak that I probably would've gone insane without you."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, thinking about all the times Naruto refused to let him leave his side and how he would hold him through the night just to keep the blonde's nightmares at bay. "I could barely leave your side."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you were always there, no matter what my mood or state of mind."</p><p> </p><p>"But you didn't seem to complain." He protested.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I didn't. But Sasuke, I needed you then to protect me and care for me because you were there. You were the only one who was there."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying you don't need me anymore." Sasuke said flatly, his expression schooled to refuse any signs of hurt to appear.</p><p> </p><p>"No." He shook his head, "No Sasuke, I do need you, but not in the same way anymore. I don't a protector or a guard, I need <em>you</em>." He sighed and took a step towards the raven haired man. "The difference is that I can take care of myself now and I have learned how to deal with my nightmares and my chakra and everything else while you haven't learned to let me go."</p><p> </p><p>"Because whenever I do, something happens." Sasuke answered, his voice quiet as Naruto took another step towards him. "Every time I want to let you stand you seem to fall again and I hate seeing you hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"But you can't always hold me."</p><p> </p><p>He looked up, "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're my lover Sasuke, not my parent. I'm my own person and I can stand on my own two feet even if I am a klutz. I can take care of myself and my team and I can protect those who cannot protect themselves, I'm not weak anymore." Naruto leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I still need you, but not in the way you're thinking."</p><p> </p><p>"Naru—"</p><p> </p><p>"No, think about this Sasuke, I need a lover, not a parent. I've done fine without them my entire life, but I cannot survive without you nor can I live with how you are now. You need to decide Sasuke, and I'll wait, but I can't live like this forever." Signaling with his hands, Naruto disappeared with a poof of smoke and left Sasuke alone in the field.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the raven haired ninja looked down at the scroll in his hand, it was a summons for the both of them and Sasuke was uncertain of what to do. When he had received it that morning, he had planned to appear alone and explain that Naruto needed to rest, but everything had changed since morning. His blonde lover would no longer allow himself to be shielded and as much as Sasuke wanted to do just that, he could no longer. Yet he couldn't just stop worrying about the dobe nor could he stop caring for him as he had for the last five years, but it was obvious that Naruto no longer wanted to be protected.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke." Itachi growled, annoyance plainly heard in his voice. Turning towards his brother, Sasuke could only stare at the shinobi's tattered and stained clothing. "Never allow your boyfriend to become bored ever again."</p><p> </p><p>Smothering a laugh, Sasuke smirked and shook his head, "That was one lesson I had to learn the hard way."</p><p> </p><p>"Oddly enough, I do have a feeling that I didn't find all of his tricks. This is only from entering the living room so I'd beware." Flicking his wrist, droplets of water fell to the ground as he glared at the torn fabric with distain. The set up of kunai, jelly, shuriken and water had left its mark on his black and red uniform and he truly didn't feel like explaining to his wife why he needed new fabric.</p><p> </p><p>"How did Liza fair?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excellently." He answered flatly. "She avoided every trip wire and trap Naruto had set with almost practiced ease."</p><p> </p><p>"She's used to his tricks by now."</p><p> </p><p>"She could've at least warned me."</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>Tilting his head, Itachi studied his younger brother. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, averting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You have been too parent-like, Sasuke." He looked up in surprise, Itachi staring back at him knowingly. "He's your equal and you must treat him as such, even when he makes decisions that you do not wholly agree with."</p><p> </p><p>"But he's such a klutz and he's always accepting the worst missions and his chakra—" Itachi raised his eyebrow and waited. "But…" Sasuke sighed, his head dropping in defeat. "I don't want to lose him Itachi, I don't care if I'm overbearing and worrisome, it's better than having him dead."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the only way you can lose him." He answered, turning towards his own house and leaving his brother to his own thoughts again. "There's more than one way to lose someone, Sasuke, and sometimes it can be even more painful than if they died."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing once more, Sasuke looked at the scroll in his hand again, his mind already made up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto wandered the streets of Konoha, his thoughts just as aimless as his stride. Since his fight with Sasuke he had avoided going home by running errands, window shopping and watching the newest group of genin train. It was relaxing to watch the younger shinobi learn the basics of ninjitsu and genjitsu and he found himself reminiscing of times when he was like that. Everything was much simpler when he was younger, he did as he was told and his mask was so firm that nothing could break it. It didn't matter how much each barb stung, he could always smile and go on living as if nothing ever changed. Yet that was no longer true…</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" A sweet voice asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked up into a pair of green eyes and smiled broadly at his pink haired friend and comrade. "Konichiwa Sakura-chan! Sorry we had to cancel our dinner date."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back, her face still as youthful as it had been five years prior. Though her eyes had hardened with wisdom, she had learned well from Tsunade and kept herself from aging as fast. The same could be said about Naruto, though he didn't have to concentrate on it. "That's okay, but what happened? Sasuke sounded pretty upset when he called to tell me."</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "Memories."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded in understanding and didn't press the subject. She had learned long ago that those things were best handled by Sasuke and she only helped when asked. Offering a hand to help him off the ground, she smiled brightly, "So, why are you here and not with Sasuke-<em>kun</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he's a bastard and doesn't know when to stop parenting." He muttered as he stood.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this sounds interesting!" She almost squealed, clapping her hands with excitement. "Let's go get something to eat and we'll talk about how evil men are."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" He pouted indigently.</p><p> </p><p>"Admit it, you might have the male anatomy, Naru-<em>chan</em>, but we both know you have a woman's problems."</p><p> </p><p>He snorted, but didn't deny it. "Just bash Sasuke, not men, deal?"</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, "Deal!" Grabbing his hand, she pulled him swiftly across the training grounds to find the closest restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! Wait a minute…what about your team?" He tried again, pointing at the three youngsters watching them with mild interest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah." She stopped, sounding too much like their old sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Almost causing Naruto to barrel into her, she looked at her charges and yelled, "You three better finish your training or else! And don't think I won't know either."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai." Came the unified answer.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked as the immediately resumed their training and shook his head. When Lee passed away, Sakura retired from the Anbu and asked to be given a team of genin, saying she could no longer watch her teammates die in front of her. Though she still helped with some missions as a Medic, it wasn't as many as before and most likely never would be again.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't thought she would be able to really teach a team of genin, but she had proved him wrong when her first team passed the chunin exams on the first try and with the highest scores. She had trained two teams since then and all of her genins passed except for two. Three of them were already jounin and one had joined the Anbu, she was becoming well known as a great sensei.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you thinking again?" Sakura asked, smirking, "I've told you before that you shouldn't do that."</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Yeah well…" He huffed when no retort came to mind and sulked as she burst out laughing. He flopped into a seat at the closest table and vaguely looked over the menu.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let's figure out what's wrong with Sasuke now."</p><p> </p><p>"You make it sound like there's always something wrong with him, Sakura-chan."</p><p> </p><p>She cocked an eyebrow and leaned towards him, "He's either brooding, angry or bitching about something so it's safe to say there's always something up with him."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll concede that point." He said after a moment's silence. The only time Sasuke wasn't doing just that was when he was cuddling or seducing his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I get you two?" A young girl asked, her brown hair in braided pigtails.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like the spicy ramen bowl." Sakura ordered, not even bothering to look at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>"Miso soup with some rice please." Naruto added, offering the girl a smile.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled back and disappeared into the kitchen saying, "I'll be right back with your orders."</p><p> </p><p>"That's all you're getting?" Sakura asked, eyes checking the blonde for signs of illness.</p><p> </p><p>"I have been sick you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm…" She murmured, still scrutinizing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Honest." He pressed, refusing the urge to squirm beneath her gaze. "Stop that! It's creepy…"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, she played with a stray lock of her pink hair and said, "So, tell me about Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Naruto began his story from when he got sick and told her how the bastard had been acting for the last two weeks. He only stopped when the server came back and paused between spoonful's of food, but it still took him a half hour to tell her everything. Once he had finished, he sat back and let her think about it. "Am I overreacting? Or is he?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you both are. You certainly are a man Naruto; I can't believe this is even what you two are fighting about. Had you said he refused to let you top, now that I could see, but this?" She asked, exasperated, "He's obviously worried as he should be, but he shouldn't be keeping you inside either. The sun would do you good as well as the light exercise, but you should also be aware that he might need to take care of you so he can feel useful. Just don't let him overdo it."</p><p> </p><p>"But he is useful!"</p><p> </p><p>"And men sometimes feel they aren't even though they are."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed, "I can't go on like this Sakura, I'm not a caged bird, but that's how he's treating me. I don't know what to do about it either. How can I prove to him that I still need him, but not so constantly?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly, "By showing him. Lee did the same thing to me until I saved him on a mission. After that he left me alone during missions and came to me when I needed him."</p><p> </p><p>"The difference is that Sasuke has never come back from a mission with even a scratch on him. It'll be hard for me to save him…"</p><p> </p><p>"Then find some other way, but you have to prove that you really are independent or else he'll never lay off. Oh he will for a little while because you threatened him, but it's going to be hard for him to allow you to be on your own when he's around."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, he nodded and stood, "Thanks Sakura-chan. I think maybe I should go home now as I've been gone for most of the day and he's probably obsessing at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Scat, I have a team to take care of anyway. Hidecki is slacking off again, I just know it."</p><p> </p><p>Kissing her on the cheek, he signaled with his hands and disappeared from the restaurant with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, thanks, just leave me with the bill." She groused as she laid down the money and departed. It was time to show her new students why her genin always did so well in the exams…</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entering the house quietly, Naruto looked around the darkened room and barely made it out of the foyer before Sasuke was in front of him. "We need to talk." He said, his baritone voice rumbling with suppressed emotion.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded mutely and followed Sasuke into their room, watching the muscles in his back tense beneath the tight black shirt. Sasuke moved to the window as Naruto sat gingerly on the bed, his eyes trained on his boyfriend's back. The two remained in awkward silence for near an hour, Sasuke never moving from his spot while Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The moon had just reached its pinnacle when Sasuke finally sighed and turned to face his worried lover. "Where were you?" He asked gently, his voice neither demanding nor angry.</p><p> </p><p>"I met up with Sakura and we went to dinner."</p><p> </p><p>"I…I was worried."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't my intent." Naruto said, his eyes downcast as he fiddled with the bed sheet.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke crossed the room and sat down next to him, "And it wasn't my intent to make you feel inferior."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that, but you're smothering me, Sasuke, I need you to trust me."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, his arms coming up to wrap around the blonde's shoulders. "I do trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because…sometimes I…" he sighed in frustration, "sometimes I just need to remind myself you're still here with me. I've almost lost you so many times that…I sometimes feel it's out of my control."</p><p> </p><p>"And you like to stay in control, but you can't be in control of my life." Naruto whispered, reaching up to cup Sasuke's cheek. "I need you here to be by my side, to be there when I'm not strong and to love me as you do. As I said before, I have survived eighteen years without parents and twelve without friends, Sasuke, so I'm not weak."</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to make up for those eighteen years…"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled, "You already have. Never did I expect to fall in love or have someone fall in love with me. I never expected to live happily with someone, especially you, and I certainly didn't believe I'd ever have a real home here in Konoha."</p><p> </p><p>Trying his best to pout, Sasuke looked down dejectedly, "What do you mean, 'especially you'? I'm not good enough for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Naruto smacked him in the back of the head before tackling him onto the bed. Leaning down, he captured those pouty lips in a kiss and gripped his thick locks with his fingers. Slipping his tongue between the small crevice Sasuke had allowed Naruto expertly began stroking the strong muscle within. He tilted his head slightly and pressed closer, coaxing Sasuke's tongue back into his own mouth and resumed his light stroking.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leaned up slightly and brought his arms to steady Naruto's head, pressing closer with bruising force. Tracing the inside of Naruto's mouth with the tip of his tongue, he savored his lover's unique taste and committed it to memory once more. Everything about his blonde dobe reminded him of sugar and spice—it probably helped that he ate a lot of sugar and spicy foods, but that's beside the point—and Sasuke found himself becoming addicted to it.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning as Sasuke lavished attention upon his mouth, Naruto found himself hard pressed in more than one place and he soon could no longer hide his growing erection. Trying to ease some of the uncomfortable tightness below, Naruto shifted his hips and broke away from the kiss, groaning loudly as his erection rubbed against Sasuke's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Hiding something?" Sasuke murmured, his lips centimeters away from Naruto's. A small string of saliva connected the two as the dark haired man let his hands rest upon Naruto's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"I was trying." He panted as Sasuke moved his hips for him, causing another moan to escape his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, Sasuke thrust his hips upward while leading Naruto's down, letting his blonde lover feel that he wasn't the only one. Naruto groaned delightedly as their groins rubbed against each other and he quickly leaned down to begin tormenting his lover into moving faster. Licking just behind his ear, Naruto grabbed the lobe between his teeth and sucked gently on it. Sasuke thrust up as he let out his own suppressed groan and his hands tightened on Naruto's hips.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked as he continued to gently suckle at the patch of skin behind Sasuke's ear, knowing that was all it would take to get his lover to be beyond reason. The growl was all he had to prepare himself before he found himself being flipped onto his back and his shirt being pushed up over his head. His legs were dangling over the side of the bed and Sasuke loomed over him, his black eyes burning even in the mid of night.</p><p> </p><p>Fingers danced across his skin, caressing and teasing as Sasuke trailed kisses across his body. "Sasuke." Naruto murmured, as he pulled his raven lover up so he could press their lips together urgently. "I love you." He whispered once they separated and he began tugging at Sasuke’s shirt, forcing the older man to pull back so he could fling the shirt somewhere on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." Sasuke answered as his hands wandered down to cup the blonde’s ass and move Naruto further onto the bed. He grinned lasciviously at his lover as he began to undo his pants with a sultry tempo, watching as Naruto’s eyes darkened with desire. "We'll talk more in the morning," he murmured as he slid his pants off, his cock already hard and erect, and began pulling Naruto’s off just as slowly, “because I do believe we’ll be otherwise engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto almost made a witty comeback, but then his erection was being swallowed by a warm mouth and all thoughts were quickly erased except for, “Oh, fuck, <em>Sasuke!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 11 <br/>02/08/21</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers (and those who stalk in the shadows, hehe)! </p><p>Happy Monday to you all ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters, though Liza <strong>is</strong> mine ^_^</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real <br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Six</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Morning came with its lazy sunrays and summer heat pouring through the open window. Despite Naruto being sunny and blonde, he wasn't a morning person and he certainly didn't like being awoken by anything else other than his dark and moody lover. Stirring beneath the covers, he groaned at the sun beating down on his face and squinted at the sun before moving deeper into the covers.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop moving?" A rough voice muttered as arms tightened around his midsection, pulling him closer towards the warm body and sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, tell the sun to go away then." Naruto groused back even as his eyes closed again.</p><p> </p><p>Shuffling slightly, Sasuke flicked his wrist and said, "Go away." The blinds clicked closed and their room was once more shrouded in darkness, a shuriken embedded in the wall and pinning part of the blind there.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm…" Naruto muttered, snuggling closer to Sasuke, "I knew there was a reason I love you."</p><p> </p><p>"And here I thought it was because of my good looks and rugged demeanor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you." He snickered, his voice still thick with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting once more, Sasuke tightened his hold on the blonde. "Shut up and go back to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't now."</p><p> </p><p>"Then do something useful, like cook me breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Master." He pouted, but still didn't make an attempt to move.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes silence, Sasuke sighed and asked, "Where's my breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Naruto finally began to slide out of the bed but not before making certain to elbow Sasuke 'accidentally' in the stomach. The 'oof!' that resounded was enough to have him scampering away laughing as Sasuke glared menacingly from the covers.</p><p> </p><p><em>--Why must you humans make so much noise?--</em> Liza asked once Naruto entered the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the foxling, tail swishing, and began collecting supplies for breakfast. "Didn't you and your mother ever just have some fun?"</p><p> </p><p><em>--Don't talk about my mother.--</em> She snarled before turning around and disappearing into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he put down the eggs and followed after her, finding the fox curled up by the window, her eyes closed and her body still. "Do you hate her?" He asked gently, sitting down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--No…--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So it hurts to think of her?"</p><p> </p><p>She shifted slightly before answering with a small whimper, her pain for once noticeable to the young man. <em>--She…she was always there for me.--</em></p><p> </p><p>"What was she like?"</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes looked up at him, <em>--She was strong and full of spirit. She stood by my father in all things, even when other demons said she was weak for remaining with the same man, and I know they loved each other.--</em></p><p> </p><p>"She sounds wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--She was. I can only wait until I am as strong as her so I can take revenge for her.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto started at her words and shook his head, "No, don't do that."</p><p> </p><p><em>--Why not? They killed my mother! They should pay.--</em> She growled, standing again.</p><p> </p><p>"Because then you'll be no better than them. They were selfish and took the life of someone who was innocent, but think about their children and loved ones. Do you want them to grow up as you are? Without parents? Then their children will come after you and either you or they will be killed and it'll continue. You might end up leaving your children parentless, do you really want that?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--But…--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, I know how it feels." He said, stroking the spot behind Liza's ear. "People still think that I'm Kyuubi because he was sealed inside of me and think that it was <em>me</em> who killed their families. I've had a lot of hate thrown at me since I was born and so I know how that feels. And what will happen if you're sealed inside someone? They'll be hated as I am, do you want that as well?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--They killed my mother!--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And Kyuubi's attack resulted in my father's death as well as the death of a hundred more shinobi. So in all sensibility, I should be out to kill Kyuubi, but I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>She settled slowly and sat back on her haunches, cocking her head, <em>--Why?--</em></p><p> </p><p>"Because I understand why Kyuubi attacked and I understand that I have to let go of the past. Kyuubi is now an asset to this village and the other shinobi have accepted his help and he's helped me more times than I can count."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--But my mother…--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wants you to be happy and so do we." He said, smiling at the young fox. "What they did was wrong, but you can stop the feud where it started and walk away with your innocence—"</p><p> </p><p><em>--Innocence?--  </em>Liza snarled, <em>--What innocence? I saw my mother murdered before my eyes and I could do nothing. Her blood is on my soul and until I can avenge her, I am nothing more than a cowardly kitling.--</em> Snapping her teeth at him, she kicked away from him and disappeared out an open window to find solace elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared after her with pain filled eyes, sorrow in his every move as he stood and began back towards the kitchen. "Yes, but tainted innocence is better than none at all…" He whispered, staring at his hands as if looking for the blood that should be there.</p><p> </p><p>Hands wrapped around his middle and pulled him back against Sasuke's chest. "If you think you're tainted, love, then I have failed you." He whispered into his ear before laying feather light kisses upon his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's, Naruto took all the comfort he could and sighed with relief. "How can I make her understand?" He whispered, turning to look at his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me talk to her. I had sworn to avenge my family and kill my brother since I saw my parents and clan die before me. I can understand how she feels."</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Naruto leaned his head against the hollow of Sasuke's neck and closed his eyes. "It's coming soon." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." The arms around the blonde's torso tightened before Sasuke released him and turned him around to kiss his forehead. "We'll get through it, like always."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled weakly before turning back to making breakfast. "Why don't you go find her and I'll make us all something to eat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hai." Sasuke grabbed a shirt off the chair, momentarily wondering when he had put it there, and disappeared outside to find their wayward charge.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was alone, Naruto put down the knife he was using and focused on his shaking hands. Glaring at them, he willed them to stop and then resumed cutting onions while the eggs slowly cooked. Grabbing the jar of dried chives from the shelf, Naruto could only watch as his right hand spastically shook and he dropped the glass container.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" He yelled, throwing the knife he had towards the closest object. The knife cut right through the sliding door pane and Naruto winced as a 'thunk' sound resounded through the house. The door itself was going to be a bitch to repair, but he feared more having to explain to Sasuke why there was a hole in the first place. Sighing, he went to retrieve the knife and shook his head as he pulled it out of the floor boards.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting place to store your tools, Naruto." A muffled voice commented.</p><p> </p><p>Tracing the nick in the wood, Naruto only rolled his eyes and started back towards the kitchen, "What do you want Kakashi-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just came to see how everything was."</p><p> </p><p>"In other words, Sasuke talked to Itachi who talked to Tsunade-ba-chan who told Iruka-san who told you about something concerning me." He muttered, chopping the onions again, grateful that his hands weren't shaking.</p><p> </p><p>The silver haired jounin smiled with his one eye and moved to look over Naruto's shoulder. "What are you making?"</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast."</p><p> </p><p>"It looks wonderful."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Kakashi-san."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes glared into grey, "I'm certain Iruka fed you this morning."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled wantonly, "Oh yes, he certainly did, but now I'm hungry for food."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to glare at his old teacher. "I do not want to know about your personal life."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's so much fun to tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ecchi." He muttered, trying once more to ignore the man.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't deny that." Kakashi nodded happily as he sat down at the table, his fingers playing with a piece of fruit lying there.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll just go away." Sasuke said flatly as he entered the kitchen with Liza in toe. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Did he scare you or did you try to chase him out?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked at him quizzically, "Huh?" He followed Sasuke's finger until he was looking at the door. "Oh yeah, I'm a little jumpy today." He answered evasively.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand." Moving smoothly away, Sasuke removed the almost burned eggs from the stove and stirred the forgotten soup before moving to set the table.</p><p> </p><p>"When did Kyuubi get so small and red?" Kakashi asked, staring intently at Liza.</p><p> </p><p>"Never, let me introduce you to Liza, Kyuubi's niece." Sasuke answered without ever looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><p><em>--Another human I must deal with, wonderful.</em>-- Liza muttered before trotting upstairs to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Sweet girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Naruto groused, placing a plate of food before the teacher. Sasuke walked over with the other two and sat down beside his boyfriend, eyes intently watching the silver haired nin.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you here?" Sasuke queried, "Especially this early in the morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Iruka sent him over to make sure I'm okay so that he wouldn't look like he's fretting over me." The blonde answered, snapping apart his chopsticks and saying "Itadakimasu," before beginning to eat.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsunade-sama has also asked me to come…but she asked that a few days ago. Anyway, the point is that she has a simple mission for the two of you." Kakashi said, "This would be better if the eggs weren't burnt, Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>Sticking his tongue out childishly, Naruto glared at the man, "Be happy you get anything, now what's this mission?"</p><p> </p><p>"I already received the orders." Sasuke interjected before Kakashi could continue. "Tsunade-sama gave it to me yesterday since you took so long to get here. We'll accept it."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We?</em>" The blonde repeated, partially surprised that Sasuke was allowing him and partially pissed off that he had been keeping it from him.</p><p> </p><p>Coal black eyes flicked in his direction, "Hai, I hadn't had a chance to show it to you yet and, as you proved yesterday, you're stamina is back. It isn't really that hard of a mission either so you should be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? And just how did you judge his stamina, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi leered sweetly. The blush staining Naruto's cheeks and Sasuke's pointed glare was enough to tell him how, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the young couple. As an older man, he found it his job to tease them and he did at every chance he got.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me call Iruka-san and tell him you're telling us perverted stories about the two of you again?" Sasuke threatened, leaning forward slightly, challenging the jounin.</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't!" Kakashi mock gasped, though not in complete mock horror. The last time he had been caught telling stories about the scarred ninja's bed activities, he'd been banned from said bed and activities for two weeks. And his sweet dolphin had turned evil by tempting him with walking around half naked and looking damn right sexy most of the time then not allowing him more than a kiss on the lips. He had suffered horribly, though he heard Sasuke hadn't fared much better when Iruka told the blonde that his lover had been gossiping about their own activities as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't push me and you know he'd believe me before he believed you, hentai."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be good." Kakashi answered, holding his right hand up in oath, "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." He said, a smirk on his lips, "All that's left is to work out of the rest of the details and we'll get started on this."</p><p> </p><p>"But Tsunade doesn't let us work together…ever." Naruto pointed out, gaze turning back to the silver jounin. The food was gone and Kakashi was now cradling a cup of tea, watching the two young men quietly. <em>When did he make the time to eat that without even making a noise?</em> "So why this time?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, "She doesn't tell me those details, just what I need to know."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, I don't like this. Why us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because of your foxes and my strategies," Sasuke answered, "It's a simple 'fetch' job that is a little more dangerous than usual, thus why we were chosen."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're telling me you don't find anything odd about this mission? The last time both of us had a simple 'fetch' mission was when we were chunin Sasuke and even that was more difficult than intended. Hell, I haven't had a mission like that since then!"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, she doesn't have the teams to spare and the genin teams aren't experienced enough to take it on. We are just coming back from a long break and so she gave us a simple mission that should only take a week or two."</p><p> </p><p>Mulling it over, Naruto finally nodded in acquiesce though he couldn't completely ignore the nagging feeling that this wasn't as simple as Sasuke claimed. "I want to see the scroll later."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi stood, his tea finished while they were distracted once again. "Well, I must get going, it was nice seeing both of you again." Waving, he disappeared from their kitchen and left the two lovers alone.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stood and began clearing off the table, piling the dishes with practiced ease while Sasuke sat in deep thought. Once the dishes were gone and the extra food put away, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and laid his head against Sasuke's. "What are you thinking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"The mission…Why are we the one's doing this? Isn't your team off duty as well?" Sasuke asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm-hm." Naruto nodded, fingers gently playing with the collar of Sasuke's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"So why aren't they doing it? Why is it us? She had mentioned in the scroll it was because of your foxes and my skill at strategy that we were chosen, but I thought she knew we were bored."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take a look at that scroll later tonight and figure it out form there? How many pages?"</p><p> </p><p>"Six."</p><p> </p><p>"And why a scroll anyway for the important missions?" Naruto muttered out loud. "We have to turn in our reports on plain paper, but we get our missions in scroll form…"</p><p> </p><p>"Tradition." Sasuke shrugged, craning his neck so he could kiss the blonde's cheek. "Come on, we need to check our gear and weapons."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, "I guess so, but that means I have to sharpen my blades and that's so boring." His voice had turned into whining by the end and he pouted at Sasuke, hoping his lover would get the hint.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not doing them for you." Sasuke said while standing. Apparently he got the hint, but that was about it.</p><p> </p><p>"But you're so much better at it than I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere." He answered flippantly, his voice carrying as he moved into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on 'suke, I always end up screwing up and then you have to help me out anyway." Naruto said, following his boyfriend with a pout on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"How will you ever get better at it if you don't do it yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been trying for years and haven't improved; do you really think I will now?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke turned and appeared to be thinking about it before he smirked and said, "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke!" He whined.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Then no sex." Naruto threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Sasuke asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"No sex. Until the mission is over, so you're looking at three or four weeks, depending on how fast we get going."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? No sex unless you sharpen my weapons." The blonde grinned, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Sasuke's answer.</p><p> </p><p>Hands clenched, Sasuke's eyes betrayed his inner conflict. He didn't want to clean the damn tools but he couldn't survive without sex for a month, not when they were together. "You can't last that long."</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna bet?"</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Sasuke caved, "Fine, but you'll be paying for it later tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Whooping, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips and then danced away, "You can take any payment you want baby, I don't have to sharpen them anymore, that's all I care about."</p><p> </p><p><em>One way to make me feel important…</em> Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. "We are forgetting something though."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stopped dancing, "We are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Liza…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, what about her?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke almost rubbed the bridge of his nose, sometimes he could be so blonde it wasn't even funny and other times he could think and talk like a genius. It seemed the former had taken over at the moment, "Who's going to watch her while we're gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um…Kyuubi?" He squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>"And where's Kyuubi?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pondered the question and finally said, "Good question."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to do something."</p><p> </p><p>"We could take her with us."</p><p> </p><p>"And risk having her hurt? I don't feel like having an enraged Kyuubi in my face if I can avoid it." Sasuke answered, leaning against the couch arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Um…Sakura-chan!" He suddenly shouted, "She's great with children and she knows what to do with them. Plus, she's a girl and I'm sure Liza would love to have someone of the same sex to talk to."</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, Sakura doesn't know about her and I don't think it's a good idea to place a demon fox in the middle of town before she's protected by the Hokage."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're so smart, you come up with an idea." He finally snapped, glaring at his lover. He knew what Sasuke was saying was true, but he was out of ideas and everything he offered was shot down.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't let her wander off on her own…" Sasuke said. "Maybe we could disguise her?"</p><p> </p><p>"You mean have a charm henge made for her?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, "She could also go into town instead of waiting for me in the woods."</p><p> </p><p>"It might work, but we still need to ask Liza about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ask me what?" Liza asked from the stairwell.</p><p> </p><p>Both men turned and stared at the young girl—not fox—standing before them. Red hair with highlights of silver hung in pigtails and her bright green eyes watched them amusedly from behind wispy bangs. Formfitting black clothes covered her from head to toe and a long silver chain hung down between her small breasts. Her arms were crossed lightly over her stomach and black nails clicked lightly against her elbow as she waited for their answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Naruto gaped, "she's human!"</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 10 <br/>2/14/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously, Liza is like THE cutest ^_^ </p><p>And the boys are getting sent on a mission together, you know that means fun times ahead ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters except the original ones that appear!</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> This is a <strong>sequel</strong>, please read <em>Living A Lie</em> first or you'll be lost.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Seven</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked from Sasuke to the redheaded girl walking by them, mouth hanging open as surprise remained written all over his face. The girl sat down at the table and looked at the two gaping men—well, Sasuke had both eyebrows raised, but that counted—and smirked. "What? If my mother could change forms, then what's to say I can't?" She nimbly grabbed an apple off the table and took a large bite, green eyes sparkling with mischief as her guardians continued to stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, she <em>is</em> Liza, right?" Naruto whispered, looking at the girl sitting at their kitchen table. It seemed impossible, Liza was a <em>fox</em> and she certainly never smiled. He looked her up and down and took in her appearance, noticing immediately the unease in the girl's shoulders. Her red locks were streaked with silver and fell to her shoulders in matching pigtails, her skin was a smooth porcelain shade which a smattering of freckles countered and her fingernails were painted black, as well as her lips. The dark green halter top she wore and the fishnet shirt she wore over it left her body open to view for any admirers that might look her way. Tight black pants started at her hips and ended at her sandaled feet, the material moving as if it was her skin. Muscle could be seen in every sinew of her body and yet she still held those womanly curves that would attract the attention of many men.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn." Sasuke grunted, eyes narrowing as he walked towards her. "So, this is why we could never find you… Every time you disappeared, you just changed forms."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, "It's a possibility."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't a wise choice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, a lot of things aren't wise but they are still carried out."</p><p> </p><p>"What if someone saw you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone didn't." She snapped, eyes narrowing in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto laid his hand on his lover's shoulder, stopping the stoic ninja from voicing his retort, "Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>Black locked with blue and Sasuke relented, though grudgingly. "She should've told us."</p><p> </p><p>"We all have our secrets. And for better or worse, we keep them from each other, this was hers."</p><p> </p><p>Glaring purposefully at the blonde, he said, "I know." Then giving one last glance towards Liza, he left the room before he said anything he might regret later.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, Naruto gave her a strained smile and sat down across from her. "Sorry, Sasuke doesn't like surprises. He likes knowing all the facts and then planning around those facts. He does it with everything, it doesn't matter if he's at home or at work, it's just Sasuke."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand." She whispered, looking down at her plate.</p><p> </p><p>"He's also worried and that annoys him even more." He added quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Worried?" Liza asked, looking up, "About what?"</p><p> </p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head, "Liza, you're part of our family, like it or not, and with that comes us worriers. We spent countless days looking for you and each time we were terrified that some villager found you and hurt your or you ran away for good. It was also a blow to our shinobi skills…" he admitted slowly, "we're the best of the best, Liza, and we couldn't find <em>you</em>, a young foxling who didn't know the terrain very well. It made us feel inadequate to be Anbu."</p><p> </p><p>"When did you get wise? Isn't Sasuke-kun supposed to be the one who says all that?"</p><p> </p><p>"When did you start calling him Sasuke-kun?" He retorted, smirking at the blush heating up her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I…"</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Naruto stood and began collecting the plates, stacking them slowly as he spoke. "It's good to know you can change forms though, it'll really help us out if you agree to our proposition. What do you say to spending the next week or two with our friend Sakura? In all honesty, she could probably use the company… her husband died a couple months ago and the quietness of the house must be killing her."</p><p> </p><p>"How did he die?" She asked, eyes dimming at the thought of her own dead family.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto paused as he picked up another plate. "He had taken his team out for a simple recon mission that went terribly wrong. Lee was given a green team to train and Sakura was their paramedic—"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought married couples couldn't work together."</p><p> </p><p>"They aren't supposed to, but we don't have a lot of medic ninjas and we always send a paramedic out with an untried team on their first A-ranking mission. Sakura has been a sensei for at least a year and not on active duty, but she was the only one available so she went with them. No one except Sakura and Lee liked it, but there just wasn't anyone else and Sakura is one of the best medics there are.</p><p> </p><p>"They were only supposed to retrieve a simple scroll that was in an abandoned temple anyway, so there wasn't supposed to be any real danger. The scroll held some old justus, but no one knew what exactly it held and so Tsunade sent them to retrieve it, from another country that is." Taking a breath, Naruto bit back tears as he thought about the energetic man, no matter how odd he was. "They had just retrieved the scroll from the ruins when another team from an opposing village attacked, hell bent on getting that scroll. Lee's team fought but they were still green and they just couldn't go against a full Anbu team. Lee and Sakura fought side by side, protecting the others until one of them got injured and Sakura got called away.</p><p> </p><p>"She said she never saw it coming, there was no warning or even the slightest sound to when Lee died. They had chased the other team off except for the captain and even killed two when Lee fell, every artery in his body cut open. He lost too much blood too fast and by the time Sakura turned around, he was dead. She never really told me what happened to the Anbu Captain other than he's now dead and I never pushed to know either, but I had a pretty good idea after looking in her eyes. She led the team back, carrying Lee on her back and then burned him not far from town. She was a wreck for the next three months after that and is finally back on her feet, but I know the silence in that house is probably killing her. Lee always was a loud guy."</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't want revenge?" Liza asked quietly, frowning at the story.</p><p> </p><p>"No, she doesn't. We know what kind of work we're getting into when we decide to train to be shinobi and kunoichi, our life expectancy isn't that long and so we take what pleasures life gives us and try to forget the times that are harsh. Revenge can only go so far and you can become who you wish to kill by seeking revenge on them." Nodding, she closed her eyes and sat in silence as Naruto began to clear off the table once more. He left her to her thoughts and began washing the dishes, but kept an eye trained on her. She still sat in place, hands in her lap as she thought about what he had said, only the slight rise and fall of her chest testifying she wasn't some weird statue.</p><p> </p><p>Finally opening her eyes, she smiled at him and said, "I'll stay with her."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto frowned, "Are you sure about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was your idea." Sasuke responded, standing at the steps of Sakura's house.</p><p> </p><p>"I know…but you never listen to my ideas, so why are you starting now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been asking myself that same question all morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" The blonde puffed indigently, giving his lover a gentle shove.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, he knocked on the door and waited while Naruto continued to glare at his back. He shot a smirk towards Liza who grinned back while Naruto fumed on Sakura's front porch.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Sakura leaned against the door frame, shaking her head. "Naruto, you are just as loud as always. I swear, I heard you before Sasuke knocked."</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, the blonde shrank back dejectedly and muttered, "What is this, pick on Naruto day? Did I miss the announcement or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Or something." Both Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned, causing Naruto to glare at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, just you wait, I'm not known as the Master of Pranks for nothing and I <em>will</em> get you back."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Sakura laughed, but Sasuke looked slightly horrified by the comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Naru-chan…" He said, trying to coax his lover into his arms. He had already suffered the day before and he didn't feel like having to face anything like that again. It's downright humiliating when an elite ninja ends up trapped on the couch by a jutsu a certain blonde had set there. It was even worse that he couldn't move as Naruto's vengeance continued and he ended up covered in chocolate and maple syrup for hours before the jutsu wore off. It had taken him another four hours to get gunk out of his hair and off his body, he burned the uniform. If only his boyfriend put that talent to real use…he'd be Hokage by now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no you don't." The blonde growled, "No sex for you and you better watch your back during this mission because I just might let some kunai slip through my defense."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke spread his arms wide open and tried to gather the fuming blonde into his arms. "Now, don't be rash, you know you don't mean that."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I hearing three weeks celibacy on top of your already prolonged sentence?" Naruto asked, smirking as Sasuke froze once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto—" He said warningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Three weeks celibacy, do I hear four? Four?" He paused, looking expectantly at Sasuke who dropped his head in defeat and ignored the urge to pout. "No? Damn, too bad."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura couldn't stop snickering at the two lovers, but immediately shut up when two heated glares turned on her. "So…come in?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stormed in, muttering about blonde idiots who were too damn sexy to resist, and glared warningly at Sakura as he passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Liza?" Naruto asked, his mood immediately perking up at his lover's irate behavior, it was just so much fun annoying the Anbu Captain. It didn't matter that neither of them could actually last three weeks around each other without giving in; the threat was enough to rustle Sasuke's feathers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai." The girl said, shifting back and forth as she eyed Sakura. So far she seemed nice…</p><p> </p><p>"Well, pleasure to meet you." Sakura said, smiling at the fox girl.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, she stared down at her feet and consciously moved closer to Naruto. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! But I can't believe Sasuke never told me he had a cousin, especially such a cute one." She grinned, chuckling at the girl's blush. "Now come inside, have those boys been taking care of you? Look how thin you are! And I bet that's your only set of clothes too…ugh, men, you can't get them to do anything right when it comes to raising children."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, just hold on here—" Naruto began.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the poor child, Naruto! She doesn't even have a bag to stay here, which means <em>that</em>," she scolded, pointing to Liza's clothing, "is the only thing she has. And knowing you two idiots, you probably forgot to check up and make certain she's eating correctly, poor girl looks starved." She said sympathetically before added under her breath, "Great figure though…"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, it's pointless to argue." Sasuke called from the living room as the three walked inside. "Once she has her mind set, that's all there is to it and you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"But she's gonna want to use our money."</p><p> </p><p>"So?" He snapped, glaring at the blonde, "It's not like we're going to be using it to buy lube and shit, since someone banned me from my fu--" He smirked behind the tanned hand covering his mouth and watched as Naruto turned a lovely shade of red. Nipping at his lover's fingers, Sasuke quickly sucked on the tip of one before the blonde jumped away with a glare, despite his embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sasuke</em>." He almost whined, but the edge in his voice made it clear that his name was spoken as a threat of impending doom.</p><p> </p><p>"What did Naruto ban you from?" Liza asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>"Sa. Su. Ke." Naruto growled as the stoic man began to open his mouth, "Say one more word and I'll make sure you will not enjoy a single moment in our bedroom. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Sasuke slumped against the wall and proceeded to sulk—silently. Uchiha Sasuke did not sulk therefore he settled for leaning against the wall and glaring at the blonde, making certain his lover read the silent message in his eyes. <em>You will pay later</em>, <em>kareshi</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Naruto turned back to Sakura and ignored the holes being bored through his back. "Well, Sasuke and I have to get going if we want to leave Konoha by tonight…"</p><p> </p><p>"When will you return?" Liza asked, head tilting to the left.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see, we're not sure. We're guessing probably two or three weeks since it's simple recon, but if there's a possibility for something to go wrong, we know it’s gonna happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Dobe, you're doing this with me, of course nothing will go wrong." Sasuke snapped, his temper returning as they wasted time talking.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Sakura shook her head and intervened before Naruto let his tongue go lax. "We all know he's safe with you, Sasuke-kun, but do be careful. I know how bad recon missions to go." She said, her voice dropping to a whisper as thoughts of her dead husband came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to reassure her, Naruto smiled and hugged her tightly, "We'll come back, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"And you never break a promise." She said, smiling back, the group lapsing into comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, but may I see where I'll be sleeping?" Liza asked, glancing from one to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Actually, I have a few guest rooms, so why don't you just pick whichever one you like most?" Sakura suggested, watching as the fox girl nodded quietly and then disappeared down a hall. Rounding on her two friends, she crossed her arms and said, "Okay, tell me what's really going on."</p><p> </p><p>"Really going on?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched with confusion, "Sakura, we told you, we have a recon mission, nothing else. You know we'd tell you if it were anything more dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>"I meant about that girl, she's not Sasuke's cousin."</p><p> </p><p>"She's not?" He continued, feigning innocence. "Why do you say that?"</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Sakura smiled and said sweetly, "Did you forget, Naruto, that I was joint president of the Uchiha Sasuke FanClub? During my <em>minor</em> obsession with your boyfriend there, I learned everything there was to know about him, except Itachi, but that's because it was confidential. I know his entire genealogy and that girl looks nothing like the Uchiha clan, her eyes aren't even black, which every member of Sasuke's clan had."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that true?" Naruto asked, looking at his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you ever tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pushed off the wall and said, "You didn't notice Itachi's children had black eyes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I did, but I didn't know that was your <em>entire</em> clan!"</p><p> </p><p>"The rest are dead, of course that's my entire clan."</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I mean, teme!" He growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone tell me who she is, please?" Sakura asked, feeling a migraine coming on from the constant bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyuubi's." Sasuke answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? But isn't Kyuubi a…"</p><p> </p><p>"A fox?" Naruto finished, "Uh-huh. That bastard showed up with Liza about a month ago and then left again, saying something about things he had to take care of. Stupid fox."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why is she human?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's a half demon." He shrugged, hoping to leave out her ability to shift.</p><p> </p><p>"Half…demon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup! Well, have fun Sakura-chan, we'll be back in a few weeks!" Naruto grinned, then grabbing his lover's hand, formed a seal and disappeared with a poof of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, ten seconds later, his words finally clicked and Sakura stomped her foot, "<em>NARUTO!</em>" She screamed, her chakra flaring and scaring the birds from the nearby trees.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Scratching his head, Naruto poured over the scroll they had been given. "You mean to tell me, we have to travel to Gaara's country, find some crystal and bring it back? And we have to stay in one piece? Sasuke, Gaara hates you, or have you forgotten that? <em>I</em> might be able to get out in one piece, but if Gaara catches wind of you, someone is leaving in a bag. Why is that anyway? I mean, ever since we first met Gaara and his siblings, you two have had this damned rivalry that went deeper than ours."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Hn."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't you dare start that 'hn' shit with me, 'suke, tell me what is going on between you two."</p><p> </p><p>"He expressed an opinion that I didn't like, that's all." He murmured before crossing the living room of their house to don his Anbu mask. "It's nightfall, let's move."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto watched his lover silently dress, a frown on his lips, before quietly retrieving his own uniform. He already missed his comforting lover, though overprotective, he almost felt like he was with a stranger whenever Sasuke left for a mission. The cocky, yet soft, bastard would be replaced with this ice prince who hid behind a cool mask of stoicism. It was almost like a light switch the way he could move from one extreme to the other, but he also understood the reasoning for it. A ninja should not be ruled by emotions, there were a lot of things that he wouldn't be able to do if he allowed that to happen, but Naruto could never block out his emotions completely as Sasuke could.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, waiting by the door with his pack in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Naruto grinned and quickly placed the mask over his face before using a jutsu to seal the mask to his face. Each Anbu did this to preserve their identities as well as their families from any grudge holding enemies. "Let's go." He said, slipping his own pack over his shoulders and fastening it to his back. He made certain he could still move with ease and then, checking his weapons, moved outside and into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke quietly followed and together, the two slipped through the forest, using a small amount of chakra to keep their footsteps silent. He watched his lover silently, eyes traveling over the lithe form looking for any signs of weakness as Naruto took point. Yet he couldn't find anything wrong with the blonde that would allow him reason to send him back. It had nothing to do with Naruto's passing sickness or even his reliability and usefulness on a mission, but Sasuke found himself easily distracted whenever their teams were paired up. Even if they met in passing while on separate missions, his thoughts would wander and it was almost impossible to keep his mind on the mission with his lover right in front of him. Especially with that ass in tight pants…</p><p> </p><p>"Stop staring." He growled, glancing over his shoulder, blue eyes twinkling with mischief as he ducked beneath a branch and turned his attention towards the ending forest. "Why are we traveling in our Anbu uniforms anyway? I would've thought Tsunade-obasan would've wanted us to travel the open roads."</p><p> </p><p>"Com-link." Sasuke said, before pressing a button on the side of his mask to activate the small device.</p><p> </p><p>"Read me?" Naruto asked silently. The com-link read by the movement of a ninja's lips and tongue, allowing them to speak without a sound and still communicate with each other. He wasn't really certain how they functioned or how they were built, but he did know that Sandaime was the one who created them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, it's amazing the com-link can translate grunts." Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hokage-sama wanted us to get to the Sand Country as soon as possible, she thinks war might erupt there soon and doesn't want us in the crossfire."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about Gaara?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about him?" Sasuke snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he shook his head slightly and said, "Never mind."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not to engage in this war, Naruto, we're neutral in this feud because it's between the Sand and the Water country. If we are found to be Leaf ninjas then we will be dragged into the war."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand." The blonde whispered before snapping off his com-link. War was always ugly, but so far, it had always been against people he considered enemies. He had friends in both countries and he didn't want to have to kill them if they became dragged into the war, but he hated sitting by idly and waiting to see which of his friends died.</p><p> </p><p>A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him backwards into a hard chest. Naruto reacted immediately and brought a kunai up to his attacker's throat. "Dobe." Sasuke growled, pushing the kunai away, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Did you hear a single word I said?"</p><p> </p><p>"I turned my link off…"</p><p> </p><p>Resisting the urge to shake his lover, he pointed to a spot ahead of them, but veering off to the right. "Campfire."</p><p> </p><p><em>K'so.</em> Nodding, Naruto replaced his kunai and flipped his link back on. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Next time damn well tell me before you turn it off." Releasing his hold on the blonde, he activated the Sharingan and swept the forest for movement. "Two are moving towards us," he lipped, "I can see movement near the fire as well, but the two nearing us are definitely ninjas."</p><p> </p><p>"Fight or flight?" Naruto asked, silently retrieving a set of kunai.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn…" Yet he too was reaching for his weapons pouch, layering shirukin between his fingers. "We watch."</p><p> </p><p>"Why are we collecting this crystal anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's why there's about to be a war. Hokage-sama gained word that it was stolen from Tanigakure south-west of us—"</p><p> </p><p>"We visited that a couple years ago, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"—and has fallen into mercenary hands. The Kazekage believes he can use it to barter the crystal to get the River Country to send them water as they are in dire need of it."</p><p> </p><p>"And the Rain Country?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, eyes trailing the two ninjas on the ground. "Secretive as always."</p><p> </p><p>"We should continue on, the less people that know of our involvement the better. And if we're nearing Gaara's boarders, you know he'll recognize our styles of fighting. He might be a friend, but I don't think that will stop him from declaring war on Tsunade-ba if he thinks he's being infiltrated."</p><p> </p><p>Acquiescing, Sasuke remained on guard and motioned for Naruto to move first, trusting the blonde's heightened hearing and reflexes to warn them of any impending doom. He continued to watch the two men as Naruto snuck out of harm's way, taking his time to flip up the branches silently and slip from tree to tree. Movement above him caught his eye and he quickly looked up to see a ninja moving to follow his lover. Fear gripping his heart, he quickly lipped, "Follower, six o'clock."</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Naruto flipped up a branch and then back down, two kunai launched straight for the black clad man. Flattening himself to branch, the man paused and then quickly gained his feet again as the weapons sailed over his head harmlessly. Naruto disappeared behind the tree trunk as shuriken scattered the woods after him.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing down from his position, Sasuke saw the other two taking notice and quickly judged his distance before dropping from his branch behind them. They barely registered the slight wind on their backs before he pressed his fingers to their necks. Sending a small amount of chakra through his fingers, he watched as both men jerked before falling to the ground dead. <em>Amateurs</em>... Kicking them to the side, he watched as his lover waited patiently as the man came closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Azrael, Damon," Naruto whispered, his two foxes appeared from within the tree and racing towards the man. Azrael jumped through him while Damon leapt towards the man, both foxes draining the man of chakra. Solidifying his paws, Damon pushed off the weakened man and landed nimbly back on the branch, clear blue eyes watching as the man fell to the ground. His body hit the soft ground with a loud thud silently, only the crunching of bones breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>Dispersing his foxes, Naruto jumped down beside Sasuke and looked at the man. "He's a shinobi of the Sand." He said, kneeling beside the man as his eyes rested upon the haitiae around his neck. "But what are they doing here in Konoha? I thought we were neutral."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "We are."</p><p> </p><p>"Then—" Spinning around, Naruto searched the forest for the burst of chakra he had felt for a split second. He glanced over at his partner to see Sasuke was also searching the woods, his body tense as he for whoever it was to move, but nothing ever came.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." He murmured, casting a quick fire jutsu on the man lying at their feet before disappearing into the thick foliage of the trees. Blue flames licked at the man's body and the stench of burning flesh began to permeate in the air, but neither shinobi took notice, it was a smell they were too well accustomed to.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded absentmindedly while continuing to scan the forest. Eyes narrowing, he used a small amount of chakra to heighten his senses and scanned the woods again, but he couldn't detect anything, not even the smallest hint of chakra. Whoever it was had to be high ranking to be able to cover their chakra to a non-existent level, something that even a jounin would find difficult to completely extinguish, but he couldn't pick up anything. When he was younger, he didn't have the ability to search for chakra beneath its masking, but now as an Anbu, it had become second nature. Yet he couldn't pick up a single nuance of a chakra signature except for Sasuke's. "Who are you?" He whispered before following Sasuke into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the two ninjas disappear deeper into the forest, green eyes narrowed dangerously before stalking after them. It wouldn't do to attack without knowing the enemy completely and to ensnare the prey, there was only one chance to succeed. And failure wasn't a word known by Death.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>
Page 12 <br/>
02/22/2021</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw, Naruto's foxes have appeared once again! </p><p>I love them a little bit too much I think, hehehe. </p><p>Note: </p><p>To take point is to take the lead, in case someone didn't know that. </p><p>Kareshi: Boyfriend </p><p>Azrael: Angel of Death </p><p>Damon: Demon, just a different pronunciation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are good reasons Sasuke and Naruto don't go on missions together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday everyone ^_^ </p><p>I hope you all had a good weekend and now I get to update, woo hoo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>No, I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor the characters, except Liza, she's all mine.<br/><strong>Note:</strong> Again, if you don't know by now, this IS A <strong>SEQUEL</strong> to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184082/chapters/63716695"><em>Living A Lie</em></a></p><hr/><p><strong><br/>Almost Real<br/></strong> <em>Chapter Eight</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto glared at Sasuke's back as he grudgingly ate his meal, the black shirt taut against his muscles as the Uchiha pointedly ignored the eyes boring through his back. Ever since they had set up camp at the edge of the forest, Sasuke had been ignoring him, only snapping out orders as they busied with setting traps, trip wires, wards and alarms around their small camp. Sending Naruto off to collect firewood, Sasuke had quickly laid out their bed rolls and began to go through their stock of rations. He had already caught a rabbit and quickly put together a small stew before the blonde had returned with the firewood. Taking the wood without a word, he had prepared the meal while Naruto watched in confusion and tried to catch his lover's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When he had tried to speak to Sasuke, the raven had shoved Naruto's food into his hands with a note of finality and then turned back to brooding by the fire. Flabbergasted, Naruto stomped off—quietly—to where his bedroll lay and the glaring contest beginning despite Sasuke's lack of participation. He hadn't lived with the bastard this long to not pick up some of his habits, though the blonde did have a tendency to pick up more on the Uchiha's bad habits than good ones…</p><p> </p><p>So that's where they were now, Sasuke long done with his meal and stirring the small fire while Naruto continued to glare at his back, his mood darkening with every minute he was ignored. This was why he asked Tsunade to not put them together on mission, Sasuke became a godly bastard and then it was up to the blonde to smack him around until he became a meager mortal again. But usually it took the raven at least a week before Naruto had to do something…</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Naruto scarfed down the paltry bread and meat that still tasted bland no matter what seasonings Sasuke had put on it and then stood to join the other man. Flopping ungraciously beside Sasuke, he opened his mouth to ask what the hell his problem was when Sasuke sent him a freezing glare before grabbing his plate and muttering something about finding a stream to wash their plates off in.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you cool yourself off while you're down there, you bastard!" Naruto hissed after him, eyes flashing dangerously as Sasuke disappeared into the dark forest. Still fuming, Naruto looked over the map Sasuke had opened and took a breath; despite whatever tantrum Sasuke was throwing they still had a mission to complete and they both knew that came first. And despite Sasuke's lack of emotion on his face, the younger Uchiha had always been driven by his emotions and followed them without sometimes thinking, but he was still a genius and so that made up for his fault. Biting his lip, Naruto studied the map and looked at the genjutsu Sasuke had erected to keep their cover unawares from Sand shinobi certain to scout the boarder. But it was more likely for there to be Leaf ninja here than Sand as Sand shinobi could sneak into Konoha much easier than vise versa.</p><p> </p><p>There was a good four hundred miles of desert between the forest edge and Suna that any imposing attacks would quickly be scouted if there weren't strong genjutsu involved, but even then it was hard to sneak into that city. The Sand was well known for having the least amount of spies infiltrate their city due to its geographical location but there were of course problems that accompanied the benefits. Gaara had told him before how there were constant famines and most of their food had to be imported as well as water, which meant if their city was ever placed under siege they would have to surrender or starve. This also caused high demand and thus prices for the necessities of his people, but it also bore amazing ninjas and horses.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto flicked his eyes towards the trees as a small noise caught his attention and watched silently as Sasuke returned with fresh water and clean plates. Placing Naruto's water jug next to the blonde, he then moved to put the other stuff away and stomp out the fire, eyes hidden beneath silky bangs. With a grace Naruto wished he could hold, Sasuke cleaned and erased any signs of their little camp before making a move towards his sleeping bag. Onyx eyes glanced at him, the glare still in place, as Sasuke passed and said quietly, "Get some sleep; we need to get up early."</p><p> </p><p>Finally having enough of the bastard's attitude, Naruto stood up and snapped, "What the hell is your problem? What stick got shoved up your prissy ass, Uchiha?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto could even breathe to start again, he found himself shoved up against a tree and Sasuke's face centimeters away from his. "You want to know what my fucking problem is, Uzumaki? My problem is my idiotic lover turned off his com," Sasuke hissed, shoving him harder into the tree, "placed himself in unnecessary danger," Naruto gasped as his back ground into the tree, "and has been acting like a complete idiot when I know for a fact that he's smarter than this. That's my problem and it's making me sick." <em>With worry</em>, he added silently as he shoved Naruto one last time before stalking off to try to get some sleep. He hated and loved these missions with the blonde dobe because he got to spend time with him but he also worried himself to death with all the stupid things he did. He knew he wasn't like this with his own team but any time he and Naruto got paired together, the blonde reverted back it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>"Get back here Sasuke, we haven't finished speaking. Okay, so I screwed up, but that doesn't mean you get to treat me like that!" Naruto almost yelled, angry that Sasuke was being so hostile towards him. "So I turned off my com, get over it."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke whirled around, sharingan spinning angrily, "Get over it? <em>Get over it?</em> Do you want me to get over it when you're dead because you turned it off? Because I couldn't warn you in time to get out of your own <em>fucking</em> world and pay attention to what you're doing? If I hadn't grabbed you when I did, you would've walked right into them and then what? You would've been taken by surprise and possibly dead if I hadn't fucking stopped you."</p><p> </p><p>"Listen bastard, I screwed up, okay?” Naruto growled out, trying to blink back tears from Sasuke's scathing reprimand. He knew he shouldn't have been off in his own world and he knew that if Sasuke hadn't been there he would've been in deep shit, but that still didn't give him the reason to act all prissy as he had all night long. “But that doesn't give you the right to act all high and mighty on me, you've made mistakes too."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right I have, but I learn from them. Even after that fight from earlier you disappeared into your own head and barely paid attention to anywhere we were going. You're an Anbu Naruto, so fucking at like one." He hissed, eyes flashing darkly as the two glared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing enough, Naruto reacted out of pure anger and raised his fist to hit the raven haired man. But his fist never connected with the pale skin of Sasuke's face, instead Naruto found himself being flipped over and suddenly beneath Sasuke, those claret depths glowering at him as the tomoes spun lazily. "What the fuck!" He bellowed, struggling to get loose but Sasuke just locked his arms over his head and sat down on his lower half to keep the blonde from struggling too much.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you shut up?" Sasuke snapped, "We're at the fucking boarder and trying to keep our presence unknown, I don't need your loud mouth giving away our position."</p><p> </p><p>"Get off me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, not until you stop being foolish, dobe."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that, teme." He yelled again, trying to buck the larger man off of him.</p><p> </p><p> "Shut up!"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked cockily, "Make me."</p><p> </p><p>Eyes narrowing, Sasuke swooped down and whispered, "Gladly" before pressing their lips together hungrily. He bit at Naruto's bottom lip, taking the blonde by surprise and used the small gasp he emitted as a chance to slip his tongue into his lover's mouth. There was nothing gentle about their battle of tongues and teeth as they strained against each other, eyes closing as Sasuke demanded Naruto's tongue to relent. When it didn't, he growled and gently bit down on the offending muscle, pulling away slightly and scraping his teeth along Naruto's tongue before nipping at the tip.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing through his nose, Sasuke pushed forward again and slid his tongue against Naruto's, letting it reach every crevice it could of the blonde's mouth. He growled again as Naruto pushed for dominance and this time bit down harshly when Naruto tried to take control, if there was one known fact, he was definitely the seme and nothing was going to change that. When Naruto finally relented, Sasuke began to soothe the bites and nips with his tongue and lips, bringing Naruto into a more pleasurable kiss despite the hard edge that remained.</p><p> </p><p>Trailing one hand down and still holding Naruto's arms with his other hand, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and traced the scar marks over his cheeks before moving that hand to grip at blonde locks and direct the kiss with more force. Forcing Naruto's head back, Sasuke pulled away and scraped his teeth over the blonde's neck before latching onto that spot between his neck and shoulder. Naruto let out a low groan and bucked against Sasuke again, though this time to look for friction, but Sasuke squeezed his legs together and forced him to still his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Whining, Naruto relented to Sasuke being in charge and could do nothing more than pant as Sasuke continued to slowly torture him with small kisses and nips. Slowly Sasuke made his way to the other side of Naruto's neck and began the same treatment, intent on seeing what whimpers he could elicit from those bruised lips. Groaning, he slowly spread himself over top of the blonde and forced a leg between the blonde's thighs to make Naruto open his legs. Settling between them, he made a one handed seal and groaned as flesh met flesh, making Naruto squawk in surprise before it became a groan of pleasure when Sasuke rocked his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"You're learning too much from Kakashi…" He whispered breathily as Sasuke bit down none too gently on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"More than you know." Sasuke chuckled darkly before stifling his groan as Naruto began rotating his hips along with his own. Moving lower, Sasuke bit the brown nub of Naruto's nipple and then laved it with his tongue, soothing the pain he had inflicted. Moving to the next, Sasuke repeated the process while his free hand began to play with the now erect nub, smirking as Naruto arched into his touch. Letting out a small whine, he desperately tried to move his hips harder against Sasuke's, trying to urge his lover into getting to the fucking part.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke." He whimpered, struggling lightly against the dark haired man.</p><p> </p><p>Detaching himself from the reddened nipple, Sasuke stretched upwards and bit his way up to Naruto's ear. "Do you want to know why I'm so mad, Naruto?" He whispered, his breath hot against the blonde's neck. "Why I'm so aggravated with what you did?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I made a mistake, you bastard." Naruto groaned, shifting his hips to grind into Sasuke's hip.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing his pelvis down, Sasuke held down Naruto's hips and pulled at those blonde spikes harshly. "No, because I fucking love you." He hissed, nipping at the exposed earlobe. "Because I don't want you to die, because I don't think I could handle it if you did," he licked behind Naruto's ear and then moved to ghost his lips over the blonde's bruised ones, "because if you ever did die, I would die with you."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked up with wide eyes as the beginnings of tears adorned those onyx eyes, "Sasuke…" He said slowly before craning his neck upwards and kissing him passionately. He groaned as Sasuke pushed into that kiss and began attacking his mouth once more with a ferocity he rarely used with him. He was usually a sweet and careful lover despite Naruto sometimes wanting that rougher sex that would make him feel every second of their love making, but apparently tonight Sasuke was looking for something similar. He gasped as Sasuke ground his knee into his crotch and moaned wantonly as Sasuke bit at his neck and chest while those fingers were running all over his body, touching and pinching where he could.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even hear Sasuke open the lube or notice how Sasuke’s hand suddenly disappeared as the raven jounin stole his breath and attention with a vicious and torrid kiss. Then fingers were pressing urgently against his entrance, the cool lube causing Naruto to gasp into Sasuke’s mouth that quickly turned into a whining groan when two fingers entered him. Naruto struggled against the hold Sasuke had on his wrists, wanting more than anything to rake his nails down that alabaster skin and watch it turn red in their wake, but Sasuke held him tighter as he harshly stretched his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, now, <em>please</em> Sasuke.” Naruto urged him, his own orgasm already beginning to coil tightly as he undulated his hips and rocked on Sasuke’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Naruto’s needy pleas as the blonde fucked himself was too impossible to deny and Sasuke quickly removed his fingers before coating his rigid length in just enough lube that it wouldn’t hurt his lover. Even through the swirling lust and anger creating a cloud of pleasure, he still kept enough control to make certain he wouldn’t hurt Naruto <em>too much.</em> “Wrap your legs around me.” He commanded and Naruto quickly complied, rolling his hips immediately to get some kind of friction between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, ‘suke, come on koi.” His voice was guttural and raspy as he felt Sasuke’s cock slip between the cleft of his ass, pressing at his stretched entrance, but not at the right angle to actually breech it. “Need you <em>now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing the base of his cock, Sasuke pressed it against Naruto’s rim and once he felt the head of his shaft slip inside, he thrust forward so his entire length was sheathed within his lover. Naruto arched into him, his nails biting into his hand that still pinned the blonde down. Naruto’s legs wrapped tighter around his waist and pulled Sasuke closer as he lewdly moaned. Sasuke didn’t even wait for Naruto to adjust before he was pulling back and thrusting in again, though he watched his lover’s face closely for any signs of pain or fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Naruto hissed, eyes rolling up with pleasure as he Sasuke set a brutal pace, the sounds of their flesh sliding against each other as their hips smacked against each other to where Naruto knew he’d have bruises, but he didn’t care one iota because the way Sasuke was moving inside him was sending frissons of intense pleasure through his body. He began struggling again, wanting to touch Sasuke and mark his lover, but Sasuke just growled at him before capturing his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>Their love making was desperate and hard while they devoured each other’s mouths in a mixture of twining tongues, biting teeth and bruised lips as Sasuke rutted atop Naruto, pushing them both closer to their climaxes. Feeling his balls beginning to tighten, Sasuke finally dropped Naruto’s wrists so he could support his body weight as his thrusts went from long and deep to short and hard and immediately Naruto clutched to his shoulders, nails digging into the pale flesh there.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” Naruto moaned, nipping at his lover’s chin as he thrust up to meet Sasuke’s own thrusts. “More, ‘suke!”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing blonde hair tightly, Sasuke snarled as he yanked Naruto’s head to the side and bit down on the tanned column of his lover’s neck, knowing that it would push Naruto over the edge. The blonde spasmed with a startled cry as he sunk his teeth into sweat slicked skin, his tongue flicking over it to taste Naruto and then he felt Naruto’s release between them, hot and sticky as his lover’s walls viced around his cock deep within the blonde. “I love you,” Sasuke groaned as his own climax crashed over him, pumping his seed into Naruto as he kissed along that golden skin, “don’t be a fucking idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘m sorry,” Naruto murmured, his body relaxing as sleep pulled at him, but he still held Sasuke close as his raven lover pulled him close and buried his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Groaning, Sasuke sat up and fought back a yawn as he stretched and stood. Looking down at the sleeping blonde, he let his head drop back to the soft grass and began cursing himself in his head. "Fucking idiot!" He growled out loud, the sound waking Naruto up.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh't did I do this time b'stard?" He asked, yawning as he sat up. Scratching his head, he blearily looked around at his surroundings and then stared. "Aw, shit."</p><p> </p><p>"This never happened." Sasuke said, moving away from the blonde as he searched for his clothes. The only downfall of that jutsu is sometimes the clothes ended up right beside them and sometimes they ended up outside the house. Thankfully they lay in piles only a few yards away and Sasuke quickly collected them. Throwing Naruto's to him blindly, Sasuke began dressing and packing up the camp as he continued to chastise himself in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it Sasuke, my ass hurts and you're telling me it never happened?" He complained as he stretched, wincing at the ache in his lower back. "I can certainly attest that it did!"</p><p> </p><p>"But does Tsunade have to know about it?" He hissed, quickly packing up their belongings while Naruto slowly began dressing. "I don't feel like being castrated because of this."</p><p> </p><p>"You've got a point…" Naruto pondered, "Okay, it never happened. So let's move it! Weren't we supposed to leave a few hours ago?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hn." Sasuke ground out, glaring at the palpable observation that the blonde had made. "Yes, so get your ass dressed and pack."</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, even when you get laid you can't stop being a bastard, can you?" He muttered, but began dressing while he looked at their surroundings. "How many miles are between us and Suna, do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"At least four hundred, if not more, so please take your time packing your shit because it's not that far." Sarcasm dripped from his words like honey and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly before beginning to bundle the sleeping bags. He loved the Sasuke at home, but he couldn't stand the Sasuke with him now, of course he wasn't about to voice that either…</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, do you ever lighten up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, the ten minutes after sex." He quipped, covering all tracks of their camp before turning to look his half dressed comrade and glaring as the blonde tried to gather their sparse things and pull on his shirt at the same time. "Just…get dressed, I'll finish with the camp." Sasuke sighed, feeling a headache beginning. He knew he was being a bit too callous with his lover, but he was never in a good mood while on a mission and the fact that he was annoyed with himself anyway just made things worse. Knowing the blonde was only a few feet away from him was putting him on edge, he just couldn't kill the need to protect the idiot and even more so when said idiot was being one.</p><p> </p><p>Biting his lip, Naruto looked away and quickly finished dressing, for whatever reason he always seemed to screw up when he was with Sasuke. Solo missions, team missions, S-class missions and multiple missions were easy compared to being on a mission with Sasuke. Within the first day of the mission he had managed to piss Sasuke off at least half a dozen times and put them into danger by having sex with him when they should've been keeping watch. Of course, if Sasuke's offering a night of pleasure beneath those talented hands and that sinful tongue, no one would ever dream of turning him down, it just doesn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." He murmured, turning around as he pulled his mask down over his face. Pressing the power button beside his com-link, Naruto checked his weapons and grabbed his pack off the ground while Sasuke did the same. They were Anbu and no matter what emotions were filling their heads, they still had a job to complete. Crouching slightly, Sasuke leapt into the air and landed effortlessly on a large tree branch, eyes immediately searching their surroundings for enemies. Yet all he could see was the thinning trees and eventually the edge of the desert, as they travelled closer it was going to get harder to hide and Suna's patrol was going to be heavier. Pressing his lips together to form a tight line, he looked over his shoulder at where Naruto now perched.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see anything." He said, head cocking slightly to the side as he thought. "I don't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. It's too quiet…there's no wildlife around here either." Sasuke added.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to send out my foxes, you know they can sense chakra better than any ninja."</p><p> </p><p>"Hn."</p><p> </p><p>Making the appropriate seals, Naruto called forth his foxes and whispered gently to them their directions. Ears pricking, they slipped through the tree and onto the ground, senses alert for any chakra signatures that didn't belong to either of them. "Give them a few minutes and then we'll follow them."</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried to create more?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Kyuubi says it's too dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"They expand my senses in a way, having three of them would overwhelm me at this point. I might be able to use three one day, but for right now Azreal and Damon are all I have."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Sasuke slid down the tree and quickly began to follow the small black figures ahead of them. Slipping between the trees and shrubs, he didn't stop until he was a few feet away from the last bit of cover, eyes searching along the border.</p><p> </p><p>"They're not picking up anything…" Naruto whispered into the com-link, coming to pause beside his lover and survey the desert before them. "Something's off, Sasuke, there should be at least one team around here, but there's just…nothing."</p><p> </p><p>"Once we start, we don't stop until we reach Suna, understood?" He commanded, his stomach coiling with unease. For a country on the verge of war their security was very lax, too lax.</p><p> </p><p>"Hai."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched as Naruto withdrew a few kunai and readied himself to sprint into the open, body crouching low to the ground while his eyes remained fixed upon the scenery. Following the example, he suddenly reached out and gripped Naruto's wrist, causing blue eyes to turn curiously towards him. "Be…be careful love." He murmured, his mask hiding the blush appearing on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled and squeezed Sasuke's hand, "I will be, but promise me the same."</p><p> </p><p>"I always am." The unease in his stomach quelled—a hair—as Naruto sent chakra to his legs and burst into the clearing, immediately dodging the traps set for trespassers. Following his lead, he released two kunai and set off a trap a few yards ahead of them before sliding beneath Naruto's right arm and spinning the blonde around to dodge a release of shuriken coming towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He whispered before flipping them both backwards as another barrage of weapons flew above them. Sasuke reflexively put his hands out as Naruto tightened his hold around his waist and waited for the blonde's signal. Hands touching the sandy ground, he bent his elbows and gritted at the added weight, trusting Naruto's eyes to guard his back. "Now! Right!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit." He spat as he twisted his body to reposition them and sprung forward, his arms protesting at the angle as he demanded it piston them to the right and away from danger. He hissed as pain spread through his left bicep, but ignored it and landed on his feet, Naruto pulling him to the ground immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn! And that's only six fuckin' feet into their territory." He swore, scanning the area for any other traps and finally let out a sigh of relief. Standing slowly, he dusted himself off and checked his stash before picking up one of the kunai and studying it. "Poison tipped..."</p><p> </p><p>Standing, Sasuke flexed his muscles and hissed as his bicep protested again. Looking down, he swore colorfully as he pulled out the shuriken of his arm and threw it to the ground with distaste. "What kind? I got hit."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me see." Naruto snapped, eyes immediately focusing on the blood dripping freely from the wound.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke silently obeyed, knowing that his lover knew more about poisons than he did. On the blonde's team he had a poisons expert and the chipper young woman had apparently taught Naruto a few things while out of long term missions. Tearing at the fabric, he let Naruto see his wound and grimaced as the blonde pressed harshly on the sides, causing the blood to flow more forcefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's bleeding a steady amount…" sticking his tongue out, he licked a little from Sasuke's arm and rubbed the thick, warm substance across his pallet. Frowning, he repeated the process before saying, "I don't taste anything foreign, so I think you're okay, but I'm going to put an 'all' antidote on it anyway." Digging into his back pocket, he pulled out a wrap and a patch already filled with a sticky substance and placed the paste flush with the wound before wrapping it tightly. "Maybe only some were poisoned, that or it's already bled out…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hn." Glaring at the wound, Sasuke flexed his arm and flinched, that would need stitches later, but after the mission if it could last that long.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's finish this quickly so we can get that stitched." Naruto said, brushing the sand from his outfit and putting his medicines away. "You'll survive, right?" He asked, grinning as his lover glared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobe." He muttered as he passed by, taking lead and keeping his senses open for any approaching shinobi. "An Anbu team has probably been sent to investigate the tripped alarm, I'm certain."</p><p> </p><p>"Then let's get moving!" Naruto all but yelled, sprinting passed the Uchiha and laughing as if they weren't passing into dangerous territory that could cause a war if they were captured.</p><p> </p><p>"You…idiot!" Sasuke growled, watching the blonde whirlwind run across the sand as if it were ice. Speeding after him, he didn't have a chance to notice the gash on Naruto's leg nor the droplets of blood littering the dunes of sand as they traveled across it.</p><p> </p><p>But something did…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pausing, Naruto winced as he pulled the fabric away from his cut leg, the dried blood causing the material to stick to his hair. Wincing, he stared at the slightly blackened cut and cursed at his body's inability to heal it as it usually would. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Sasuke slowed his speed and quickly hid the gash, not wanting to worry his stoic lover. Sasuke was already a bastard on missions, if he was hurt that would just make Sasuke turn motherly on him and he definitely didn't want that. A motherly Sasuke was worse than fighting ten well trained shinobi because he couldn't just kill him, that wouldn't be very loving.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stopped just behind him, cocking his head and Naruto knew he was frowning from behind that mask. "Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No…just wanted to make sure I was going in the right direction, it wouldn't be too good if we passed the village and kept traveling, now would it?" He asked, plastering a large grin on his face to put his lover at ease, despite his inability to see it. His tone reacted to how he smiled and if he smiled, he would sound happier.</p><p> </p><p>Obsidian eyes roved over the sweating form of the black wolf Anbu and narrowed as they connected with floundering cerulean that were trying to hide something. "Naruto…" He growled, advancing on his idiotic blonde lover. "What are you hiding?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" He yelped, backing away from the angry man before him. "What makes you think I am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you are, I can see it." He snapped, grabbing Naruto's arm and jerking the blonde to him. "Now tell me before I decide to search you here and now."</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Naruto broke away and retreated a few steps, "I just cut my leg on something earlier, it's nothing to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>"On what?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>On what?</em>" He asked more forcefully, not liking how his lover was avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but it's not serious."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke clenched his fists, "Then why keep it from me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you get all motherly and shit. We're on a mission, I didn't want you babyin' me." Naruto snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at Sasuke with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"And what if it was poisoned?"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, now you're an expert. You <em>think</em> I wasn't but want to take precautions, but not on yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if it was, my body would take care of it; you know that Kyuubi's healing capabilities were passed onto me even after we separated."</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't have kept it from me." Sasuke all but growled, "I don't care if I get 'all motherly and shit' if you're inability to perform affects the mission then it's a damn big problem."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't affecting the mission!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think I haven't noticed the steady drop in speed, dobe."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto glared and stomped towards his lover, "This is why we can't be on mission together, we fuckin' argue the entire time. You're too anal, I'm an Anbu Captain too, or have you forgotten that? I haven't lost a single person on my team and we all come back without any major injuries. So stop treating me like I'm your subordinate, because I'm not."</p><p> </p><p>"Then act like you're an Anbu Captain."</p><p> </p><p>Clenching his fists and getting ready to punch the prick, Naruto's eyes lifted from the white wolf's mask and focused behind Sasuke's shoulder, some movement catching his attention. Eyes widening, he watched as the sand began to give way and <em>something</em> began to rise from the ground. Sand slid off the creature's back and revealed a metallic spiked back, the spikes moving with each breath the creature took. Larger than a horse, the creature rose as sand gave way until it was standing ankle deep in the tan sand. Red beady eyes glared at the two ninjas as a tail swished behind the dog form, the creature pulling its blackened paws from the sand and stepping lightly on top.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto watched as the sand didn't even sink beneath the large dog's weight, the creature's mouth pulled back into a snarl and his form crouching low to the ground as it waited to pounce on its victims. "Watch out!" He yelled, tackling Sasuke to the ground as the dog sailed above them, landing a few yards away and turning to attack again. "Holy shit, what is that?" Naruto cursed as he regained his footing and turned to meet the monster.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leapt into action and turned to face whatever Naruto saw, his own eyes widening as the demon dog snarled at them. Moving across the sand with an unnatural grace, the demon snapped its teeth shut and rushed them again, its tail held high and ready to strike. "Shit." He growled as he dodged razor tipped claws while Naruto slid beneath that dangerous tail.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay bastard?" The blonde called, arming himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, dobe." Sasuke grunted, throwing a handful of kunai at the demon.</p><p> </p><p>The kunai clashed with the demon's 'fur' and Sasuke clenched his teeth as the weapons ricocheted off of the dog's back. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things."</p><p> </p><p>"Not even a fucking broken hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that it's hair?" He asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"Want to get close enough to find out?"</p><p> </p><p>Sliding out of the way, Naruto flipped around and glared at the demon now circling, pushing them together. "No, I'd rather not, but I'm starting to get the idea that I won't have a choice."</p><p> </p><p>"Is it's back metal?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to know <em>what</em> it is."</p><p> </p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke returned his weapons and quickly made the signs of the tiger, horse and , before yelling "<em>Katon Ryūka no Jutsu</em> " and blowing a large fireball at the demon dog. Growling, the demon walked through the flames and set its blood red eyes on Sasuke, it's teeth bared threateningly at the dark haired shinobi. Closing his eyes briefly, Sasuke focused on his blood limit and reopened them, his own eyes spiraling red and black as he stared back at the creature. "You're not the only one with red eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Watching closely, he smirked as the demon's speed considerably slowed down and he easily followed the lanky movements, slipping beneath the dog's defenses and shoving the palm of his hand up into the demon's chest. Hissing, he quickly pulled away and sprinted a safe distance before looking down at his bloodied hand. Flexing his hand, he stared at the clean cut wounds and glared at the demon. "Damn it."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Naruto yelled from the other side, cursing again as the demon turned on him, snapping its teeth inches from his body. Slamming his hand down on the dog's muzzle, he glared and said, "What the hell is your problem?"</p><p> </p><p>Growling, saliva dripped from between its teeth and hissed as it touched the sand, the demon lowering its head and stalking towards the blonde. Eyes full of rage, it lunged at Naruto and stopped short as something grabbed its tail, its gaze snapping to look behind at the replica holding its tail. Shifting its tail, the demon knocked the bushin across the sand and turned back its prey only to find Naruto no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey demon dog, meet my demon foxes." Naruto yelled, Azrael and Damon sitting beside him. Sprinting towards the dog, the two foxes lunged at it and yelped in pain as they were thrown to the side. Blue eyes looked up in surprise as the dog grabbed one of his foxes with its jaws and clamped down, the chakra fox dispersing in a wave of black chakra. The other growled and lunged once more at the dog, baring its teeth and sinking them into the demon dog's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke saw his chance and rushed the dog, a shuriken drawn and aimed for the demon's neck. Yet he gasped as his shuriken was met with a clash of metal and immediately moved away to survey his enemy once more. "What the hell?" He muttered as he saw a six foot tall man standing where the demon dog had originally stood. Dressed in grey and wielding a large sword, the man held Naruto's fox by the scruff and tossed the tired fox back towards the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled, calling Azrael back to him. The silver haired man smirked and looked at Naruto, his red eyes boring into the blonde Anbu. "Y-you're the demon?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's an inugami…" Sasuke whispered, watching as the man's movements hadn't changed much from the grace the dog had shown. Though rarely seen, the inugami were dog spirits that could take any form and acted independently from its master. All it needed was an order to carry out and it would until either it died or succeeded, or in the rare case of it being betrayed or offended by its master would it give up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke, watch out!" Naruto yelled, pushing the Anbu down as the inugami attacked, his sword slicing over where Sasuke had been standing. "And you call me a dobe, what the hell were you doing?" He hissed at his lover, eyes dark with anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Get off me." Sasuke said, pushing at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it, the fucking bastard got me." Naruto panted, rolling to the side as the slice in his arm bled into the sand.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you still fight?" He asked, immediately on guard and berating himself for getting distracted earlier. Because of him Naruto was now hurt and that was unacceptable. He was supposed to protect the idiot, not get him hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing off the ground, Naruto wiped the blood off and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but that thing hurt my foxes and nothing I seem to do hurts it. What the hell is it, Sasuke?"</p><p> </p><p>"An inugami."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, eyes darting across the desert and looking for movement. "What I want to know is who sent it? They're ordered to attack certain people usually."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's powerful enough to control a demon like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Fourth sealed Kyuubi, right? An inugami isn't as powerful as that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but no one could control Kyuubi, that's why he was sealed away. I certainly don't control the damn fox."</p><p> </p><p>Whirling around, Sasuke lifted his weapons and blocked the demon's sword while Naruto swept inside and stabbed a kunai into the demon's stomach. He then pushed his palm up into the inugami's jaw and knocked the demon off balance, stumbling away in the process. The demon fell to the ground, but was back up in seconds, pulling the kunai from its stomach and growling at the two Anbu. Dark chakra began to emanate from the inugami as it glared at Naruto, blood dripping from its wound, the blood a darker red than it should be.</p><p> </p><p>Panting, Naruto ignored the blood flowing from his arm and the faintness he was beginning to feel. The adrenaline running through his veins was pumping his blood faster and it certainly wasn't showing any signs of slowing despite his accelerated healing. Maybe the poison was slowing down his body's reaction time to wounds, but whatever the reason, now wasn't the time to dwell on why. Drawing a kunai, he glared back at the demon and waited for the dog to move, eyes watching for the slightest hint to when it would attack.</p><p> </p><p>Kicking up sand, the demon pulled its chakra in and with it the sand, causing a whirlwind of sand that blocked their view of the demon. Naruto looked around wildly for where the demon had gone, but cried out as sand suddenly blew into his eyes, blinding him. Hearing the low growl from behind him, he twisted away and gasped as something punctured his side before it was torn away. Falling to the ground, he tore his mask off and began rubbing at his eyes, his mind spinning from the pain and blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, punching the demon in the face and sprinting to his fallen lover. "You need to get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>"Not without you." He growled, blinking to clear his eyes, the sand gritty beneath his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>"It's after you, it's targeting you." He whispered, picking Naruto up in his arms and moving away, glaring over his shoulder at the inugami. "Please, you need to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Not without you." He repeated, "Now put me down."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Naruto.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Glaring up at Sasuke, he caught a blurry figure coming towards them and gripped Sasuke's shirt. "Shit, he's coming back!"</p><p> </p><p>Whirling around, Sasuke crouched and kicked out, trying desperately to balance both of them and not drop Naruto. His kick connected, but the demon didn't move and Sasuke suddenly found himself being thrown to the side, his lover slipping from his grasp and rolling a few yards away. Leg protesting, Sasuke stood once more and rushed the demon, slipping beneath the sword and tackling the man-beast to the ground. Knocking the sword away, he pulled a kunai and aimed at the demon's throat, only to have the blade stab a hand, bone causing the kunai to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing Sasuke's throat, the inugami tightened its hold and threw the ninja off, pinning Sasuke to the ground. Growling, it glared down at the man and cut off the airflow as Sasuke struggled to get free. Grabbing the hilt of the kunai embedded in its hand, the demon tore the weapon out with its teeth and flexed the injured hand. Bucking up, Sasuke tried to throw the demon off, but it wasn't moving from its spot above him. A knee pressed into his gut while a hand caught his right arm and his left wasn't strong enough to pull the demon's hand away from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Naruto yelled, standing though wobbly. "I'm the one you want, right?" He growled, panting as the demon looked at him intently. Eyes narrowing, the demon let Sasuke go and stood. "Holy shit! That's true?" He exclaimed as the demon picked up its sword and advanced on him. Sasuke was slowly getting to his feet, but the lack of air had him disoriented and his breathing was weak and painful. Eyes wide, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to avoid a head on attack and tried to prepare himself as much as possible. "Kage no bushin!" He growled, making the signs, and quickly stopped as he felt his chakra begin to lose stability. <em>No!</em> Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to hold back its release, but he found himself quickly losing control.</p><p> </p><p>Crying out, his eyes were forced open as it erupted from his body like a shockwave, black chakra slamming into the demon as Naruto collapsed to the ground, muscles convulsing. He watched in horror as Sasuke was thrown from where he stood and slammed into the ground, his chakra surrounding the black haired shinobi and he struggled to control it enough to protect his love. Focusing on Sasuke's form, Naruto stabilized his chakra enough to protect him, but the demon still stood, its own chakra forming a protective shield around the inugami.</p><p> </p><p>Chakra dispersing, Naruto looked up from where he knelt and quickly sought out his lover, breathing a sigh of relief as Sasuke stood looking worse for wear but alive. Struggling to his feet, he then turned his attention to the demon and glared at the smirking inugami. Not a single singe mark could be seen on the demon and barely looked fazed by the strong chakra that had slammed into it. Hands resting on his knees, Naruto timed his breathing and watched as the demon stopped before him, the sword it had been carrying now pushed tip down into the sand. "Damn it." He whispered, the fucking demon knew just how weak he was, there wasn't any way he would be able to pick that sword up with the shape he was in, he could barely stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out hoarsely, stumbling towards them. "Get the hell out of here."</p><p> </p><p>Smiling sadly, he murmured, "Sorry 'suke," and pushed himself up until his back was straight and he stood tall, proudly glaring at the demon.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, the demon snapped its teeth teasingly and growled deep in its throat as it ran long fingernails along Naruto's cheek. Letting those fingers trail down to Naruto's neck, they traced his jugular and then moved away, its nails growing thicker and longer like claws as the demon moved to tear open the blonde's neck. Squaring his expression, he closed his eyes so he couldn't see the horror and helplessness that would be on Sasuke's face and waited for the claws to bite through his skin. The demon's left hand tangled in his hair and bent his neck downward to bear his throat and Naruto clenched his teeth. But instead hearing Sasuke's despairing scream, he heard a howl of rage and suddenly that hand was forcefully torn away from him. Stumbling back, Naruto opened his eyes in shock and stared at the tall wall of sand separating the demon from him. The sand suddenly bowing, he watched as it surrounded the demon and shaped into a coffin before tightening, the demon's call suddenly being stopped short as blood poured onto the ground, staining the sand red.</p><p> </p><p>Watching as the bloody sand fell to the ground, Naruto stared into the cold glare of sea green eyes framed by a shock of red hair. "Gaara…" He whispered as the Kazekage along with a group of Anbu approached him, one of the masked men breaking rank and sprinting to retrieve Sasuke. Holding his injured arm against his chest Naruto smiled brightly at Gaara and swayed towards them, his vision darkening with each step. "Damn, am I glad to see you." Then his world titled violently and he suddenly felt weightless as he gave into the darkness, his mind distantly wondering why someone was shouting his name.</p><p> </p><p>Catching the blonde, Gaara shook him lightly and whispered his name without any response. Sasuke suddenly fell beside them and felt for a pulse, Naruto's name tumbling from his lips in a mantra. Glaring hard at the black haired Anbu, he turned his gaze towards the pile of blood and gore not two yards from them and his lips formed a thin line. There were too many questions to ask just yet, but two in particular came to mind, <em>what was that</em> <em>blast of chakra and what the hell had been</em> <em>attacking them?</em></p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 17<br/>3/1/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note:  Inugami, a dog spirit that can take any form and act independently on its own. Does have a master (usually temporary, via summoning) and will listen to the master as long as the master doesn't offend or betray the inugami.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, angry sex fixes everything right?? </p><p>At least they're smart enough to know their balls are on the line if Tsunade ever finds out, hehehe. </p><p>I hope the fight scene conveyed well because I really think I suck at them, but I'm trying! Have a great week and see you all next Monday ^_^ </p><p>And, as always, thank you for the comments and kudos and hello to new readers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday everyone! I hope you all had a lovely weekend ^_^ </p><p>And welcome to the next installment of Naruto and Sasuke's crazy life, time for some Gaara love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters. Except <strong>Liza</strong> she's all mine. <br/><strong>Note:</strong> As always, this is a sequel, read <em>Living A Lie</em> first.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Eight</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glared at the redhead who dared hold his blonde lover, the said redhead glaring right back at him. The animosity between the two was almost visible and even the Anbu were keeping their distance from them, afraid that while they might not lash out at each other there was high possibility they would lash out at them.</p><p> </p><p>"I can carry him." He spat, even while he cradled his injured arm.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara just stared at the raven haired man, his eyes sweeping in the bloodied and ripped clothing and the haggard look on the raven's face. He snorted and looked ahead of him once more, that comment didn't even dignify a response.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke growled, eyes flaring red, but he knew it was pointless. Even if he could carry the blonde, he knew Gaara still wouldn't hand his lover over to him and there was nothing he could do about it. Despite how strong he was, his chakra was drained and he was hurting all over, not to mention if he did try to hit the redhead, he'd be attacked by a team of Anbu in seconds. The damn freak was the Kazekage after all, which just irked him even more because he couldn't just beat the shit out of a potential ally, Tsunade forbade such actions after he placed one of the province lords in the hospital. It wasn't his fault the idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut and he shouldn't have been mouthing off about his lover in front of him either.</p><p> </p><p>"We should arrive within an hour or so." Gaara suddenly said, eyes scanning the distance. To their right were the canyons that hid their town and to their left were endless miles of sand. While most shinobis were scouting the surrounding areas of their villages, his were usually working to push back the sand from their village and scouting for water sources. Their main source was quickly drying up and no one could find the cause of it, all they could do was try and find another…but their searches had returned fruitless so far and Gaara didn't know how much longer their well would last. And while most of his shinobi combated with mostly sand, wind and rock, the few water born shinobi were finding their jutsus to be failing from the lack of water around them. For a while, those who could collect water from their surroundings were harvesting it for the village, but water was becoming scarcer by the day and without water, there is only death.</p><p> </p><p>If something wasn't done soon, they would have to abandon the village and as much as Gaara despised that village, those within it loved it. And as Kazekage, it was his responsibility to make sure the people were happy and remained where they were until they wished to leave. But already the council was pushing for him to abandon the village, too many were dying from dehydration as it was and waiting too much longer would be disastrous. Already people—shinobi and civilian alike—were having water rationed out and even the water they were receiving from allying villages wasn't enough. Caravans were attacked by bandits and missing nins, tens had already died because of it and with these attacks precious water was lost.</p><p> </p><p>It was because of this problem he had joined the caravan this time around. The last four had been attacked and though his ninjas survived, the water did not. Apparently it was better for the water to be lost all together than to let the people of his village have it. And despite the allies Suna had, not all were willing to help them during this drought as they had a pact with the village of Frost as well. Usually this wouldn't affect trade and supplies, but rumors had been flying about and they were saying he had taken their precious crystal.</p><p> </p><p>A murderous look crossed his face, too fleeting for anyone to notice, as he thought about the damn crystal. He had been too busy trying to save his people to take a detour trip and steal some gem from them and he had no ninjas to spare that could make that trip either. All were either pushing back sand or searching for water, there hadn't been a single real mission in months now as all their efforts were placed into survival. Currency was no longer an importance, food and water was how the ninjas wished to be paid and Gaara did what he could do just that. Yet still, his people were dying from malnourishment and dehydration and he couldn't do much for them except end their suffering.</p><p> </p><p>There were still times when he wondered if the village would've been better off with a different Kazekage, but once more, it didn't matter. He was the Kazekage and therefore responsible for the village, if's didn't matter and were a waste of time to brood over, as he was certain the Uchiha trailing him was doing. Glancing over his shoulder, he almost smirked at the sight of the worn down Anbu fighting to remain on his feet and refusing help. He had thought the Uchiha would've passed out by now, but he was proven wrong about just how stubborn the raven was. Naruto had told him that once, but he hadn't really believed someone could be as stubborn as the blonde claimed Sasuke to be. Yet as he watched the bleeding man stumble behind him, he felt a bit of awe towards the raven because he saw that the Uchiha would never give up unless he were dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekage-sama…" One of his Anbu whispered, appearing the man's side and pointing at the village.</p><p> </p><p>Raising his eyes, he resisted the urge to roll them and sighed as he caught sight of his older brother and sister. Temari waved a hand in greeting and smiled while Kankuro looked pissed off to be standing out in the heat while wearing black. Yet the smile dissipated and the glare lessened as they noticed the body in Gaara's hands. A bell tolled in the distance to alert the people of their arrival and Gaara straightened his back and smoothed his features, making certain the worry in his heart was not reflected upon his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaara!" Temari yelled, pulling Kankuro behind her. "W-who is it this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't dead." The red head murmured, shifting the blonde in his arms. "But he does need help along with the Uchiha."</p><p> </p><p>Looking over Gaara's shoulder, Temari stared at the heaving man behind him and frowned, "Uchiha?"</p><p> </p><p>Red eyes looked up at her, spinning frantically before suddenly fading into black, the last of his chakra reserves running out. Stumbling, he fell to the ground and found he no longer had the strength to push himself back up. But Naruto was safe at least, they had made it to the village and that's all that mattered to him. Lying against the cold sand, he closed his eyes and finally let his mind turn towards the dark abyss that had slowly been clouding his vision. As much as he disliked Gaara, at least he knew Naruto was safe with the psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit!" Kankuro exclaimed as Temari pushed gently passed Gaara to kneel at the Anbu's side. "What the hell happened out there Gaara?"</p><p> </p><p>Gaara flicked his gaze from the Uchiha to Kankuro and then to Naruto. "Inugami."</p><p> </p><p>"What? But then that would mean someone sent it after them." Temari whispered, checking over the Uchiha's vital signs. Growling, she stood and rounded on her brother, hands set firmly on her hips. "What the hell were you thinking letting him walk here in his condition?"</p><p> </p><p>"Temari-san! He's Kazekage—" One of the Anbu began to protest.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't give a damn if he's Kami himself, that boy shouldn't've been walking in his condition. And Gaara, you know better than this."  <br/><br/></p><p>Gaara smirked, "He refused help, how could I refuse his request to walk?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm certain you refused him wanting to carry Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." And with that, he walked into the village, leaving his sister to deal with the unconscious Uchiha. Cradling the blonde, he relished in the scarce chance to hold someone so close to him and immediately headed for the infirmary. It wasn't love, he knew that, but it was probably the closest thing he'd ever feel to love. He wasn't certain what the possessiveness he felt for the blonde was and though he knew Naruto loved Sasuke, he always felt as if the Uchiha wasn't good enough. And yet he couldn't think of anyone else who would be good enough for the blonde, there was no one even near Sasuke’s caliber and yet even Sasuke wasn't worthy in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Striding towards the infirmary, he didn't even wait for the nurses before laying him on one of the beds and stripping the blonde of his clothes. He slowly moved away to allow the nurses and doctors to examine his friend, but he refused to leave the room. Something wasn't right…he knew Naruto and Kyuubi were no longer connected, but the hyperactive man had retained Kyuubi's natural healing ability. It had taken them a good two hours to reach the town and the blonde had yet to even stir, but even more worrisome were the wounds and bruises that still remained. His body wasn't healing and that meant he could possibly die.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Temari joined her little brother by leaning back against the wall and tilting her head to observe him. Gaara hadn't grown much taller than his teenage self and Temari felt as if she towered over him at her 5'9" height, his only being 5'5". She had brought Sasuke into the room not longer after Gaara had arrived and now the room was a flurry of activity as doctors and nurses prepped both boys for stitches and splints and whatever they might need. "You're confused." She whispered, watched as the flickering emotions in his eyes disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>He slid his gaze towards her and cocked his head, his own silent question being asked and understood.</p><p> </p><p>"About Naruto, right?" She smiled when he slowly nodded, "Come on, we're just being a bother to them in here. They'll be fine, but you need to let the villagers see you're all right. People are already saying you've been mortally injured since they saw you enter the infirmary."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara snorted, but followed her lead anyway. There was a reason she was his advisor and it wasn't just because she was his sister and he trusted her. She thought of things he wouldn't and either covered for him or made him do them…he preferred the former but she usually enforced the latter. Gaara folded his hands in front of him as they walked and nodded in general directions as people waved at him and paused when children hugged his legs momentarily. Despite his stoic expression, he couldn't keep the slight tilt of his lips hidden as he walked through the village. It had taken a few years, but the people had finally accepted him and no longer feared his powers or his demon. People were actually happy to see him return from missions instead of cursing his existence as before, though they often complained that the Kazekage shouldn’t leave the village. Unfortunately their depleting numbers didn’t allow that luxury and Gaara didn’t agree with sending out those weaker than him while he was fully capable of completing missions as well. What was the point in being the strongest if all he did was waste his strength behind a desk?</p><p> </p><p>"Kankuro is distributing the water, but we still haven't had any luck of finding our own source again." Temari said, sighing as she stared up at the bright sun. "We're ready to leave if we need to, but I love this place, even if it is just desert."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara nodded, but kept his thoughts to himself. As much as the others loved Suna, he did not despite his affinity for sand based jutsus. The place held many memories of pain and hatred and if they relocated their little town, he certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it. Smiling at his own silent joke, he shook his head and turned his attention back to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>"…and then this fiasco happens! It's not like we have enough problems as it is; now we have inugami to think about?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was after Naruto." Gaara murmured, eyes staring straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Uchiha said it focused on Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>"But why? Kyuubi isn't part of him anymore so there's nothing to gain from capturing Naruto."</p><p> </p><p>The red head nodded, his thoughts had been the same. Nothing could be gained from attacking the blonde except angering quite a few people and countries. So then that would make it a personal vendetta, but what worried him was inugami worked by scent and sight. Whoever was after Naruto knew who he was, where he lived and was close enough to the blonde to get something that smelled like him. And if they knew where he was going to be, then this silent enemy also knew who the Black Wolf was, knowledge he was only privy to because of Naruto’s trust in him. No, he didn't like this at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaara?" His sister asked, watching as Gaara’s sand began swirling agitatedly around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Inform Hokage-sama that someone close to Naruto wants him dead." He growled, hands clenched tightly in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Temari gasped, "Surely he's been accepted in his own village by now!"</p><p> </p><p>"By most, not by all."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it was illegal to own one of those creatures anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but not to pay for one's services." He murmured, forcing his sand to settle before it scared his people.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn!" She hissed, anger sparking in her eyes. "I'll send one of our shinobi immediately. Maybe they can gather some more water while they're at it."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, falling once more into his brooding silence. He watched as his sister departed from him and hailed down one of their elite ninjas with the mission report. Of course, there was also the reason to why the blonde and his boyfriend were even in Suna. With the recent rumors, he wouldn't be surprised to find out they were here to see if he did have the blasted stone, but he couldn't help feeling a little hurt by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazekage-sama!" Someone called and he turned around, smiling slightly at the young girl running up to him. Kneeling down, he tilted his head to the side and waited as she caught her breath. Looking up, she smiled and handed him a few wilting flowers, "Sorry they're not that good, but they're the best of my garden…" Her smile wavered and she looked down at her feet, suddenly the flowers she was so proud of she wasn't. The Kazekage had to have seen such prettier ones than that!</p><p> </p><p>Plucking them from her small hands, he held them gently and used his other hand to bring her chin up. "They're beautiful." He said as gently as possible, giving her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned, showing off her missing teeth, and laughed. "You don't look as scary when you're smiling Kazekage-sama."</p><p> </p><p>Patting her on the head, he stood and shook his robes of sand. "You should head home soon…" he paused to look at the setting sun and then added, "Classes will begin in a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>"Hai!" Then giggling, she turned around and ran back down the road she came. He watched her, holding her few flowers delicately, before moving towards his office. So much had changed since they began losing water, the civilians of his village now lived at night when the air was cooler and less water was needed. Classes began at five and most people slept during the day except for the ninjas, they worked on shifts. In three month segments, ninjas either worked twelve hour shifts starting at six in the morning or six at night, only the most elderly of the ninjas remained on the night shift to keep them from having heat strokes.</p><p> </p><p>The two Anbu saluted as he passed through the doors to his office and he slowly moved towards his desk, the papers stacked neatly in piles by importance. That paperwork never did seem to disappear… Sighing, he sat down and laid the flowers beside him, staring thoughtfully at them. If they stayed, rarities like flowers would become non-existent, but where would they go if they had to leave? Would they have to join another village and lose their heritage? Or could they forge ahead and forcefully settle somewhere else?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want war, but he wasn't sure how to avoid it without dying out either. Closing his eyes, he sighed again, sometimes he really hated being Kazekage…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke groaned, slowly sitting up only to fall back down when his ribs protested. "Naruto…" He whispered, blinking his eyes into focus and looking around the white room.</p><p> </p><p>"He woke up briefly last night, but fell asleep soon after. It's been less than a day since you both came here." Gaara said, sitting by the window.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to look at the Suna leader, he noticed the lack of robes and relaxed, Gaara was here as Naruto’s friend and not as a diplomat. "Is he all right?"</p><p> </p><p>"He will be."</p><p> </p><p>"How badly is he injured?" He asked, his throat protesting the words. Slowly he brought a hand up to touch the bruised skin and tentatively swallowed, "Where is he? Let me see him."</p><p> </p><p>"He has a few injuries, mainly superficial. Bruising and depleted chakra, but otherwise fine. He's in the room across the hall and no, you cannot see him. He's resting as you should be." He answered, "The doctors can find no reason for his fainting though…"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned, his eyes locking onto the door and wishing he could see through it. He wanted to go over there and choke the blonde until his lover told him what the hell was going on with him. After this mission he was going to drag the idiot himself to Tsunade and not let him leave until they figured out what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Uchiha?" The redhead prodded, green eyes glinting in the darkened room.</p><p> </p><p>"He's…he's been acting strangely lately. He's been having trouble with his chakra, bouts of weakness and lethargy, but he won't tell me what's wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara narrowed his eyes, but remained quiet, contemplating what he'd learned.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his chapped lips, he once again pushed himself up and hissed as his whole body protested the move. "How badly am I injured?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fractured wrist, bruised windpipe, four cracked ribs, sixty eight stitches and a sprained ankle." Gaara counted off, "Oh, and a concussion."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted, "Of course." Stifling a yawn, he couldn't stop his eyes from drooping as the drugs began to take affect once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep, Uchiha." Gaara murmured, watching as the raven struggled to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>"No. The inugami…" He growled, wrestling to remain alert and conscious.</p><p> </p><p>"Is dead."</p><p> </p><p>"I have to warn Hokage-sama."</p><p> </p><p>"Already done."</p><p> </p><p>Glaring at the young Kazekage, he tried again, "Someone has to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto is already being guarded. Go to sleep, Uchiha."</p><p> </p><p>"But—"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>will</em> call the nurse." He threatened, glaring back at the ninja. He smirked as Sasuke sunk down into the bed and closed his eyes, scowling in his general direction. Remaining by the window, Gaara continued to keep watch as he studied the Uchiha. Temari was right, he was confused by Naruto but he didn't feel threatened by the blonde's choice in lovers, just protective. He knew if Sasuke ever hurt Naruto—again—he would kill the raven, but he didn't want Naruto for himself. He just wanted the blonde to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Sasuke's breathing, Gaara snorted, it seemed that even sleeping that scowl didn't leave the Uchiha's lips.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed, staring at the blonde sitting on his lap and straddling his entire body. He had a fucking broken wrist in a cast and the damn blonde sat here crying over a few stitches being removed. "Dobe, sit still!" He snapped, cranky at having been woken up by his energetic lover crying.</p><p> </p><p>Turning pouty lips on him, "B-but Sasuke, it hurts!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a ninja, a jounin ranked ninja, and yet you can't handle a suture removal?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never had to have them before! No one told me they hurt like this!" He whined, jerking his hand away as another stitch was removed. "Damn it, ow! Can't you be gentler?" Naruto asked, tears falling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?!</em> I am not!" He snapped, before yelping as another was removed.</p><p> </p><p>"Only three more, Uzumaki-san." The nurse said haggardly, her own patience quickly fading.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't take a few little snips, you're a girl."</p><p> </p><p>"I believe, Uchiha, you've forgotten a few important things about my anatomy." Naruto growled, eyes narrowing in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't forgotten, but that doesn't make you any less girly." He shrugged, staring up at the ceiling and completely ignoring the Uchiha ranked glare aimed at him. "Why do you think you always bottom if not because you're the girl in the relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>Sputtering, Naruto glared and didn't even notice the next suture being removed. "Well, who's on top right now, huh Sasuke? <em>Me!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"We're not having sex." He shrugged, smirking as the blonde turned a light shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have to be so free with that phrase?"</p><p> </p><p>"Does the word 'sex' bother you, dobe?"</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Naruto sulked and sighed dejectedly. "You're as bad as Kakashi. If not worse."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment then."</p><p> </p><p>With a small cheer, the nurse stood up and dropped her 'weapons' on a nearby cart. "All done, Uzumaki-san!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at his hand and blinked at the smooth skin left behind. It had been a week since Gaara found them and his powers had returned with a vengeance, healing all his wounds in a few minutes and pouring into his reserves. Though he had woken up a few times, for the first three days he was no better than dead to the world and the day following he was so weak he didn't even try to get out of the bed. The moment his wounds healed, he was out of the bed and into Sasuke's while the nurses and doctors followed him in awe. It seemed he had lost at least one admirer though from how the nurse was acting. "Well…that didn't hurt too much."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse let her head bang gently on the door before opening it. "Please remember that next time, Uzumaki-san." She sighed tiredly, leaving and closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" The blonde asked, blinking at the door the woman had disappeared through. A blinding pain exploded from the back of his head and he yelped, turning around to glare at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?” He groused, pushing the blonde off his lap with his good arm. “You're an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Falling on his ass, Naruto whined, "Sasuke!"</p><p> </p><p>The raven snorted, tired of the blonde's antics and yet understanding Naruto's need to hide away with unfamiliar people surrounding him. It was still annoying though. "Gaara, please leave."</p><p> </p><p>Gaara had been watching the scene unfold with concealed amusement, but at Sasuke’s request, he nodded sagely and stood up with an eerie grace. "I will return within the hour." He murmured, dragging Temari out with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! They said you, so why can't I stay?" She protested, but winked back at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha just glared and waited until the door was closed before pulling the blonde back down on his lap and wrapping his good arm around the blonde's waist. "How are you really feeling?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Naruto whispered, this was the first time either of them had received any time alone. They had discussed the fight and his idiocy, but neither had gotten time to truly check the other emotionally since the attack.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled his scent, reassuring himself of Naruto's presence. "Don't ever do that again." He growled out, "Not to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Do what again?" He asked, running his fingers through black locks. Well, he knew what state Sasuke's mind was in…possessive mode.</p><p> </p><p>"Lie to me. If you're hurt, then tell me. I don't care if I'm a mother hen, but tell me when you're hurt."</p><p> </p><p>He gaped, "But I was just telling you I was hurt and you hit me!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I'll hit you again, you idiot." Sasuke snarled before slumping against the blonde. "Just… damn it, Naruto! I know you can take care of yourself, but I can't stop worrying. And you putting yourself in positions that are more dangerous than they need to be makes me worry more! You could've just treated the damn wound and gotten rid of the poison in the first place, but instead you ignored it. You would've died had Gaara not arrived when he did and I couldn't do anything to help you.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you that night my biggest fear is losing you, so why do you keep throwing that fear in my face?" Sasuke whispered, tears beginning to sting his eyes. Damn it, Uchihas don't cry!</p><p> </p><p>"I…'suke…I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry, please don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not crying." He sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>Wisely keeping his mouth shut, he tightened his grip and bowed his head. He always seemed to be worrying his lover and no matter how many times he promised to never do it again, he always did. "Sasuke, I'll try harder not to worry you. I promise." He whispered even though he already knew they were empty words. Sasuke's free hand clutched at his shirt and he pulled them down to stretch out on the bed. Wary of his broken wrist, Sasuke shifted onto his side and brought the blonde closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, he trembled as he whispered, "Don't leave me."</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>3/8/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See? Naruto's okay!! ^_^ </p><p>Sorta...</p><p>And this chapter is to make sure you all know Gaara is good and not behind the thievery of the Frost Country's crystal! I love Gaara, hehe, so I definitely didn't want anyone thinking he's evil. </p><p>And poor Sasuke, no one appreciates how good of a Mother Hen he is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday To Me, Happy Birthday To Me<br/>You All Get A Bonus Chapter<br/>Woo-hoo and Yippee!</p><p>Hello you all and welcome to the extra update! I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not owner <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters...except Liza, she's mine! <br/><strong>Note:</strong> Aw hell, if you don't know this is a <em>sequel</em> by now, there's just no telling you.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real<br/></strong>
  <em>Chapter Nine</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both men looked up, instinctively reaching for their weapons, when their door suddenly burst open and slammed into the opposing wall. Naruto gaped as the woman responsible came storming in, not even caring that she had left cracks in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Here I am, on vacation and enjoying myself quite thoroughly only to get called to <em>Suna</em> of all places because two idiots—who just happen to be <em>Anbu Captains</em>—somehow end up in the hospital. Do you understand what this heat will do to my skin?" Sakura demanded, striding into the room as she glared at the two men. "You're Anbu Captains for god's sake and yet I still have to stitch your asses back together."</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Sakura-chan…you look lovely?" Naruto said meekly, staring at her slightly reddening skin and frazzled hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I look lovely, do I?" She growled, slamming her medic case down on the chair Gaara had previously occupying.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You alwa—"</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, shut up."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, lacing his fingers with Naruto's.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't I already say I have to always stitch you two back together?" She huffed, "Tsunade-sama sent me as I've worked with you two enough that you trust me to look at your chakra systems. We both knew if anyone else was sent you two would most likely throw a fit."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I wouldn't, but you know how Sasuke is." Naruto grinned, squeezing his lover's hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Sakura shook her head and approached the couple. "Well, you <em>look </em>fine so why don't I start with Sasuke?" She asked, sliding both hands beneath the flimsy hospital shirt. Her sweaty fingertips gently touched cool skin before settling on either side of his stomach. At one point she would've loved to have such an excuse to touch alabaster skin and tone muscle, but that was a long time ago. They had been through so much she couldn't see either of them as anything more than brothers…extremely hot brothers, but brothers none the less. Focusing her chakra into her hands, she began letting it flow into his system and working through his chakra points searching for damage.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke hated this. Though familiar, his system always fought against the foreign chakra and he always had to pull it back, something he despised doing as it left him feeling defenseless. He knew Naruto felt the same and both have avoided this sort of thing as much as possible, but if Tsunade had sent her, then there was no getting out of it. Lying still and gently stroking Naruto's hand with his thumb, he watched as Sakura moved her hands up his sides, the warmth following. He could feel the trickle of chakra seeping in and fixing his damaged body, she was able to heal his broken wrist to where it was a mere sprain, but he would still need to be careful with it for a few days. It was a dangerous thing to be a medic, it placed both the medic and the patient in danger and if the medic wasn't careful, he or she could kill their patient as well as themselves. It was why most medics trained with a team and remained with that team.</p><p> </p><p>Finally pulling her hands away, Sakura smiled tiredly at the Uchiha and turned to inspect Naruto. He looked perfectly fine and she was certain that was due to his rapid healing abilities, but Tsunade had told her to check over the blonde as well. It hadn't gone unnoticed by the Kazekage that he had lost control of his chakra and from what Tsunade said, this wasn't the first time either. "Naruto, lie flat on your back."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh? Why are you checking me, Sakura-chan?" He asked, frowning, "I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me in the least."</p><p> </p><p>"I still need to check your chakra."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled, "It's fine, really."</p><p> </p><p>"Get on the bed." She growled, hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Standing, Naruto spun in a little circle to show he hadn't a mark on him and tried again. "See? I'm perfectly fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Uzumaki, get your ass on that bed now!" She snapped, pointing at the empty bed beside Sasuke's.</p><p> </p><p>Eeping, Naruto quickly followed the order and pouted as Sakura pushed his shirt up and began inspecting his stomach. Placing her hands on either side of his navel, she calmed herself and began coaxing her chakra to her fingers once again. It was rare that she treated Naruto as Tsunade like to deal with the black chakra herself, but it couldn't be avoided. As Hokage, she wasn't allowed to leave Konoha unless it was a political movement or a dire emergency. The Council ruled it wasn't an emergency and Tsunade had to grudgingly agree, therefore sending her protégé in her place.</p><p> </p><p>The black chakra swelled to shield its owner as Sakura tentatively reached out and Naruto quickly pushed her away, crying out as he protectively wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Sweat broke upon his brow and Naruto shook with the effort to keep the unstable chakra within him, he didn't want a blast like last time to happen again. "S-stay over there." He panted, watching warily as Sakura picked herself off the floor, but the pink haired kunoichi remained where she was.</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Temari yelled as she barreled into the room, hand resting on her fan. Gaara and Kankuro were close behind her, peeking over the blonde's shoulders to see just what the commotion was about.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled himself out of the bed, ignoring the pain racing up his leg, and limped towards the blonde. "Naruto—"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay back, Sasuke." He panted, his chakra surging forth again. Dropping to his knees, Naruto closed his eyes and focused on gathering control again, his body trembling from exertion.</p><p> </p><p>Stilling, Sasuke watched as his lover whimpered in pain before the tenseness in his shoulders suddenly retreated. Hobbling closer, Sasuke knelt down and tentatively touched Naruto's cheek with his fingertips. "Naru?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Naruto gave the raven a tremulous smile and sighed, tilting into that scant touch. "I'm fine…" He whispered, pulling away gently and pushing himself off the floor. Standing on wobbly legs and laboriously breathing, he certainly didn't look fine, but other than being a little tired, he wasn't in any pain.</p><p> </p><p>"You lost control." Gaara stated, his head cocking to the side as he studied his blonde friend.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura stared down at her hands, frowning, “It reacted badly to my touch…"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not you, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his voice steady despite his shaking body. Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed the sheet and wiped the sweat off his brow. "It's me, I'm the problem."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do I feel like you're breaking up with her, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, gingerly sitting down next to the blonde, but not touching him. He frowned when Naruto didn't even smile at his joke and touched his arm lightly. "Why is this happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head, the blonde bit his lip and looked at his lover. "I don't know, I really don't know. I haven't changed anything in my training or diet, so I don't understand it."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going back to Konoha." He ordered, "I'll continue the mission, but you're going back to Konoha and you're seeing Tsunade-sama."</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm fine, I can continue the mission."</p><p> </p><p>"You will not." Sasuke growled, eyes narrowing. "This isn't something to ignore as you have been doing, Naruto, you're going back."</p><p> </p><p>Glaring, he opened his mouth to retort back, but stopped when he met Sasuke's own glare, seeing through the anger to the worry welling within those onyx eyes. Sighing, he bit his tongue and acquiesced, his gaze dropping to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened? Will someone explain that to me?" Temari snapped, glaring around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"He lost control of his chakra." Kankuro stated, sliding into the room from behind his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, she thwacked him on the head and said, "I see he lost control of his chakra, but I want to know why."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know." Sasuke answered darkly, "He's been losing control steadily since a few weeks ago."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura growled, "And you let him go on a mission?"</p><p> </p><p>"He said he was fine." He growled back, narrowing his eyes in displeasure. He was already scolding himself for that stupid move; he didn't need someone else pointing out his mistakes as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, this is the boy who's been tortured and still claims he's fine. I can't believe you didn't drag him to the Hokage."</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to, but he said he had it under control and there was no need to worry Hokage-sama if we didn't have to. I warned him when he came that if I didn't feel he was up to the mission that he would be sent home and he is being sent home."</p><p> </p><p>"But still—"</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you stop it." Naruto snapped, his voice demanding despite its quiet volume. "I'll go back to see Baa-chan, but I refuse to allow Sasuke to continue his mission alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Sakura is going back with you, in case something happens on the journey back." The raven stated, his own tone not allowing any arguments on the matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Then who will accompany you?"</p><p> </p><p><em>--I will.--</em> Came the booming voice, echoing within each of their heads. <em>--You needn't fear, kit, I'll protect the whelp.</em>--</p><p> </p><p>"Kyuubi!" Naruto growled, "Stop with the theatricals and get your ass in here so I can kick it out."</p><p> </p><p><em>--Oh, but I was having such fun!--</em> The great demon fox whined, the pout evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up, you old coot."</p><p> </p><p><em>--Coot? Coot! I'll have you know I'm </em>fox, <em>you idiot! And I'm not </em>old<em>!--</em></p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, could someone explain to me why I'm hearing a voice in my head?" Kankuro asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, that's just Kyuubi being an ass."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--I'm a <strong>fox</strong>! Not a coot, not an ass and certainly not old. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm a fox?--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're like six thousand years old, you're old!" Naruto argued, stomping his foot impatiently.</p><p> </p><p><em>--Kit, I will kill you.--</em> Kyuubi growled.</p><p> </p><p>"No you won't."</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed, if the damn fox was so old, why couldn't he just act his age? "Kyuubi, where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--Outside the town, I didn't want to cause havoc by entering in…I do have quite a few people staring at me though.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Turning on his heel, Gaara exited the infirmary without even waiting to see who followed him and barely stepped onto the sand before a ninja appeared before him.</p><p> </p><p>"Gaara-sama!" The young chunin cried out, landing gracefully beside the red head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, leave the fox alone." He stated, walking passed the ninja to meet Kyuubi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled, catching up to him, "Kyuubi's harmless, so don't anger him, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>The redhead snorted at the oxymoron, "I won’t."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay…then come on!" He laughed, running ahead of them as he went to meet his life friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Dobe! Didn't we just discuss how you were going to take it easy! Stop running and get your ass back here." Sasuke yelled, sprinting after the blonde despite his broken wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm the idiot, but I'm not the one running around with broken bones!" Naruto snapped back, but still slowed until his lover caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Smacking him upside the head, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand with his good arm and scowled. "Just shut up."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is everyone telling me to shut up today?" He pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Uzumaki, shut up." Gaara said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>"See?! It's unfair."</p><p> </p><p><em>--Kit, I can hear you clearly from where I stand! I'm amazed the entire village isn't telling you to shut up.</em>--</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's it!" Huffing, Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the village to where the large black fox stood. Puffing his cheeks out, he smacked the fox on the muzzle and then stuck his tongue out. "Baka fox!"</p><p> </p><p><em>--What the hell, kit!--</em> Kyuubi roared, rubbing his abused muzzle with his paw. Glaring, the fox fanned his tails and growled, showing his long canines. <em>--You will pay, you damned human.--</em></p><p> </p><p>"Will you both shut up?" Sasuke snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his good hand. "You're giving me a headache."</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his arms around his disgruntled lover, Naruto kissed his forehead and nuzzled his neck. "I'll make it go away."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you going to make it go away? You caused it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sasuke!" He cried.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--Oh, stop being so melodramatic, kit.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder they're all insane." Temari whispered, watching the three interact.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hey!" Naruto turned to Sakura, "Where's Liza?"</p><p> </p><p>The pink kunoichi gaped, "You just noticed?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked, staring innocently at her.</p><p> </p><p>"She's with Hinata," She sighed, rolling her eyes, "I couldn't possibly take her with me, Itachi was on a mission and it would certainly be irresponsible of me to leave her by herself."</p><p> </p><p><em>--At least someone of them is responsible…--</em> Kyuubi muttered, curling his lip up in a smirk as two glares descended upon him.</p><p> </p><p>"And that reminds me…" Naruto said, smacking the fox on the muzzle again. "That's what you get for just leaving a kid with us! Baka, baka fox!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--Stop hitting me!--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being idiotic!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--I can't help it, I lived inside you for eighteen years, something had to rub off.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, blame it on me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--I will. Before you I was the most powerful demon in existence, I had wisdom beyond any other creature's capacity and then I was sealed inside of you--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Right, you were sealed inside of me. What powerful demon that has 'wisdom beyond any other creature's capacity' would get sealed inside a mere human?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--Oh, shut up.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've tried saying that already, it doesn't work." Sasuke deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they always like this?" Sakura asked, looking back and forth between the bickering men…demons…idiots.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He felt like crying, he just wanted to break down where he stood and cry at the stupidity of it all. But, of course, as an Uchiha, he would not. He'd already cried once today, damned if he was going to do it again in this lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, Kyuubi, why haven't I ever seen your human form?" Naruto suddenly asked, stopping mid-rant. "Is it that you can't?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--I can, I just don't.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why not? It would've been easier to travel that way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--Because I don't like it.--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, "More like you can't do it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--I can too!--</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p><em>--I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune, I can damn well pass for a human if I wanted to, but after living inside of you for eighteen years, I certainly don't want to be!--</em> He growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you tell yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Anger causing his tails to fan out once more, Kyuubi licked his lips, <em>--Fine I'll show you, you damned brat!--</em> Closing his eyes, he wrapped his tails around him and concentrated on his human form, making it more of a show than he had to. He could turn into a human in a second, but if he wanted to have clothes on he had to take a little bit more time.</p><p> </p><p>The group stared as black chakra began surrounding the fox until Kyuubi could no longer be seen. The sudden influx of chakra brought many of Suna's ninjas to the gates, but Gaara held them back with a single wave of his hand. The chakra cocoon slowly lessened in size, but kept its intensity until it slowly began to disappear leaving behind a young looking man where the fox once stood.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit…" Naruto whispered, staring at the man. Had he not been so utterly devoted to Sasuke, he would've shamelessly thrown himself at Kyuubi. Black sandaled feet lightly set down on the sand and tight black pants started just above the ankle and ended just above the apex of his legs. The vest he wore left his chest open for appraisal and even Sasuke had to admit the taut stomach and well defined abs were certainly arousing. His skin wasn't as tan as Naruto's nor was it the deathly pale white of Sasuke's, but a light honey color that that certainly looked to be well balanced across his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>Black hair fluttered down as the last of the chakra dispersed and settled in straight rivulets over his shoulders and halfway down his back. The silky tresses moved across his skin like water and Kyuubi raised a hand to move a lock behind his shoulder, scowling at the offending thing. Crossing his arms over his chest and absently flexing his biceps, Kyuubi turned his scowl towards the onlookers and glared, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck…" Naruto murmured, trying to ignore the dull thrum of arousal stirring in his groin. Hearing Kyuubi in his head was one thing, but to hear that husky baritone with his own ears was certainly another. That voice was sex and that body screamed "I am so going to fuck you until you can't walk", Naruto was pretty certain the fox would never submit to bottoming.</p><p> </p><p>Every person present was staring at him in awe, only Gaara's stiff command to remain where they stood kept some of the ninjas from ransacking the sexy demon. Of course, if they knew he was a demon they might change their minds…but some part of him doubted that. Kyuubi tapped black clawed nails against his bare arm, "What the hell is your problem? See, this is why I hate this form!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you look like walking sex?" Naruto said, "That's not a bad thing, Kyuubi."</p><p> </p><p>The fox-turned-human snorted and approached the blonde, his movements graceful even though he was stomping closer to his ex-prison. "Do you see this?" He asked, grabbing a fistful of black strands.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh…yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"This is so ugly! I used to have the most beautiful red hair and my eyes were a deep golden hue that none could forget them, I'm a fucking fire demon after all! How can I look like this? I look like you and the Uchiha's child, for god's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>Whatever erection either lover sported was soon lost at that thought. Both looked at the demon in a new light and found his words to be true. He had Sasuke's raven locks and height while holding Naruto's suppleness and sapphire eyes, not to mention practically hairless body. "Well, don't you know how to just kill the mood…" Naruto pouted, suddenly disgusted at being turned on by their 'child'.</p><p> </p><p>"How did I come to this?" Kyuubi almost wailed, "I used to be gorgeous, no one could refuse me and I had many lovers, my beauty was known throughout the regions, I even enjoyed being human and now I look like <em>this.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I happen to like how our child looks." Naruto smirked, "You'll always be beautiful to me, Kyuu-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Kyuubi launched himself at the blonde, pinning him easily to the ground, "If you ever call me that again, I will make certain you will never be able to cum again. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled and nodded, slightly sweating as he thought just what the demon would do to him if it struck his fancy.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he stood and wiped the sand off his pants. "Has everyone had their fill of gawking at me yet?" He asked sarcastically to the group still drooling over him.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara was the first to recover and immediately turned on his heel and walked back into the village, his ninjas slowly and mournfully following their leader. The red head was certain if the fox remained in that form, he would have a list of bedding partners by the end of the night, his sister and brother included in that if he guessed correctly from the looks they were sending the poor demon.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh…" Sakura stuttered, continuing to gape, "Kyuubi-san, I must admit that you are one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. I don't think there's a single person here who thinks you're even the slightest bit unattractive."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really," he purred, eyes lowering to half mast and turning them towards Naruto. "Then you wouldn't mind spending the night with me tonight, would you Naru-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled cheekily even as a blush worked its way up to his face. "Had you asked me that ten minutes ago, we'd be having a threesome on the sand, but as it goes…I just can't imagine having sex with someone who looks like my and Sasuke's child. Sorry, but that's a major turn off, no matter how hot you are."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd drag me into a threesome without even asking me, dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the two idiots.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you honestly deny <em>that?</em>" He retorted, pointing at the demon.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked, "I don't know, possibly, but we'll never find that out, will we?" Grabbing Naruto's arm, he turned and began dragging the blonde into the village, "Now, I don't know about you, but I haven't had sex in over a week and I demand some attention from a certain cute blonde."</p><p> </p><p>"What blonde?! Who is he? Is it that bastard Shin again? Did he dye his hair blonde this time around?" Naruto ranted, "If it is, I'll kick both your asses, you bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes, Sasuke found his sex drive once more dropping to non-existent. "Never mind you idiot. I should've just said I want some attention from a blonde dobe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You were talking about me? Well, I guess I could be coerced into entertaining you…" He whispered huskily, his libido suddenly spiking since losing it after Kyuubi's announcement.</p><p> </p><p>"No, forget it. I don't want any entertainment; you ruined the mood, baka."</p><p> </p><p>"What?! Oh, come on Sasuke. I can get you back into the mood."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"But Sasuke! You already woke him up; he won't go to sleep again unless we play with him!"</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stopped and stared at his lover, wondering just when he fell in love with the idiot. "Play with him yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"B-but its better if you join in and I know you could use the exercise." He tried again, running the tips of his fingers tantalizingly up his boyfriend's spine.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just want to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Sleep! But you slept all night!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not all of us can heal in a couple hours, I'm tired and I want to sleep." He snapped, glaring at the blonde, but it had no affect on him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto pondered quietly for a moment, following his lover into their room before suddenly wrapping his arms around the raven's waist and whispering gutturally, "Well then…how 'bout I help you get to sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>Turning to protest, Sasuke suddenly lost all thoughts of coherence and submitted to the blonde's wiles as pleasure coursed through his entire body. "I…I guess I could use some help…" He groaned, closing his eyes and abandoning himself into his lover's waiting arms.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir <br/>Page 11<br/>3/11/2021</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, updating all my fics on one day is more draining than I thought!</p><p>But I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^ </p><p>Thanks again for all the support, comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!</p><p>I'm posting a bit early because I won getting my tooth pulled, woo-hoo! Yeah, no, not really. I'd really rather not, but well, that doesn't seem to be an option and since I'm not certain I'd be able to post this tomorrow, I'm posting it tonight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters<br/><strong>Note:</strong> This is Chapter Eleven, if you don’t know by now that this is a sequel to <strong>Living A Lie</strong>, then I guess it doesn’t really matter anymore! ^_^</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Eleven</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Naruto trudged slowly behind Sakura, the woman was beyond angry at being dragged to Suna for practically nothing before having to drag back the blonde man who was acting like a petulant child.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have completed the mission!” Naruto complained, giving a huff of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsunade-sama said you are to return to Konoha and that’s that, Naruto.” Sakura ground out, giving a heated glare over her shoulder. “You’ve said this same thing for the past hour, I know you’re worried about Sasuke, but I’m certain Kyuubi will take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just not the same.” He whispered, kicking a loose rock hard enough it became embedded in a nearby tree.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the sooner we figure out what is going on with your chakra, the sooner you can return to active duty and be back with your lover. So get your ass moving and let’s GO.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gave a small, but genuine smile that turned into a grin. “I‘ll race you to town!” And then in a blur, he left Sakura behind as his laughter echoed around her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Naruto!</em>” She yelled, shaking her fist at her former teammate before taking off after him. She was nowhere near as fast, but at least this meant he wouldn’t be dragging his feet anymore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, glaring at the damnable fox who was still whining about his looks. “If you can’t shut up, then go away.” He snapped, turning his attention back to the encampment they had come across.</p><p> </p><p>Gaara didn’t have the crystal, Sasuke was certain of it, and he believed the red haired man when he said he never had it. So that left someone trying to set up the Kazekage so that war would break out between the River Country and Wind Country. The only one Sasuke could figure to want such a war was Rain County; they could easily take over both countries on its borders if both became weakened from war and exponentially increase their small country by a hundred fold.</p><p> </p><p>That led Sasuke and Kyuubi to look for an area closest to the borders of all three, thinking that whoever was being it would most definitely want to be nearby to observe the tensions between as well as place the crystal in Suna if necessary. The shinobi from the Hidden Village of Rain were known for their ruthlessness and phenomenal training, if Sasuke was right, it wouldn’t be a simple retrieval.</p><p> </p><p>Within two days, Sasuke’s deductions and estimated guesses had been proven right spotted an encampment hidden within the craggy walls of a ravine that served as the border of Wind Country and River Country that also barely touched Rain Country.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent the day observing the movements and counted around fifty shining. Way too many to just be a watch guard and it didn’t escape either of them how some within the ranks were missing nin. Dangerous missing nin.</p><p> </p><p>“You just don’t understand how humiliating this is.” Kyuubi muttered, his lip lifting in a slight snarl and showing his elongated canines.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. Shut. Up.” Sasuke snarled back, dropping from the rock formation they had been on to the ground, still hidden from sight.</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi dropped just as gracefully beside Sasuke and pushed his long locks back with a clawed hand. “Fine, you bastard. How do you want to handle filching the crystal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Filching?” Sasuke deadpanned with a bland look.</p><p> </p><p>“Must you find a problem with <em>everything </em>I say?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Kyuubi threw his hands up with exasperation. “How does the kit put up with your ass?”</p><p> </p><p>“He happens to like my ass very much. He may even be in love with my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re conceited. Any other winning attributes you have?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s smirk grew.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I do not want to hear anymore!” Kyuubi snapped, face full of horror at the thought of hearing about Naruto and Sasuke’s sex life. “I’m so glad we were separated before you two got past kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight.” Sasuke suddenly turned serious, pleasantries over until they finished the mission. “You can return to your fox form and give them hell, I’ll sneak in and ‘filch’ the crystal from them before they even know it is gone. Then we will return the crystal to the River Country with the promise they will help bring water to Suna. It should stop the war and strengthen the bonds between their countries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you take the crystal back to your Hokage?” Kyuubi questioned, cocking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shrugged, “The mission didn’t specify and I never have been good at following orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, I’ll follow your lead, but if you die, I’m not telling Naruto, you’ll need to do that yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you better <em>not</em> die either, fox.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Like some puny shinobi can bring me down.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned, “What if word gets out that you attacked them? Will it put Naruto in danger?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi’s eyes flashed red and his expression turned wicked, “Who says there will be any witnesses left to tell?”</p><p> </p><p>The blood lust coming from the kitsune shook Sasuke to his core. In all his time with the fox, Kyuubi always came off as almost childish and while he knew the fox had a dark side, he had never seen it before, until now. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to ever see it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll leave it to you.” Sasuke murmured before kneeling before his pack and checking his weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi swept his long black hair back behind his shoulders and glanced at his claws. “I will find you some rabbits for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head, “No, I can’t stomach anything right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need your strength.”</p><p> </p><p><em>I need my lover</em>. Sasuke sighed as Kyuubi disappeared and started setting up camp against the rock formation before casting a genjutsu so they wouldn’t be seen. But while it would cover them, it wouldn’t cover the scent of cooking food. He’d have to time it with either the wind blowing away from the encampment or when the Amegakure nins cooked their own dinner.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi returned an hour later holding four rabbits already skinned and gutted out to Sasuke. The Uchiha took the offered meat and quickly placed them on spits to cook once it was safe to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to eat?” Sasuke asked, he had never considered whether yokai needed to. Kyuubi usually went with Naruto on missions or stayed around Konoha and in the years they had traveled together his attention had been solely on Naruto. He had never been alone with the fox to know what his needs were.</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi grinned, “I don’t <em>need</em> to, but it can be enjoyable at times. I’m pure chakra and thus am self sustaining, but no, you go ahead and eat your burnt charcoal meat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean <em>cooked</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The fox-turned-human wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Why humans ruin perfectly good food, I’ll never understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke chuckled lightly, testing the shift in the wind and finally starting a fire to “ruin” said food. The two soon settled into an amicable silence as they waited for nightfall.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke crept along the ravine remaining shrouded in shadow as he silently approached the encampment. He had already crossed over the deep gully and knew Kyuubi should have already done the same on the other far end. They had decided it best to have Sasuke approach from the east and Kyuubi approach from the West with the plan for the black fox to lure away as many Lightning shinobi as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing his form against the craggy wall, his mask firmly in place, Sasuke listened as the alarm went up through the camp as Kyuubi’s maniacal laughter filled the night air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Foolish humans! You believe you can beat me? Ha! I’d like to see you sniveling worms even try to make me bleed!—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, the damned fox was just as much an attention seeker as his blonde dobe, but at least for once it was coming in handy. He watched as grey clad shinobi rushed from the cave opening and towards the sounds of fighting, waiting impatiently for at least a few minutes to pass before slipping inside.</p><p> </p><p>Most likely they would leave someone to guard the crystal unless that person took it with and went to fight Kyuubi as well. In either case, Sasuke <em>would</em> get the crystal back, of that he had no doubt. And the sooner he had it back, the sooner he could return it and go home to Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Activating his bloodline, Sasuke scanned the dark cavernous formation for traps, locating two and carefully avoiding them. He didn’t want to trip or disable them lest it tipped someone off that somebody had infiltrated their base. Moving deeper, Sasuke searched the carved out rooms one by one, finding neither the crystal nor any other shinobis.</p><p> </p><p>The din of screams and Kyuubi’s cackling laughter at least put his mind at ease that the fox was still kicking ass. Naruto would kick his ass if anything happened to the black fox—sometimes he wondered if his blonde lover loved Kyuubi more.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Sasuke crept into a bit larger room where the effervescent white crystal gleamed brightly despite the lack of sun. Sasuke watched in awe as small flurries circled around the crystal, the imbued chakra pulsing as he stepped closer. He could feel the crystal pull at him, but Sasuke remembered the warning in the scroll, unless you were a water or ice affiliated shinobi, touching the crystal directly would cause frostbite. It was another reason he felt confident in the Land of Rain being behind the missing crystal as they had many water users within their ranks.</p><p> </p><p>Detecting no traps, Sasuke carefully pulled a cloth from his holster and gently picked up the crystal, the cold of it still stinging through the cloth. Once wrapped, he carefully put it in the side pocket of his holster so he wouldn’t accidentally touch it if reaching for his shiruken.</p><p> </p><p>A slight flare of chakra was his only warning as Sasuke swiftly rolled to the left, back up on his feet within milliseconds, kunai in hand. Blades clashed as electricity crackled—too bad for the lightning kunoichi, Sasuke’s own affinity was lightning or that trick would have incapacitated him.</p><p> </p><p>Locking eyes, the stormy grey eyes widened with surprise at meeting a sharingan user and she quickly averted her gaze, but it was already too late for her, Sasuke had her the moment their eyes met. Her eyes flickered, body jerking slightly as the two of them fought within her mind while Sasuke let out a small sigh. Knowing they couldn’t leave any survivors to report who had taken back the crystal, Sasuke flipped his grip on the kunai and effortlessly slit her throat. A gurgling sound was all she made before her body fell to the ground, already dead.</p><p> </p><p>Setting her body on fire, Sasuke turned and left without a single look back, following the same pathways he had taken in. Kyuubi was there to greet him, covered in blood and quite gleeful as he shook his coat, splattering droplets everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Do you have it?—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Sasuke gave a curt nod. “No survivors?”</p><p> </p><p>The fox grinned, blood upon his upper lip, but said nothing more. Sasuke fully understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s move. We can meet with the Kawakage* by morning if we travel all night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi cocked his head, <em>—I can travel all night, can you?—</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke snorted, not even deigning to give the fox an answer and set out north, towards Tanigakure. He would return the crystal to the Kawakage and make them promise to give water to Suna. As much as he disliked admitting it, Gaara had saved his and Naruto’s life; he would consider this as paying off their debts.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Naruto and Sakura stepped through the gates of Konoha, he was immediately led to the hospital. Sakura threatened to castrate him if he even <em>thought</em> about leaving the room she shoved him into while she left to go get Tsunade.</p><p> </p><p>And so Naruto tried very hard to focus on Sasuke, wondering how his dark haired lover was doing or whether Kyuubi and him had killed each other yet. It was times like these he wished they were still bonded, they might not be able to communicate, but he could at least feel what was happening through the bond and know Kyuubi was alive. He knew the fox had a soft spot for his bastard and would die before he let Sasuke die.</p><p> </p><p>He’d much rather neither of them died though.</p><p> </p><p>“Brat, what’s this about you almost dying?” Tsunade drawled, strolling into the room with Sakura trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto rolled his eyes, “Everyone’s just overreacting, Baa-chan. I’m <em>fine</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She raised a perfectly sculpted brow. “The Kazekage isn’t known for reacting, let alone <em>over</em>reacting, Naruto. He sent his fastest shinobi to tell me that you were attacked by an inugami, that you were poisoned <em>and</em> that you were dying. I trust his word over yours right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>fine</em>.” He repeated, eyes narrowing at the insinuation that he was lying.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head, “You’re not fine, Naruto. Something is wrong with your chakra and it’s affecting you and making you a danger to others!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura!” Naruto hissed as Tsunade sent the pink kunoichi a sharp glance.</p><p> </p><p>“A danger to others?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shot Naruto an apologetic look before nodding her head, making the blonde scowl darkly. “When I tried to check him for internal injuries, his chakra attacked me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not on purpose!” Naruto interjected quickly as Tsunade ran a critical eye over the blonde. “It just...happened. It’s never happened before and I doubt it’ll happen again, it was probably because of the poison or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost October 9th...” The Hokage mentioned gently. “Are you possibly reacting to the—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>!” The blonde said, shaking his head vigorously. “That’s not it, Baa-Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, slowly approaching Naruto. Without Sasuke around, Naruto was much more wary of touch, though he didn’t recoil anymore the anxious aura would suddenly spike as the blonde’s body tensed. If Sasuke was with him, Naruto was almost normal and easily interacted with others, though the raven shinobi was the only one able to freely touch the blonde whenever he wanted. Everyone else always gave Naruto ample time to move away before they touched him.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade gently touched Naruto’s hand, feeling the slight tremor that was almost too small to notice. “Naruto, you need to tell me what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto swallowed, lackluster blue eyes meeting gentle brown. “I don’t know.” He admitted quietly. “The past few months I’ve been getting...sudden bursts of chakra. At first it was only happening maybe once a month, then a few times a month. It’s uncontrollable and so I force it into the earth, but it leaves me fatigued.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Tsunade chastised, “why didn’t you <em>tell</em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’d want to examine me.” He squirmed. He and examinations didn’t get along, like oil and water, and Tsunade knew better than almost anyone how badly Naruto reacted to examinations.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura examined you, is that why your chakra attacked her?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde was silent, contemplating the possibility, but eventually shook his head. “I don’t think so. Sasuke was with me and while I didn’t like it—sorry Sakura-chan—I didn’t feel scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade sighed, looking apologetically at him. “Well, now I have to examine you without Sasuke. Even if these surges have been happening before, the poison could be wrecking havoc on your chakra pathways and it could be hurting you internally.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, knowing what she said was true, but he couldn’t stop the tremulous breath he took. “Can I just...pull up my shirt?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade smiled, “Yes. Just enough for me to see your navel, brat, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his lips, eyes darting from Sakura to Tsunade and then back. He slowly pulled his shirt up, exposing the smooth expanse of tanned skin across his midsection and then watched as nimble fingers settled on either side of his navel, the touch so light he almost couldn’t feel it at all.</p><p> </p><p>The Gondaime closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the taunt muscles beneath her fingertips tense and then relax as Naruto breathed, but they were steady, not ragged or fear riddled. Slowly she called forth her chakra and began to feel through his body, checking the organs and muscles first and giving a sigh of relief when she found no damage there.</p><p> </p><p>Then gently she began to probe his pathways, the black chakra surged for a moment, but then quieted when Tsunade didn’t react. The elder woman frowned, prodding a bit more into Naruto’s chakra, it felt...dark and insidious, not like any chakra she had been in contact with before. She had only ever examined Naruto twice since his chakra had changed, but neither time had she felt an almost sentient response.</p><p> </p><p>The black chakra swelled again and Naruto gasped as tremors ran through his body. “Stop!” He yelled through clenched teeth, but it was too late and a long agonized scream ripped from Naruto’s throat as his chakra exploded outward, throwing the Gondaime into the wall while Sakura was pushed back, but not as violently. A shockwave of chakra rocked through the hospital, walls cracking and groaning as the building shifted, threatening to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama!” Two ANBU appeared as Tsunade groaned, blood dripping from her temple to the floor steadily.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed from the wall, “Evacuate the hospital, immediately.” She ordered, her eyes focusing on the blonde who was still screaming though his voice had turned hoarse. His arms were tightly wrapped around his torso, sweat poured from his body as he knelt on the ground, trying to control the chakra bleeding from his body.</p><p> </p><p>“But the—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Now</em>!” Tsunade thundered. “Leave him to me.”</p><p> </p><p>With another second of hesitancy, the ANBU disappeared with a puff of smoke as Sakura disappeared out the door to begin directing the staff where to evacuate patients, knowing she needed to entrust her sensei with one of her most precious friends. If Naruto’s chakra was attacking what it believed to be a threat, having two powerful kunoichis in the room would only make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>The chakra pulled back as Naruto’s screams died out, but Tsunade knew better than to approach, the agony on the blonde’s face told her this wasn’t over yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Baa-chan,” Naruto ground out, teeth clenched painfully together as the chakra crackled around them. “Get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. That lover of yours will eviscerate me if I leave you here like this and I don’t particularly like that idea.” Tsunade smirked, gaining a pained chuckle from the blonde. She watched as black bolts of chakra, like lightning, struck the floor, shattering the marble and causing the ground the sink down beneath its force. “Can you get it under control?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hesitated, “Maybe. If I get outside.” His sudden intake of breath spoke of the pain he was being inflicted with as a strangled scream escaped, his muscles twitching as another shockwave of chakra pulsed around him. “Fuck! I can’t, Tsunade, you have to get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you normally force it into the ground, right? That’s why you wanted outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, breaths ragged, but unable to form words through the pain as the surge of chakra began growing again.</p><p> </p><p>Moving closer, Tsunade looked down at the already damaged floor, thankful they were on the first floor. Shifting her stance, she forced chakra into her legs and then stomped onto the ground hard, watching as the floor gave way to the dirt ground beneath. “Naruto!” She called, stepping back as the blonde swiveled his head towards the patch of dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto dragged himself towards it, every step causing chakra to crackle around him as pain almost overtook all thought. But having Tsunade so close kept his mind focused on needing to keep her and the hospital safe. He sank to his knees at the edge of the demolished floor and thrust his hands into the dirt, pouring all his chakra into it as it tore through him and into the outlet he chose.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade watched as those bright blue eyes that only Naruto possessed darkened to a midnight blue and gasped as the dirt suddenly sprang with life as plants and flowers swiftly grew, vines snakes across the floor and up the walls and even a sapling began to grow tall enough it began pressing into the ceiling before it all stopped.</p><p> </p><p>A low groan left Naruto’s lips as the blonde collapsed into the soft grass he had just created, already unconscious and unaware to the amount of damage he inflicted on his beloved village.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is happening to you?” Tsunade whispered as she gently pulled Naruto into her embrace, the blonde breathing, but otherwise dead to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 9<br/>3/15/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting interesting... </p><p>Can I just say though, I love Kyuubi and Sasuke together on their own. I don't think it happened in LAL at all and so it was fun to have them go on a mission together, sort of. ^_^</p><p>But poor Naruto, he just can't catch a break. </p><p>Also, Kawa means River, so I just made up Kawakage since this village was barely mentioned in the anime.</p><p>I also used this map when planning out where everything was located: https://www.deviantart.com/lady1venus/art/Naruto-world-map-Beta-731997975</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday ^_^ </p><p>I hope you all had a great weekend and you get to start your week off right with another chapter ^_^ </p><p>I'm so happy you all are enjoying the sequel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters except the ones that aren’t in the series ^_^</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twelve</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke arrived back in Konohagakure a day later and stared with wide-eyed shock at the cracked and split streets, most buildings still stood, but were badly battered and there were a few that had at least partially crumbled. As if that wasn’t enough of a shock, seeing his brother standing yards away, a solemn look on his face, made Sasuke’s heart clench painfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Aniki?” He asked quietly as his brother swiftly approached him, almost afraid to hear the elder Uchiha answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto’s alive,” Itachi said once he was beside his little brother, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, and Sasuke almost collapsed against him at the relief that flooded him. “But your presence is needed immediately. It’s not good.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Sasuke asked as they set off at a brisk pace through the ruined streets. “Who attacked Konoha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” He hissed, glancing sharply at the elder Uchiha. If it had been anyone else, Sasuke would have thought they were making a bad joke, but Itachi did not make jokes. “Naruto would <em>never</em> attack Konoha!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why you are needed. Naruto is unconscious; the Council has charged him with high treason for attacking Konohagakure as well as the Gondaime. Tsunade-sama and Haruno-san have been arguing that Naruto didn’t attack purposely, but you have been summoned upon your immediate return.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke almost stumbled at hearing ‘high treason’, that was punishable by death. The Council wanted to put Naruto to <em>death</em>. “They lay one fucking <em>hand</em> on him—“</p><p> </p><p>“Otouto, calm yourself.” Itachi’s voice was calm and collected, but Sasuke heard the anger rumbling beneath. Naruto was family; Itachi wouldn’t stand by and let them hurt Naruto either. The Council would be going up against two of the strongest shinobi of the village as well as one of the oldest clans.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Naruto?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being held in Hokage Tower. Tsunade-sama is in her office. She can take you to see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke frowned, mind already planning various ways of whisking Naruto away if he couldn’t get the charges dismissed. “Nii-san, gather the heads of the clans and convince them to stand with us. They all know Naruto, they won’t agree to this either.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded and the brothers split, Sasuke taking to a dead run despite his exhaustion. Like <em>hell</em> would he let anyone try to take his lover away from him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Naruto has given his fealty to Konohagakure; he is a decorated ANBU and highly skilled shinobi. He is <em>not</em> treasonous nor has he ever been. He is, currently ill and in need of help, not a trial!” Tsunade growled at the councilors for at least the tenth time.</p><p> </p><p>Danzo nodded, “We understand you have a <em>soft</em> spot for Uzumaki-san, but we cannot allow that to misconstrue the facts.”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em>facts</em> are that Naruto came home willingly, he was examined after almost dying and his chakra responded as if attacked. He did not attack.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which only proves that the jinchuriki is dangerous.” Koharu interjected. “He is unstable and should be executed for the protection of Konohagakure as well as for his own good, one should not allow an ill dog to roam free until it attacks its owner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mind what you say about my lover, Utatane-san.” Sasuke growled, stepping into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha-san!” The councilors gasped as Danzo stood and bowed slightly with respect. “This is a delicate matter, to which you cannot remain unbiased, with all due respect.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, “I agree, Shimura-san, I will do <em>whatever</em> necessary to protect <em>my</em> lover.” The thinly veiled threat hanging in the air and the councilors exchanged nervous glances with each other. “Which is why my brother is currently gathering the clan heads to vote once all the facts have been given. As for now, I demand a break be taken so Hokage-sama may tend to Naruto and the clans have a chance to assemble. We will reconvene in an hour.” Sharingan flashing in warning, Sasuke stormed out of the office and into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade followed moments later, grinning briefly at the raven shinobi. “You sure you don’t want to become Hokage?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not with those asses on the Council.” Sasuke muttered darkly. “Now, take me to Naruto and tell me what the fuck happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade nodded, relieved Sasuke was an ally because she didn’t doubt for a minute that he would make an indomitable enemy. “This way.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke gently pushed back the blonde spikes that fell into his lover’s eyes, his hand moving to caress a whiskered cheek before his thumb ran across pale lips.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto didn’t stir. The blonde’s skin had taken on a pallor Sasuke didn’t like and he ran his hands down the hard muscles of his lover’s body, fingers deftly searching for any missed wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his forehead to Naruto’s, Sasuke let out a pained sigh. “You need to wake up, dobe.” He muttered, “If you don’t wake up soon I’ll kick your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He could almost hear Naruto’s taunting voice sputter “you wish!” but the blonde remained unmoving beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Straightening, he looked over at the Hokage who had watched unabashed at the tender moment between the two, she had been looking for any sign that Naruto would respond to his lover. “Do you have any ideas, Uchiha?” She asked, arms crossed beneath her breasts as she leaned against the wall. They hadn’t even tried to detect his chakra again, let alone prod at it.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head, the unknown galling him as his eyes remained trained on Naruto, his anger spiking at the chakra draining restraints around tanned wrists. “No. I know he was having trouble with his chakra before, but he seemed fine the past few weeks. It wasn’t until that inugami attacked that things like this have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“So his chakra has never attacked you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not even when we spar using chakra.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade sighed, nails tapping against her forearm. “I have Shizune scouring the library for anything about black chakra, but we’re really blind here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked up, eyes narrowing as he weighed the options of bringing in a friend, but with his lover unconscious and unresponsive, he was willing to shoulder any ire. “Kyuubi. He might know how to help Naruto. Send Shikamaru if he’s here to get him and get these damned manacles <em>off</em> of Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re only a precaution for if his chakra—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care.” He snarled. “If Naruto wakes up to find himself restrained, it will cause more harm than good, especially with October 9th only being two days from now. Naruto does not respond well to being restrained and so unless you want to chance him leveling the rest of Konoha when he panics, I’m telling you now to <em>get them off of him</em>, Hokage-<em>sama</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade acquiesced, placing her thumb against the metal before flooding the catch with her chakra and making them release. “I will have Shizune come sit with him. We have the Council to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Sasuke drawled, an almost feral grin curling his lips, “the Council has <em>me</em> to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled even as a shiver ran down her spine; she couldn’t wait to watch Sasuke rip the old biddies apart.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With the number of people who came in support of Naruto, the meeting had been moved to the main hall on the first floor of the Hokage Tower and quickly filled with clan heads and trusted members, over thirty people in total.</p><p> </p><p>The Council took their seats—two on either side of where the Hokage normally would sit, but it was decidedly absent as Tsunade did not want anyone to misconstrue that she was aligning with them—and watched as Sasuke approached, fluid grace and lethality in every step, his face a mask of impassive stoicism except for his eyes that burned with unquenchable rage.</p><p> </p><p>“Honorable councilors,” Sasuke said loudly, the tone <em>almost</em> mocking, “you have been called before <em>all</em> seventeen clan heads to answer for the spurious charges you have leveled against Uzumaki Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>Koharu shifted nervously as she looked at the other councilors. The fact that all seventeen clans responded was a feat in itself, but that all four noble clans were present spoke disaster for the Council if they all sided against them.</p><p> </p><p>Danzo stood, taking the role as Speaker for the Council, “Sasuke-kun—”</p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha-sama.” Sasuke interrupted, his eyes slowly bleeding to red. “My brother may be the elder of us and a skilled shinobi of the Leaf, but I still hold the title of Clan Head, Shimura-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Danzo’s teeth ground together and for a moment he looked ready to snap at the young Uchiha, but with every clan head’s eyes upon him, he knew he had to show deference. “Of course, I meant no disrespect, Uchiha-sama.” Sasuke dipped his head, but kept his blood limit activated. “Uzumaki Naruto has caused innumerable damage to the village as well as attacked the Gondaime without provocation; both of these incidences are treasonous crimes punishable by death. It is the Council’s right and duty to make certain our village and Hokage are protected. While it certainly…<em>pains</em> us,” Danzo stressed the word as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, seeing through the lie, “to mete out such punishments, we must do so for the good of the Leaf.”</p><p> </p><p>Murmurs went through the people gathered and Sasuke clenched his fist to stop the Chidori itching to form. Only a few realized that the shockwave that shook the village was due to Naruto, the majority of the villagers believed it was an earthquake and only the shinobi could feel the chakra that had split the streets and crumbled buildings.</p><p> </p><p>“I request Hokage-sama and Haruno Sakura to come forward and report what happened when they examined Uzumaki-san.” Sasuke said dispassionately, stepping back as the two women stepped forward. He couldn’t sound too eager nor could he allow his anger to rule him if he wanted the clans to listen to the facts and not just see an angry lover. But after…Sasuke met Danzo’s eye and smirked, after he knew Naruto was safe there would be no banking his fury.</p><p> </p><p>The clans listened intently as Tsunade and Sakura both recounted what happened prior to, during and after Naruto’s chakra had caused a shockwave. Sasuke’s lips became a thinner and more prominent line as the Council tried to suggest Naruto had only made it look accidental and that this was actually an attempt to capitulate the Hokage for his own plans.</p><p> </p><p>When the third round of questions brought about the same accusations, Sasuke stepped forward, “We have heard this line of questioning twice already, must we hear it a third time? Hokage-sama and Haruno-san have both sworn Naruto did not attack purposely. Questioning them again and again will not change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We must be certain they are not purposely leaving out details to protect the jinchuriki.” Koharu protested before Danzo shot the elder councilwoman a withering glance.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked, “Are you suggesting that the <em>Hokage</em> is withholding information pertinent to the protection of the village, Utatane-san?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to retort as the clans began loudly murmuring to each other once again, but Danzo held up a bandaged hand to silence her. He waited until the hall fell silent once more and looked over the smug Uchiha clan head. The cold calculating look in Sasuke’s eyes conveyed he would not stand idle if they tried to end Naruto’s life and Danzo smiled, this was exactly what he wanted. “Uzumaki-san is the jinchuriki, he is unstable and a danger to Konohagakure,” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and letting a slight empathetic tone color his words. “Regardless of whether he attacked purposely or not, if he cannot control his chakra, then he is too dangerous to let him roam freely.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced at Itachi, something about Danzo’s expression set him on edge and the almost imperceptible narrowing of his brother’s eyes told him he felt the same. “Uzumaki-san is a dedicated shinobi, he has carried out some of the most dangerous missions on behalf of the Hokage <em>and</em> the Council. His erratic chakra has only recently manifested and he has not been given time to discover what causes the disturbances.”</p><p> </p><p>Danzo’s smirk grew, “Should we wait for Uzumaki-san to obliterate our homes before we decide to take action? It is not the shinobi way to wait until <em>after</em> disaster strikes for us to act.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of twittering birds suddenly filled the hall and Sasuke looked down into his hand where the blue ball of lightning crackled in his palm. Sasuke tilted his head, looking each councilor in the eye, before speaking, “The Leaf is the strongest village around, there are at least a dozen of us that could obliterate the village at any point in time. Do you plan to cage us all, Shimura-san?”</p><p> </p><p>The elder councilor paused, the room suddenly dropped by several degrees as the clan heads listened intently to what he would say. The chidori continued to chirp as Sasuke held it as if it were nothing more than a toy, as if it took no concentration or power to hold. “Of course not, Uchiha-sama.” He finally said, his voice coming out much shakier than he had meant for it. “But Uzumaki-san has had this happen before, yes? Is it not true that Uzumaki-san had a similar incident five years ago in the Hidden Village of the Springs?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked up sharply. Naruto’s merging shouldn’t have become common knowledge, it was a fairly tight lipped secret between the villages, one that Tsunade had made certain that the Izukage had fully understood. Tsunade tensed beside Sasuke, obviously she wasn’t aware Danzo  knew either. “Yes, that is true, but that was when Uzumaki-san’s chakra…matured, which is not what is happening now.” Sasuke finally answered, dispersing his chidori. “He has had full control for the past five years and has never once used his immeasurable power against the Leaf, on the contrary, he has used it repeatedly for the protection of the Leaf.” Sasuke paused, looking at the clan heads and then back to the Council. “I do hope, Shimura-san, that you do not reward fealty with treachery.”</p><p> </p><p>And once again, Sasuke had the Council shifting nervously. Already the clan heads were beginning to question the councilors and Danzo could see he had been backed into a corner. Sasuke had outmaneuvered him and he turned to other two councilors who both shook their heads. They knew if it went to vote, the clans would side against the Council and so they did the only thing they could to retain their good image. “We will not charge Uzumaki Naruto with any crimes,” Danzo announced, his robes ruffling with his annoyance, “at least not at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke bowed to them and then turned his back on the Council, an insult that Danzo did not miss, to return to his lover. He doubted there were few who didn’t know Naruto was Sasuke’s lover, but he wasn’t about to discuss their relationship if he could help it. Itachi and him would discuss Danzo later, for now Sasuke had a blonde dobe to wake up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Naruto glanced at his surroundings, not recognizing anything about where he was. The desolate landscape was flat, hard packed dirt with scraggly shrubs and sparse patches of grass. The sky was a hazy orange as if something had set the horizon ablaze with rolling dark purple-grey clouds moving quickly towards him. The wind harshly blew, kicking up dirt into his eyes and Naruto squinted as he looked around to find a place to seek shelter or maybe a familiar landmark. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thunder rumbled loudly and Naruto instinctively looked towards the sound, spotting the dark purple grey clouds creating a vortex above a spiraling black tower. He had originally thought it was the burnt husk of a once enormous tree, but now as he looked closer at it, he could see it was made of some kind of obsidian stone. Thunder boomed and Naruto gaped as a large bolt of lightning struck the tower, crackling electricity spider webbed across the black stone like tendrils of silver. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The sight was beautiful and terrifying, but Naruto’s eyes remained riveted to where the lightning had struck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Black lightning.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was close to midnight when Naruto finally opened his eyes, groaning as his head exploded with pain. “Sasuke?” He immediately called, trying to focus his vision and remember what happened. He felt around him, feeling the cool blades of grass beneath his hands and tried to remember what the hell happened and why he was sprawled out on the ground in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>His dark haired lover appeared above him, slowly coming into focus beneath the full moon and Naruto knew from the concern etched onto the normally stoic that it something was definitely wrong. “How are you feeling?” He asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Drained, dizzy and hungry, but nothing hurts.” He groaned as he grasped Sasuke’s hand and sat up. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your chakra attacked Tsunade and the resulting shockwave caused an earthquake through the village.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at Sasuke as if the Uchiha had grown a second head. “This is a weird time to be trying out new jokes, koi. And that one kinda sucked.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke scoffed, “I’m not joking, dobe. I had to convince the Council not to put your ass to death for high treason.”</p><p> </p><p><em>—Kyuubi no Kitsune would be making a return if they tried to put the kit to death.—</em> Kyuubi growled, loping into view. <em>—And this time they wouldn’t get to seal me away before I flattened your puny little village.—</em></p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked from Sasuke to Kyuubi and back again as he searched his memory. Suddenly everything came rushing back and Naruto rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. “Shit, I remember now. Is Baa-chan okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine. She will be by in the morning to check on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a relief.” He sighed, he already had enough guilt over damaging the village, but he’d hate it if he hurt his friends. “So why am I on the ground?”</p><p> </p><p><em>—Your bastard called me to come tend to you. Our chakras are similar though yours is black, but since we are no longer bonded I cannot force chakra into you anymore.— </em>Kyuubi explained, blue eyes narrowing as Naruto stood on wobbly legs. <em>—But we can both draw chakra from the earth itself, though yours takes from other things while mine does not. Your chakra levels were so depleted you were almost completely drained, the only thing I could recommend was setting you on the ground to see if your body would automatically begin leeching chakra from the earth.—</em></p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t certain it was working, but after two hours you weren’t as pale and after a few more hours, you began twitching some. It’s now past midnight and tomorrow is…<em>the</em> day.” Sasuke said, watching his lover closely as Naruto’s back straightened and he caught the slight flinch. Naruto was much better than he had been three years ago, but October 9th was the one day that the blonde struggled the most with keeping the memories at bay. He was no longer drawn into them as he had once been, tortured once more by what the four men had done to him six years ago, but it was the one day that Naruto couldn’t bear the thought of anyone touching him—not even Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, giving his raven lover a pained smile. “Then we better make the most of today—after I eat and you get some sleep.” He pointed at Sasuke’s haggard appearance, the dark circles now more evident. “You are dead on your feet, Sas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to leave you unprotected out here, even if it is Uchiha land.” Sasuke muttered, reaching out to intertwine their hands. Naruto squeezed his hand and together they walked back to their house.</p><p> </p><p><em>—I’m going to keep an eye out tonight. Liza can keep me company—</em> Kyuubi called, disappearing into the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Liza back? Isn’t she with Hinata?” Naruto asked, dropping Sasuke’s hand once they were inside so he could remove his shoes and made a beeline for the kitchen to find something to eat. Flipping the switch on, he quickly scoured the pantry, certain their fridge would be empty. “Ramen!” The blonde crowed, digging out four ramen cups and moving to heat up water while Sasuke came behind him and returned two of the cups to the pantry. “Sasuke!”</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha just narrowed his eyes. “Itachi got us some groceries, you’re not just eating ramen. Be happy I’m not demanding you only eat healthy foods considering you were almost completely drained. You do understand what that means, <em>right?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gnawed on his lower lip, leaning back against the counter as he looked his lover over more closely. Sasuke’s hair was unkempt as if he had been pulling at it and raking his fingers through it repeatedly, his already pale skin was almost deathly white and his eyes were strangely bloodshot as if he had been fighting back tears. “Of course I do, but I’m okay.” He whispered, pushing away from the counter and immediately pressing his body against the hard planes of Sasuke’s. His hands cupped pale cheeks and he leaned forward to kiss the stoic man, feeling the slight tremble of those pale lips. “I’m still alive.” He promised once they separated and then Sasuke’s hands were grasping Naruto’s head and crushing their lips together, the kiss dominating and torrid, but full of happy relief and need.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto groaned as his hands looped around Sasuke’s neck, suddenly feeling very awake, but he knew Sasuke was exhausted and even a quick roll in the sheets would be too much for his lover. They parted, both breathing a little harder as the kettle began to whistle that the water was boiling. Sasuke’s eyes slid over to kettle before returning to the clear blue eyes of his lover. “I’ll meet you upstairs.” Sasuke finally said, kissing the blonde once more before disappearing upstairs to their room to get ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Sasuke leave before turning to prepare the two cups of ramen. Waiting for the water to cook the noodles, Naruto grabbed an apple from the fridge so he could at least say he <em>did</em> eat something healthy and then sat down at the small table with his food. He quickly ate, his thoughts going over what would have caused his chakra to lash out as it had, but he couldn’t understand it. Something was obviously wrong, but he wasn’t certain how to find out what it was while also not putting anyone in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking over his strange dream he had before woke up, Naruto pondered what the black tower and barren landscape meant, but he was no dream reader. Maybe he could ask Ino, she understood the subconscious better than most, maybe she could tell him what his dream signified. With a sigh, he threw his trash away and then stretched, feeling much better, but still tired. There was no way he could take on any missions until they figured things out, if the shockwave happened again while he was on a mission, he could end up killing his own team and then leave himself completely vulnerable as this time he completely passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Turning the lights off and then double checking the front and back door to make certain they were locked, Naruto quietly climbed the stairs and crept into their room. Normally it was a game to see how close Naruto could get before Sasuke noticed him, but this time Sasuke was already sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smiled gently, his eyes softening as he stared at his lover of two years and boyfriend of five. His alabaster skin glowed in the light of the moon, his inky black locks such a contrast against his skin, and Naruto resisted the urge to sweep back those bangs so he could admire the high cheekbones he knew were hidden behind them. He could stare at his raven lover all night and still find something new to admire and commit to memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop gawking and get in bed, dobe.” Sasuke muttered, not even cracking an eye open to look at the blonde who quietly chortled. Obviously he wouldn’t be admiring Sasuke all night this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it that my boyfriend is hot.” Naruto whispered as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed beneath the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s arms immediately went around a tanned waist and pulled Naruto firmly into his embrace. “Your boyfriend is tired and wants to sleep with his boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, bastard.” Naruto rolled his eyes before snuggling into the protective hold and relishing in Sasuke’s warmth. “Get your beauty rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>3/22/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love protective Sasuke ^_^ </p><p>I also love protective Itachi ^_^ </p><p>Naruto might need to prove he can stand on his own and make Sasuke give him room, but he's an honorary Uchiha and will <strong>always</strong> have the Uchiha brother there to fall back on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! </p><p>I hope you all had a wonderful weekend and that this starts your Monday off right. Or if you had a horrible weekend, hopefully this will brighten your day ^_^ </p><p>Once more, thank you SO MUCH to Ookima for all of your support, help, advice and sweet comments. (As well as adding chapters I wasn't planning on with your ideas, haha!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters except my own.</p><hr/><p><strong><br/>Almost Real<br/></strong> <em>Chapter Thirteen</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto stretched luxuriously on the bed, but when none of his body parts touched his lover he opened his eyes and pouted to find himself alone in the large bed. Seeing the sunlight shining through the window told him he’d been sleeping for quite a while, something that surprised him since he had been sleeping for almost two days as it was.</p><p>Stepping out of the bed, Naruto did some light stretching and did a mental check of his chakra and body, finding that he felt <em>really</em> good. The jittery feeling he had felt was long gone and he was certain he could go out and fight an entire army of shinobi if necessary. He had the urge to go and spar with Sasuke and decided to go find his wayward lover once he relieved himself and dressed.</p><p>A few minutes later, Naruto came bounding down the stairs to where Sasuke was sitting at their table enjoying some tea and talking quietly with Itachi. The brothers had taken up getting together at least once a week as long as they were both in the village to discuss “Uchiha Clan business”, but the blonde knew it was just an excuse for the two brothers to see each other and build back the bond they once shared.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes warmed as he looked up at his lover, taking in the lissome form that was covered in black from wrist to ankle with white socks covering his feet. His hands and neck were still showing that beautiful tanned skin Sasuke loved to mark, but the blonde was wearing more clothes than he usually did, the only outward sign of what was to come tomorrow. “Good morning, koi, or should I say afternoon?”</p><p>Naruto came up behind Sasuke and hugged him around the chair, placing a kiss on the raven’s cheek. “Is it that late already? Why didn’t you wake me up?”</p><p>“If your body is demanding rest, I’m giving it to you.” He murmured, reaching up to hold Naruto’s hand in his. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Good, really good actually. Want to spar later?”  Naruto grinned before pulling away. “After I eat something because I’m <em>starving.</em>”</p><p>“Naruto-kun, are you sure you should spar after what happened?” Itachi queried, red eyes watching him closely as Naruto moved to the kitchen.</p><p>The blonde nodded before disappearing from view, the sounds of him rummaging through the refrigerator and pantry making the brothers glance at each other knowingly. Naruto was going to eat them out of house and home today. “I feel in complete control, I haven’t felt this good in months honestly.”</p><p>“Dobe! <em>Months?</em>” Sasuke huffed, getting out of his seat and disappearing into the kitchen while Itachi wondered whether he should stay or leave before a fight broke out in the house. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me months ago this was happening?”</p><p>“Come on teme, I didn’t keep it from you on purpose, I just thought I needed to expel the excess chakra!”</p><p>Sasuke growled and there was a distinctive slam, “Don’t keep things from me, Naruto.”</p><p>Another loud thud followed by the sound of ceramic and glass clicking together. “Damn it, Sasuke, stop acting like my parent! I thought we discussed this already.”</p><p>Itachi quickly finished his tea and decided to leave before the boys could come back. The last thing he wanted was for them to try and drag him into whatever argument they were having this time. Itachi learned well enough from before that he did not want to be in a position where he needed to choose between his brother and, for all intents and purposes, his brother-in-law. They both made his life miserable when whenever he was forced to choose. So just as the yelling got louder, Itachi signed and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.</p><p>“Itachi! Tell your brother—” Naruto came into the dining room and stared at the empty table where a few leaves laid innocently. “Damn it, teme, we scared your brother off!”</p><p>Sasuke glowered as he walked in behind his lover, holding his sore jaw. Naruto had a wicked right hook. “It’s your fault.”</p><p>“<em>My </em>fault?” The blonde huffed, “You’re the one who overreacted and shoved me against the wall.”</p><p>“You promised not to hide things from me, Naru, but you still are.” Sasuke accused, pinning his lover where he stood with unchecked anger in his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, what is it you want to know?” He sat down in the chair vacated by Itachi and leaned back into it so he could cross his arms over his chest. The scowl on his face looked wrong and out of place, but Sasuke didn’t care if Naruto was only telling him because he was angry, as long as he told him what was actually going on.</p><p>Sasuke dropped his hand from his jaw and sat down in his own seat. “When did these chakra issues begin, koi?” He asked quietly, but his own anger rumbled through his voice.</p><p>“I’m not really sure when, but at least six months.” Naruto glanced away, unable to meet his lover’s dark eyes. “It didn’t start out like this though. It was at first just…a burst of unchanneled chakra here and there, only like once a month and I thought it was because I wasn’t expelling enough of it. So I started making sure to leech my chakra into the earth once a week, but then it started happening a few times a month and getting stronger. I can’t do much except ride out the pain and force my chakra into the earth, but I don’t know <em>why</em> it’s happening.”</p><p>Sasuke suddenly fell between Naruto’s spread legs, his arms coming up to wrap around his lover’s torso while he laid his head against the blonde’s firm chest. He inhaled Naruto’s scent, feeling the calming affect settle over him as he could feel and smell his lover beneath him. “Why didn’t you <em>tell</em> me?”</p><p>“I…I didn’t want you to worry, ‘suke.” Naruto’s hand came down to thread through the silky ink-black hair he loved. “I thought I could handle it, I didn’t mean to keep something dangerous from you, I promise.”</p><p>“It’s my right as your boyfriend to worry about you.” Sasuke looked up, giving a slight glare to the blonde. “I know I’m overbearing sometimes, but it doesn’t help when you don’t tell me and then I’m left in the dark. You have no idea how…<em>scared</em> I was when that chakra just burst from you when we were fighting that inugami demon. I had no idea what happened or why and you wouldn’t wake up, three days Naruto, <em>three days</em> and this time it was two days before you recovered.” His grip had tightened painfully around his lover as he released a shuddering breath, Naruto’s fingers still stroking his hair as he listened to the raven. “I can’t lose you, love, I won’t survive it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, kareshi.” Naruto finally whispered, his voice thick as his throat constricted with emotion. He wrapped his arms firmly around the Uchiha and held him just as tightly. “I didn’t think about that, I just wanted to pretend things were as they were. I’m scared too, I don’t know what’s wrong and Kyuubi doesn’t either. He’s not having the same problems as me even though we both share the same black chakra and he hasn’t had any erratic moments, but we’ve always known their nature is not completely the same. ”</p><p>Sasuke brought his arms from around Naruto and then cupped the blonde’s cheeks, his thumbs stroking along the whiskers as he tilted his head upward to catch the blonde’s lips in a sensuous kiss. Naruto returned it, opening his lips to his lover and the kiss soon turned fierce as they both poured their love and fear into it, taking comfort in their physicality.</p><p>With a disappointed groan, Naruto finally pulled back, staring at the reddened lips of his lover as Sasuke met his eyes. “I won’t keep things from you, this time I really mean it. Though if I think you’re overreacting I’m taking your overbearing ass out and beating it.”</p><p>Sasuke smirked as he slowly stood, pulling Naruto flush against him. “I’d like to see you try, dobe.”</p><p>“Then let’s go, right now bastard!” He responded cheekily.</p><p>But his lover was already shaking his head ‘no’. “Tsunade came by earlier, but you were still sleeping. She should be back within the hour and she explicitly ordered you to not do anything strenuous or with chakra until she sees you.”</p><p>“Nothing…strenuous?” Naruto pouted, running a tanned hand down Sasuke’s chest that was quickly heading south.</p><p>Sasuke gripped his wrist just as Naruto’s fingers teased at his half hard length, a muted groan slipping from his lips. “Nothing.” He ground out even as the blonde began ghosting kisses up the column of his neck, his tongue darting out to lick the spot behind his ear that always ran straight to his cock as his fingers still teased the outline of his quickly hardening erection. “Damn it, Naru,” he moaned, his grip loosening at his lover’s onslaught.</p><p>Naruto began to palm Sasuke’s erection through his pants as Sasuke’s hands began slipping beneath his shirt. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He gutturally whispered into the raven’s ear, his fingers curling around the confined turgid flesh.</p><p>“Ah, but what I do know will hurt <em>you</em>.” Came the unamused voice and two heads snapped to look at the busty blonde woman standing in the living room obviously annoyed at what she found.  Tsunade knew two of her best shinobi had trouble keeping their hands off each other, which is why she told Itachi to tell her the minute Naruto woke up, but even though she had left immediately, they still couldn’t stay away from each other! “It’s a good thing my meeting ended early.”</p><p>Naruto shoved Sasuke away as his face turned hot with embarrassment, “It’s his fault!”</p><p>“How is it <em>my</em> fault?” Sasuke scoffed, adjusting his pants and willing his erection to go away. “I told you Hokage-sama said nothing strenuous and you practically jumped me.”</p><p>“It’s because you’re so fuckin’ sexy, that’s why it’s your fault! How am I supposed to refuse <em>that</em>?” He asked, gesturing to all of Sasuke. “It’s impossible!”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be a jounin Anbu?” Tsunade groused, “Control is one of the first things you need to learn.” She narrowed her eyes, “<em>Don’t</em> tell me you two ended up having sex during your mission.”</p><p>Silence met her as both men stared straight ahead, refusing to answer.</p><p>“I don’t even want to know.” The weary Hokage muttered, reminding herself that their skills were worth the trouble they caused, especially together. “Get over here, brat, and let me look at you.”</p><p>“I’m fine, old hag!” He whined even as he came over, though everyone saw the slight hesitation in his steps the closer he got.</p><p>“I’ll be the judge of that.” She began looking him over, taking his blood pressure, temperature and O2 sats and everything came back normal as the blonde fidgeted uneasily. “I want to try and look at your chakra again, but I think it best if we go outside for that. Just in case.”</p><p>“Is that wise? Considering what happened last time?” Sasuke interjected, obsidian depths worryingly watching his lover.</p><p>“It’s a chance we have to take.” The Gondaime sighed tiredly, “I’m hoping that his chakra will be calmer after the huge expenditure of it a few days ago.”</p><p>“Naruto, can you do it?” Sasuke asked, grabbing his hand as Naruto began to head towards the back door silently. “Tomorrow...”</p><p>Naruto weakly smiled, “I know what tomorrow is, but I can still do this now. It’s not too bad yet.”</p><p>The two lovers shared a knowing look, a silent message passing between them as Sasuke let go of Naruto’s hand. Then the blonde was out the door with Tsunade and himself following quickly behind. Sasuke knew that on the 8th, as the day progressed Naruto’s ability to withstand being touched lessened until only Sasuke could touch him. Tomorrow not even Sasuke would be able to hold him, which killed the dark haired shinobi as he had to watch his love suffer through the day with only his voice and presence to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three silently traveled until they were at an abandoned training field at the edge of the Uchiha property. It had been at least twenty years since it had been used, possibly longer and the dilapidated training equipment and overgrown grass gave the place an eerie feeling. Sasuke watched as Tsunade gently laid her hands overtop Naruto’s clothed belly and the blonde shivered at the touch.</p><p>“I’ll be as quick as possible.” She whispered, focusing her chakra and beginning to probe gently into Naruto’s chakra channels.</p><p>Black chakra crackled around Naruto for a moment before receding and allowing Tsunade to probe further. That almost sentient feeling she had felt before seemed to no longer be there and she wondered if maybe it was the poison that Naruto had been hit with and not an actual intelligence. Unless whatever was sentient knew to mask itself...the thought left Tsunade unsettled and wary.</p><p>She pulled away with a thoughtful frown as she looked at the sweat accumulating on Naruto’s brow. “Naruto?” She murmured, wanting to reach out and hug the blonde she had become so fond of, but she knew that would only make him worse so close to the anniversary.</p><p>He gave a tremulous smile and stepped back. “I’ll be all right, Baa-chan.” His voice quiet and low as he regulated his breathing. “Am I cleared for duty?”</p><p>“No, not until we understand what is happening with your chakra.” Naruto began to protest, but she held her hand up, “I <em>am</em> sending you on a mission, with your lover and Sakura, to the Hidden Flower. I do not want you using your chakra unless you need to, I know that means a week of travel instead of a day or two, but with how unstable it is, I’m not willing to risk your safety for speed.”</p><p>Sasuke appeared at Naruto’s side, his arm slipping slowly around the blonde’s waist. When he wasn’t rejected, he pulled his lover closer so their bodies were melded together side by side. “The Hidden Flower? You’re hoping they’ll know the cause?”</p><p>Tsunade nodded, her hands crossing beneath her chest once more and her expression turning shrewd. “The Council won’t let me go personally, though I am planning for a delegation trip as soon as possible, but I don’t want you two to wait. You leave the day after tomorrow, we need to learn what is happening with Naruto’s chakra and get him away from Konoha.”</p><p>Sasuke nodded, his mind immediately connecting the secondary reason, but Naruto looked sharply between the two. “What do you mean get me away from Konoha? Because I’m a threat or because there’s a threat to me?”</p><p>“There is a threat to you.” Tsunade admitted sadly.</p><p>“Danzo.” Sasuke growled, deep and hatred filled.</p><p>“Danzo?” Naruto’s face scrunched up with confusion. “I’ve only met the old geezer like twice, why the hell is he targeting me? Because he didn’t get to kill me?”</p><p>“The opposite, actually. We believe while he had voted to have you put to death, he knew that many of us would fight to not allow that.” Tsunade explained, glancing around her serendipitously. “He was counting on it with the hope to keep you imprisoned, but we don’t know for what purpose yet. Danzo has an extensive network of spies, so do not tell this to anyone, not even Sakura.”</p><p>Naruto nodded, “Could he have sent the inugami?”</p><p>“Possibly.”</p><p>“But that thing tried to kill me!”</p><p>Sasuke shook his head, “No it didn’t. After I thought back about it, I realized the inugami had plenty of time to kill you if it wanted to. When it tilted your neck, I thought it was to rip your throat out, but instead it was to smell you.”</p><p>“<em>Smell me</em>?” Naruto looked at his dark haired lover like <em>he</em> was the one who was the idiot, “Why?”</p><p>“Maybe to be certain you were the correct person?” Sasuke shrugged, he wasn’t pleased with all the unknowns and it annoyed the hell out of him that he didn’t just have the answers. He was used to knowing what to do, how to do it and when to do it, but as always when it came to his hyperactive lover—all expectations went out the window.</p><p>Naruto leaned heavily into Sasuke’s embrace, taking comfort in the other’s heat and stalwart presence. “I…might not be <em>myself</em> by the 10th.” He swallowed, hating to admit to weakness.</p><p>Tsunade nodded compassionately, “If you really can’t, then we will put it off an additional day, but the longer you are in the village, the more concerned I am about what Danzo may do, especially if he receives word that you’re leaving. That is why it is the most upmost importance that you do not inform anyone of when you’re leaving or where you are going, Sakura has been given the same orders. You are to meet at your old meeting place and act like you are just going for a fun picnic for Naruto’s birthday out in the mountains. This mission is off the books,” she said as she handed the scroll over, “but this is everything we were able to detail to give to the Hidden Flower. Sakura is going with you not only to be there if something happens, but also so she can learn from their healers.”</p><p>“Thanks, Baa-chan.” He pushed away from Sasuke long enough to give the Hokage a fleeting hug before returning once more into the calming embrace of his lover.</p><p>She smiled, staring at the two complete opposites that made a whole together. She knew she could entrust Naruto to Sasuke, just as she had once entrusted Sasuke to Naruto, but it still hurt her to know the damage she had caused years ago in her ignorance. “Stay safe, be swift and come home soon.” She whispered with a smile. “Also, while no chakra, you can return to your <em>strenuous</em> <em>activities</em>.” She cackled before disappearing with a puff of smoke and leaving two flustered ninjas behind.</p><p>Sasuke chuckled into the crook of Naruto’s neck, feeling the spike in heat from his lover that told him the blonde was furiously blushing. Even after all these years and the numerous times they’ve had sex, he still became flushed when anyone mentioned anything sexual. “Are you hungry?” He asked, gauging the sun’s position and realizing it was getting close to dinner. “Want to go to Ichiraku’s?”</p><p>Naruto shook his head, “I…can’t so close to…” he struggled to even say the words, feeling the trepidation creeping up his spine as the day came closer. He loved ramen again now that he had a choice in the food, but he couldn’t stomach it for most of October, something he had kept hidden from his lover all these years.</p><p>“You need to eat.” Sasuke pointed out flatly, pressing a kiss to the side of Naruto’s neck. “I know you won’t eat tomorrow, so you <em>have</em> to eat today.”</p><p>“Maybe some rice and chicken?” He turned towards his stoic lover, capturing the man’s lips in a soft kiss. “I’m sorry, in advance, about tomorrow. I-I know it’s hard on you too, you can just stay away, ya’know.”</p><p>Sasuke scoffed, “We go through this every year, koi, does my presence help you?” Naruto nodded silently. “Then I will be there. I might not be able to hold you or even touch you, but if I can be there and it helps, then I will be there.”</p><p>“But I know it hurts you to watch me…”</p><p>“Hn.” He pressed another kiss to the tanned skin. “I love you, Naruto, I’m not leaving you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was nearing nightfall when Sasuke drew a bath, checking the temperature to make certain it would be hot enough for his lover without it being scalding. Despite Sasuke being the one with a fire affinity, it was Naruto who loved the water hot enough to melt skin and the thought made Sasuke chuckle.</p><p>He left the bathroom in search of his dobe and found him sitting by the window, staring out at the twilight horizon as the moon began to rise. It seemed this year was worse than last year to Sasuke and he hoped it wasn’t an omen of things to come, but only a culmination of the hard days they had endured recently. Normally Naruto didn’t begin to pull away from him until the early morning hours of the 9th when they finally began to fall asleep, but the blonde was already placing more distance between the two of them and while Sasuke would never say anything, it made his heart ache to not be able to freely touch him.</p><p>“Naruto,” he called gently, waiting patiently until soulful blue eyes turned to him, “I drew you a bath, do you think you can bathe?”</p><p>Naruto nodded, still not speaking. He hadn’t spoken since dinner had ended and even Sasuke who enjoyed silence was finding it unnerving. The blonde gracefully stood, his movements almost as if he were in a daze, but Sasuke let out a small relieved sigh when Naruto began undressing in front of him. So he hadn’t completely retreated yet. Those cerulean depths stayed focused on Sasuke as he stripped off his clothing until he stood naked before his dark haired lover. He reached his hand out and Sasuke moved quickly to take it, leading Naruto to the bathroom and helping the blonde step into the bathtub.</p><p>He placed a tender kiss to Naruto’s forehead and began to pull away, but Naruto gripped his hand tightly, his knuckles turning white with the force. “Koi?” He asked, kneeling next to the tub, “What is it?”</p><p>“Will you please stay?” The request barely a whisper as those eyes remained locked on Sasuke.</p><p>“Of course.” Sasuke settled next to the tub, gently stroking Naruto’s hand with his thumb.</p><p>“No, with me?” Naruto looked pleadingly at his boyfriend and Sasuke suddenly understood, his eyes searching the blonde’s face to make certain that it was what he wanted before giving a small nod. Naruto released his hand, but never broke eye contact as Sasuke removed his clothing until he had to pull the shirt over his head. Standing nude before his lover, Sasuke waited with baited breath until Naruto moved forward, wrapping his arms around his legs with his knees tucked beneath his chin, so Sasuke could slip into the tub behind him.</p><p>Sasuke slowly stepped in, grimacing at the hot water. His skin was much more sensitive and he knew he’d be getting out the tub as red as a lobster, but it was worth the discomfort to be this close to his love. Normally Sasuke would cuddle with him through the night after Naruto took his bath, but never had Naruto asked him to join and once again, he wasn’t certain if this was a good or bad omen. Of course, he would take time with his gorgeous blonde boyfriend any time it was offered and so as he settled into the water, he leaned back against the tub and spread his legs wide as he waited to see what Naruto would do.</p><p>Minutes ticked by with neither moving, only eyes remaining locked on each other until Naruto slowly unfolded and hesitantly lay between Sasuke’s open legs. The raven remained stock still as Naruto laid slightly on his side and snaked an arm around Sasuke’s waist, his head resting right above Sasuke’s heart. As Naruto curled up against the Uchiha’s chest, he let out a content sigh while his other hand sought out Sasuke’s once more. “Love you.” He whispered, his breath wisping across Sasuke’s chest and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it.</p><p>Sasuke slowly moved, not wanting to accidentally startle Naruto, and carefully wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders and interlaced their fingers with the other. He gently stroked a tanned bicep and stopped himself from leaning down to kiss those blonde spikes he loved so dearly, but he’d most certainly jostle Naruto if he did. “I love you too, kareshi.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They remained intimately entwined with each other until the water turned tepid and when Naruto began to shiver, Sasuke finally insisted they get out of the tub. Naruto had been almost completely silent and if it wasn’t for those azure eyes remaining trained on him, he would have thought the blonde had fallen asleep. Very gently, Sasuke let his hand, still interlocked, slip beneath Naruto’s chin and tilt the blonde’s chin upwards before he softly kissed those pliant lips he had fallen in love with so many years ago. “I love you, don’t ever forget that, Naruto. Let my love anchor you.”  Tears collected at the corners of those pained cerulean depths and Sasuke gently kissed them away before kissing Naruto once more, just as softly and lovingly as before.</p><p>The raven nin gradually stood up, pulling Naruto up with him, and then stepped out. He quickly dried himself off before taking another towel and reverently began to dry the rivulets of water from the golden skin of his lover. He bit his lip to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss and lick at the sinewy perfection before him, knowing that wouldn’t help right now. It usually took three or four days before Sasuke could physically show his love for the blonde shinobi, even though Naruto would be able to hold his hand and kiss him as soon as the day passed.</p><p>Once they were both dry, he led his love back to their bedroom and sat Naruto on the edge of the bed so he could get pajamas for both of them, but Naruto gripped his hand again, stopping the stoic man from moving. Sasuke looked over his shoulder perplexed at the blonde’s actions—he had been doing this for five years and knew the routine well—to find Naruto standing with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Sasuke remained silent, but turned fully towards him and waited for Naruto to speak.</p><p>Those beautiful blue eyes were full of heart-rending sorrow and Naruto swallowed thickly as he brought his free hand up to cup a pale cheek, Sasuke immediately leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “Make love to me?” The quiet request came and as quickly as Sasuke’s eyes had closed they reopened in shock.</p><p>Sasuke moved closer but stopped when an almost violent shiver ran over the blonde. “Are you sure? That is what you want, Naruto?”</p><p>A silent tear slid down his cheek as he trembled and his voice broke as he whispered, “Please, Sasuke.”</p><p>“Of course.” He breathed, moving to sweetly and softly capture Naruto’s lips, slowly coaxing the blonde’s lips open and languidly twining their tongues. Naruto hesitantly responded, reminding Sasuke of their first shared kiss so many years ago. They remained standing beside the bed, just kissing and almost shyly touching each other, hands carefully stroking as if this was their first time together. Naruto let out a slight whimper when Sasuke deepened their kiss, his hand coming up to cradle Naruto’s neck while Naruto’s hands wrapped around his lover’s neck, their bodies molding together in a dance they knew well.</p><p>Cautiously, Sasuke pulled his blonde lover towards the bed as if he were enticing a wild animal to trust him, but Naruto came willingly with him until they were both spread out on the bed next to each other. Naruto remained on his back with Sasuke propped up on his side, his head hovering above the blonde’s while his free hand gently stroked that beautiful tan skin from hip to ribs. He kept his touches light and feathery, capturing the blonde’s lips in a languorous kiss, taking his time to taste every inch of his lover’s mouth as if it were the first and last time he ever would.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Naruto responded, almost imperceptible little breathy whimpers and moans leaving his reddened lips and being swallowed by Sasuke’s own. His fingers found purchase in Sasuke’s silky hair and desperately pulled him closer; wanting Sasuke to drive out any trace those rapists had left on him and make his body burn in a cleansing way. He broke the kiss as he pulled Sasuke closer, “Please…” He begged, his body arching into Sasuke’s touch that had slowly become firmer and more erotic, fingers teasing closer and closer to his slowly building state of arousal.</p><p>Sasuke’s own arousal was already pressing against his stomach, but he kept his groin away from the blonde just in case Naruto changed his mind. Hearing the imploring request almost made him come undone, but Sasuke held tight to his control as he gently palmed Naruto’s growing erection, dropping his lips to kiss the column of his neck. “I’ve got you.” He whispered against that golden skin, sucking against Naruto’s pulse, using it to sensually check his lover’s panic and he sensed a tension he hadn’t even known he held relax as he felt the strong, steady beat beneath his lips.</p><p>Naruto gently rolled against Sasuke’s hand, his breathing hitching as pleasure began to mount and block out the voices from his past that always wheedled their way past his mental walls. He knew tomorrow would be hard, not just on him but on his lover too, and that his mental exhaustion was causing him to be weaker against the onslaught of memories. But Sasuke’s gentle touch and loving kisses forced back those feelings of disgust and revulsion that always began to build, instead he felt precious and cherished, loved beyond all measure.</p><p>Sasuke carefully shifted as Naruto spread his legs wider, inducing low moans from the blonde as he left mark after mark along the slender column of his neck. He listened and watched as he firmly wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s shaft, feeling the velvety turgid flesh twitch beneath his fingertips as he eyes remained steadfast on his lover’s face. Watching those azure depths flutter closed as his tensile lips parted with a gentle gasp filled him with a fervent hunger for his lover; to claim him and make certain the blonde knew that he belonged to Sasuke just as much as Sasuke belonged to him. “I love you.” He whispered and the heavily lidded eyes of his lover glowed ultramarine with the profound love reflected there.</p><p>“Show me,” Naruto gasped as Sasuke stroked his length unhurriedly, “please Sasuke?” His body was taunt, one hand still buried into Sasuke’s hair while the other had tangled in the sheets as his hips undulated on their own. “I need you, please.” He implored his raven lover, his hand tightening almost painfully around the inky strands.</p><p>“Shh,” Sasuke hushed, capturing those lips once more in a passionate yet languid kiss, “You have me, koi, let me just get the lube.”</p><p>He almost whined as Sasuke pulled away, but within seconds the raven was back, his fingers already slick as he dropped the tube on the bed. He trembled as Sasuke’s hand trailed between his open thighs and Sasuke paused, worriedly looking down at his lover for any signs of distress. “Please, ‘suke, don’t stop.” He reached out to hesitantly stroke Sasuke’s length that stood long and hard against the flat of his stomach.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll tell me if you need to stop.” Sasuke commanded, a tremor of fear in his voice as he allowed his fingers to dip further down until they slipped between the cleft of his ass to where the blonde’s entrance lay hidden. The last thing he wanted to do was make Naruto worse.</p><p>Naruto nodded and locked clear blue eyes with Sasuke’s, evincing absolute trust in the stoic man. “I promise.” He stroked his thumb against the sharp cheekbone that spoke of the Uchihas noble bloodlines and smiled softly as his thumb followed the outline until it ghosted across soft lips.</p><p>Sasuke began carefully probing Naruto’s rim, his finger pressing slightly before retreating and circling the tight muscle. He was always careful, he certainly never wanted to hurt his lover, but this was different and he refused to rush. He continued to tease the blonde’s entrance as he once more covered Naruto’s lips with his own, nibbling along his bottom lip until a small gasp as his finger gently pressed past the ring allowed his tongue entry.</p><p>He listened and watched and teased as he ever so slowly stretched the blonde, devouring the sweet sounds that fell from Naruto’s lips and leaving more marks along the lean chest and tanned collarbone. He had laved the dusky nipples to pertness, relishing in the way Naruto gave impassioned cries as he arched into Sasuke’s touch. His fingers now working in tandem, the blonde’s aching arousal steadily dripping precum, as Sasuke worshipped the beautiful man beneath him with his mouth.</p><p>“Please,” came the breathy supplication, Naruto’s legs spreading wider as he quivered from head to toe, euphoria overtaking all thought except for Sasuke’s tongue, Sasuke’s fingers, Sasuke’s firm body against his, Sasuke’s voice whispering endearments as he left proof of his ownership of Naruto’s body, heart and soul along his body. The marks would be gone in a matter of hours most likely, but he’d feel them for at least days if not weeks.</p><p>Silently Sasuke removed his fingers and slipped between the golden thighs of his lover, sensually teasing Naruto’s stretched hole with the blunt head of his length. Naruto’s ragged breathing filled the room, but those intense azure eyes looked back at him with passion and lust and love—no fear or revulsion or uncertainty. He swiftly grabbed the lubrication and thickly coated his shaft with the clear gel before delicately lifting one leg to the crook of his arm while he used his other hand to help steady his shaft as he placed it against the stretched rim. “I love you,” he mumbled as he pressed forward, Naruto’s body tensing for a fleeting moment as the ringed muscle protested weakly before it stretched to accommodate his girth.</p><p>Sasuke’s eyes remained on his lover’s face, watching as for only a second a grimace of pain could be seen, but then pleasure replaced it as Naruto bit his bottom lip and lifted his hips slightly, “Nnn!” The stifled moan was quiet, gentle even, but it was enough of a sign for Sasuke to sink further into his lover. Keeping Naruto’s leg in his arm, he brought both hands to tanned hips and soothingly stroked the blonde’s sharp hipbones as he steadily pushed forward. Inch by inch, he sank deeper, urged on by the haggard moans that filled the room as Naruto’s passage stretched to take all of him, surrounding him in a tight and almost suffocating heat.</p><p>He didn’t stop pushing forward until his hips settled perfectly against Naruto’s, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body at the control it was taking him to not just sink in and start thrusting as fast as possible. Naruto’s constant moans and the way his body squeezed around him almost broke his restraint, but his love for the blonde kept him in check. He carefully lowered Naruto’s leg to the mattress and slowly spread his body until he was lying atop the blonde, his hands seeking and interlacing Naruto’s. “Tell me.” Sasuke commanded, his eyes bleeding red as he became overcome with emotion and he stared into those cerulean depths he loved.</p><p>“I love you.” Naruto whispered, his voice thick with ardor as he stared up at his lover’s face, his black hair falling forward to block his eyes. “I need you.” He continued, craning his neck to softly kiss Sasuke’s willing lips. “I want you.” He murmured against them and Sasuke shuddered above him, his breaths rough and warbling as he dropped his forehead to Naruto’s and his hands squeezed Naruto’s tightly. “Show me you love me and need me and want me too.”</p><p>The words caused a torrent of passion as Sasuke, burning him from the inside out and he felt on the precipice of orgasm already, just as Naruto’s words and feeling himself completely surrounded by the man he loved more than life itself. He slowly pulled out, his lips placing open kisses to Naruto’s lips and cheeks and neck, before gently thrusting forward, the pace tender and languorous yet deep and sensual.</p><p>Naruto arched beneath his lover, despite the leisurely tempo he could feel every inch of Sasuke and how the velvety length moved within him. The intensity of Sasuke’s eyes that bore into him had him coming undone, making him choke with emotion as he felt everything almost too much—the kisses Sasuke laid upon his skin burned, the way his hands clenched around his own felt almost bone breaking, the way his shaft was rubbed between their stomachs was fierce and excruciating as he arched and bucked beneath the man who had healed his soul and held his heart. “Sas…” he gasped as Sasuke pulled almost fully out, leaving Naruto feeling hollow until he pushed back in and his length agonizingly slow rubbed against Naruto’s prostate. The overstimulation had him trembling as he whimpered and gasped, but it was too slow to push him over the edge. “I n-need—please, ‘suke.” He threw his head back, baring his neck as his eyes slid closed, just feeling as Sasuke pressed his lips to the juncture of his neck and scraped his teeth against it as Sasuke continued the slow thrusts that rubbed his prostate again and again until he was a mess of writhing whimpers beneath him.</p><p>“I love you.” Sasuke whispered against his ear, perspiration building on them both and allowing their bodies to slide easier against each other. “I love you, Naru.” He repeated, the words becoming a mantra as he felt Naruto convulse beneath him, his orgasm approaching and his muscles squeezing almost painfully tight around Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto became lost to the sensations, their lovemaking had never been this slow or careful and yet it felt more intense and passionate than ever before. His body pulled tight as his nails bit into Sasuke’s knuckles, his breath coming out in gasping pants as Sasuke’s hips thrust against his, his erection pulsing with needed release as he thrust up to meet his lover. “I love you.” He cried, tears slipping from his eyes as he tried to convey just the depths of his emotions he held for his dark haired lover, but there were no words that could ever fully describe it. But as he clung to Sasuke, he could feel how Sasuke clung to him and knew that even if the words weren’t created to expound on their bond that they both knew it and understood.</p><p>And then it was overpowering and as Sasuke thrust in just a little harder, Naruto arched with a hoarse moan and came between their bodies, his body shuddering with the force of his orgasm. Sasuke groaned as Naruto’s muscles clamped down around him, squeezing him so tightly that all he could do was bury himself deep within his lover and still, his own orgasm pulled from him as he came with a quiet gasp and Naruto’s name on his lips. He rocked his hips as if he could push in more and kissed Naruto turbulently, his emotions spilling over as he poured all of himself into his lover. Naruto whimpered beneath him, a choked sob caught in his throat as he pressed his body closer, his legs wrapping around Sasuke’s waist to make sure his raven lover couldn’t pull away. “I’m here.” Sasuke murmured against his lips, “I’m here, koi.” He finally let go of Naruto’s hands, the tanned arms immediately curling around his neck and shoulders, as his own hand trailed down the lissome body beneath him to stroke and hold the back of Naruto’s thigh, his other arm supporting his weight as he continued the placid rocking of his hips.</p><p>“Don’t leave me, Sasuke.” The desperation in his voice nearly broke Sasuke as he let Naruto squeeze him as tightly as he needed to, soaking in his lover's warmth and presence while he could.</p><p>“Never.” Sasuke promised and kissed him again. The two remained entangled and sharing kisses until Naruto’s grip finally relinquished the tight hold on Sasuke, sleep at last taking him as he lay satiated and exhausted. Carefully, Sasuke pulled out, a small whine leaving Naruto’s lips as he eased himself off the bed. He knew the blonde would be in a deep slumber for a few hours at least and so took the time to reverently clean the golden skin of cum knowing that tomorrow would approach all too soon and smelling of sex was the last thing Naruto needed.</p><p>He attentively dressed the blonde in a long shirt, soft pants and socks, Naruto only muttering incoherently in his sleep before Sasuke finally settled on the edge of the bed—close enough to be there if Naruto needed him, but far enough away that he wouldn’t cause Naruto to panic. As he interlaced their fingers, Sasuke finally allowed sleep to overcome him, his last thoughts on whether Naruto would be better or worse for their lovemaking tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 15<br/>3/29/2021</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, so just forewarning, the next chapter is going to be rough, nothing like the rape scene from LAL (<strong>Living A Lie</strong>), but emotionally rough. </p><p>But it's important to me to show that even if you're 99% okay after a violent crime, there's <em>always</em> lingering affects and as that day approaches, for many victims, it gets harder to function, focus and even to remain in the present and not have flashbacks to what happened. </p><p>But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, there's a lot of sweetness in it still.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and Happy Monday! ^_^ </p><p>I hope everyone had a nice Easter, or at least a nice weekend! </p><p>This one is a rough chapter, but it's also one of my favorites, so I hope you all enjoy it as well. </p><p>Also, after some consideration, I'm moving my updates for Almost Real to Tuesdays because right now I'm updating <strong>THREE</strong> stories on Mondays and I thought I could handle it, but with the length of most of my chapters, it's like three hours of proofreading, making corrections, changing small details and then doing everything that's part of uploading them. </p><p>It's <em>draining</em>. Moving this story to Tuesdays will mean that I'm updating something every day, but apparently I can't handle three uploads in one day--two wasn't bad, but three, nope, that's my tipping point. </p><p>So after this week, I'll be updating every Tuesday ^_^</p><p>Thank you to Ookima! This was the official chapter she became my muse, beta and sounding board and I'm <strong>so happy</strong> she did!! I can't imagine where this story would be without your help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong> I do not own <em>Naruto</em> nor any of the characters, except those of my own creation.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Fourteen</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt the shift before he even opened his eyes. They fell asleep tangled together and even though the sun wasn’t even rising, Naruto was now pulling away, small muffled whimpers stirring Sasuke from his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes, he watched by moonlight as Naruto’s face contorted as nightmares—or more likely nightmarish memories—assaulted him. He yearned to reach out and touch his blonde lover, to caress his face and kiss away the frown lines upon his brow, but he knew it would only make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>And so with an agonizing effort, he moved away, untangling their limbs until Naruto was free from him and his touch. Almost immediately, the furrowed brow relaxed and a relieved sigh left his lips, though the small whimpers still escaped from time to time. Sasuke remained at the edge of the bed and watched, internalizing every twitch and sound Naruto made as he steeled himself for the day ahead of them. It was painful for him to watch and listen as Naruto battled with himself and withdrew completely, but after his blonde lover had told him that Sasuke’s presence helped, he knew he would stay by Naruto’s side no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it was slowly killing him to do so.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Naruto wouldn’t wake for at least a few more hours, Sasuke slipped from the bed and dressed silently, one eye on his boyfriend to verify Naruto wasn’t worsening with his removed presence. The blonde had snuggled more into the covers, the taut body relaxing as Naruto moved into more peaceful dreams and while Sasuke understood, it didn’t hurt any less to see.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto usually craved his touch and while it was only today that the blonde couldn’t stand any touch, Sasuke hated having to go against his instincts to gather his lover into his embrace and kiss him better.</p><p> </p><p>The only time that had ever worked was the first time Sasuke had kissed him, the shock had been enough to break the memories’ hold on him but since the day they had gotten together, Sasuke’s touch had only made things worse on October 9th though his presence was calming to Naruto when the blonde was awake.</p><p> </p><p>And as if that wasn’t ironic, the one day he couldn’t make love to his love, the one day he couldn’t kiss or even touch the one person he would do <em>anything</em> for was on their anniversary.</p><p> </p><p>The only consolation Sasuke had was that Naruto never seemed to realize that October 9th was their anniversary. Growing up without ever celebrating such things, not even his birthday, Naruto never thought about the importance of dates like that and so while he’d eventually change the number of years they’ve been together if someone asked, he never seemed to notice when exactly that number of years changed.</p><p> </p><p>With one last look at his blonde dobe, Sasuke slipped from their room and down to the kitchen so he could make some tea. With any luck, Naruto would sleep most of the day away considering how late they were up last night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t surprised one bit when he found the kitchen light on and his brother waiting for him with a cup of tea already made. The elder Uchiha knew from talks with Sasuke what this day was like and had taken to keeping Sasuke company if he was available. He was quite certain Itachi made sure he was available because in the three years they had lived in Konoha again, he was always home on October 9th. But Itachi knew Sasuke would never ask and Sasuke knew Itachi would never admit it and so it remained an unspoken secret between the two brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?” Itachi asked quietly as Sasuke sat down at the small kitchen table across from him, pushing the tea cup towards his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grimaced, “About as well as expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Uchiha said nothing, just stared down into his cup as if the liquid could take away the suffering he silently bore. His throat tightened as he fought back his emotions, he wasn’t even certain why this time it felt so much worse than usual. It was never easy, but…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your five year anniversary, otouto.” Itachi said, reading his brother perfectly as he had done so often in their childhood. “It is usually a momentous day for couples, but it can’t be for you.” He tilted his head, red Sharingan trained on the hunched form across from him. “You are allowed to grieve that.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glared at him, his own Sharingan flashing warningly that Itachi was overstepping. “No, I’m not! Naruto is alive, he might not be well, but he’s <em>mine</em> and he loves me as I love him. And for ninety-nine percent of the year I can hold him any time, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“But on the one day that should be spent in a lover’s embrace,” Itachi interrupted, “you spend it watching your lover struggling to not fall apart.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked away again, unable to meet Itachi’s knowing gaze. Of course it mattered and of course Sasuke would rather be upstairs showing Naruto how much the past five years together have meant to him, but he couldn’t and he had no right to grieve that. Not when Naruto was so loving and giving any other time, not when he actually had the blonde when at one point that seemed an impossibility.</p><p> </p><p>“Foolish little brother,” Itachi admonished as he appeared in front of Sasuke, his fingers reaching out to flick Sasuke in the forehead as the elder Uchiha had often done in the past. It had been years since Itachi had done that and while the same petulant annoyance flared, Sasuke found himself comforted by the familiarity of it more. “You do not need to hide your pain from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment, a shuddering breath leaving him as he dropped his tea cup and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, his nails pressing painfully into his scalp. He couldn’t just let go though, his tight control was the only thing keeping him together, but feeling his aniki’s unwavering presence had his body leaning towards Itachi as if on its own accord. His forehead fell to Itachi’s shoulder, the elder Uchiha’s comforting scent washing over him as he fought to control the rising desolation that was threatening to swallow him whole.  </p><p> </p><p>Then in an uncharacteristic move to those who did not know him, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and held him close. Despite the brothers making peace between them and now being on good terms, both had been too reserved to gap the bridge between them when it came to showing affection or care through anything but words and diminutive touches.</p><p> </p><p>It at one time had been easy for them, with Itachi carrying Sasuke on his back and Sasuke grabbing Itachi’s hand or legs whenever he could, but when Itachi had murdered their clan and Sasuke’s life had been filled with hatred, that bond had been severed. And despite the years of rebuilding it and numerous talks between them, neither had been willing to reach out to the other beyond small touches here and there.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>And wrapped in the arms of the brother that he loved so deeply he had somehow found a way to forgive him for the utter destruction of their clan, Sasuke found his hard built walls crumbling. The pain and anguish he had locked away came pouring forth as if through a sieve and what started out as pinpricks at the corners of his eyes became muted shaking sobs as years of silent suffering burst from the depths of his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi held his little brother close, knowing he could do no more for Sasuke than this. There was no taking away the pain that came with loving someone irreparably damaged and even though it was only one day out of the entire year, those hours hurt. They hurt because it was the reminder of the heinous wrong done to the one he loved above all else, a reminder that he couldn’t do anything to stop it even though he hadn’t even been aware of it at the time and that no matter how far Naruto has come, the memories of being violated were always lurking in the shadows and waiting for a moment of weakness.</p><p> </p><p>Hidden from the world in Itachi’s embrace, Sasuke finally let go, taking solace in the only touch he was likely to receive on his and Naruto’s anniversary. His tears wet the elder Uchiha’s shirt and his spilt tea sat long forgotten as the two remained unmoving for the next hour as Sasuke’s anguish and heartbreak gushed from him until he was utterly exhausted.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Itachi gently laid Sasuke on the couch and looked down at the tear streaked face, his otouto had cried until he had fallen asleep, his hands bunched in Itachi’s shirt as he clung to the elder Uchiha as if he were a small child again. Never had he seen his brother so distraught and tormented except for once, a lifetime ago when in a crazed moment Itachi had committed the most heinous crime imaginable after discovering the truth about the Uchiha clan and how their enormous fortune had been made.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—Flashback—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi looked around as he silently followed his father down the torch lit stairs. They had electricity in the main house, but this part of the manor was so old that it would most likely be years before electricity could be brought to it—it would take numerous skilled workers and painstakingly slow labor to run the wires necessary without damaging the intricate stonework that had lain here for centuries. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He had just completed his tenth Anbu mission and his father called him to attend a meeting with him, stating that at thirteen he was now old enough to be brought into the inner workings of the clan. To learn what the Clan Head was expected to do so that Itachi would one day be ready to take over for Fugaku. They had walked the decrepit halls silently, Itachi constantly watching and listening, but keeping his expression a perfect reflection of stoicism until his father had shown him a secret door that opened to a darkened staircase. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The winding stairway continued down until the steps were slick with water and the temperature had dropped considerably. All around them was silence except for their echoing footsteps, but the deeper they descended the more uneasy Itachi began to feel. This was not the same as the other meetings Itachi had attended with Fugaku and as they reached the bottom, Itachi watched with growing trepidation as his father bit his thumb and spread his blood over an almost invisible seal that had been embedded in the rock. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The stone wall slid open and Fugaku ushered his eldest son in to where five other men were waiting at a small table. The other five men were all Uchihas and Itachi recognized them immediately as his father’s most trusted members of the Military Police and all men who had sat often had his parents’ table. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve brought your son?” The gray haired Yashiro asked, alarmed at seeing the young Uchiha heir. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fugaku nodded, gesturing for Itachi to sit down. “He has been attending the other meetings since he was seven, he is now thirteen and a seasoned Anbu shinobi. It is time he is brought into our other business.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“But…” Yashiro began to protest again, obviously uncomfortable with having Itachi present. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I have spoken, Yashiro.” Fugaku said harshly and the man quickly dropped his gaze, inclining his head in submission. “Itachi, you are not to speak, you are only to observe.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Father.” Itachi murmured, indifference clear as he sat down in the empty seat between his father and Teyaki, an older member of the Military Police. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“When is the next auction?” Fugaku immediately asked, not easing Itachi into the conversation as he looked at his five most trusted members. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“In two weeks.” The dark haired Setsuna said, eyes flicking from Fugaku to Itachi. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How much merchandise do we have?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>There was a slight pause, the five men looked nervously at each other and then to Itachi who remained seated and almost bored as his eyes slid to half mast, but behind those eyelids the prodigy Uchiha’s mind was already piecing together the puzzle. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Teyaki cleared his throat, “Forty, Uchiha-sama.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We promised fifty.” The clan head said quietly, but anger rumbled through his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We…haven’t discussed how many, um,” Yashiro stumbled over his words, “unique specimens we are including in this auction yet, so we didn’t want to overreach.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fugaku hummed thoughtfully. “How many boys and girls so far?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Teyaki leaned forward, “Fugaku, are you certain Itachi-kun is ready to be brought into this? Especially considering—”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do not question my judgment, Teyaki.” His father interrupted, sharingan flaring dangerously. “Itachi, you are the prodigy of our clan, a genius among geniuses, I am certain you have already figured out what it is we do to bring revenue into the clan.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The young Anbu felt bile rise, but he forced it down and kept his calm impassivity as he nodded. “Our fortune has been made and retained by the sale of human commodities.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fugaku looked pleased with his son’s response and clapped his hand on the teen’s shoulder. “You are correct. We take the unwanted children of Konohagakure and other surrounding villages and once a year we sell them to the highest bidder. The Military Police Force does not pay well enough to support our growing clan and so we bolster our fortune this way. When you become Clan Head, it will be your job to oversee this, just as it is my job and was my father’s job before me.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Blood money. Of course, shinobi work is almost always blood money in the end, but this was money made off of the blood of innocents who were to be sold for who knows what. At least when Itachi was paid, it was knowing that the other person, or persons, was dead. He was not leaving them to suffer longer.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Now that we have established Itachi knows and understands, let’s stop this dancing around and discuss the next auction. How many boys and girls?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We currently have twenty five girls and fifteen boys, ages range from three to nineteen.” Tekka quietly said, fingers tapping nervously on the table. He was the youngest member there other than Itachi, but he had rose quickly through the ranks of the police. “There are currently twenty children under the age of ten with Uchiha blood. Five would be an indiscrete number that would not raise alarm to be sent elsewhere.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment the shock showed on Itachi’s face and he sat just a breadth straighter. Surely Father wouldn’t stoop to selling his <strong>own</strong> clan members! But watching the other five men around him nod in agreement sent ice through his veins, this was not the first time they had taken clan children and suddenly Itachi’s mind filtered through the times he had been told one of his playmates had been sent to live elsewhere. He had trusted his father’s word unquestionably and he looked at Fugaku, waiting for the clan head to reject the idea, but the next words from his father’s mouth made his blood freeze.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Include Sasuke in this year’s auction.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>What?!</strong>” Came the outraged cry, and for a moment Itachi thought he had spoken, but it was from Yakumi who had been silent the entire time so far. “Y-you can’t be serious, Uchiha-sama, Sasuke is your own son!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s worthless to me.” Fugaku said coldly. “He is already seven years old and exceedingly far behind Itachi. I doubt he even carries the active gene for the sharingan, he is a complete and utter disappointment as an Uchiha and he’s not even useful to me as breeding stock. Itachi will certainly sire children with a much stronger tie to our bloodlimit than Sasuke ever can. He has already mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan and its power was only second to Shisui’s own. Sasuke’s only worth to the clan is in how much money he can bring in at auction and despite his inferiority, his pedigree should catch a high price.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What about your wife? Won’t she object?” Yakumi pressed, eyes flicking to Itachi who kept his own turmoil locked behind thick walls of indifference. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“She knows and understands that it is for the good of the clan.” His father answered without pause. “She will grieve him, but we cannot place ourselves above the rest of the clan and she has already agreed. Choose the other four children from the clan and find five others in the next two weeks. Itachi will attend with us this year.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>The other five men inclined their heads with respect, though the tension was thick in the room as Fugaku stood and gestured for Itachi to follow him. The walk back was just as silent as Itachi absorbed everything he had just learned about his clan. He knew they were not without blemish and that the Uchiha clan certainly held it’s blood stained dark spots, but he had </em>never<em> expected that his clan, let alone with father, would be involved in something as monstrous as this. He knew their father was distant to Sasuke and he had tried to step in and fill that gap for his precious otouto, but he never would have believed his father capable of selling his own son into an unknown life of servitude. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Once they were back to the main house, Fugaku stopped and smiled at Itachi. “I’m proud of you son, you will make a great leader for our clan one day.” Then he turned and disappeared deeper into the house, leaving Itachi to stare at his retreating back. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Aniki!” Hands wrapped around his thigh and Itachi looked down to see Sasuke beaming up at him with a bright smile on his face. “I’m supposed to be in bed, but I didn’t want to sleep until I saw you.” Then he furtively glanced down the hall before whispering to his elder brother. “Shh, don’t tell Oka-san I’m out of bed.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi let his mask drop and he smiled at the younger Uchiha before kneeling down to be at Sasuke’s level. “It will be our secret.” He whispered back. “Want to sleep in my room tonight?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke’s eyes grew large as he nodded emphatically. “Are you sure you have time, aniki? I know you’re busy…” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Foolish little brother,” he smirked, flicking his fingers against Sasuke’s forehead and making the younger brother puff his cheeks out with annoyance, “I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t have the time.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll go get my blanket.” Sasuke smiled widely before quietly but quickly making his way back to his room. Itachi sedately followed behind, his eyes watching his innocent and sweet otouto as he resolved himself to protect Sasuke no matter what, even if it meant killing his own father. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—End of Flashback— </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Itachi stared down at his brother sleeping peacefully on the couch; Sasuke’s tears had dried yet the evidence was still upon his cheeks. He still saw the sweet, innocent little brother who disobeyed their parents just for the chance to see “his aniki” before going to sleep. No matter how old Sasuke might become, as long as Itachi was alive, he would always be his precious otouto who Itachi would protect no matter what. As he had already proven once before.</p><p> </p><p>He had killed them all, not just his parents, but <em>everyone</em> of their cursed clan that had stepped upon the bodies of children to raise themselves above all else. Even the children, save Sasuke, because Itachi couldn’t leave to chance that the perversion of their forbearers would take root in their children, though he tried to lessen their pain with his Tsukyuomi genjutsu and allowed the children to die while in the sweetest dreams he could give them. The clan that he and Sasuke had known and loved had been a sham, but Itachi had still loved his parents and his clansmen—he just loved Sasuke more.</p><p> </p><p>And because of that love, he made his precious otouto hate him. Hate him so much that he wouldn’t ever go looking to find out why Itachi had done it, that his sole focus would be to get stronger so that he would one day defeat his dear aniki. Because Sasuke could never know the true reason behind their clan’s massacre, his sweet and gentle brother had loved their parents dearly and had only sought after their father’s praise and approval, something that man had <em>never</em> given and never would.</p><p> </p><p>It had been the only reason Itachi had not killed himself after the vile taboo he had committed in killing his clan, his hands no less soaked in the blood of innocents as his own father’s had been, but as long as he remained alive then Sasuke’s focus would be solely upon him and not into discovering secrets better left buried. His little brother’s forgiveness was not something he ever expected to receive and he was certain if it hadn’t been for Mielin and his children, he would have floundered in whether he should continue to live, tainted as he was, but he would not leave his children fatherless nor his otouto brotherless.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers reached down and brushed a lock of hair away from Sasuke’s face. He would do anything for his otouto, no matter if it meant he had to damn his own soul to hell to do it. Sasuke had found a way to forgive him without knowing the truth and Itachi would gladly take this last clan secret to the grave if it meant Sasuke could live unburdened with that execrable knowledge.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Otouto.” Itachi gently called, shaking Sasuke’s shoulder as his brother scrunched his eyes in response. “Sasuke, Naruto is beginning to wake.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and he rolled off the couch, stumbling to his feet with a brief glance at his brother before he was up the stairs to where he knew Naruto would be huddled in the bed surrounded by blankets. The sun was high in the sky now and Sasuke was surprised that he had fallen asleep for so long, but thankfully when he stepped into their bedroom Naruto was still asleep. His lover had twisted his body in and around the blankets so fully that it was difficult to tell where the blanket started and ended with how entangled the blonde was, but his face remained uncovered as he hugged Sasuke’s pillow close.</p><p> </p><p>But Itachi was right, the blonde was beginning to awaken if the small twitches and the way Naruto’s face scrunched up as he fought to remain asleep was any indication. Sasuke began to reach out to stroke his whiskered cheek before he stopped himself, his hand falling to his side once more in a tight fist.</p><p> </p><p>A hand gently squeezed his shoulder and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Itachi. “Should I stay?” The elder Uchiha asked quietly, his eyes shifting to Naruto as the blonde rolled over before settling on his otouto once more.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head, “It will make him worse. We’ll get through it, like always.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will keep the children away today and I will leave food at the front door. No one will bother you, otouto, but if you need help…”</p><p> </p><p>“I will come fetch you.” Sasuke’s eyes remained locked on his lover and after a few more seconds, Itachi’s hand and presence disappeared. “Thanks, aniki.” He whispered, knowing that his brother knew of his gratitude even if he wasn’t there to hear the actual words. He hadn’t realized how much he needed his brother until Itachi had just shown up that first year after they had returned to Konoha. No one else knew to stay away, only Itachi had seen what happened to Naruto on <em>the</em> day and while Sasuke was busy with keeping his lover calm, his aniki had run interference and kept anyone away from the two lovers. Even the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>Those who knew now to leave them alone were a small group, but of their trusted friends who only knew that Sasuke and Naruto were not to be disturbed.  And Sasuke’s glare had kept any of them from questioning the lovers about what they were up to—even Kiba knew to keep his mouth shut and his nose clear of it. Sasuke had quickly threatened their friends with death if any of them <em>ever</em> asked about their anniversary and for the past three years, it had worked with Naruto being none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>“…suke?” Naruto’s voice was thick with sleep, but the tinge of trepidation was clear as a bell.</p><p> </p><p>“Koi, I’m here.” He soothed, but remained where he was as clear azure eyes opened to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto assessed him, the cheery smile he normally had nowhere to be found on the handsome face, and very slowly the blonde pushed himself up so he was sitting upright in the middle of the bed. Despite being fully covered from his neck down except for his hands, Naruto still pulled the blanket around his shoulders tightly and gripped it with white knuckles in front of him. He continued to keep his gaze on his dark haired lover who remained a calming constant even though he couldn’t move much closer. “How long?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced out the window, they had removed the clock the night before because it only made Naruto obsess over how much time left. “At least noon. Would you like some water or tea?” He knew better than to ask if Naruto wanted to eat, he never did. He had tried to force the blonde to eat once and it had ended in disaster with Naruto vomiting everything he ate and then being unable to strip his soiled clothes off because it meant being naked, no matter how brief.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shook his head, pulling the blanket tighter around him as a tremor went through his body. “I…” Naruto clenched his teeth angrily even as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He hated this, hated how weak he felt that even though he <em>knew</em> it had happened years ago and that his rapists were long dead that they could still cause him pain and fear. They had carried out their mission well, except for the fact that they hadn’t killed him, and sometimes Naruto wondered whether it would have been better if they had succeeded. Then he wouldn’t be a fucking <em>mess</em> that can’t even handle his own lover’s touch today, but then…if they had succeeded then he wouldn’t even have a lover and who knows what would have happened to Sasuke. His stoic lover didn’t love easily, but when he did it was with a fervor that was all encompassing and Naruto was the receiver of that deep devotion. He wouldn’t give Sasuke’s love up for anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do, kareshi?” Sasuke called gently, bringing those blue eyes back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just…talk to me?” He asked, biting his bottom lip. “Don’t leave, <em>please</em>.”  </p><p> </p><p>The raven nodded and knelt down on the floor, knowing he was in for a long day. “I will never leave, Naruto, you have me for life.” He kept his voice gentle and soothing, watching the tension slightly melt from his lover’s shoulders as Naruto pulled the blanket tighter around him. And then he began to talk, keeping the rich baritone of his voice soft and lilting as he spoke about anything that came to mind. He knew what he spoke about wasn’t as important as the sound of his voice and so he talked about mundane things as well as bits and pieces of his missions that he could divulge. All while Naruto kept those cerulean depths trained on him, not a word passing his lips, as he mentally clung to Sasuke as an anchor and allowed his dark haired lover to keep him firmly in the present.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hours passed before Sasuke’s voice went hoarse and the sun was now beginning to set. At some point, Naruto had lain down and covered himself with more blankets; more layers to make sure that nothing except his eyes could be seen. And his eyes never strayed from Sasuke until only ten minutes ago when they had finally closed, mentally exhausted from fighting back the voices and memories that tried to surface. Sasuke’s voice always pushed them back, at least until the worst of the day came—once the sun set, the memories would surge forward and while Naruto would know it was all in the past, he would jump at every little sound and become a frightful mess until the night ended. Or worse, they pulled him into the past where Sasuke’s voice couldn’t reach him and Sasuke worried that with the past few weeks, the memories would overpower his blonde lover.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly Sasuke stood, wincing at his protesting muscles for having remained in the same position on the hard floor for so long, but he slowly and silently left before he stretched. Listening to his joints pop satisfyingly, Sasuke went straight to the kitchen and poured himself a shot of liquor. He lifted the glass to his lips and tilted his head back sharply, the liquid burning down his sore throat before he poured himself another, the burn felt good. He’d love to drink himself into a stupor, but that wouldn’t help Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing helped except Sasuke, as long as he remained three yards away.</p><p> </p><p>He followed the shots of liquor with a cup of water before he went to the front door where the basket of food lay, just as his brother had promised. Itachi knew him too well, knew that he wouldn’t be able to cook for himself right now—between Naruto possibly waking up at any time and his own emotions falling to shambles, he didn’t have the energy to cook.</p><p> </p><p>“Otouto.” Itachi called and Sasuke looked to the right where Itachi stood with another package of food that must have just been made. The elder Uchiha ran his eyes over Sasuke, taking in the lackluster locks and haggard expression on his little brother’s face, but didn’t comment as he handed his brother the still hot food. “Eat. I will watch over Naruto-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sasuke could protest, his brother dropped the bento box in his hands and swept passed him, disappearing into his house as if the elder Uchiha was the one who lived there. Sasuke tried to muster up a glare, but he couldn’t find the energy or annoyance to do so. It was comforting to be cared for, even if normally he would refuse any and all help. So instead, he picked up the lunch that had been left for him hours earlier and stuck that in the refrigerator before sitting down at the table and mechanically eating the food Itachi had given him. He vaguely realized it was his favorite, but his thoughts were already wandering elsewhere towards sun kissed blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was grateful for the chance to make love to his blonde dobe the night before as that was the first time that had happened—usually the day before and the day after, Naruto would hug and kiss him and snuggle, but anything more was too much—but he wanted to go upstairs and crush his lissome lover to him and bury his face into Naruto’s neck and just hold him all night.</p><p> </p><p>The food in his mouth tasted like ash, but he forced himself to eat anyway, knowing that once Naruto awoke again, the next few hours would be the hardest. As the day wore on, Naruto would become more and more agitated and Sasuke’s presence would become less and less soothing, but still better than not being there from what Naruto had told him. It was difficult for him to remain and watch, to be utterly useless in chasing away the damned voices and memories that plagued his blonde lover, but if Naruto wanted him to remain then he would do so no matter that it tore his very soul apart to do it.</p><p> </p><p>He had only eaten about half of what he normally would, but it had begun to feel like lead in his stomach and so he pushed it away and drank another glass of water to try and relieve his parched throat.  He filled the cup up again and brought it with him upstairs, each step heavier than the last as he forced his body towards his own undoing all for the one he loved above all else. Stepping once more into the now dark room except for a sole dim lamp and the rising moon that illuminated the curled figure in the large bed, Sasuke set the cup of water down on the nightstand next to his slumbering lover and caught himself just before he swept back the long blonde spikes falling into Naruto’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>Itachi remained where he was, leaning against the wall as he watched his little brother dejectedly pull his hand back, a flash of pain crossing his otherwise blank expression. A place that should be one of solace and love was now a place of dark sorrow and palatable pain, but the elder Uchiha knew that neither Sasuke nor Naruto would go elsewhere. The familiarity helped ground Naruto. “You could try a different sleep jutsu.” He carefully said, but Sasuke’s immediate and sharp shake of his head killed that idea. They had tried it once and it had failed miserably, within the jutsu Naruto couldn’t wake up and while his body had only twitched slightly with small whimpers and silent screams, locked inside his mind with no way out of it and Sasuke’s voice unable to reach him he had been tormented with memories again and again until the jutsu wore off. That had been their first anniversary and Sasuke had been so overcome with guilt that he refused to try it again nor was he willing to cast a genjutsu for the same reason. The way they handled it might not be the best way, but it was the only way they knew and so they would continue it as long as it worked well enough. Neither would come out of it unscathed, but their relationship would be intact and just as strong as before.</p><p> </p><p>“We will see you in the morning, nii-san.” Sasuke gently whispered, raising his eyes to meet his brother’s briefly and conveying his deep gratitude with that look.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi knew he was being dismissed and levered his body away from the wall with a nod. Naruto would be waking soon—though it could be in a few minutes or a few hours—and his presence would only disturb the blonde more, only Sasuke could bring some form of comfort to the blonde shinobi. “I will be downstairs.” The unspoken <em>if you need me</em> loud and clear between the brothers and Sasuke nodded, a flicker of a smile on his lips before his attention was once more solely upon his sleeping boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, relishing in a moment of quiet where he could be near Naruto while the blonde slept deeply enough to not be disturbed by his presence. He knew it wouldn’t last long and so while he fought the strong urge to touch the blonde, he kept his hands clasped together and soaked in the heat coming from his lover. Naruto always had been the one who would radiate heat and warmth, usually complaining when Sasuke’s cold hands would sneak beneath his shirt seeking that delicious warmth.</p><p> </p><p>He remained perched at the edge until Naruto began to shift, the memories beginning to pull him towards wakefulness. He slid from the bed and silently watched as the tremors began, Naruto’s body going taut as he gasped before a blood curdling scream tore from his throat, his eyes snapping open as his pupils dilated with fear. With forced self control, Sasuke remained where he was, waiting for Naruto to realize he was awake and not actually being tortured again. “Koibito…” he said softly and those blue eyes latched onto him, the fear pushed back as Sasuke’s soft smile filled his visage.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice cracked, his body pulled between moving closer to his lover who had <em>never</em> hurt him and the necessary need to keep everyone away from him, even his raven lover. He began to reach towards Sasuke before dropping his hand and twisting the sheets with it, an anguished sob bubbling up. “S-sorry, ‘suke, I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to apologize for, koi, nothing.” Sasuke kept his cadence gentle and light; Naruto always apologized once things began to get worse. He wasn’t certain for what, they never discussed what happened on these days afterwards, but he always repeated the same words and tried to reassure his lover that he held no contempt or anger towards the blonde. “I forgive you, but you have no reason to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you.” He hiccupped, pulling himself into a tight ball as the tears began to fall. “Why would you want me? <em>T-they</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” There was a slight command in the tone and Naruto flinched, curling tighter around himself. “Kareshi,” Sasuke gentled his tone, his hands clenched so tightly he felt his nails bite into his palms, “you are <em>everything</em> I want and need. You complete me, Naruto, you have loved me like no one else ever has and never will. What <em>they</em> did has not tainted you in anyway, what <em>they</em> said does not matter, only <em>my</em> voice, only <em>my</em> thoughts, only <em>my</em> touch matters, Naruto, so focus on me and only me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tearful azure depths looked at him from his cocoon of blankets, the pain and devastation in Naruto’s face making Sasuke’s heart crack, but he kept the pain from his face, keeping the small smile on his face as if his life depended on it. “You won’t leave me?” Naruto asked in a small voice, sounding so much younger than his almost twenty three years.</p><p> </p><p>“Never.” Sasuke promised. “Not even if you send me away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear <em>them</em>, Sasuke,” he whispered, his eyes clenching tightly closed as he trembled beneath the blankets, “I can <em>feel them</em>, please…make them go away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to tell you a story?” He asked, kneeling upon the ground next to the bed, yet still far enough away for Naruto to be comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The reply so quiet Sasuke had to strain to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>And so Sasuke began to speak once more, spinning tales and repeating old legends he knew by heart, his voice soft and sure filled the room, but it didn’t drown out the whimpers and sniffles or the choked sobs as Naruto fought back the memories. He focused on Sasuke’s voice, but it couldn’t block out all the taunting sounds of those that had violated him and even covered in the blankets, he could feel the Tiger Anbu’s chest pressed against his back, he could feel the hot stagnant breath upon his neck and hear his gravelly voice commanding him to tell him how much he was enjoying it. Darkness consumed him, spiraling around him as the memories threatened to drag him back into the past, but Sasuke’s voice continued to be his beacon of light and the stalwart figure of his lover, his unmovable anchor.</p><p> </p><p>Once more, hours slipped by until Sasuke’s voice was hoarse, but he continued to speak as he tried to ignore the whimpers and tears that came from Naruto as the blonde thrashed upon the bed, his breaths coming panicky and labored as his lover was dragged beneath the onslaught of memories. His voice faltered as Naruto threw his face into the pillow and screamed in agony and he knew at that point there wasn’t much more he could do except sit by his lover and help carry the burden of what had happened. The memories took longer this time to take hold, but as Sasuke had feared, Naruto’s exhaustion and everything that had happened the last few days had taken its toll on the blonde’s mental walls and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop the flashbacks from happening.</p><p> </p><p>The futility of the situation acutely seized Sasuke and he bowed his head, his hands grasping at his knees tightly as a few silent tears dripped to the floor beneath him. He forced his emotions back, knowing he could not fall apart now, not with Naruto so close to him and in the throes of the worst memories. If he unraveled here and now, it would only force his blonde lover to either run from him or tell Sasuke to go away and he would not allow either scenario to happen.</p><p> </p><p>And so he clenched his teeth and breathed through every whimper, every pained cry and every agonized sob that left those soft and pliant lips he wished he could kiss quiet. He remained next to his lover, refusing to leave him to this torture alone, and thus he continue to mutely bear the excruciating pain their anniversary afflicted him with every year as he watched Naruto fall to pieces through the night—from three yards away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the morning sun began to rise, just enough that the sky was set ablaze with bright reds and oranges that bled into dark twilight, Itachi crept up the stairs noiselessly. The last of the whimpers had finally quieted a little more than an hour ago from what the elder Uchiha could hear and much to his relief for he was not as unaffected by these nights as he led others to believe. The energetic blonde had grown on him surprisingly quickly and he more often than not saw Naruto as an honorary little brother, especially as the bright shinobi made his otouto happy. Itachi had perfected his mask of impassivity much better than Sasuke ever could, but even his hands had shook as he sipped his tea in the kitchen while Naruto’s agony riddled cries had filtered downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>It had been worse than any of the previous years he had been privy to.</p><p> </p><p>Peering into the room, Itachi let out a relieved sigh to see both his brother and Naruto sleeping peacefully. Sasuke would undoubtedly be sore in the morning, he was certain, seeing as how his otouto was seated on the hardwood floor, his back against the bed while he knees were drawn up to his chin. One hand lay limp at his side as Sasuke’s face was hidden in his knees, but the other was reached over his shoulder awkwardly as he gripped a tanned hand in it. Their fingers interlaced, it was the only part of the blonde Itachi could see, but from the curve of the twisted blankets, he could tell Naruto had turned towards his precious little brother and curled his body closer to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto would forever be broken in some ways, but so would Sasuke and yet Itachi could see how in their brokenness, the two lovers had found that they fit together perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 15<br/>
4/5/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so just a few things here:</p><p>1. When I wrote <strong>LAL</strong>, we didn't know what really happened with the Uchiha massacre and I left it quite vague, just saying Itachi learned something about the Uchiha clan he couldn't ignore. I hadn't planned for it to come back up, but Ookima is a good muse and she got me thinking about it and whether it would just be the Uchiha Massacre as we know it or this was a chance for me to come up with something else. And my dark nature went towards twisted...hehe. </p><p>2. I was thinking after <strong>LAL</strong> how Sasuke and Naruto's anniversary is also the worst day of his life. And how most likely Naruto wouldn't even think about anniversaries because he didn't grow up with anyone caring about his birthday or celebrating it, so he just doesn't consider the fact that it's their anniversary. And how that's a blessing for Naruto because he would never forgive himself, but it's a curse because Sasuke <em>does</em> know and all he can do is watch his lover suffer alone. </p><p>3. It was important for me to show the other side, the one who usually is silently suffering beside the victim. So often we notice the victim (as we should), but we don't notice those who love the victim who are also suffering. My daughter was sick for most of her life (she's 11 now and so much better, but still has a lot of medical issues) and I suffered greatly, but I couldn't show it because I had to be strong for my daughter. I often broke down in the shower because the sounds of the water would cover my sobbing and the water washed away my tears. </p><p>4. There is something to be said about the dates too. Some might find this unrealistic, but I can tell you right now that I know every single time my daughter almost died (and there were many) and I find myself getting irrationally anxious and watching my daughter like a hawk on those days because she almost died due to no one spotting the signs that something was seriously wrong (I caught the signs, but kept being dismissed by the doctors until it was almost too late). It's been 9 years since the first time she almost died and I <strong>still</strong> react due to PTSD with flashbacks and everything--it doesn't go away, not really. So in my opinion with Naruto's torture-rape, I find it believable that he would struggle deeply with that day.  </p><p>On a happy note, I love the bonding between Itachi and Sasuke, they're slowly healing their relationship and now you all know <em>my</em> version of events!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Naruto's Birthday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and Happy Tuesday everyone ^_^ </p><p>Hope this starts everyone off on the right foot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Fifteen</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Naruto slowly awoke, his eyelids feeling unbearably heavy as he forced them open, and stared at the inside of a white blanket. His body was already exhausted and he hadn’t even moved yet, but it was a normal feeling for him to wake up on his birthday this way, as he had every birthday for the past six years. He felt a hand tighten ever so slightly around his and smiled, Sasuke made all of it bearable, his raven lover remained his rock and anchor and he wished there was a way he could tell Sasuke just how much it meant to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sticking his head out of the blankets, he frowned at not seeing the Uchiha next to him and quickly glanced around the room, his eyes locking on their intertwined hands before he followed Sasuke’s pale arm to where he sat on the floor. Naruto bit his lip, he remembered most of yesterday, but at some point Sasuke had become blurred as the memories dragged him deep beneath their waters. It had been a brutal night and obviously not just for him since usually he awoke the next day to Sasuke at least in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over the edge of their bed to meet sleep hazy black orbs and gave a rueful smile at his stoic lover. “Hey, ‘suke.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke returned the smile, but remained where he was. He never made the first move, allowing Naruto to decide how much contact he was comfortable with. “Happy birthday, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping their hands locked together, Naruto slid from the bed and immediately into Sasuke’s lap, wrapping his free arm around the raven’s shoulders and burying in face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck, his legs straddling his lover’s hips. “Thank you.” He mumbled, pressing a light kiss to Sasuke’s neck. They both knew he was thanking him for more than wishing Naruto a happy birthday and Sasuke gave a hummed acknowledgment.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gently wrapped his free arm around Naruto’s slender waist and let out a content sigh at having his lover back in his arms even as his back protested at the added strain of Naruto’s weight. He had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep on the floor somewhere in the early hours of the morning and his body was definitely letting him know it didn’t appreciate the awkward position he had slumbered in. But he was willing to ignore his aching bones if it meant having his blonde lover within his grasp once more.</p><p> </p><p>They remained on the floor, soaking in the tactile comfort their embrace gave them until a gentle knock pulled both their attentions to the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>A flicker of a smile crossed the elder Uchiha’s lips as he looked at the two lovers even as one glared threateningly at him and the other gave him a bashful smile. “Hokage-sama has summoned me; I doubt I will be back in time to see you off.”</p><p> </p><p>Both sets of eyes sharply narrowed as Sasuke motioned for Naruto to stand up so he could follow suit. “Then you’ve been informed?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded, “Hokage-sama and I spoke in depth and planned it together. While I’d much rather be traveling with you considering your last mission and now with the ban on Naruto’s chakra usage, I’ve been assigned another mission.” Mangekyou Sharingan eyes bore into Sasuke and the younger Uchiha understood, his expression turning grave.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, aniki.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, otouto.” Itachi’s eyes slid to Naruto, cerulean eyes easily meeting claret depths. “Battei, do not die.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto started at the title before a bright smile broke across his face. He dropped Sasuke’s hand and with a burst of speed appeared before Itachi and tightly hugged the startled Uchiha. “I promise, so kick Danzo’s ass for me, neh?”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi ruffled Naruto’s hair as he had often done to Sasuke and gently hugged the blonde back. The excitable shinobi had become like another little brother to him and while the love for his otouto ran deeper than any other love, he had come to love Naruto too. He looked over to his brother and darkly smiled as his eyelids slid to half mast, making him look almost bored but Sasuke wasn’t fooled and saw the murderous look in his older brother’s eyes. “Leave Danzo to me, my kyoudai.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We can leave tomorrow, koi, don’t push yourself.” Sasuke glared at his blonde lover who was haphazardly packing since they realized they only had two hours before they were scheduled to meet up with Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Sasuke.” Naruto finally snapped, he had told the stubborn shinobi he was fine at least a dozen times over the past hour, but Sasuke insisted on pushing for them to leave tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not!” The Uchiha snapped back, his control waning at his mulish lover’s refusal to face facts. “You haven’t eaten today, you’re having trouble focusing—and I know you are because you’d usually be done packing by now—and I can see your hands shaking from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’m <em>not</em> okay, is that what you want to hear?” Naruto huffed, putting his hands on his hips and looking at Sasuke head on. “It’s not changing anything, it’s safest for us to leave today, you’re ready to go, Sakura is ready to go, Kyuubi and Liza are ready to go, so we are leaving today.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke sighed and gently approached the blonde, slowly pulling Naruto into his embrace. “But you’re not ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to be.” His voice was muffled against Sasuke’s chest. “Using my birthday as a ruse is the best way to get out of the village without anyone tipping off Danzo.”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing says we have to celebrate it today instead of tomorrow.” Sasuke insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate it, koi, I do, but I’m not budging on this. We leave today.” Naruto said firmly, pulling away so he could try to finish packing. “The quicker we leave, the quicker we arrive and the quicker someone in the Hidden Flower can tell us what the hell is wrong with me so we can fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dark eyes followed him, but Sasuke finally sighed and moved to help his lover pack. “Kyuubi and Liza are taking our packs, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, “And Sakura is taking care of all the rations. You’ve got the scrolls from Baa-Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke patted the holster at his side with a nod. “Finish packing and I’ll meet you downstairs. Mielin made us food yesterday , so I’ll reheat it and we can eat before we meet Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto hummed his assent, but his eyes remained locked on his pack as he tried to pull his scrambled thoughts together and see if he was forgetting anything. He was still currently dressed in his most skin covering outfit and would be for the next day or two, but he wanted to pack less restricting clothes to wear once his body felt more his own again.</p><p> </p><p>With his boyfriend out of the room, Naruto stared down at his hands, the tremors were worsening and he knew it meant another chakra flare was going to happen again soon. He could only hope they were outside and far enough away from Konoha when it struck. It was another reason they couldn’t stay, if anything happened that gave the idea that another shockwave was imminent he’d be locked up immediately. And then Danzo would have him.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the rolling chakra pushing against his constraints, Naruto took a steadying breath and focused on gaining control, the tremors slowly subsiding, but he knew it was only a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>Taking one last look at his pack, he finally cinched it up and headed downstairs to where Sasuke was waiting for him with food already on the table. Sitting down, he smiled at his lover and immediately dug in, Sasuke snorting at his overzealous consumption before eating his own at a much more sedentary pace.</p><p> </p><p>“We should reach the Hidden Flower in five days if we push ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto huffed, “We could be there in two if I could use chakra.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know why you can’t.” The glare he received was worthy of an Uchiha, but thankfully Uchihas were immune to them and so Sasuke just smirked at his irate boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” He ground out, forcing himself to eat more. He knew after not eating or drinking yesterday that he’d need the strength and energy it’d give him, but it didn’t mean he had to enjoy it. As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke set down a glass of water filled to the brim and stared at him stonefaced until he began drinking it.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to Naruto’s forehead, “Let me be a mother hen today, I promise I’ll kick your ass tomorrow, but I...need to take care of you today.”</p><p> </p><p>He melted into his lover’s embrace, wrapping his arm around Sasuke’s waist while his face buried into the raven’s torso. “Like you could kick my ass,” he chuckled, but just being surrounded by Sasuke’s scent was calming him and he added cheekily, “but I’ll definitely let you kiss it tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, koibito.” Sasuke whispered, threading his fingers through soft blonde spikes.</p><p> </p><p>“And I you.” Naruto murmured. “I promise ‘suke, we’ll figure this out and I’ll be back to normal before you even have the chance to buy me three bowls of ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll buy you all the ramen you want without complaint as long as you’re all right.” He said seriously, his eyes a swirl of deep love and frightened concern.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, he smiled at Sasuke, “Deal. Now, why don’t you go check my pack over since I was scatterbrained while packing it and I’ll finish eating before we head out to meet Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Finish your water.” Sasuke gave the blonde a sharp look, waiting for Naruto to nod before he picked up both their packs and left to rummage through his lover’s pack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time Sasuke had rearranged Naruto’s pack—and added a few things—and Naruto was done eating, they only had ten minutes to get to the bridge in the middle of town where Sakura was most likely already waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out the door, the two clasped hands and walked on the quicker side of a leisurely pace, certain that they were being watched by Danzo’s own shinobis and trying to give the illusion that this was just a normal outing. Both were dressed casually, though still in nin clothing and Naruto remained almost fully covered from his neck down.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were approaching the bridge where Sakura waved happily at them, Sasuke leaned over as if kissing Naruto on his neck, “It’s done.” He almost silently whispered and Naruto’s hand came up to stroke his cheek before the blonde kissed him gently on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>While Sasuke didn’t nearly have the chakra reserves Naruto did, he still had plenty enough to make a shadow clone or two. With Naruto banned from using chakra unless absolutely necessary, it had fallen to Sasuke to carry out their plan. He had made a shadow clone and instructed it to wait ten minutes before taking their packs to the backyard where Kyuubi and Liza would be waiting. The clone was to then disperse, allowing Sasuke to know the task was completed as well as receive a message from Kyuubi that the old fox had spotted two unknown shinobi following them and to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had no doubt that once they were outside the gates, if the two shinobi continued to follow them that Kyuubi would decimate them, hell, he’d probably use it as a training exercise for Liza. Either way, if they persisted, they’d be dead—by fox teeth or by his hand, it didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you two!” Sakura smiled, hugging Sasuke before waving at Naruto. “Happy Birthday, Naruto!”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled and waved back, but made no move to hug her. “Thanks Sakura-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you guys ready to have a picnic? I found this <em>amazing</em> place a few miles outside of Konoha that’s just perfect!” She linked arms with Sasuke, the raven shinobi’s other hand still linked with Naruto’s, and the three set off towards the front gates. “Then later tonight we’re meeting up with some of the others for ramen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t need all of that, Sakura-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“You only turn 25 once.” She good naturedly scolded with a laugh before she began filling them in on the last few days, but Naruto couldn’t pay attention as he began to take in the damage to the village. The Uchiha Manor was far enough away from the hospital that was nearer to the middle of town that it hadn’t been affected at all and unbeknownst to him, Sasuke had taken them to the bridge so that the blonde wouldn’t see some of the damage. But they had no choice but to walk through the heart of the village to get to the front gate and there was no hiding the destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt riddled him as he looked at the crumbling buildings and decimated streets left in his wake, his grip turning bruisingly tight as he began tremble with the shock and dismay coursing through him. “How many?” He asked hoarsely, cutting off whatever Sakura had been talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other, “It’s not really as bad as—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How many?</em>” He bellowed, causing some of the people nearby to look up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Dobe, not now.” Sasuke warned, but Naruto wouldn’t be deterred as he swallowed thickly against the onslaught of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thirteen.” Sakura answered quietly, withering beneath Sasuke’s glare as she added. “It’s not your fault, Naruto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it’s my fault!” The blonde hissed, trying to pull away from Sasuke, but his lover refused. “No wonder they wanted to fucking lock me up, look what I did without even trying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, it’s your <em>birthday</em>. We can discuss this <em>alone </em>later tonight.” Sasuke stressed, pulling Naruto back towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Brokenly desolate blue depths looked into onyx, “Thirteen, ‘suke, <em>thirteen.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He grimaced, “I know, koi.” He wanted to say more, to soothe his lover, but there wasn’t anything to be said that would take away the pain and guilt he knew Naruto was wracked with. It was one thing to be ordered to kill targets and know it was for the good of the village, but to unintentionally hurt his own people was a hard blow.</p><p> </p><p>They soon approached the front gates and easily left, with at least two of them trusted members of Konohagakure and readily recognized. They were waved through as soon as Sakura mentioned a picnic for Naruto and the three were quickly on their way with none the wiser.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time they reached their destination, they were a good five miles from the gates and Sasuke and Naruto’s packs were waiting for them at the rendezvous point. Kyuubi materialized before them, lip furled to show bloody canines, with Liza at his heels. —<em>The little rodents have been eliminated—</em></p><p> </p><p>Sasuke nodded, the other two glancing at each other, but not saying anything. “Okay, we can start moving faster from here, I want to get at least 35 miles further before we rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can go further than that, bastard.” Naruto groused, watching as Sakura dug through her pack and handed him a flask of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you <em>can</em>, but you know you’re dehydrated and not recovered yet, so we’re not pushing it today.” Sasuke argued, the two lovers glaring at each other as neither wanted to back down.</p><p> </p><p>“How about <em>I’m</em> not able to go further than that?” Sakura huffed with exasperation. “Seriously, sometimes you two are such stubborn asses I’m not sure how you function.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s why the old hag doesn’t usually send us on missions together.” Naruto grinned, drinking some of the water in the flask before pulling it away with a strange expression. “Is your water bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, sorry, I meant to mention that one is laced with additives to help you keep your energy up. They’re not as strong as soldier pills, but they’ll give us all an extra boost.” Sakura smiled, taking the flask from the blonde and drinking some herself before handing it to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke took a few swallows and pushed it into Naruto’s hands again, narrowing his eyes when Naruto began to open his mouth to refuse and his blonde lover wisely took the flask and finished it off under Sasuke’s watchful eye. Once Naruto had finished, handing the now empty flask to Sakura to put away, Sasuke shouldered his pack and handed the other to the blonde. “Let’s move.”</p><p> </p><p>The three traveled tightly together, senses heightened as they took a road Naruto and Sasuke hadn’t traveled in more than three years, but the stoic Uchiha easily remembered the way. The two foxes disappeared from sight except for the slight blurs of black and red weaving through the trees and underbrush around them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The fire crackled quietly as the weary travelers sat on their bedrolls around the dancing flames, Kyuubi lying behind Naruto and Sasuke while Liza had curled up quite contently next to Sakura. The little foxling had begun to stumble not long before they camped, causing Kyuubi to carry his niece by the scruff, much to the chagrin of the little red fox. But she soon dozed off due to exhaustion and only woke up long enough to eat a rabbit Kyuubi had brought her before falling into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p><em>—I should have left her with someone, she’s too young to be making this harsh of a journey.—</em> Kyuubi whuffed, his sapphire eyes taking in the foxling’s curled up body.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would you have left her with?” Naruto murmured, “The three of us are here, Itachi is on some other mission and Tsunade wouldn’t be able to watch her. Iruka maybe, but we left so suddenly—Shit!” He gasped, slightly panicked at the thought of his old senseis scouring the village for them, “Did anyone tell Iruka and Kakashi that we were leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, “I did. Well, I passed Kakashi a note when I saw him in the marketplace this morning. He’ll make sure Iruka knows too.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gave a sigh of relief, “That’s good, I’d hate to return to Konoha after Iruka goes on a rampage.” At the word, Naruto flinched, suddenly remembering the damage he caused to the village and the people who were now dead because of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke saw the sudden change in his lover and stood up, offering his hand for Naruto to grab. Sorrowful cerulean depths locked with onyx and Naruto grasped his hand. “Come on, dobe.” They both ignored the concerned green eyes watching them as they left the small clearing between the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi stood up and stretched, his tails shaking behind him like a silky black fan. <em>–I will scout for any enemies—</em></p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded, her eyes still trained to her best friends’ retreating backs. She shouldn’t have mentioned how many people had died, but Naruto had been nearing angry hysterics and they needed to get out of the village. Despite everything that the blonde had gone through and the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the villages, Naruto still dearly loved the Konohagakure and the people of it. Sakura wasn’t sure how he could, but she was glad he hadn’t abandoned Konoha as she’s sure almost all of them would have, save for a loyal few.</p><p> </p><p>She absently petted Liza’s fur, the little red foxling shifting and pressing her back into Sakura’s thigh. While she hadn’t actually taken care of Liza long while her boys had been away, she had grown quite attached to the foxling in the small amount of time they had spent together. Liza was incredibly perceptive and smart and truly interested in learning how to be a shinobi, though her chakra was different from humans and Sakura wasn’t certain how that would work if she trained the foxling. She’d definitely have to talk with Tsunade before she could take Liza under wing, but Sakura found herself <em>wanting</em> to teach Liza more than her own precious students.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, she laid down, deciding she best try to get some sleep since tomorrow would be another grueling day of traveling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pressed Naruto’s back against a tree once they were a few hundred yards away and immediately covered the blonde’s lips with his own in a gentle lingering kiss. “How are you doing? Really doing?” He asked, black eyes searching his lover’s face that so easily wore masks.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked away, shrugging lightly. “Not good, ‘suke.” He finally whispered, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I killed thirteen people? I destroyed Konoha? What the hell is happening to me, Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” The Uchiha whispered, wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling his lover into his tight embrace. “You didn’t kill them on purpose, it’s your chakra and we’re going to figure out what is happening with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And until then?” He asked harshly, “What if next time it kills Sakura? If it kills <em>you?</em>” His voice broke at the thought of Sasuke dying by his own hand and his body trembled violently. “You should stay away from me, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven shinobi shook his head and only pulled Naruto closer. “No, you’re not pushing me away, Naruto. Not ever again. You won’t kill me, I know you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t.” Sasuke said firmly, giving no room for an argument and Naruto finally nodded, his arms wrapping around Sasuke’s chest as the blonde breathed in his calming scent, his face buried beneath his lover’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, ‘suke, don’t ever die.” Naruto whispered desperately, another tremor running through his body. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not planning on going anywhere for a long time, dobe.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stood there caught in a tight embrace until Naruto suddenly sucked in a pained breath and pushed away. “Get back, now!” He said through clenched teeth, the tremors beginning to strengthen as crackles of black chakra could became visible.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke wisely backed away, watching helplessly as Naruto let out a blood curdling scream before collapsing to his knees, the black chakra sparking around his body as it tried to force its way out of Naruto’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Sakura yelled, appearing at Sasuke’s side with Liza just behind her. She gasped when she saw Naruto on his hands and knees, writhing with each spastic crackling of chakra. “Oh god, Naruto!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back.” Naruto said hoarsely, trying to concentrate on the ground before him so he could bleed to the chakra into the earth itself. He focused his chakra into his hands, grimacing as it fought his control, and forced it into the mossy ground beneath him. Suddenly the flood gates opened and he screamed as pain wracked his body, the chakra burning his hands as it suddenly rushed out of him uncontrolled and massive. “Fuck, get away!” He sobbed, his eyes locking with Sasuke’s frightened sharingan before his eyes rolled back and his vision went black.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto!” Sasuke darted forward, already seeing the chakra receding and knowing it was safe to approach his lover. The ground around Naruto was saturated with the strange chakra and grass and saplings had sprouted around him while the tree they had been next to had suddenly grown thicker and taller. Scooping up his blonde boyfriend, Sasuke cradled the unconscious man against his chest, feeling Naruto’s steady breathing despite his pallor and the small tremors still rolling over his body.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Sakura asked again, approaching them and placing her hand to Naruto’s sweaty forehead. “Did his chakra attack you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke shook his head, walking back towards their camp. “No, it just needed an outlet.”</p><p> </p><p>The kunoichi caught sight of one of Naruto’s hands and gasped. “Sasuke, his hand! It’s badly burned. Go lay him down and I’ll get my medic kit, hopefully we can get them healed before he wakes up.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s usually completely exhausted after this happens, so he won’t wake up until tomorrow morning.” Sasuke said monotonously, returning to his stoicism to keep himself from breaking down, though he could feel the wetness on his cheeks and knew a few tears had escaped from him. He laid Naruto down on the bedroll next to the fire and finally saw the damage that make Sakura gasp. His palms were a mess of burnt skin and already forming blisters, the slight scent of burning flesh in the air was enough to make bile rise in his throat, but he quickly swallowed and forced himself to focus on how he could help Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired woman set down her kit on Naruto’s other side and met Sasuke’s eyes, her expression concerned, but determined. “Let’s get him fixed up and then to bed ourselves. We need to get him to The Hidden Flower as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>4/13/2021</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Battei—Youngest brother<br/>Kyoudai—brothers</p><p>I just love Itachi calling Naruto his youngest brother that I couldn't pass it up ^_^</p><p>Onto the Hidden Flower!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Former Team 7 finally makes it to The Hidden Flower</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Tuesday!! Woo-hoo, that means a new chapter for all you lovely readers! ^_^</p><p>A <strong>HUGE</strong> shout-out to Ookima with this one because she helped me write almost half this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p><strong>Almost Real<br/>
</strong> <em>Chapter Sixteen</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke handed Naruto the herb infused water flask Sakura had prepared, watching intently as his lover gulped half of it before handing it back. The healing and chakra rejuvenating herbs had been helping, but the Uchiha couldn’t stop worrying about his blonde lover and whatever was going on with him.</p><p> </p><p>They had been traveling for five days and were finally on the last leg of their journey to the Village of the Hidden Flower. Naruto’s injuries and chakra depletion had slowed them down as the blonde was unable to heal his wounds until his chakra reserves filled some. Sakura had done the best she could, but they all were afraid to let her heal his hands using Iryo-Ninjutsu with the instability of Naruto’s chakra.</p><p> </p><p>And so their second day of traveling went much slower, the foxes keeping an eye out for any shinobi that might be tailing them, and Naruto frustratingly needing to take breaks whenever dizziness swept over him. He refused to pull chakra from the earth unless absolutely necessary, not wanting to drain the life force of others without good reason and worried that it would just cause another incident where his chakra overpowered him.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke had hovered near his boyfriend until Naruto threatened to not even kiss him for the entirety of the mission unless Sasuke backed off. The Uchiha wasn’t happy at that, his dark scowl fixed permanently in place for the rest of the day, but he did move away slightly—Naruto gladly accepted the extra six inches because at least now Sasuke wasn’t breathing down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We should be there by nightfall.” Sasuke said, glancing at the forest they were approaching. The towering red woods were a sight to behold, nothing like the tall trees that surrounded Konohagakure. The oak trees that forested their home village were sixty or eighty feet up, but the majority were fairly skinny except in the Forest of Death.</p><p> </p><p>But the red woods were hundreds of feet tall and thirty feet in diameter, their sheer size was awe-inspiring and shocking. Even though Naruto and Sasuke had seen them before, they were still breathtaking, but to Sakura who had never seen such trees in her life, they were a heart stopping wonderment and her astonishment grew the closer they got until her eyes had grown impossibly large once she was standing beneath their towering canopy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen trees so big before.” She whispered as she stepped up to one of the trees and touching the rough bark. “It’s beautiful!”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto nodded, blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. “It really is, the Hidden Village we’re looking for is in the heart of this forest, so you’ll get to see these awesome trees for a little while at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Internally as well.” Sasuke murmured, starting forward down the almost imperceptible trail. The Hidden Flower was completely different than any other village the two had visited when they had traveled around and mapped out all the villages they found. They had only discovered this one because they had overheard some jounin talking about it in another village. The Hidden Flower did not compete in any kind of exams with other villages, they did not have any interest in conquering other nations or showing their prowess, though from what Sasuke remembered seeing, they were highly skilled in defensive and offensive attacks when necessary. He had never seen them in full use, but had watched genins training when they had visited all those years ago and had been quite impressed with what he had seen. But they specialized in healing arts and in Iryo-Ninjutsu, offering their healing services to anyone who came to them—it wasn’t easy to find them though.</p><p> </p><p>When they first came, they had traveled deep into the woods before they were surrounded by shinobi asking what they were seeking as it was obvious neither one of them had been injured. They had discovered later that they had made it quite close to the village without being led, which made their Kage quite impressed with them as they had set many traps to confuse people away from their village unless they were being led by a villager. They had sentries in the trees that kept a lookout for injured parties seeking help and would take them to be healed and then lead them back out before confusing the person so they couldn’t find their way back.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto had explained they had been traveling and were curious when they had heard about the Village of the Hidden Flower. They had eventually admitted that they were on a mission to get to know the other villages, the only village they had admitted that to, and that they were working as emissaries from the Hokage. The Iryokage, a beautiful platinum blonde woman with the palest blue eyes they had ever seen, had happily answered some of their questions and offering a hand in friendship to the Gondaime.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had left, Naruto had befriended them easily and they had been given an open invitation to return whenever they wanted to. Sasuke could only hope that hadn’t changed and that now that they were coming for help, the Iryokage would still welcome them with open arms—and hopefully with a cure.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke glanced around the eerily quiet forest, a feeling on unease settling in him as he looked to see what could causing the sensation, but finding nothing. His gaze flitted over to Naruto, the blonde seemingly lost in thought as he stared at his now healed hands almost as if he didn’t recognize them, and then back to Sakura who was looking at him with a frown and apprehension clear in her jade green eyes. She sensed it too, her fingers sliding to her weapons pouch and pulling out a kunai.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto.” Sasuke snapped, anger at Naruto’s inattention warring with his concern that his lover seemed to be in another haze. Unfocused azure depths snapped to him, slowly focusing, and suddenly the blonde’s shoulders tensed as he looked around and tried to pinpoint the sense of foreboding that had blanketed him. “We sense it too.” He murmured, wondering if it was a sentry they were sensing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Kyuubi and Liza appeared next to them, the silver fox’s large form slinking from behind the trees and circling protectively around the three humans, Liza moving to sidle up next to Sakura. <em>—Something is watching us—</em> Kyuubi growled, tails fanning out as he curled his lips to show his fangs. <em>—It’s not human—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Not human?” Naruto asked with bewilderment. “What is it then?”</p><p> </p><p>A rustling above them had the group looking up only to see a blur of movement falling straight down towards them. They scattered, each jumping away as whatever it was hit the ground hard enough to shake the earth and send a cloud of rising dust and fallen leaves into the air to block their visage of whatever it was.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a figure shot from the cloud straight towards Naruto, the blonde’s eyes widened with surprise at the red skinned creature with dark coal-black wings sprouting from its back that was rushing towards him. Naruto immediately began to make the signs to create his shadow clones when a weight slammed into him from the side, forcing him to tumble in a mess of limbs as the creature landed hard into the tree that had been behind the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke immediately rolled onto his feet, stepping protectively in front of Naruto. “Dobe! You can’t use chakra right now!” He yelled, Sharingan wildly spinning as he looked at the creature that shook off pieces of splintered bark from where it had hit the tree, the thing fanning its wings out with a shake to clear the feathers of any debris.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, teme,” Naruto huffed as he climbed to his feet, ignoring the shock his chakra sent through him. “I think being attacked is a good reason to go against Baa-chan’s orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not unless absolutely necessary.” He snarled, eyes never leaving the creature. The thing looked like a cross between a bird and human and Sasuke tried to recall what he knew from mythology if anything fit the creature before them. It stood eight to ten feet tall, dressed in samurai armor though helmetless and white wrappings from its wrists to its elbows. On its feet were ippon getas, the hulking creature easily standing upon the single long wooden block in the middle of the sandals. A sheathed sword hung from each hip and Sasuke watched as bright red talon-like hands crossed over each other and then wrapped around the hilts tightly before slowly unsheathing the twin swords.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke fell into a defensive stance, armed with kunai in both hands as he met the creature’s pitch black eyes. The creature’s face was unlike anything he had ever seen before, its skin was vibrant red and its ears were sharply pointed to look almost like horns, of which the creature had two upon its temple. Thick white hair fell loosely around the creature’s face, its mouth perpetually open with sharp teeth protruding that did not allow it to properly close. Its hooked nose was long and pointed, reminding Sasuke of a bird’s beak and even though it was obviously the creature’s nose, he had no doubt the end was razor-sharp and able to do severe harm if the creature was able to pin one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt Naruto come close behind him and heard the audible gasp as his lover got a good look at the creature. “What the <em>fuck</em> is that?!” He hissed. “And why doesn’t it have eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“It does,” Sakura said, appearing next to them to help protect her blonde teammate, “but its irises and sclera are just as black as the pupil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what it is?” Sasuke asked, watching as the creature slowly advanced, the swords loosely hanging in its grasp, but he wasn’t fooled, the thing in front of them was a killer and it was focused on them.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura shook her head, “I’ve never come across anything that described a creature like that in any writings I’ve read.”</p><p> </p><p><em>—It’s a tengu.—</em> Kyuubi said, coming to stand behind the creature, Liza at his side. <em>—Liza, you cannot fight this, find the village and warn them—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—But!—</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>—NOW!—</em> The demon fox thundered and the tengu turned to look over its shoulder at him as Liza suddenly disappeared into the forest, doing her best to follow the trail. <em>—We must have walked into his territory—</em> Kyuubi explained, once more fanning his tails out behind him to show the tengu just who he was. <em>—They are very territorial and are known for attacking for taking offense.—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we just apologize then?” Naruto exclaimed, “It’s not like we were trying to piss it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi snorted, <em>—Not likely. They’re skilled fighters and enjoy savagery and pain.—</em></p><p> </p><p>The tengu looked between Kyuubi and the group of humans, giving a slight nod of acknowledgement to the silver fox before turning his full attention on Sasuke and the others. Rolling its wrists, the swords spinning effortlessly before it tightened its grip on the hilts again, it stepped towards them slowly as if judging them and the slight depression in the ground the only sign given before it was suddenly rushing towards them again, swords arcing down swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke lifted the kunai up, gritting his teeth as he braced against the force the tengu brought down upon him with the swords, his kunai shaking as sparks flared between the two metals. Black, soulless eyes bored into him as it pushed down more, causing Sasuke’s feet to slide on the soft leaf littered forest floor. Hands gripped his ribcage, supporting him and helping him brace against the incredible stretch the tengu possessed. He knew those hands and didn’t even need to look to know Naruto was using his own body to brace him and had those gorgeous azure depths glaring at the terrifying creature.</p><p> </p><p>With its attention on Sasuke, Sakura quickly sprinted forward; focusing her chakra into her hands and arms as she slid beneath the tengu’s outstretched arms and punched the creature in the chest. Or at least tried to; as soon as she punched forward the tengu suddenly flipped backwards, its wings twisting and angling so that the flip was graceful and nimble and the creature landed with ease a few yards away.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Tengus specialize in wind attacks, martial arts and tessenjutsu—</em> Kyuubi warned, <em>—I’m not certain how much help I will be here, it may be more dangerous for you all if I intervene.—</em></p><p> </p><p>“How do we defeat it?” Sasuke panted, rolling his aching shoulders. It had only been for ten seconds, but his muscles were already fatigued and it set him on edge. These creatures were powerful.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Well, they’re not the smartest…—</em> Kyuubi snorted, appearing next to the three ninjas. <em>—So you and Sakura should be able to figure it out, but genjutsu is useless on them.—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Naruto squawked indignantly, “I’m part of this team too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p><em>—True, but I lived inside of you for eighteen years, I know your thoughts and they’re pretty useless in this case.—</em> The silver fox drawled sarcastically before giving a yelp as Naruto smacked his muzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka fox!” He harrumphed as if they weren’t currently in a standoff with a mythological creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we focus?” Sakura snapped, her eyes narrowing as the tengu just stared at them. Their focus was already split between keeping Naruto safe and on the tengu; they didn’t need bickering on top of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyuubi, protect Naruto.” Sasuke said before he rushed the creature, throwing a barrage of shiruken ahead of him that the tengu easily blocked with his swords. Sliding along the ground, he kicked for the creature’s shin, connecting with it only to use it as leverage to dodge the swords aimed at him. The blades sunk deep into the earth as it just missed Sasuke, but the tengu pulled them out with ease and leapt into the air, its wings allowing it to tilt mid-air and strike at Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto watched from behind where Kyuubi stood as his lover took on the tengu, his teeth clenched together with worry and anger at being helpless. His fingers twisted in Kyuubi’s fur, watching as Sasuke parried and dodged, but every time he struck at the winged being, it would easily leap away with a burst of speed before coming right back for the raven shinobi. “Sasuke!” He yelled, watching his lover gripping a kunai in his mouth as his hands held the tengu’s wrists above his head, the swords fighting to come down and strike him. The tengu’s head shot forward, trying to peck out Sasuke’s eyes and while the raven was dodging it, the deep cut that appeared at the corner of his eye to his ear spoke to how fast the tengu was. “Hey you, let go of him!” Naruto bellowed, vaulting over Kyuubi’s back and beginning to form the rasangan, even as he grit his teeth against the pain his chakra sent through his body.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Kit, don’t!—</em> The Kyuubi warned, but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he reached for his chakra, the tengu suddenly looked up, cocking its head in a bird-like fashion as those black slits looked Naruto over. Suddenly, the creature pulled back from Sasuke and sent a burst of wind at the Uchiha, sending Sasuke wheeling into the base of a large redwood, his body pinned momentarily by the sheer strength of it. “Naruto,” he gasped, but the wind drowned out his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s rasangan faltered and Naruto fell to one knee, feeling his chakra swelling uncontrollably within him, pushing to be let out and he groaned painfully, wrapping his hands around his middle and trying to keep the chakra from exploding out—he couldn’t do that, not with Sasuke and Sakura so close. He knew Kyuubi would be fine since he was a being of pure chakra, but he couldn’t chance hurting his lover and best friend. He pressed his head to the ground, taking gasping breaths as his chakra crackled threateningly over his body, but it was receding as he tightened his grip around his midsection.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu swiftly moved towards Naruto, swords sheathing suddenly, but the blonde was so focused on regaining control that he wasn’t even aware of the approaching danger to be able to dodge. The creature was within feet of Naruto as Sakura gave a shout of warning when Kyuubi body slammed the tengu, sending the winged being flying through the air before it cracked through a tree. The tree began to topple before crashing into another redwood, the boughs groaning as branches broke and fell, but the trunk remained braced at an angle against the upright tree.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke deftly fell to the forest floor, his left arm painfully throbbing, but his sole focus was on his lover’s curled up form. Using the Sharingan, he watched the black chakra recede as Naruto wearily pushed himself up, the fatigue obvious on his lover’s face and he leaned into Kyuubi. “Are you all right?” Sasuke said as Sakura immediately appeared at his side, hands glowing green as she healed his arm. The blood ran freely from the cut on his face, but it was superficial and it wasn’t going to slow him down, not like his arm would.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” Naruto wearily said, his chakra rolling unhappily at being repressed, but thankfully listening to him. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, anguish clear at being a liability. “I thought I could help.”</p><p> </p><p><em>—It’s coming back—</em> Kyuubi alerted them, his eyes trained on where he had sent the tengu flying.</p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel, Sasuke?” Sakura asked, pulling away and watching her old crush rolling his shoulder and flexing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Sakura.” He murmured before approaching Naruto, his dirty hands gripping the blonde’s face before he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t be dense; Sakura and I can handle a stupid bird.”</p><p> </p><p><em>—They’re considered demi-gods—</em> Kyuubi snorted, <em>—but you </em>do<em> have Kyuubi no Kitsune on your side.—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Such humility.” Naruto chuckled tiredly, but his impish grin lightened the dire mood.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu abruptly appeared above them, wings beating as it stared down at them, anger rolling off the silent creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Can they talk?” Naruto asked, realizing the tengu hadn’t said a word since it first appeared.</p><p> </p><p><em>—They can, but most likely it won’t deign itself to talk to mere mortals.—</em> The fox swished his tails, staring intently at the tengu. Something seemed…off, but Kyuubi wasn’t sure what. Tengus made their nests in mountains and forests, so there was definitely a high chance that they walked into its territory, but normally tengus wouldn’t attack unless you <em>damaged</em> their territory and Kyuubi was certain they hadn’t—not even taking a leaf, so then why had it started attacking them?</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t realize you were on our side, did it?” He questioned as he stared into those pitch black eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—No, but it definitely knows now.—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, ready to go on the offensive.  Sending chakra into their legs, they ran up the sides of opposite trees before both pushing off towards the tengu. The creature quickly flapped it’s wings, sending it high with a burst of speed, but the two jounin swiftly adapted, Sakura lacing her fingers and charging her hands with chakra before grabbing Sasuke’s foot and pushing the Uchiha up after the tengu while she fell the thirty feet to the forest floor. The ground quaked with the force she hit it, but it didn’t faze her as she looked up through the rising debris to see if Sasuke was successful in catching up to the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu certainly wasn’t expecting Sasuke to come shooting up below it and the Uchiha used that to his advantage, grasping onto its forearm and using it to swing him around so he could kick the winged being in the back. His kick connected and the tengu moved slightly, but its wings steadied it and it turned to punch Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>The two traded blow for blow, blocking and parrying so quickly it looked like they were hovering, but while Sasuke was extremely skilled and fast in taijutsu, the tengu was even faster. Even with his Sharingan, the movements were dizzyingly fast and he suddenly found himself hurtling to the ground at an accelerated rate, the air knocked out of him from the open palmed punch to his sternum. He hit the ground, the earth breaking beneath him from the impact and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, watching as the tengu angled its wings and dropped from the canopy like a falcon, katanas drawn as it plummeted ever faster. “Kyuubi, you gotta stop it, its gonna kill Sasuke.” He pleaded, knowing his chakra was useless and he was too fatigued to intervene, he’d never make it in time. The fox’s muscles tensed in his haunches, ready to surge forward at the winged creature, but then without warning, the tengu flared its wings and became parallel with the ground, coming directly towards them.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Get down, kit!—</em> Kyuubi bristled, snarling at the approaching creature. The fox burst forward, teeth snapping as the tengu suddenly shapeshifted into a sparrow, agilely flitting around Kyuubi before transforming back only to have the earth upend itself and slam into it, Kyuubi barely dodging being smacked by the huge piece of earth.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura panted, her fist buried deep into the ground as Sasuke pulled himself out of the hole, bleeding and hurting, but without any severe injuries. “What the hell is this thing’s weakness?” She questioned, watching as a powerful gust of wind lifted the chunk of earth that had pinned it to the ground off its body. The tengu slowly climbed to its feet, flapping its wings momentarily before turning murderous blackened slits upon them.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of them could ready themselves, the tengu moved, bursts of wind giving the winged creature agility that they didn’t have. Sasuke and Sakura traded blows with the creature, some connecting and forcing it back, but it kept coming again and again as if it had an unlimited amount of chakra and energy while the two of them were beginning to feel the drain on their chakra reserves. It kept moving past them and rushing at Kyuubi, the fox snapping and tangling with the tengu, but a cut to Kyuubi’s haunches had the fox giving a yelp of surprise that allowed the tengu to grab the fox’s scruff tightly and powerfully throw Kyuubi deep into the forest, sending him far away from the shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu now stood between Sasuke and Sakura on its right and Naruto on its left. The creature seemed to assess the two tired ninjas before turning its attention to Naruto, once again sheathing its swords before approaching the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened and he quickly signed to form a chidori in his hands, Sharingan seeking out the vital points on the tengu as his chakra began to form in his hand, the twittering sounds filling the air. He didn’t have enough time to fully charge his attack before he jumped above the tengu and released his chidori, changing the balled chakra into senbons that flew through the air towards their target. One struck the tengu in the neck and another in the shoulder before the tengu flitted away, the chakra releasing into the winged creature and causing the tengu to jerk painfully, though it still made no sound.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weak to lightning!” Sasuke called to the others, watching as the tengu pulled out the senbon and threw them back at Sasuke, who dispersed his chidori before it could hit him.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura immediately moved forward, hoping to use her scalpel chakra technique to pierce the tengu’s skin, but it easily dodged her, its wings flapping and letting it flip over her before it kicked her in the small of her back. The blow sent her sliding across the forest floor, but she pushed the chakra into her legs and gripped onto the earth to slow her slide down. She turned just in time to see the tengu turn its attention once more to Naruto, the blonde warily watching it approach and falling into a defensive stance.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu struck, Naruto evading as he retaliated, trying to get beneath the tengu’s defenses and strike at it with enough force to hurt the creature, but he knew without his chakra he had little chance of damaging the powerful tengu.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Sakura gasped quietly, her eyes searching for where Kyuubi was and not spotting the fox anywhere nearby. As soon as Naruto had tried to use his chakra, the tengu had become solely focused on Naruto; all of its attacks had been slowly moving closer to the blonde shinobi. “Sasuke! It’s after Naruto!” She bellowed, watching Sasuke jerk with surprise and realization. “We need to get him away from it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” he yelled hoarsely, finding renewed strength in knowing his lover was in grave danger, “you need to get away!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda busy, bastard!” Naruto yelled back, doing his best to keep the tengu from touching him, but he was being backed into a tree and without chakra he couldn’t climb the tree like he normally would.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Katon!</em>” Sasuke called in warning before signing the fire jutsu and releasing the stream of fire from within him. The flames licked around the tengu, singeing the creature’s side and the top of its right wing before it leapt into the air with a gust of wind to smother Sasuke’s flames.  </p><p> </p><p>“What do we do?” Naruto asked as he stumbled towards his lover, watching the tengu unsheathe its swords once more. “Where the hell is Kyuubi?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura appeared next to them, “I don’t know, he got thrown pretty far, maybe he got knocked out?”</p><p> </p><p>“He could be collecting chakra,” Naruto said, eyes sweeping through the forest for any sign of the old fox, “he needs a few minutes to pull it from the earth and power himself up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get Naruto to safety.” Sasuke said gruffly, his eyes on the slowly approaching tengu. “We need to get him to the village; I can hold off the tengu for a bit while Sakura gets you away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke, that’s suicide!” His lover protested angrily. “No, we all run or we all stay.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ignored his boyfriend as he lowered his right shoulder, tilting the top of his backpack to easily access its content. With his left hand, he reached inside, taking out one of his favorite weapons; Demon Wind Shuriken. The large four-bladed was currently collapsed together for easier storage. Sasuke quickly unfolded the sharps blades until it resembled almost perfectly a giant shuriken. He moved his left foot back, using it to stabilize his body as he prepared to throw the weapon towards the tengu with his right arm. He disregarded the pain that lanced through his arm from the weight of the weapon as he focused his attention on the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>”Sakura, get him out of here!” He gave a final warning to his lover, urging him and Sakura to move their asses. “I love you.” Sasuke whispered, but he refused to take his eyes off the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled him urgently away, Naruto fighting with each step to stay with Sasuke, “I’m not leaving you, you bastard!” He screamed, trying to pull out of Sakura’s grip, but the kunoichi wasn’t known for her impressive strength for nothing as she continued to pull Naruto away from the tengu. “Sasuke, damn it, don’t do this to me!” He turned towards the pinkette who had tears in her eyes, “Sakura, w-we can’t leave him, <em>I can’t lose him!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Help me find the village, Naruto,” she pleaded, “and I swear I’ll come right back with half the village, but right now we need to get you away from that thing.”  </p><p> </p><p>The tengu’s head slightly readjusted itself to look at Naruto as the blonde let Sakura pull him away, completely ignoring the Uchiha for the moment. Its wings moved in a swift down movement, clearly aiming for the blonde shinobi. Sasuke wasted no time and threw his weapon at the tengu, trying to intercept the winged being. The creature barely tilted its head, noticing the weapon but in no way felt threatened by the single large shuriken. It merely readjusted his speed, letting the attack pass inches away from its beak-like nose and that’s when the creature finally noticed it. Barely twelve inches below was a second hidden attack, stealthily concealed within the shadows of the first weapon. The tengu rolled its shoulders up, its wings rapidly flapped over its head, forcing its entire body to pull down and slightly further from the bodies on the forest floor. It was just enough to evade Sasuke’s attack… or so it thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smirked at the tengu’s reaction. It was exactly what he wanted to happen. He yanked his right hand back towards his body, pulling on the invisible strings he’d attached to both weapons. The tengu barely had time to look over his shoulder to see the weapons double back <em>fast</em> and come straight for him again. It was able to block the first shuriken, deviating it away from its body with ease using its sword, but immediately, Sasuke jerked his index finger down and pulled his elbow backwards, changing the trajectory of his second weapon in play. The tengu pivoted its left shoulder out of the way but not quickly enough as the tip of the blade sliced right through edge of the creature’s wing, leaving a deep laceration and a trail of blood matting the dark coal-black feathers together.</p><p> </p><p>Acting fast, Sasuke grabbed another two sets of Demon Wind Shurikens from his backpack before twisting his body to aim; he quickly sent them flying side by side towards in the tengu’s direction. He braced himself, fingers ready to react immediately. The tengu cocked its head and rolled its wrists, the swords circling effortlessly as the tengu readied itself to counterattack. It had seen the attack once already; the secondary weapon hidden in the shadows would not fool it again. Sasuke twitched his fingers once more, the hidden wires barely visible between attacker and weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The soft clicking sound broke the silence and the tengu tilted its head in confusion. These weren’t just shurikens, no, Sasuke knew the creature wouldn’t be fooled twice, these were rigged shurikens. As soon as Sasuke pulled the strings upwards, the mechanisms at the center of all four weapons activated, breaking apart the four blades on each and sending them directly at the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked; knowing there was no way the winged creature could dodge or block all eight blades. As soon as any of them touched the tengu, Sasuke was ready to send lightning through the wires to electrocute the tengu. The battle was <em>almost </em>over.</p><p> </p><p>The tengu pulled his shoulder blades back, his wings expanding to their maximum length as it joined the hilts of its swords together and making them one. Both hands tightly gripped the hilt, raising the double edged sword above it head before swinging it diagonally down towards the ground. Strong gusts of winds pushed forward like a tornado, effectively neutralizing the Uchiha’s attack before shattering the blades into jagged pieces and sending them back towards the raven shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke’s eyes widened at the sudden turn and surprise attack and he swiftly dodged his shattered weapons. He quickly noticed the trees in front of him being sliced with ease as if cutting through butter just before a blade of wind hit the tree next to him and severed it almost at the root. Without a second thought, he swiftly formed the hand seals for chidori before bracing himself with his right hand in front of him as thick blue chakra gathered in the palm of his hand. The gust of wind collided with his hand with such force that he was pushed back violently as both attacks burst against each other, sending Sasuke face first into the ground as trees began to fall with thunderous dissonance.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura gasped, coming to a sudden stop as the trees began to quake and fall around them. They hadn’t made it far at all and she turned on her heel, forcing Naruto behind her as her eyes widened with fright. “Watch out!” She barely had time to scream before the tengu’s attack reached them on the forest floor.</p><p> </p><p>By habit, she had already gathered enough chakra in her fists to counter the deadly attack, but not enough to shield Naruto completely. With no chakra to use, her blond teammate was powerless against the onslaught and tumbled back, hitting his back against thick tree behind them with a sickening thud. Before she could even think about moving to check on him, the tengu landed in front of Naruto nimbly even as trees and branches continued to fall around them. Naruto pressed his hands against the soil, trying to stand up as his vision swam when something suddenly encircled his neck. The tengu tightened its grip on the blonde’s neck, its sharp fingertips piercing his skin and with only a single flap of its wings; it dragged Naruto high into the air.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Using the stump sticking out of the ground, Sasuke managed to get on his knees before placing his right hand on top of the tree stump to help him stand up. He shook his head, trying to refocus his eyes at the carnage around him as he looked for where the tengu was. Hearing the flapping of wings, he looked up high above him to see a large blob that slowly became two as he blinked. He squinted his eyes angrily, desperately trying to make out the blurry forms at least a hundred feet above him. His heart practically seized in his chest, eyes widening when he finally saw that the tengu’s tightly wrapped were fingers around Naruto’s small neck, the blonde gripping the winged creature’s wrist firmly to take the pressure off his neck long enough to gain a pained breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto!” Sasuke screamed in fear as he watched far below, there was nothing he could do from this distance.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything else, Naruto’s hands let go of the tengu’s wrist and shakily came together, skillfully creating the hand signs for his shadow clones. The effect was immediate. His body jerked violently as black lightning crackled across his skin, drawing an unexpected head tilt from the tengu, either curious or confused by what was happening. The black chakra seeped through Naruto’s body and anything touching him. Naruto gasped as his chakra swelled, bursting forth from him as he knew it would and latching onto the tengu’s arm. The creature finally released its grip on the blonde shinobi, but the damage was already done. The tengu’s left arm completely shattered, void of any of its original wrappings and protective gear, it seemed almost frozen in place as it hung uselessly at the wing creature’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura watched from where she stood on the side of one of the still standing redwoods, she had deftly dodged the falling trees as she followed the tengu who had taken her teammate, running up the side of a large redwood close to them. Despite the black chakra still crackling over his body, it slowly withdrew back towards Naruto’s now unconscious form as gravity pulled the blonde towards the ground, head first. Seeing Naruto out of the tengu’s clutches and the creature seemingly in a daze, Sakura saw her chance to distance their enemy from him.</p><p> </p><p>Normally she would have simply tackled her teammate mid-air, securing him in her arms, but Naruto’s current condition made that impossible. The crackling sounds of the black chakra broke the deafening silence in the area, instantly clearing her mind. She gathered chakra to her feet for an additional boost, jumping towards both the tengu and Naruto. When she was close enough to both bodies, she pivoted her body mid-air, gathering a large amount of chakra to a single foot and kicked the tengu at the edge of his left incapacitated shoulder. The impact was enough to send the stunned creature back a few hundred yards and further away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura knew to never turn her back on an enemy, but right now she couldn’t let her teammate fall to the ground in his current state. Having witnessed the previous outburst of the black chakra, she knew there would be pain the moment she would touch Naruto, she would endure it without hesitation. She made a protective layer of chakra around her hands and grabbed his ankle, but Naruto’s unique chakra cut right through it as the feeling of an electrical wave traveled from her fingers all the way up to her shoulder, the immediate burning sensation almost unbearable. When the pain came, she didn’t focus on it; she only gritted her teeth and tightened her hold on the blonde. Her only thought was not letting go of her teammate no matter what happened to her own body.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the ground came quicker than she anticipated as she tried to right herself and Naruto so they’d survive the impact. She pulled her limbs closer to her body, trying to keep only her hand in physical contact with the blonde and finally reached behind Naruto’s head, supporting it with her left hand, almost cradling him. Even if it was only a few seconds, it didn’t lessen the pain that soon took hold of her left hand. She landed a bit roughly against the forest floor, chaffing her knees as she gently let go of Naruto’s body onto the soft ground. The blonde gave a slight groan, his face ashen as the black chakra subsided and finally vanished without a trace once again.</p><p> </p><p>The kunoichi’s attention returned towards the tengu, her shaking left hand reaching for her back pouches as she waited for any signs of another attack. She wasn’t even startled when Sasuke appeared next to them bloody and bruised, but alive as he made sure Naruto was still breathing despite the significant bruising around his neck. Noticing the blonde’s breathing stabilizing, he gently touched Naruto’s forehead as he turned his attention to Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura your –” He stopped short, his Sharingan looking over her body with shock. Although most of his focus was on his unconscious lover, his eyes hadn’t missed the deep charred burns on Sakura’s right hand that went almost up to her elbow and while her left hand was significantly less damaged, limited to only her palm and fingers, the damage was still severe and had to be severely painful. There was no blood, just the sickening smells of burnt flesh lingering in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he?” Sakura asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her sane, her eyes still searching for the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>“Stable.” He answered, picking up his lover and holding the blonde close to his chest protectively.</p><p> </p><p>A flapping of wings filled the air and Sasuke and Sakura looked wildly around them, searching for where the tengu was. Both of them were in no condition to fight, but they weren’t just about to hand Naruto over to it.</p><p> </p><p><em>—Is the kit alive?—</em> Kyuubi called, his svelte black form darting between the trees and coming to stand in front of them, his tails fanning out to shield them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we need to get him out of here. The tengu is after Naruto!” Sakura explained, her vision doubling as she fought down the pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—It’s after Naruto?!—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke tightened his hold on his lover, that creature would have to take Naruto from his dead, cold hands. “Yes, it’s definitely targeting him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, a deep growl forming in his chest at the thought of that creature wanting <em>his</em> kit. Suddenly the tengu flitted in front of him and Kyuubi sprang, claws digging into one of the fallen trees as he launched himself at the creature and pinned it to the ground, jaws snapping at the tengu.</p><p> </p><p>In this chaotic moment, they were fortunate that Naruto’s black chakra surge had left them with an escape opportunity. Sasuke glanced at the silver fox, knowing that Naruto would never willingly leave his friend behind, but one look from Kyuubi was all that was needed. They understood the message loud and clear. <em>Leave!</em></p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 15<br/>
4/20/2021</p>
<hr/><p>This is the main visual I used for my tengu, though there are some differences like mine has black wings: <a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/465559680229079338/?amp_client_id=e_GDgrSHUWboENIgtJaJhpCKIGy9OVZacDwiZRceDL3hfu4T8WTp9I_duc21i2A_&amp;mweb_unauth_id=24bfa135&amp;simplified=true&amp;_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F465559680229079338%2F&amp;_analytics=1*1e0yshg*cid*ZV9HRGdyU0hVV2JvRU5JZ3RKYUpocENLSUd5OU9WWmFjRHdpWlJjZURMM2hmdTRUOFdUcDlJX2R1YzIxaTJBXw..">Tengu</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I feel like I completely suck at fight scenes and so Ookima helped me out immensely by writing parts of this chapter--mainly Sasuke's use of the Demon Wind Shiruken and in Sakura grabbing Naruto mid-air, so you can totally thank her for those parts ^_^ </p><p>While I enjoy the visual effects of the huge, overpowering jutsus in Shippuden, I miss the more ninjutsu parts of Naruto, so we get them in my story, hehe ^_^ </p><p>And man, I was <em>so</em> excited to have the tengu show up! I love bringing in other demons, hehe! </p><p>Thank you all for the comments, kudos and love and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. </p><p>I already can't wait until next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovely readers ^_^ </p>
<p>It's Tuesday and I have the next chapter ready for you, hehe. </p>
<p>Kyuubi vs. Tengu--time to see who wins!! </p>
<p>Once again thank you to Ookima who helped with the fighting sequence ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong><br/>
<em>Chapter Seventeen</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura ran slightly ahead, shouldering her and Naruto’s packs as she tried not to focus on the pain in her arms and hands. Even the slight wind created by running made the burns on her body sear with blinding pain, but she knew Naruto was worse off and Sasuke wasn’t far behind her. While his injuries might not be severe, she was concerned with the dried blood around the corners of his mouth and how low his chakra must be with the multiple uses of his chidori and his prolonged use of the Sharingan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing back, she saw the grim set expression on the raven shinobi’s face and the way he clutched Naruto to his chest. If they lost Naruto… She shook her head, no; they wouldn’t lose the blonde man, not after everything he had overcome. Sakura turned her attention back to the path she had barely seen, it was almost perfectly hidden except that a pathway of scattered yellow leaves that were <em>below</em> the dried brown leaves—she never would have seen it herself, at least not so quickly, had Sasuke not pointed it out, his sharp eyes immediately picking up on the path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Sakura’s back, not chancing looking over his shoulder as he feared he might stumble and drop Naruto, but he kept his senses open and so far he didn’t sense the tengu following them. His arms ached from carrying his lover, the blonde deadweight as Sasuke tried to keep his head in the crook of his shoulder so Naruto’s neck wouldn’t become more damaged. At least the dobe was still breathing, but he feared what damage was done to Naruto’s throat due to the tengu holding him by the neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just needed to make it to the village, he told himself as he pushed more chakra into his legs to move faster, then he could rest. Once he was certain Naruto was okay, he could close his eyes for a blessed minute and drink some water before going back to help Kyuubi. There was no way he was going to leave the silver fox to fight alone, Naruto would chew him out for if he didn’t go back to help the old bijuu. Hopefully Sakura still had some of that infused water, it wasn’t as instantaneous or as strong as soldier pills, but it tasted better and didn’t have the draining side effects once the boost burned out. It was definitely much better than the version of soldier pills she had made, those things had been horrific and thankfully she abandoned that idea soon after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Sakura!—</em> A voice echoed through their heads and Sakura looked up with relief to see Liza’s small red form running towards them with half a dozen ninjas behind her. <em>—Where is my uncle? What happened to Naruto and your body?— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura waved frantically at them, yelling hoarsely at the approaching ninja, “We need to get away from here! Please, we need to get to the village, my friends are in dire need of healing and there is a tengu after us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Where is my uncle, Sakura?—</em> Liza asked, a note of panic in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s fighting the tengu.” She panted, slowing down as two shinobi approached her, the other four surrounding Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke immediately clutching his lover closer to him. “Stay with us, Liza, he can’t fight at full strength worrying about us.” She looked up at the dark haired shinobi who gently took an elbow each. “You need to call back anyone you sent north of here, our friend is fighting and we don’t want anyone getting caught in the crossfire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are the scouting party, no one else has been sent yet.” The one to her left said, eyes critically assessing the burns on her arms. “The village isn’t far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t touch him!” Sasuke hissed, Sharingan spinning wildly at the Hidden Flower ninjas that had surrounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to take him so we can get you all back to the village faster.” One spoke up softly, her pure white hair almost transparent as it fell over her shoulders. “Let us help, Uchiha Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remember us?” He asked, trying to place the young woman through his exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, “Yes, though I doubt you saw me, I was quite shy and usually hid behind my mother’s skirts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Iryokage’s daughter.” Sasuke muttered, not even recognizing the confident woman before him from the creeping shadow she had been before. He slowly relaxed his grip on Naruto, gently placing his lover in her arms as shinobi approached him, sliding their arms beneath his to help support him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The village is this way.” She said, easily supporting Naruto’s weight as she turned west, her form disappearing in a flash of light. In the blink of an eye they were inside the village, calls of concern being raised as people clamored to help the three injured ninja, an alarm being raised that had a deep gonging bell reaching the entire village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura gaped as she looked around at the beautiful village among the trees, she wasn’t sure what she had expected, but a village <em>literally</em> among the trees certainly wasn’t it. The huge redwoods were strung together with rope bridges and spiraling staircases built into the sides of the trees. Doorways were carved into the humongous redwoods and as she lifted her eyes she could see tree houses built into the boughs. Gentle light filtered through the leafy canopy and left a beautiful array of sunshine dancing over the village. In the middle of the trees stood a glass platform that seemed to somehow be floating and she swiftly stepped onto it as the shinobi at her side ushered her on. She turned her attention to the beautiful woman holding Naruto with Sasuke hovering next to her and bit her lip at his ashen face; she had never seen the normally tanned blonde look so white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a gust of wind came and the platform was pushed upwards towards the canopy where the tree houses lay. She gasped in surprise, looking below her feet to see a vortex of wind pushing them forward, bypassing multiple levels of bridged trees before it slowed and stopped even with the tree houses. If she wasn’t in such pain and worried about her teammates she would have loved to study how the contraption worked, but right now it was all she could do to not vomit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the shinobi knelt down next to her as she slowly sunk to her knees. His hands immediately began to glow as he pulled his chakra to work on the burns on her body, but Sakura objected, “I can heal myself,” she said tiredly, grimacing as she forced her chakra into her left hand so she could begin healing the worst of her injuries, “help my friends first. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft brown eyes smiled understandingly at her, but he shook his head, “The Iryokage is coming to heal them personally, but we can heal you. Just rest, you’re safe here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her chakra back with a grateful nod. She wasn’t usually healed by others and so the feeling of an unknown chakra rolling over her skin, knitting the epidermis back together felt strange, but the shinobi at her side was obviously quite skilled at how easily he began building back the layers of skin. Her eyes strayed to her teammates worriedly; she could only hope that their skilled healing could discover what was wrong with Naruto once he survived this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke watched Naruto’s breathing closely, his heart catching when he saw the small retraction just below his neck, the blonde’s chest sinking in instead of puffing out. He gripped the young woman’s shoulder tightly, shaking the shinobi off of him. “He’s going into respiratory distress!” He said as the woman’s pale blue eyes looked at him with concern. “The tengu held him by the throat for at least a minute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uchiha-san,” a lilting voice called and Sasuke tore his eyes away to look at the beautiful Iryokage coming towards them, her long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a severe ponytail and she wore a pair of black pants along with a green kunoichi dress that fell to her knees. She looked over Sasuke’s form and then at her daughter holding his unconscious lover. “Yukie, bring Uzumaki-san to triage immediately and if nothing has changed,” she said with a small smile, remembering how protective the raven shinobi had been of the blonde man, “do not try to stop Uchiha-san from following.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke stumbled exhaustedly after Yukie, sparing Sakura a quick glance and his teammate gave him a smile and a thumbs up with her less damaged left hand. Knowing that she was okay, he turned his attention back to Naruto and kept close on their heels as Yukie led him into the hospital. The white waiting rooms were immediately bypassed as Yukie strode confidently through the doors that nurses quickly opened for her and held as Sasuke trailed behind. The white haired woman finally turned into a wide room and set Naruto down onto an operating table, the Iryokage already there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood on shaky legs, panting as he blinked and tried to keep his Sharingan activated so he could follow what the Iryokage was doing as she gently ran her glowing green hands over Naruto’s neck. “Ichika-sama,” he panted, reaching into his pouch and removing the scroll Tsunade had given him, “do not check his chakra channels until you’ve read this, but please, heal him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichika glanced at the scroll and then to Sasuke’s pinched face, his teeth gritted as he watched Naruto’s breathing. She had already sensed his partially crushed windpipe and was working on healing it. “What is wrong with his chakra channels?” She asked, her eyes flicking to her daughter, “Yukie, heal Uchiha-san while he talks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head, his vision blurring momentarily as his exhaustion began to catch up to him. “No, heal Naruto, I can wait. Once I know he’s stable, I need to get back to Kyuubi to help him fight the tengu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzumaki-san is stable,” the Iryokage said, barely taking her eyes off the blonde shinobi, “but you are in no condition to fight.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was about to protest when a light pressure on his neck made everything go black.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi panted, watching the tengu closely. He should have torn the damn creature’s head off when he had it pinned, but he wanted answers. The chances of a demon targeting Naruto were fairly slim as most demons weren’t concerned with the affairs of humans enough to take interest in one specifically, but to have <em>two</em> demons targeting Naruto was not mere coincidence. Someone was after his kit and to send a <em>tengu</em>, a creature that despised humans usually, meant it was someone powerful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu had gotten its legs into his soft underbelly and kicked him off and the two had been trading blows since, the creature trying to get past Kyuubi to go after Naruto and so far he had been able to intercept and hold it back. He was only waiting for the humans to get far enough away before he could finally <em>attack</em> and he could only hope they had found the village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Digging his claws into the ground, Kyuubi’s body tensed, his muscles coiling like an arrow ready to be fired as he eyed the winged creature hovering a good fifty feet about him. Just because Kyuubi couldn’t fly didn’t mean he couldn’t reach the stupid tengu and as he shot forward, he was going to prove that. He wasn’t as big as he used to be and he’d need to gather more chakra to increase his size, but he wasn’t some pushover either, his smaller form allowed him speed and agility that his larger form would lack in such woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu immediately sent squalls of wind towards him, uprooting trees and snapping the large redwoods as if they were little twigs, but Kyuubi used his tails as a shield as he leapt from the ground and onto one of the redwoods. His back claws dug deep into the wood as he leapt from one to the other, moving before the tengu’s winds could reach him until he was almost even with the creature. Snarling, Kyuubi launched himself from the tree towards the winged being, but the tengu nimbly dodged him, its wings minutely changing direction to allow it to just avoid Kyuubi’s teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another squall sent Kyuubi spiraling, but his claws found purchase in the bark of a redwood and he quickly righted himself before bursting towards the tengu once more. —<em>Who wants Naruto?—</em> He demanded, the winged creature once again agilely avoiding his maw as he snapped at it before the tengu did an aerial flip and slammed it’s foot into his side, sending the silver fox crashing to the forest floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu unsheathed its sword with its right hand and angled its wings, diving down in a fast stoop towards Kyuubi as the fox slowly stood up, shaking his body of debris. Blue eyes widened at the fast approaching enemy and Kyuubi scrambled to roll out of the way, the winged creature flaring its wings and using a gust of wind to do a pinpoint turn and follow Kyuubi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox sped faster, his tails streaming behind him as he dodged between trees and his claws kicked up the soft dirt behind him, pelting the tengu with it. Slowing minutely, he rounded a tree, his feet slipping as he tried to find traction and then lunged forward as the tengu followed the ends of his tails. His teeth sunk into the creature’s calf muscle and for the first time the tengu made noise, its falcon-like screech echoing through the forest. Kyuubi grinned wolfishly, its blood filling his mouth as he squeezed down on the bone, listening to the sickening crunch of splintering bone with perverse glee. <em>—Who wants my kit, tengu?—</em> He demanded, throwing his head and slamming the winged creature’s body into the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“Stupid bijuu,”</em></strong> it hissed, slashing at Kyuubi’s face with its katana, the blade cutting deep into the side of his face, but the fox refused to drop his prey, <strong><em>“I will not betray my master, though I do not know why my master wants your kit.” </em></strong>It spat the last two words as if it burned its tongue to say them before it brought the sword down again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi closed his eye, waiting for the bite of the tengu’s blade, but it didn’t come and instead the limb in his mouth suddenly became lighter. He opened his eye and only had a moment to realize the tengu had cut its own leg off at the knee before a gale wind threw him into a tree, his body bowing before he crashed through it. He rolled again and again, his body sliding and hitting trees as the tengu came right after him, katana poised to strike. The black fox threw chakra into his legs, gripping onto the ground with renewed force before he plastered his body to the forest floor; the tengu flaring its wings at the sudden change, but it was going too fast to be able to come to a sudden stop like Kyuubi had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu alighted, its remaining leg stabbing into the trunk of the tree that Kyuubi was crouched by as it swung the katana with practiced precision. Kyuubi howled in pain, the sword biting into one of his tails, the razor sharp edge cleanly slicing through his thick black fur and muscle, before he turned and snapped his jaws at the creature. The tengu transformed into a sparrow once more, flitting adroitly away from those pointed canines, but Kyuubi’s cunning eyes caught that while the tengu might be able to transform, its missing limbs didn’t and the winged creature was quite obviously missing one foot even in its sparrow form. That meant if Kyuubi could rip one of its wings off, it would be grounded and no longer able to deftly avoid him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately the tengu also noticed the sudden decrease in Kyuubi’s chakra at the moment one of his tails was severed. With an agile loop, the tengu transformed back and the race was back on, Kyuubi nimbly maneuvered through the trees, his claws leaving deep impressions in the ground as he did his best to avoid the slicing blade the tengu wielded. Kyuubi turned around a tree, hoping the winged creature was too stupid to realize the same trick, but it wasn’t as it banked hard before sending a blast of wind at him that slowed the fox down though it didn’t stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi growled, ears pinned against his head as he observed the winged being, the severed leg steadily dripped blood and yet the tengu didn’t seem bothered by the missing limb at all. Its left arm hung limply at its side and Kyuubi didn’t miss the discoloration, black and reminding him of burn marks from its almost completely black clawed hand to the almost smoky looking wisps at its shoulder. <em>—I won’t let you have the kit, tengu—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It let out a squawking laugh, <strong><em>“You think you have a choice, bijuu? There is no alternative.”</em></strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Tell me who wants Naruto—</em> Kyuubi snapped, charging his legs with chakra as he lifted his haunches to be ready to pounce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong><em>“My master refuses this request.”</em></strong> The tengu said, tilting its head to look curiously at Kyuubi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi snarled, darting forward and leaping at the winged creature. <em>—It wasn’t a request!—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu agilely dodged, slicing its katana at Kyuubi once more and nicking one of his tails, but not enough to amputate it. The fox burst through the forest floor again, leading the tengu away from the village as he thought through the various strategies to take down his enemy. While he wanted to drag answers out of the creature, it was more important to kill it so it couldn’t come after Naruto and as Kyuubi’s sapphire depths calculated depths and distances as his mind schemed, he suddenly had a plan as he burst forward with another found gear that pushed his muscles to their limits. A quick glance over his shoulder showed the tengu was just as fast, only a few feet behind his tails and Kyuubi knew if the tengu got the chance to cut off anymore of his tails, he’d lack the speed to outrun it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eying the tree fifty yards ahead of him, Kyuubi curled his lips in anticipation and rushed straight at the tree, his plan coming to fruition and hopefully to victory. Ten feet from the tree, Kyuubi leapt forward and dug his claws into the thick bark of the redwood, his nails leaving deep gouges into the tree as he gracefully somersaulted backwards, his body twisting as the tengu followed. Kyuubi swept his tails to the side as the winged creature tried to suddenly bank straight up, its sword cutting into his right back leg at the same moment Kyuubi’s teeth sunk around the tengu’s useless left shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kyuubi landed, his back leg faltered and he let out an enraged roar, the shockwave catching the tengu in its grips as trees and forest floor were decimated in the path of sheer destruction. His tails drooped to lie on the ground as Kyuubi stood panting with fatigue, his body had multiple lacerations from the tengu’s damned katana and with one of his tails missing and another damaged he was beginning to feel the effects of it on his whole being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to check the damage to his back leg, Kyuubi gave a soft whine and licked at the wound as he gingerly tried to apply pressure to it, but it immediately faltered as shooting pains went through his body. The damned creature had severed his Achilles tendon and there was no way he could run away now if the tengu survived the tailed beast shockwave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shriek of outrage that filled the forest told Kyuubi that the winged being was most certainly still alive and Kyuubi readied himself for it, knowing he had no choice now but to stand his ground. His only chance was to hope the tailed beast energy spheres would kill it or get the creature in close and take it down with his teeth personally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hackles raised, Kyuubi watched as the tengu came for him with gale wind speeds, its body battered and bruised from what the fox could see, but certainly more ambulatory than he was at the moment. Sucking in a breath, Kyuubi collected chakra in his jowls and then released it, the bright sphere shooting forward and arcing towards the tengu as Kyuubi repeated it again and again, but the winged being flitted about, dodging and doing dizzying aerial acrobatics that allowed it to evade every single attack Kyuubi aimed at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tengu was closing in and Kyuubi knew there was only one chance left as he brought his right back leg close up to his body for protection and raised his tails as a sacrifice. The tengu took the bait, diving straight for the silvery black tails and raising its katana to strike. At the last moment, Kyuubi wrapped his tails around the tengu, tangling it as best he could as the tengu’s blade bit into them. Kyuubi lunged, grabbing the distracted creature’s wing and yanking hard, the tengu screeching in distress as it wildly swung its katana, slicing through the fox’s tails, but Kyuubi refused to let go of his prey this time, not for anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As tails fell to the forest floor, Kyuubi wrenched his neck and slammed the tengu to the ground in front of him, his front claws digging deeply into the tengu’s back as Kyuubi pulled the wing out of its spine. The now one winged creature screamed in pain as its blood stained his canines crimson, but the enraged fox wasn’t done yet as he growled and gripped the other wing and pulled it from the tengu’s body, dropping the ruined appendages to the forest floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—You’re dying today, tengu, but you can either tell me who your master is before I rip your jugular out or you can refuse and I will tear you to pieces bit by bit until you either tell me or you are dead. Which is it?—</em> Kyuubi questioned with a dark rumbling growl that was met with absolute silence as the tengu trembled beneath the menacing silver fox. He reared back his head, canines glinting as he said ominously, <em>—So be it—</em></p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The dark purple-grey clouds covered more of the hazy orange horizon this time, the dark spiraling black tower seemed to loom closer than before as Naruto stared at the monstrous tower in awe. He couldn’t see any kind of door on this side of the tower from what he could see, but the stone was the blackest of black he had ever seen, even blacker than Sasuke’s depthless eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thunder boomed, causing the blonde to jump, and he looked up at the crackling vortex of clouds with trepidation. He knew it was coming and yet it still filled him with a mixture of terrifying captivation as that black lightning struck, the crackling electricity spider-webbing across the obsidian stone like threads of spun silver. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why am I here?” Naruto shouted, “What does this mean?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another thunderous boom was followed by a second lightning strike, this time only feet from him as the electricity spider webbed over the ground and latched onto him. Naruto let out a pained gasp as his eyes rolled up, agony overtaking him before everything went black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto slowly awoke, his eyelids heavy as his head throbbed painfully and he felt absolutely drained. He gasped as the fight came back to him, the last thing he remembered was the tengu holding him by the throat before he tried to use his chakra and everything went black. “Sasuke?” He called, panicked as he tried to force his eyes to open. “Sakura? <em>Kyuubi!</em>” He yelled, terror filling him as he his thoughts raced to whether his lover was injured and dying or already dead. And what of his friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh, love,” Sasuke’s soothing baritone was suddenly next to him, “I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The tengu—” He started before he coughed at the roughness of his voice, hands furtively searching for his lover and grasping them tightly once Sasuke had placed them within his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is dead. Kyuubi killed it.” He pacified, though there was an edge to his voice that had Naruto wondering what Sasuke wasn’t telling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyelids finally began to listen and he painfully opened his eyes to blurry slits, but he could make out the dark locks of Sasuke’s hair. “Is Kyuubi okay? Is he alive? And Sakura and Liza? Oh gods, the village!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re all still alive, Naru, we made it to the village and they were able to heal our injuries.” Sasuke said quietly, carefully disentangling one of his hands from Naruto’s grasp so he could cup the blonde’s cheek tenderly. “You scared me.” His voice quaked as he bent down and pressed his lips to Naruto’s dry, chapped ones. “You’ve been out for almost a week this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A week?” Naruto’s eyes fully opened at that, widening in shock before the harsh lights had him grimacing in pain. Sasuke immediately reached behind the hospital bed Naruto was on and flicked off a few of the lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The tengu partially crushed your windpipe and the chakra completely drained your body. Maybe it’s because we’re high in the trees and you’re not connected to the ground, but your chakra reserves have been slowly filling. Even now you’re still quite low for you.” Sasuke explained as he crowded onto the bed and pulled the younger man into his arms, thankful when Naruto snuggled into him instead of shying away. “The Iryokage has been personally taking care of you and has been studying the scroll the Hokage sent us with. They’ve…been running tests on you, but I don’t know if they’ve discovered what the problem is yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto tensed at the word tests. “What kind of tests?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Examinations,” his lover sighed before tightening his arms around the blonde, “mainly of your chakra and its channels. I was here for every examination and test, no one touched you except on your stomach, love, I made certain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded, he knew that they would have to examine him and probably want to run tests and while part of him was happy that they were already over and he wasn’t even aware of them, the other part was disquieted by the fact that these things were done to him without his knowledge or express permission. He trusted Sasuke implicitly though, so he knew his stoic lover wouldn’t let them do anything to him he wouldn’t allow himself, it was the only reason he wasn’t panicking. “Did…I hurt anyone when my chakra went haywire?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only the tengu.” Sasuke smirked, pressing his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck and inhaling his lover’s scent. It had been slow torture only being able to hold his hand and sleep on the too small couch in the hospital room for the past week, but Sasuke refused to leave the blonde, not even when Sakura offered to stay the night so he could get a decent night sleep and a real shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto chuckled gently at that, his body relaxing into Sasuke’s now that he knew his lover and his friends were okay and alive and the threat was gone. “Don’t you <em>ever</em> try to leave me like that again, you bastard.” He suddenly said, remembering how Sasuke had forced him to leave so he could face the tengu alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke chuckled softly, pressing gentle kisses against Naruto’s neck. “I won’t as long as you don’t leave me either. Deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moaned as Sasuke’s lips brushed against one of his sensitive spots, “Deal, teme.” Naruto turned in the Uchiha’s arms and sought out the raven’s lips, his need to taste and feel Sasuke becoming almost unbearable. Both needed the chance to reassure themselves that they hadn’t lost each other and the kiss was almost desperate though tempered by Sasuke’s awareness that Naruto wasn’t fully healed yet. Tongues met, twining as Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, one arm clutching at Naruto’s lower back as the other tangled in those long blonde spikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally separated, both were panting a little hard and fiercely clutching at each other. “I love you.” Sasuke muttered, leaning his forehead against Naruto’s gently. “I can’t lose you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know and I promise you won’t, ‘suke, I love you too much to ever do that.” He smiled, that soft lopsided smile that was only Sasuke’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke slowly pulled back, sliding from the bed, “I’m sure you want to use the restroom and I know Kyuubi is anxious to see you. He’s been pacing outside of the hospital since they healed him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto looked up sharply at that, “He was hurt that badly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven nodded, grimacing at remembering that scene. He had been wrathful when he awoke after being healed by Yukie; the young jounin kunoichi had used his trust in her and a pressure point to knock him out so he couldn’t fight being healed. He had immediately set off after Kyuubi with a small volunteer group following after him and they had stopped in shock at the carnage. Half the forest had been wiped out and the trees and ground annihilated with it. At the edge of it he found Kyuubi, the fox weak and bloody, though he had assured Sasuke that the majority of the blood was not his, the tengu’s gutted body strewn across the ground in a grisly display. Kyuubi informed them that his Achilles tendon had been severed by the tengu and as Sasuke stared at the wreckage of the once beautiful tails, he knew it wasn’t the only thing that had been severed, but healing the damaged tendon had been more important than discussing Kyuubi’s missing tails.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde held out his hand so Sasuke could help him slide from the bed and his lover helped him until Naruto waved him off, his legs steady enough to use the bathroom alone. Sasuke leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed as he took a moment to just feel the relief at getting to see Naruto’s vibrant eyes and smile once again. When he hadn’t woken up after three days as he had before, he had begun to worry, but when it had reached day five, he had begun to despair that despite Ichika claiming there was nothing physically wrong that they were missing something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Naruto could pee on his own, he doubted his lover would have enjoyed how the medic-nins forced the bladder to contract as they pulled the urine through the urethra and out of the patient’s body. While it was safer and easier than a catheter, he knew Naruto would feel deep embarrassment and shame over it and that was the last thing he needed his lover to feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto finally walked back out, stretching his arms high above his head and giving the Uchiha a tantalizing strip of skin as the blonde’s shirt rode up his torso. “Let’s go see Kyuubi!” He grinned, interlacing his fingers with Sasuke’s. “And Sakura, where is she?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke snorted, “Studying with the Iryokage, though she’s been visiting you every chance she gets, but she’s absorbing as much knowledge as she can while we are here. Though her herb infused water has become a huge sensation here,” he smirked as he pulled Naruto towards the front of the hospital, “and so she’s teaching them things as well. The Iryokage has already received Hokage-sama’s official request to come visit so they may strengthen the bonds between our villages and share their knowledge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Brat! You’re finally awake.—</em> Kyuubi’s booming voice came as they walked out of the village, those who had come to talk with the silver fox turning to see who he was talking to. <em>—I was beginning to think we would have to drag your lazy ass out of bed!—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto grinned as he let go of Sasuke’s hand to approach the fox. “You’re one to talk, you old coot, you’re out here sunbathing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Not this again—</em> The silver fox growled, standing up and swishing his tails as he often did whenever aggravated by his former host. <em>—I am </em>not<em> a coot! I am a fox—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet instead of snapping back a witty reply, Naruto gaped at Kyuubi, his eyes growing large and shocked as he let out a pained gasp. “Kyuubi, y-your…” He trailed off as he stared at the four and a half tails that stood up proudly behind the majestic fox. His throat convulsed as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. “What happened to your tails?” He asked tightly as he stumbled towards the fox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—My tails? That damned tengu hacked them off, but I got the last laugh—</em> Kyuubi said, his lips curling in a devious grin as sharp canines glinted. <em>—it might have severed some of my tails, but I severed his body, bit by glorious bit.—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi’s neck, burying his face into the soft black fur as tears fell freely. “I’m so sorry.” He choked out, guilt filling him as he twisted his fingers around the fox’s scruff. “If only I—” Naruto started, unable to finish the words. If only Kyuubi hadn’t come, if only he had been able to better control his chakra, if only they hadn’t come to this village <em>because</em> of him…it was entirely his fault. Sakura and Sasuke were injured <em>because</em> of him, Kyuubi and Liza were endangered <em>because</em> of him and Kyuubi lost his beautiful tails <em>because </em>of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Kit—</em> Kyuubi said lowly, eighteen years inside the blonde had taught him how Naruto thought. <em>—This isn’t your fault. The tengu was strong, too strong for any of you to handle. Had you come alone, you all would be dead. I gladly sacrificed my tails to bring that damned creature down, to protect those I love. </em>You <em>taught me that, kit—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But your tails!” Naruto protested, his words muffled by the thick fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Will grow back. —</em> Kyuubi said adamantly. <em>—It will take time, but even with four tails, I have more than enough strength to show you who’s old— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto gave a weak laugh, but pulled away from the fox. “And you’re okay otherwise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi snorted, <em>—Of course. It takes more than a mere tengu to defeat Kyuubi no Kitsune.—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the healers here healed his severed Achilles tendon and the multiple lacerations.” Sasuke commented, gaining a glare from the silver fox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Stop being a bastard—</em> He huffed, evoking a genuine laugh from the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can’t help it, I’m pretty sure he was born that way. We’ll have to ask Itachi if you were when we’re back home.” Naruto grinned; leaning over to quickly peck Sasuke’s scowling lips. “Speaking of which, when do we get to go back home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uzumaki-san,” an irate voice called and the two lovers turned to see the Iryokage striding towards them with Sakura just behind her, both wearing matching irritated expression, “it will be quite a while if you leave your hospital bed without my explicit permission again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he pushed Sasuke forward, “Well, you see, it’s really the teme’s fault, he’s the one that told me Kyuubi wanted to see me and yeah, you know, it’s not my fault really…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke glared at his blonde lover, muttering, “Thanks a lot, dobe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something of importance to discuss with Uzumaki-san,” The Iryokage said authoritatively, her pale blue eyes glancing sternly at Sasuke when the Uchiha began to follow after his boyfriend, “<em>alone.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven immediately tensed, anger surging as he opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto just gently touched his cheek and smiled at him. “It’s okay, I trust her as much as I trust Baa-chan.” He said softly, his cerulean depths soft and calm as he turned to look at Ichika, “It is <em>only</em> to talk, yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichika nodded, “I promise, no tests or examinations. Those are all done, but I must speak with you alone. What you decide to do with the facts I give you is up to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto gave Sasuke a reassuring smile before kissing him softly and following the Iryokage into a different tree house that Sasuke recognized as Ichika’s own dwelling. Sakura came to stand next to him, placing a reassuring arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will be fine.” She smiled at him, “These ninjas are the best healers I have ever seen, if anyone can heal Naruto, they can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t go away and it wouldn’t leave for the next two hours as his patience began to whittle away to nothing and his fear began to mount. Sakura and Kyuubi didn’t leave his side, remaining steadfast supports for him as Liza wandered curiously closer, but would often wander away again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally after what felt like eternity to Sasuke, Naruto sedately walked out of Ichika’s dwelling, his steps slightly unsteady as he looked across the way to lock eyes with Sasuke.  The raven shinobi was across the way to his lover in a blink of an eye, gripping the sides of Naruto’s shoulders as he stared at hesitant and fearful blue depths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto, what is it?” Sasuke asked, desperation coloring his words. “Love, what did she tell you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke…” Naruto gasped, his breath shuddering as he gently cupped his lover’s face, “I’m dying. She says my chakra is killing me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 14<br/>
4/27/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't kill me!! Please?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke doesn't take the news of Naruto's impending death well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonus update!! ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real<br/>
</strong>
  <em>Chapter Eighteen</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sasuke choked, staring at Naruto in shock. He had to have heard that wrong, there was no way Naruto just said that he was…</p><p> </p><p>The blonde gave him a watery smile, “I’m dying, ‘suke.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t funny, Naruto,” he hissed, eyes flashing red, “I don’t know what kind of joke this is, but—”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto placed a finger against his lips gently, effectively silencing the Uchiha. “It’s not a joke, Sasuke, my chakra is attacking my body.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then tell them to stop it!” He yelled, panic overtaking him at the thought of his lover <em>dying.</em> This just wasn’t possible, they didn’t come all this way and survive not one but <em>two</em> demon attacks just to find out that Naruto was going to die! That’s not why they came to this village. His panic suddenly turned to rage as his eyes narrowed at the Iryokage’s door.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura glanced worriedly at Kyuubi, the two having stayed far enough back to give them privacy, but the silver fox had heard their conversation clear as a bell and had gone completely still, blue eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled and drawing Sakura’s attention up to see Sasuke kicking in the Iryokage’s door with Naruto scrambling after him. What the hell did they discover to make Sasuke act like that? She wondered as she ran after them, hoping she wouldn’t need to subdue the Uchiha or that his anger wasn’t about to ruin the relationship building between Konohagakure and Hananogakure.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered, she found Sasuke standing angrily in front of the Iryokage, surrounded by Anbu, something Sakura had thought the healing village didn’t have up until that point. She hadn’t seen a single Anbu in the past week and she had been with Ichika quite often, but here were six of them standing poised to strike with one word from their Iryokage. Naruto grabbed her wrist, biting his bottom lip as he looked sorrowfully at his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“How <em>dare </em>you tell Naruto something like this without me present!” Sasuke thundered, his Sharingan surfacing as his anger built. “What the fuck is wrong with you? How the hell could you tell him he’s <em>fucking dying</em> without me? Why the hell didn’t you tell me before he woke up?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura gasped, her green eyes searching Naruto’s resigned expression with shock before she looked at Ichika, the beautiful kage not sparing her a glance. “W-what do you mean he’s dying?”</p><p> </p><p>“She told Naruto his chakra is <em>killing </em>him.” Sasuke seethed, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were cutting into his palms and drops of blood slipped between his fingers to drip on the ground. “She told him this alone, without <em>me</em> there with him, and then what, <em>Iryokage</em>,” he spat the name venomously, “you’re just going to send us on our way? Home to watch Naruto die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uchiha-san,” Ichika spoke quietly, but there was authority in her tone, “I understand your anguish well, I had to watch my own husband die and it is one reason I studied medical ninjutsu and formed a new village ten years ago specifically for the healing of others. But there are times where the illness is beyond our abilities and the only thing we can do is let our patient know death is inevitable.” Sasuke clenched his teeth at that, his lightning affinity crackling briefly as he tried to regain his composure, “We <em>always</em> tell the patient alone because it is up to our patients whether they want to inform their family or not. Some do not want their impending death to be known and wish to live out the rest of their lives with their families in idyllic naivety.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will not stand by and watch my lover <em>die!</em>” Sasuke bellowed and the Anbu circled closer, stopping only a foot away when Ichika lifted her hand at them to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Her pale blue eyes looked over Sasuke’s shoulder to where Naruto stood helpless. He couldn’t use his chakra that was still so very depleted, not with so many people who could be hurt and killed if it went haywire. “Would you like me to share the details?” She asked him and Naruto nodded mutely. “Please follow me and we can sit and discuss things.” Ichika dismissed her Anbu with a wave and then led the reeling trio to a nearby room that had pillows to sit or recline in on the floor around a low lying table. “Yukie,” she called, her captivating daughter appearing only seconds later, “would you please bring tea for my guests?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mother.” She murmured with a bow, her loose transparent white hair tumbling down momentarily before she swept out of the room once more.</p><p> </p><p>Ichika settled down on one side of the small table and gestured for the others to take their seat when another form entered the room, the Iryokage’s lips parting in surprise as her pale eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. “Excuse me, sir,” she said, not recognizing the stunning long black haired man who’s piercing blue eyes looked oddly familiar, “this is a private conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto looked over his shoulder, seeing Kyuubi’s human form with Liza trailing after him, still in her fox form. “It’s okay, Iryokage-sama, it’s just Kyuubi.” He smiled, “Kyuubi and Liza can hear this too, if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course.” She inclined her head towards the fox-turned-human and watched as the odd group of people settled on the other side of the table, Naruto practically plastered against Sasuke’s side while one of his hands was held in Sakura’s grasp. Kyuubi, surprisingly, sat next to Sasuke, placing sharpened claw-like nails on the Uchiha’s shoulder comfortingly with Liza going to lie down next to Sakura.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell them everything you told me.” Naruto said, knowing it wouldn’t take hours this time, more than half the time he had been in her house had been spent processing the news and wondering how the hell he was going to Sasuke.</p><p> </p><p>Ichika nodded, “I studied the scroll your Hokage sent with you and then did a thorough examination of Uzumaki-san, multiple times as you can account for, Uchiha-san,” she said, Sasuke nodding his agreement, “but I kept finding the same answer. With Uzumaki-san’s chakra so depleted, it allowed me to look at his chakra network and the coils themselves, something from what the scroll indicates I would not have been able to do had Uzumaki-san had more than a trickle of chakra in his system.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, his chakra has responded negatively to interference when Shishou Tsunade and I both tried to evaluate his chakra network.” Sakura spoke up quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“The coils in his body are severely damaged, but instead of it meaning he can’t use chakra, it is causing it to explode from his body in massive quantities and damaging his entire chakra network. It’s not just the ability to use chakra that will be lost, but Uzumaki-san’s life as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto closer, the blonde practically in his lap as he inhaled the calming scent of his lover. “Can’t you stop it? Can’t you heal his network and reverse the damage?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she answered, her lips pressing into a firm line as Yukie reappeared carrying a serving tray with stacked teacups and a pot of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Sakura questioned, frowning at the Iryokage—she was supposed to be the strongest healer of the village and yet she couldn’t heal coil damage?</p><p> </p><p> “I tried, but there is another issue involved that is keeping me from being able to heal him.” Ichika paused to pour the steaming cups of tea, but no one reached for them as they waited for her to continue. “Tsunade-sama had written that her own examination at one point concerned her because she got the impression that Naruto’s chakra had some sort of…sentience.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at her quizzically, she hadn’t mentioned this before and neither did Tsunade for that matter. “What do you mean some sort of sentience?”</p><p> </p><p>The platinum blonde smiled sadly at him, “I did explain this, but I don’t think you really heard me as you were still processing. Your chakra isn’t normal, something I’m sure you all are well aware of, and it’s not normal because you possess demonic chakra. It is corroding your chakra network and since demon chakra is stronger than our own, I cannot heal it.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde sat up straighter, his voice turning icy and dark as he pulled away from Sasuke. “Are you telling me that I’m a <em>demon</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ichika tilted her head, thinking momentarily before nodding. “Yes, you are more demon than human.” She smiled at him, her eyes brightening with inquisitiveness, “It’s rather fascinating actually and you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like to. You have the whole village giddy over your demonic chakra actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke felt Naruto’s body go rigid even though the blonde wasn’t within his arms anymore and the tension rolling off his lover in intense waves. Naruto had fought for years against those who called him demon, treated him as a demon, <em>raped and tried to kill him</em> because they claimed he was a demon and so to hear this woman tell him almost gleefully that he was, indeed, a demon was a gutting wound. “Naruto—” He started, reaching for his lover’s hand, but Naruto jerked away.</p><p> </p><p>“I need some time alone.” He said sharply, his fists clenching as anger and despair radiated through him. With a short glance at his lover, Naruto walked out of the house and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>The raven shinobi almost followed, but he knew the blonde needed some time to deal with the tumultuous feelings before he could come in and reaffirm to Naruto that he certainly was <em>not</em> a demon. The murderous feelings he felt towards the Iryokage earlier came flooding back as he glared at the tactless woman—of course she had no idea that it had been used as a horrific barb against Naruto in their village and she didn’t house any bijuus in her village, so she didn’t see how they were treated.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to upset him,” she said contritely, her eyes still staring at where Naruto had disappeared out of the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Our village hasn’t…” Sakura bit her lip, glancing at Sasuke whose face had become devoid of any emotion as he sat there like carved marble, “hasn’t been the nicest to Naruto over the years. They used to curse him as a demon and he spent his life trying to prove them wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichika quietly gasped, “And I just told him they were right.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stood, snarling angrily. “They’re not right and neither are you, Naruto isn’t going to die. I won’t let him.” He then stormed out after his lover, his inability to keep his anger in check warring with his concern for his dobe. He needed to find Naruto and convince him that he wasn’t a demon, but first he needed to take his anger out on someone or something…</p><p> </p><p>Sakura turned back to Ichika, “Can we seal his chakra away? If we could repress it…” but Ichika was already shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s eroding his network, not just shutting it down, but literally eroding it. Even if you used a seal, it would still erode at his center. No matter what he does, using his chakra or not, eventually it’s going to break open every chakra gate and completely overrun his coils and then it will ultimately come out like a seismic explosion and leave him without a drop of chakra in his body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which means he’ll die.” She whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. “But you said it’s sentient, what did you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We would expect that where most of our chakra is stored would be the most damaged area, yes?” Ichika asked and Sakura nodded, “but in Uzumaki-san’s case, it is first affecting his outer most coils and channels, it’s probably one reason it has taken so long before he began having severe problems with it. From what Tsunade-sama has said, he’s had this black chakra for five years, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura nodded again, “Five years just a little over two weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Uzumaki-san is known for his impressive healing abilities, he most likely was able to slow the progression of damage, but now the damage has grown too great, the strain is too much on his pathways. Humans were not meant to have demonic chakra.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyuubi, who had been silently absorbing the information finally spoke up, “Is there a way to undo our merging?” Determined blue eyes stared at the Iryokage, “I will willingly be sealed once more within the kit if it means he doesn’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>Ichika pursed her lips, her brow furrowing with consternation. They had met Kyuubi years ago when the trio had first visited their village and had never viewed him as a terrible beast that needed to be controlled, but even though they didn’t have any jinchurikis in her village, she knew what and who they were. It wasn’t until after they had left that she discovered that Uzumaki Naruto was the Kyuubi no Kitsune jinchuriki and she had easily connected that the silver fox that trailed after the blonde and raven shinobi like a harmless puppy was actually the famed nine tailed beast. “I do not know. His body might not even be able to withstand a sealing and if his chakra has been attacking anyone who tries to touch his system, it will not allow a sealing or an undoing, but I do not know much about fuinjutsu as it is not our specialty here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto’s clan specialized in it, but it has long since been destroyed.” Kyuubi sighed, feeling helpless in what was happening to his kit. Even at his full power, this wasn’t something he could do anything about.</p><p> </p><p>“How much time?” Sakura asked, her voice choked and fearful, “How much time does he have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Less than a year,” Ichika said gently, “maybe less than six months depending on how rapidly his system degrades.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took Sasuke an hour to find his lover, that was after the two hours he had spent showing the Hananogakure ninja why the Uchiha clan was known for its prowess. He left learning a few new jutsus and feeling his anger still present, but currently spent enough that he could go search for his wayward blonde dobe without wanting to kill someone.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Naruto wouldn’t chance using his chakra to this close to the village and that he wasn’t stupid enough to wander far from the village in his handicapped state, Sasuke searched the lower levels of the village a level at a time until he finally found Naruto sitting on a rock near a meandering river, the main water source for the village.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto had one knee pulled up to his chest and an arm wrapped around it while his other leg laid straight out in front of him, his chin resting on his bent kneecap as he stared at the river. His blonde spikes shrouded his eyes, but he could tell Naruto was glaring at the water just from the set of his jaw. “All my life, Sasuke,” he muttered angrily, not even turning to look at his approaching lover, “I’ve <em>hated</em> that title; it’s the only thing I’ve ever absolutely abhorred in my life. Even the fucking rapists weren’t hated as much as that slur I heard every single day and now I find out that they were right?” Naruto scoffed, looking over his shoulder to meet those midnight depths, “What irony.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a demon.” Sasuke snapped back, “I don’t care what color your chakra is or where it came from, you’re not a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard her; she said I’m more demon than human, ‘suke!” He retorted, angrily throwing a pebble into the stream. “If I’m not a demon, then what the hell am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke grabbed the blonde’s chin and forced those cerulean eyes to meet his. “You are <em>mine</em>, that’s what you are.” He sibilated, Naruto’s gaze warming at his words, “You’re my lover, dobe, and if that’s all you want to be, I’d be satisfied, but you are so much more than that too—kind, considerate, exuberant, handsome, smart, strong and a hundred other things, but the one thing you are <em>not</em> is a demon.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gnawed on his bottom lip and looked away, unable to continue to meet that piercing gaze that looked into the recesses of his soul so easily. Sasuke sat down on the rock next to the blonde, not letting anything touch him except their shoulders as he waited for his lover to open up. After a few minutes, Naruto finally sighed and in a much more sedated tone asked, “Is that why these things are after me? Because I’m some kind of anomaly? A human with demon chakra?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” He whispered back, watching as a small school of minnows darted through the slow moving waters.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know that being called a demon is my first memory?” Naruto asked quietly and Sasuke looked sharply at him. “I was… three, maybe? I don’t really know, but I know I was old enough to be walking and I was playing in the street out front of my apartment. I can’t remember if I had a caretaker or not, but I wasn’t doing anything except sitting on the dirt ground and drawing shapes or some shit in the dust and this guy walks up to me and screams “you fucking demon!” at me before he kicked me into the wall. I blacked out, so I don’t know what happened after that, but I remember waking up in the hospital to a nurse and asking her what a demon was.” He sighed as Sasuke sat there bristling with rage, “She didn’t know why I was asking, so she told me demons were evil, sinister monsters and then sent me home. It wasn’t until I was six that I started to understand and fight back against that insult, but I spent three years believing I was an evil monster, a <em>demon</em>, and not understanding why when all I wanted was a friend and someone to hug me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those people are the real demons,” Sasuke’s rumbling growl reminded Naruto of Kyuubi, the two obviously spending too much time together.  </p><p> </p><p>“No matter what I do…I’m a fucking monster in Konoha and a fucking freak here in Hanano.” Naruto spat, but it lacked the vitriol of his earlier words. “And an abomination everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head, “You’re not a demon, a monster, a freak or an abomination. Didn’t I just tell you that you are <em>mine,</em> dobe? No lover of mine is any such thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto gave a fleeting smile, “Thanks, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m here for,” he responded sarcastically, “to knock sense into your head when you’re being an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde laughed lightly, shaking his head as the raven as he let his head rest on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Neh, Sasuke…Can I ask a favor of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke gave his lover a wary look, frowning at the hesitant tone. “What kind of favor?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I <em>am</em> more demon than human—just hear me out, teme!” He said, sitting up to glare at the raven who was already opening his mouth to object. “I-if I ever become like that tengu or the inugami that attacked us, I want you to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Naruto in shock and horror, “What…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, ‘suke, promise me you’ll do it if I ever start to become like them…<em>please.</em>” Naruto pleaded, one of his greatest fears coming forward. He couldn’t stand the idea of actually being a demon, of the villagers being right, and he worried that if he became like the demons they had fought that he would turn on the village, that he would turn on his own lover.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke stared at the blonde shinobi with clear dismay, but the abject fear in Naruto’s eyes as he begged him to accept it tore at him. “I promise,” he finally said, “I promise because I know you never would, you’re not a demon and you never have been nor will you ever become one.”</p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded him and he pressed a kiss against the ivory column of Sasuke’s neck. “Thank you.”  </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly slid off the rock and held out his hand to the blonde. “Come with me.” He said and Naruto didn’t even hesitate as he let the raven pull him off the rock before Sasuke knelt down and presented his back to him. “Hop on.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the feelings of turmoil inside him, Naruto chuckled and smiled softly at the stoic man, “You’re giving me a piggyback ride?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke just looked over his shoulder and arched a brow at the blonde, waiting for the smaller man to finally acquiesce and climb on. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck and shivered when he felt the raven’s hands slide over his legs to grip his inner thighs, Naruto quickly locking his ankles around Sasuke’s waist as he buried his face into the nape of the Uchiha’s neck. “Hold on tight.” He told the blonde before he collected chakra in his legs and launched himself up into the trees, easily supporting both of them as he jumped from branch to branch until they were in the canopies high above and half a mile away from the village. The warm sun was bright after being beneath the stretching boughs of the redwoods for so long—and asleep for Naruto—but Sasuke found a strong knotted branch that was big enough for the two lovers to sit or stand together and he let Naruto slip from his back.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stretched, closing his eyes and breathing in a deep breath of the crisp air, a genuine smile coming to his lips and Sasuke couldn’t resist the visceral pull of his lover as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and kissed those pliant lips. Naruto let out a fluttering sigh as their lips met, Sasuke pulling him flush against the raven’s hard, muscled body and deepening their kiss as he tried to devour the blonde’s taste and very essence through his mouth. The kiss became desperate and feverish as the lovers tried their best to remember every possible detail as Naruto’s fingers threaded through Sasuke’s hair until he was pulling painfully at the ebony locks to somehow bring them even closer.</p><p> </p><p>And as Sasuke’s hands slipped beneath the blonde’s shirt, just to feel the heated smooth skin there, the emotions began to crash upon them, the small hiccupping sobs replacing the moans Naruto had been making until they finally separated as Naruto buried his head into Sasuke’s chest, anguished cries leaving his lips. The raven shinobi gritted his teeth as he held Naruto close, tears silently falling down his face and wetting the blonde spikes beneath.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to die,” Naruto wept, shaking his head from side to side as he clutched at Sasuke’s shoulders, his nails digging into the raven’s skin despite the thick shirt he wore. “I don’t want to leave you, Sasuke.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell unbidden and he held Naruto painfully tight, “I won’t let you die. You <em>can’t</em> die.”</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>
Page 9<br/>
4/29/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hoping I explained the idea behind the chakra network well. I did <strong>way too much</strong> research on it and trying to understand how it works (I totally still don't get it though). </p><p>But at least now you all know what is wrong with Naruto's chakra...more answers to come, hopefully ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello, my lovely readers! ^_^ </p>
<p>A new chapter all for you and I do hope you enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Almost Real</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Nineteen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Naruto took a deep breath, looking out across the devastation Kyuubi’s fight with the tengu has wrought. He had heard about it from Sasuke, but looking out at what had once been at least fifty towering redwoods that had been reduced to mere dust, the earth upturned in areas where obliterated trees had once stood, and seeing what power Kyuubi truly wielded had him awestruck. He knew from the stories what Kyuubi was capable of, but had never seen proof of it first hand and the silver fox was so much like a brother to him that he never really thought about what measure of power the old fox held.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke’s hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. “You don’t need to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde sighed, he knew he didn’t, but he felt responsible for the damage and his chakra needed an outlet. They had been in Hananogakure for almost two weeks now, though Naruto had been asleep for half of it, and they decided to remain so that Sakura could have as much time as possible to read and study before they left again. “I need to use it somehow and so I might as well try to use it towards some good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if it—” Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, as if voicing it would make it come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes softened as he reached up to cup his lover’s cheek. He knew where Sasuke’s thoughts lie, what if this time permanently damages him? What if this time destroys his chakra network? What if this time he <em>dies</em>? But Naruto knew if he didn’t use it, it would be worse and could be deadly for anyone around him when it suddenly exploded from him without warning. “We’re shinobi, ‘suke, every day of our lives is spent with the possibility of never coming home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is different,” the Uchiha said thickly, “against rogue nins or a warring village isn’t the same as standing by watching you suffer and possibly die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” he whispered, standing on the balls of his feet and kissing the taller shinobi, “but doing nothing only makes it more volatile and everything more dangerous. I might not want to die, but if I killed you because of my negligence I’d never forgive myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tenebrous eyes full of concern and love looked down at him as Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto’s. “Don’t you dare die. I’ll follow you just to kick your ass, dobe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto chuckled, giving one more smile to the raven before he stepped away and into the clearing. Kyuubi came to his side, the silver fox giving a nod to Sasuke and letting him know he wasn’t going to leave the blonde’s side, before Sasuke stepped back to where Ichika, Sakura and two dozen jounin stood at the edge of the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke had explained the chakra shields they had made when Naruto and Kyuubi had merged and the jounin had agreed to help make the shields to protect the village just in case Naruto’s chakra shockwaved. Sakura and Ichika were nearby in case anyone needed healing as well as hopefully get the chance for Ichika to show Sakura the damage to Naruto’s chakra network so she could understand before they went back to Konohagakure.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>While he didn’t understand it, Naruto knew he could suck the very chakra from the earth itself, leaving it dead and barren until the flow returned to it, or he could force his chakra into the earth and cause it to flourish and grow at an exponential rate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the dark chakra rolling within him, his hands trembling as he clamped down on his control, forcing the chakra to bend to his will. He couldn’t let the chakra out yet, not until the shields were in place and he could be certain he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He looked across the clearing and met red sharingan eyes, Sasuke using his blood limit to keep a close eye on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I love you</em> he mouthed, knowing Sasuke could easily read his lips, and then watched as shield after shield snapped in place. Hoping it was enough, Naruto pulled at his chakra, just a little to try and steadily drain it, but as soon as the first trickle started it spilled forward and a pained groaning gasp left him before his teeth clicked shut as pain wracked through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crackling black chakra coursed across his body as Naruto knelt down and unfurled his hands so he could place them flat on the barren soil. His arms ached as sweat broke across his skin, the pain building as he tried to control the chakra flow. Normally he was already at his limit by the time he was trying to leech it into the ground and so he was hoping by releasing his chakra before it got to that critical point would make a difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain built, coiling around his abdomen, but with his hands buried into the loose ground he couldn’t wrap an arm around it. Kyuubi stood next to him, blue eyes watching intently as grass began to sprout around them and he nimbly stepped out of the way as a sapling slowly rose up between his front paws. The demon fox had seen much, but this ability was not one had had ever seen before and while he could pull chakra from the earth like Naruto did, it didn’t drain the very life from it like Naruto could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto’s afflicted face looked up at him, a weary grin on his lips as he slowly poured his chakra into the ground. “It’s working.” He said, voice strained as he grit through the barely tolerable pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyuubi began to nod in agreement when he suddenly felt it, an almost insidious feeling that had the fox’s hackles rising in alarm <em>–Kit!–</em> He yelled at the same time Naruto’s chakra suddenly surged forward, the blonde caught in a silent scream as black chakra ravaged his body. Black lightning crackled across the clearing, grass and trees suddenly burgeoning up rapidly as the chakra gushed from the blonde shinobi until abruptly Naruto’s eyes rolled up and he crumpled to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled to his lover before turning and commanding the jounins to drop the shields. They all looked to the Iryokage, who nodded, and as soon as they were down, Sasuke was sprinting across the partially formed forest to where Naruto’s body quivered with crackling chakra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Don’t touch him!—</em> Kyuubi warned just before Sasuke fell to his knees before his collapsed lover. <em>—He’s unconscious but his chakra isn’t—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is that even possible?” He asked, watching as Naruto’s body twitched and jerked, his hands clenching into tight fists as he couldn’t even hold his boyfriend. The blonde’s face twisted in a painful expression despite being unconscious, a strangled yelp spilling from Naruto’s lips, and Sasuke ached to do something to help his lover. Teeth clenching, he stared at the blonde and could do nothing, just wait for the chakra to recede and hope Naruto wasn’t dead when it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—Because it’s demonic—</em> The silver fox said, pacing around Naruto and Sasuke and warily watching as the Iryokage and Sakura began approaching. <em>—We are beings of pure chakra and it’s why we don’t need sleep or food even if we enjoy it. Naruto is human and it’s why he does need those things, but his chakra doesn’t sleep with him…— </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the kages were right?” Sasuke whispered, watching as slowly Naruto’s body stopped jerking and the chakra receding once more. “His chakra is sentient?”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kyuubi nodded, <em>—In a sense, yes. It’s not sentient in that it has its own mind, but it instinctually responds and it can’t be easily controlled—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could he learn how to control it?” Sakura asked gently, “Would learning how to control it stop him from dying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—I don’t know—</em> He admitted sadly as Sasuke gently stroked Naruto’s cheek with his knuckles. <em>—A human having demonic chakra isn’t something I have ever seen before. Maybe the other Uchiha would know? —</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichika knelt down next to Sasuke, her platinum blonde hair in a side braid that coiled on the soft grass beneath them. “May we?” She asked the raven shinobi as Sakura came to kneel down on the other side of Naruto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, gently moving Naruto’s head to be pillowed on his knees as his fingers gently trailed through sweaty blonde spikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichika placed her hands upon Naruto’s abdomen first, her hands glowing gently, and Sakura quickly followed once it was clear that his chakra wasn’t going to attack them. “Can you feel it? Can you see the damage?” Ichika asked, her eyes following the ravaged network, the damage so severe she wasn’t certain how Naruto continued to function.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakura gasped, tears filling her eyes as she did the same as the Iryokage and saw just how horrific the damage was. “T-there’s got to be something we can do.” She whispered, unable to look at Sasuke because she knew the raw pain in his eyes would cause her to crumble and she had to be strong for him, as he and Naruto were strong for her when she lost Lee. “Kyuubi, isn’t there something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox continued his pacing <em>—I’m one of the oldest bijuu and there are few demons older than me, but I can ask…Though it could bring more trouble than help, there’s a chance that any demons that know of the kit’s chakra might try to kill him.—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you know?” Sasuke asked suddenly, claret eyes narrowing at the silver fox. “Did you know he had demonic chakra?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>—</em>Our <em>chakra changed—</em> Kyuubi snarled, insulted that Sasuke could even think he knew <em>—I’m certain you remember that my chakra was red before we merged, bastard, and so while I knew his chakra was different because we both have black chakra now, I </em>did not <em>know that it was killing him. It felt like mine, believe me when I say if I had known at any time prior to now I would have warned the kit when there was more time—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wasn’t it damaging him before the merging?” Sakura queried, looking between the Iryokage and Kyuubi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It most likely was, but it was intermittent, yes?” Ichika looked at Kyuubi who nodded. “Naruto wasn’t being exposed to it like he was after the merging, before it was borrowed chakra, but now it <em>is</em> his chakra.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iryokage-sama!” One of the jounin yelled, quickly approaching them, though the dark haired shinobi slowed when Kyuubi’s hair bristled and he growled at the interloper. “There’s an approaching caravan from Konohagakure, the Hokage is with them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke looked up in surprise. “Tsunade’s here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I sent her a message that we were staying here for a little while,” Sakura commented, her hands still on Naruto’s abdomen as she tried to map every inch of his network so she could reconstruct it later and hopefully find something she could do to heal it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichika didn’t even look up as she told the jounin, “Please fetch the Hokage immediately, tell her to make haste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within minutes Tsunade was coming through the woods flanked by her personal Anbu and she immediately fell to her knees beside the blonde, the Anbu crowding around as Ichika’s Anbu suddenly appeared as well, weapons drawn as Kyuubi flared his remaining tails warningly. “Back off, all of you.” The Gondaime commanded them all, the distrust and tension thick between the two teams, but they all stepped back at the threatening tone the blonde woman used. “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shishou, look at his chakra network.” Sakura whispered, pulling away as she swallowed thickly. “His chakra overloaded again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was anyone hurt? Did it discharge like a shockwave again?” She asked, already laying her hands on the blonde. They had sensed the sudden chakra, but it didn’t feel like the blast that had rocked Konoha weeks ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Sasuke answered quietly, brushing a few locks of hair from Naruto’s forehead gently. “We thought if he tried to expel his chakra before it got to the point that he <em>had</em> to it would go better and it seemed to work at first, but then it suddenly flooded out of him and then Naruto collapsed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Kami-sama,” Tsunade breathed, her eyes becoming impossibly wide as she mapped out Naruto’s system herself. The channels were cracked, looking almost burned from the inside out. Three of his chakra gates were almost completely broken and multiple coils were permanently damaged. “What is happening to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His chakra is killing him.” Ichika tried to say it gently, but there is no way to deliver such devastating news in a way that makes it any less painful to hear. “It’s demonic, Hokage-sama, and there’s nothing we can do to stop or reverse the damage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kages pulled away as Tsunade looked up to meet Ichika’s eyes, stricken by her words. “Nothing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come,” the Iryokage said quietly as Sasuke pulled his lover into his arms, cradling the blonde shinobi close to him as the three strongest healers looked at the two lovers, “we have much to discuss and maybe together we can discover something that might work.”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto slept like the dead for three days, Sasuke looking drained and worried beside him as they lay on a bed in a room the Iryokage had given them. There was nothing the hospital could do and so comfort was chosen over fast intervention, but with the three master healers constantly coming to check on Naruto, Sasuke knew if something unexpected did happen he could easily get one of them within seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kages and Sakura along with Yukie had been locked together in the village’s library, studying, reading and debating, but every time they came in to check on Naruto, they would just shake their head before Sasuke could even ask. Despite the insurmountable knowledge the four women possessed, Naruto’s deteriorating condition and the mystery surrounding his chakra was something they couldn’t figure out how to treat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke had remained with the blonde as often as possible, only leaving to eat, drink and relieve himself before crawling back into the full sized bed and spooning against Naruto’s back. His only comfort was the soft sighs that would leave his lover’s lips whenever he pulled Naruto into his grasp and the way Naruto’s hand would slightly grip his. Signs that his lover definitely, albeit slowly, was returning to consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the third day before anyone else was stirring, Naruto opened his eyes as his lips curved into a smile at feeling the slow rise of Sasuke’s chest beneath his head. One arm was slung across Sasuke’s stomach to where his hand held Naruto’s hip and the other wrapped around one shoulder to hold Naruto close against the Uchiha’s side, that same arm’s hand lost within his hair as it cradled his head. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke’s clothed chest and gave a happy hum of contentment as his own arm wrapped around the raven’s waist and pulled his lover closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto?” Sasuke’s sleep laden voice murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” He responded, sliding a leg between Sasuke’s and turning his head upwards to press fluttering kisses along the hollow of Sasuke’s neck. Certain parts of his anatomy were making themselves known and with the last few weeks involving not being able to even touch his lover and then traveling, fighting and then being told he was dying, it had just overshadowed any other possible activity. But now he was feeling pretty good, weary, but not bone weary as before and as he rolled his pelvis into Sasuke’s hips to let his lover know what he was wanting, he began sucking at the ivory skin of the raven’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Naruto found himself rolled onto his back with Sasuke perched above him, concerned black depths staring down at him. “You’re awake,” he whispered with relief before he was pressing his lips against the blonde’s, Naruto groaning into his mouth at the contact. Sasuke pulled back again, his hands threading through blonde spikes before moving down to cup his lover’s face. “When you collapsed, I thought that you’d never open your eyes again.” He admitted, his thumb caressing the blonde’s cheekbone just below his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m okay, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured, running his hands up Sasuke’s ribcage as the raven shinobi remained straddling his waist. “I’m still here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke leaned down until his face was buried in the crook of his lover’s neck, “I need you here.” He sibilated, his lips pressed against the blonde’s pulse, feeling the strong heartbeat within and proving that Naruto was alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto shuddered at Sasuke’s lips brushing against his skin and he undulated his hips, letting the raven feel his arousal, “Please, ‘suke,” he pleaded as he tilted his head so Sasuke could press closer, “I need you, need to feel you, prove to me I’m still alive and this isn’t a dream, koi.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re strong enough?” He ghosted kisses across the column of Naruto’s neck, his lover bucking his hips again while his own arousal began to make itself known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde groaned as teeth gently teased his skin, “Always strong enough for you, teme.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small teasing turned urgent as Sasuke attached his lips to Naruto’s jugular and sucked hard enough to leave lasting marks, his body sliding down until he was covering the blonde’s body with his own. Their arousals met and Naruto groaned libidinously as Sasuke ground against him and continued to mark his neck and collarbone so no one would ever doubt to whom the blonde belonged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke,” Naruto whined when he couldn’t get the tight black shirt off the raven, his fingers sliding beneath the snug material and feeling Sasuke shudder under his fingertips. His lover pulled back, coming to his knees and stripping the shirt off before his hands moved to remove the tank top Naruto was wearing. His fingers slid over golden skin, watching as the blonde sucked in as his fingers ran over taut abs until they hooked into the hem of his pants before he slid them down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn’t a need for release or the sensual want to make love, this was an urgent hunger to feel each other and reaffirm that this moment in time was real and not just a dream that would shatter into a living nightmare. As lips caught and breaths mingled, the desperation was clear between the two lovers as clothing disappeared and hands roamed to feel every possible inch of skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto spread his legs, letting the raven slip between his thighs, and grasped at his shoulders as their erections met hot and velvety against each other. “More, ‘suke,” he gasped as Sasuke’s hand slipped between them to grip both hard shafts and pump them in tandem, “I need you inside of me.” Grabbing Sasuke’s free hand, Naruto slipped three fingers into his mouth and began sucking on them, his tongue sliding between the digits and coating them as Sasuke watched with open lust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me just find lube,” Sasuke said, beginning to pull away, but Naruto scrambled to hold onto his lover as if the raven would disappear into thin air if he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He released Sasuke’s fingers, one hand wrapped around a pale wrist while his other hand held onto midnight locks, “No!” He almost shouted, yanking Sasuke back towards him. “Don’t leave me, Sasuke, please don’t leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto’s, his tongue slipping between them and tracing the orifice he knew so well as if he had never done so before. Naruto whimpered into his mouth, clutching onto Sasuke like there was nothing left in the world except the feel of him. Slowly Sasuke pulled back, “I won’t leave, I’ll just use Kakashi’s jutsu.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But blonde locks shook vigorously, “I don’t want it, I want to feel all of you and nothing else.” Sasuke’s body tensed and he began to refuse, but Naruto pressed a gentle kiss upon his lips, “I need to feel it, Sasuke. I need to feel just you and I know you won’t hurt me. I want to remember every feeling before—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say it.” Sasuke hissed before the words could be uttered, “Don’t fucking say that, Naruto.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a weak smile, his lips closed, but those expressive blue depths spoke them anyway as they looked up at Sasuke with a bleak acceptance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, Naruto,” he yelled at the blonde, his voice cracking with anguished anger, “you’ve never accepted <em>anything</em> anyone has ever told you that you didn’t agree with, so don’t start now! Do you hear me? I will prove to you every fucking day that you are alive if necessary and you will <em>not</em> give up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered, feeling Sasuke trembling with repressed emotion as the raven clutched desperately at him. “I promise I won’t give up, ‘suke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better not, dobe,” the raven muttered into Naruto’s shoulder, “because I’ll drag your ass back from the dead just so I can yell at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the high strung emotions and the dire situation, Naruto found himself chuckling at his lover’s words, his fingers stroking Sasuke’s impossibly silky hair. “As long as that’s a promise, bastard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s an oath.” He said with deep equanimity, pulling back to stare into Naruto’s eyes so the blonde could see the steadfast resolve within him. “I won’t let you die, not from this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke…” Then lips met in a gentle caress that grew more fervid with every breath, hands stroked and teased skin and hair as hips undulated as the two lovers imprinted each other into their memories with every sense possible. Naruto once more began sucking on Sasuke’s fingers, the deep need to feel Sasuke in every way possible pushing him towards a desperate hunger for the other man. They left his mouth wet and shining and Sasuke lost no time replacing his fingers with his tongue while his now freed hand disappeared between Naruto’s thighs and incessantly pressed against his entrance until a finger slid inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naruto moaned as Sasuke prepped him quickly, the slight burning wasn’t pleasant, but it was proof that this was real and what was between them was real. Naruto began rocking his hips as Sasuke slipped a second finger in, the two twisting and pressing before lightly scissoring the tight rim to stretch it. Then Sasuke was kissing lower, tongue swirling around a dusky nipple before gently teasing it with his teeth and the gasping moan that left the blonde went straight to his already hard erection, precum beginning to weep from the slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another.” Naruto commanded, one hand buried in Sasuke’s hair as the raven shinobi continued to lave the hardened nipple with attention. Normally Sasuke would insist on more prep, but he felt the same impetuosity that his lover did, the desperate need to be joined and one, and so he did as Naruto ordered and gently pushed his third finger in. He listened as Naruto’s breathing hitched and his body tensed momentarily, but then he was relaxing once more as Sasuke switched to lavish the same attention on the blonde’s other nipple. “Fuck, Sasuke!” He cried out as the raven crooked his fingers to press against his prostate while his mouth sucked on the hard nub between his teeth. “Oh shit, right there.” He whimpered as Sasuke continued to stroke his prostate between stretching as Naruto’s hips began to undulate on their own to try and get Sasuke’s fingers deeper within him. “Please ‘suke, I can’t take much more, please, need you now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke looked up, tenebrous depths wary and tinged with concern even though Naruto’s face was one of euphoric pleasure. “You’re sure?” He asked roughly as his fingers already began pulling out. He pumped his own length, coating it in his own body’s lubrication, as Naruto nodded, a bright smile on his face, but Sasuke still hesitated. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover, but Naruto knew his body more than he did. Suddenly Sasuke rolled them over again so that he was on his back and Naruto was now perched above him, blue eyes looking down at him curiously as Naruto steadied himself with his hands splayed across Sasuke’s ivory chest. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, “so you set the pace.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d never hurt me.” Naruto smiled, moving to kiss his lover deeply before he reached beneath him to stroke Sasuke’s cock and finding it already slick. He lined the blunted head against his entrance and then began to slowly sink down, gasping as the head breached his rim and stretched him wide. Sasuke’s hands were suddenly on his hips, steadying him as he slid progressively lower until his inner thighs were pressed tightly against Sasuke’s hips and the raven’s length was buried completely within him. For a minute they remained locked together, unmoving as Sasuke’s hands tightened around the blonde’s hips, his body wanting to buck into the sweltering heat he was surrounded in, but he refused to move before Naruto had adjusted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Naruto.” He gasped when suddenly his lover pushed himself up before sinking back down again, a steady rhythm being set as Sasuke could do nothing more than watch the blonde love of his life move his body above him. Naruto’s hands found purchase on alabaster forearms as continued to ride Sasuke’s cock, feeling it move deep within him, moans filling the room as he felt every ridge and vein of the hard length within him. “Can you feel me?” Sasuke asked, his hips beginning to move up with every downward thrust Naruto made. The blonde’s hard length bobbed with every thrust and at Sasuke’s lustfully spoken words, translucent pearls of precum dripped onto Sasuke’s abdomen below.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Naruto gasped as Sasuke shifted and the angle suddenly changed to push against his prostate. “Gods yes, I can feel you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re alive, love,” he said, his hands pushing Naruto down faster as he tried to hold onto his control as Naruto’s muscles contracted around him, squeezing him impossibly tight. “If you <em>ever</em> feel like giving up,” Sasuke panted, watching the rapturous expression overtaking the blonde’s face, “you remember this feeling and stay with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” He cried, feeling his orgasm already approaching as he frantically moved himself up and down, filling his body over and over with Sasuke’s cock, shuddering as it stretched him to his limits and moved so deeply within him that Naruto knew he’d never forget. “I love you, Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise me,” Sasuke demanded, feeling Naruto beginning to lose his composure and beginning to help the blonde ride him as he felt his own orgasm beginning to overtake him, their frenzied lovemaking only matched by their overwrought emotions. “Promise me you’ll stay with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t,” Naruto panted, his voice mixed with anguish, “I can’t promise that, Sasuke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke planted his feet into the bed and began thrusting upwards with fervor, passionate cries leaving Naruto as his prostate was continuously pounded into. “You can and you will. I love you, Naruto,” he said, feeling Naruto’s body beginning to tighten with impending release. “Promise me, <em>please</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I promise,” he sobbed, anguish and intoxicating pleasure mixing as a hand wrapped around his weeping cock and began to stroke it. “I promise, ‘suke, I’ll do anything to stay with you.” And then his climax washed over him, his body pulling taut as Sasuke continued to thrust into him from below and his seed spilling from his cock in thick ropes across Sasuke’s skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thrust once more into the willing body of his lover before the incredibly tight passage ripped his control from him and he was cumming deep inside Naruto. His own impassioned cry leaving his lips as he gently rolled his hips as his body shuddered with completion. Naruto collapsed on top of him, heaving breaths filling the otherwise quiet room as Naruto buried his fingers into Sasuke’s hair and just held onto the raven shinobi. “I’ve got you.” Sasuke whispered, his arms wrapping around Naruto’s waist, his softening length still settled within the blonde and both of them a mess, but neither made any motion to move and clean up. Their emotions were running too high, too raw for anyone else to see, and so they lay together, clinging to each other and reaffirming with one another that the other was there.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Outside their bedroom door, Tsunade stepped silently away. She didn’t dare intrude now on what she knew was a portentous moment; those two needed each other more than they needed further dejected looks. And while she wanted to speak to Naruto herself and hug the brat while she could, she refused to interrupt a heartbreakingly beautiful moment between lovers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hopefully the libraries in Konoha would prove more helpful than those in Hananogakure and there would be some way to stop Naruto’s impending death that was approaching much faster than the Iryokage first thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Dhampir<br/>Page 11<br/>5/4/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still such sweet moments, I just want to cuddle them both and never let go! </p>
<p>But heading back to Konoha, so that will be fun ^_^ </p>
<p>Thanks so much for the continued kudos, comments and love and I'll see you all next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovely readers! ^_^ </p><p>I'm back with another chapter because it's TUESDAY!! </p><p>Yay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Almost Real </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Chapter Twenty</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto groaned as he fought back the trembling in his limbs, grimacing as he bore the pain curling around his abdomen silently. He knew what was coming, but he was trying to hold it off as long as possible since trying to drain his chakra before his limit didn’t seem to help any.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it had...he had only been out for three days that time, though when he had devastated Konoha he was only out for three days too. Obviously there was no clear choice on what was the better plan, so he only did what his gut told him to do—wait as long as safely possible.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke reached out and gripped his shoulder, forcing the blonde shinobi to turn around so Sasuke could study his face. Naruto tried to smile, but it was weak and he knew the pain was obvious in his eyes. “Is it starting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he admitted, smiling blithely at his lover for a moment, “but I can still control it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Fear shifted across Sasuke’s eyes before it disappeared behind the stoic mask he wore when they weren’t alone or when he was extremely worried, both of which were reasons enough now. “We’re still several hours from Konoha’s main gates,” he murmured, Sharingan activating as he gazed further up the road, “but we need jounins to shield. Who do you trust?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get a choice?” He asked wryly, but at the set look in Sasuke’s eyes, he realized the Uchiha was dead serious. “You, Itachi, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji, but no one else.” Naruto didn’t know when the elder Hyugya had discovered he was the black Wolf Anbu, but he was certain it had to do with the Byakugan ability and being able to look at his chakra pathways. He trusted Iruka and Hinata as well, but neither were jounin and Naruto refused to put them in danger just for moral support. “Maybe Neji can watch and see what happens when I force the chakra into the ground, maybe he can shed some light on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you sense how much time you have before you lose control?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sighed, “Yes and no. The tremors just started, that usually means I’ve got at least six hours or more, but it can also catch me off guard and suddenly surge. My damn chakra has a mind of its own...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of it; just make it to the gates, dobe.” Sasuke muttered, affectionately stroking Naruto’s cheek before he turned to speak with Tsunade. While he certainly wasn’t embarrassed to kiss Naruto, he didn’t feel comfortable with such intimate affection in front of those he didn’t trust and there were enough unknown ninja around him that Sasuke was on edge.</p><p> </p><p>They had been traveling for five days, the Hokage insisting on traveling at the same pace as the former Team 7 in case they were in need of assistance. They didn’t dare try to use chakra to move Naruto in case his chakra responded to it like it was a threat and so the slow pace was all they could do. With Kyuubi’s power almost halved and Naruto unable to fight, Sasuke and Sakura had welcomed the entourage in case another demon attacked them, but it didn’t mean the Uchiha was happy about it. He might have to accept the help, but he did it grudgingly and with a great deal of distrust of the jounin and Anbu that had came with Tsunade. There was only two he recognized on Tsunade’s Anbu guard that he would trust if something happened, but with the added threat of Danzo from within Konoha, he didn’t trust anyone he didn’t know intimately well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hokage-sama,” Sasuke said, eyes flicking towards the guards who moved slightly closer, “Naruto is reaching his limit; I am requesting permission to go ahead and gather some jounin we trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade knew he wasn’t asking, he was telling her and giving her the chance to make it an official order in front of her subordinates. Sasuke was doing her a favor instead of just going ahead, but he was also letting her know that he wasn’t going to be there for the last leg of the journey. “Permission granted, meet us at the front gates.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Sasuke disappeared with a swirl of leaves and leaving behind his lover in the care of Sakura and Tsunade. He at least knew they would protect Naruto to the death, both of them having become quite maternal towards Naruto since they returned to the village once more. Of course, as Hokage, Tsunade couldn’t always protect him as much as she wanted to and she would always hold some guilt over sending him on missions that were emotionally hard on the young man. If she could keep him home, she would, and it was certainly the first thing she was going to do as soon as she was back at her desk. He would be placed on temporary disability, which would allow him the chance to come back if they could find a cure as well as let him collect a paycheck for as long as he was considered disabled as a result of service. And she would make damn sure he got it, Naruto had been wronged enough times in his short life that this was one that he wouldn’t have to ever worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up ahead at the lone figure walking near the front, Tsunade waved her guards to stay back and approached Naruto. The boy full of vitality and energy had grown into a man she highly respected and loved, but it broke her to see him subdued and reserved. “How are you feeling, Naruto?” She asked, peering at the whiskered cheeks and he gave her a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing all right, Baa-chan.” He said, but she could see the drained expression hiding beneath that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasuke says you’re starting to reach your limit, do you need to rest?”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto shook his head, “No, actually if we can move faster, it would be better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry you.” The Hokage offered and Naruto chuckled and smiled genuinely for once even as he shook his head no.</p><p> </p><p>“If I suddenly lost control of my chakra, you would have no chance to escape it, I can’t let anyone take that gamble—especially you since you lose every gamble you take.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade smacked him lightly in the back of the head with a chuckle before patting his shoulder comfortingly. “We’re going to find a cure, Naruto, I already sent word to Shizune to start looking through the library.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto suddenly hugged the blonde woman tightly, burying his face against her chest in way that had it been anyone else Tsunade would’ve smacked them for trying to cop a feel, but she knew this was a rare moment. The blonde shinobi was seeking comfort from her and she wasn’t about to turn him away, it was rare for him to touch others so freely and she wasn’t about to refuse him. “Thanks, Baa-chan.” He whispered, allowing her to hug him for a moment before he moved away.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in companionable silence for a while, but Tsunade was watching him closely and catching every small tremor that would run through him and each grimace of pain that followed. She didn’t say anything, but she kept a running clock in her head to gauge how close the tremors were becoming. She waited for Naruto to speak first, but when the serendipitous glances became longer and silence still followed, she finally sighed loudly and gave him a flat look, “What is it you want to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh…” Naruto bashfully smiled, scratching the back of his head at being caught before his expression turned grim. “What are you hiding from me and Sasuke?”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think we’re hiding something?” She asked coolly, hands clasping together behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Other than you asking that instead of denying it?” He grinned before his expression turned solemn, “It’s also the way you and Sakura have been watching me, there’s a sadness there and a resignation. I know you are going to try and I know eventually you will find the answer, but I get the feeling you both don’t think you’ll have enough time to actually find it.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade looked sadly at the blonde before admitting quietly, “Ichika had overestimated how much time you have.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded as if he had been expecting those words, “By how much?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have three months at the most, brat.” She steeled herself against the tears trying to prick the corners of her eyes. “Your pathways are cracking and they’ll eventually crumble, but we don’t know when it will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three months.” Naruto clenched his jaw, the pain in his heart sharp and deep at the thought of leaving his stoic lover in such a short amount of time. “Don’t tell Sasuke.” He said brusquely, the Gondaime giving him a surprised look. “Promise me you won’t tell him, he’s already unable to sleep well with the thought that I only have a year, it will destroy him to know I have a quarter of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto,” Tsunade said softly, “it will kill him if you die.”</p><p> </p><p>He bit his bottom lip, hands clenching into tight fists as he whispered almost inaudibly. “I know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time they arrived at the gates, Tsunade had discovered that the tremors were coming every half hour and becoming stronger. Naruto had taken to wrapping an arm around his stomach with every wave of pain and his face was pallid and gaunt when they met with Sasuke just outside of the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke was immediately at his lover’s side, a hand cupping his cheek as Sasuke searched the blonde’s face, reading the pain behind his smile easily. “The others are already at the abandoned training ground by the Uchiha compound.” Sasuke said, scooping Naruto into his arms before the blonde could even protest. “Hokage-sama, Sakura, we would appreciate your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right behind you.” Sakura said, weariness gone as she followed Sasuke through the village, the two taking to the roofs to more easily cross the village with Naruto quietly letting his lover carry him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is private,” Tsunade commanded, “no one is to follow me. Report to Shizune at the Tower and I will be there shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Hokage-sama!” One of the Anbu began to protest, but one sharp look from the woman was enough to stop any other protests. They saluted and disappeared and then Tsunade flickered to the Uchiha compound, making her way past the main house and a few miles south to where the abandoned training grounds were.</p><p> </p><p> She looked at the other three people present with a sigh, “Has Sasuke explained anything or just ordered you three here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mah,” Kakashi droned as if he were bored, but Tsunade saw how his eyes glinted critically, “he just said Naruto needed us and to meet here. Even made me go fetch Neji and Shikamaru, but Shikamaru is on a mission right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi nodded, head tilting slightly as those claret eyes stripped bare her soul. “I’m assuming this has to do with Naruto’s chakra.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Tsunade rubbed her temples at the splitting headache that was beginning to form, “it’s unstable and we need shields placed to block any possible shockwaves that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>Neji looked up sharply, “Shockwaves? You mean the earthquake that happened almost a month ago was <em>Naruto</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is classified information, Hyugya-san.” Tsunade said and the long haired brunet bowed his head. “But I am hoping you can help in more than one way, your Byakugan is able to see chakra flow, would you be able to help create a shield as well as monitor how Naruto’s chakra moves?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easily,” the arrogant jounin snorted, “I know Naruto’s chakra is different, but what caused it to become unstable?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s demonic.” Naruto said and the four turned to look at Sasuke setting his lover back on his feet. “I appreciate the ride, bastard,” he teased, “but I could’ve done that myself, ya’know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hn.” Sasuke’s grim expression was severe as he watched Naruto try to hide his trembling hands. His eyes flicked up to the Hyugya, annoyance at having who he saw as an interloper present, but Naruto trusted him and so he would bare Neji’s presence. Maybe he would prove helpful as his lover suggested. “Naruto is going to release his chakra and while the shields were unnecessary last time, we do not want to take any chances.”</p><p> </p><p>Itachi studied his little brother, he could see the strain to remain impassive on Sasuke’s face and the tension he carried between his shoulders told the elder Uchiha all he needed to know that something was grievously wrong. “Otouto.” He called gently, Sasuke’s own claret eyes locking with his and Itachi blinked at the panic in those depths. “We will discuss things afterwards.” There was no question and Sasuke nodded, his aniki was demanding answers and he would welcome any help.</p><p> </p><p>Neji watched curiously as Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, the two sharing a lingering kiss and both clinging to each other as if it were the last time they’d see each other before Naruto stepped a good fifty yards away from them. Suddenly Kyuubi’s sleek black form materialized from the edge of the forest and the large fox circled around the blonde shinobi.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Ready?</em>— The fox asked, pushing his muzzle against Naruto’s chest briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He sighed, blue eyes looking yearningly at where his lover stood between Itachi and Tsunade. He felt the shields snap into place around him and took a calming breath. “Hey Kyuubi…if something happens to me, will you take care of Sasuke for me?”</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Nothing is going to happen, kit, I won’t let it</em>— Kyuubi growled, eyes narrowing dangerously as his remaining tails swished with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“But if it does, please, don’t let him be alone.” It hurt him to ask, his heart ached at even asking the request, but it hurt him even more to think that Sasuke would shut himself away from everything and everyone. He didn’t want his lover to live that way.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the silent plea in his former host’s eyes had the demon fox nodding. —<em>I promise</em>—</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, old friend.” Naruto mouthed <em>I love you</em> to Sasuke, just like he did last time, before he knelt down on the yellowing grass and focused on slowly releasing his chakra. Maybe with more control, maybe if he didn’t lose focus this time, he could do it and stay conscious. Slowly he leeched it into the ground, feeling the slow pulse of his chakra pressing incessantly against his gates and wanting out faster, but Naruto held tight to his control until he suddenly wasn’t in control anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuke watched, his eyes never once leaving his lover’s form and his sharingan able to pick up the chakra as it moved from Naruto’s body and into the ground, watching as it dispersed into the ground and making it fertile. The flow was slow and controlled and so far there wasn’t any erratic behavior from what he could see, but instead of feeling relief, Sasuke only felt mounting dread.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell…?” Neji whispered, his Byakugan allowing him to see in greater detail Naruto’s chakra and his eyes flickered back and forth over the blonde shinobi’s chakra pathways, watching as the black chakra began pushing against the gates as if it had a mind of its own and for a moment it looked like Naruto was controlling it. Neji followed the flow into the earth itself, surprise clear on his face as flora began sprouting up all around Naruto, but then suddenly the chakra surged, bursting every chakra gate open with a force so strong that Neji was certain it cracked at least one of them permanently.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto!” Sasuke bellowed, watching as suddenly Naruto’s back snapped straight, the blonde’s head coming up so fast and bending backwards so far that Sasuke thought his neck had broken for a moment. He wanted to run to his lover, but he saw Kyuubi’s hackles rise as the black fox got ready to brace himself and suddenly a shockwave of black chakra came barreling towards them. Focusing his chakra on the shields they created, he gritted his teeth as the chakra shattered through multiple shields and for a moment he thought they wouldn’t be able to contain it, but then it suddenly dispersed, the chakra sinking into the ground and causing a spurting of grasses and tree saplings to rapidly sprout up. Sasuke watched helplessly as Naruto’s form slowly crumpled to the ground and he immediately signaled for the shields to drop. He was at his lover’s side within seconds and this time Kyuubi didn’t stop him as he reached out to touch the lackluster blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>It was quicker this time, but the chakra surged out much faster too</em>— Kyuubi said, his eye narrowing as a deep growl thundered in his throat. —<em>I am taking Liza with me and we are going to search for answers among our kind</em>—</p><p> </p><p>“How long has this been happening?” Neji asked, his blood limit still activated as he looked at the small flicker of chakra left in Naruto’s body. He was almost completely drained of chakra and his pathways were a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“For about six months, but it’s gotten much worse over the last two or three.” Sasuke said quietly, watching the slow rise and fall of the blonde’s chest. The past month had exhausted Sasuke more than he thought possible, even everything Orochimaru had put him through was nothing compared the bone-weary exhaustion he felt know and he felt on the precipice of falling apart.</p><p> </p><p>A hand settled on his shoulder and Sasuke looked up to see Itachi standing behind him, the elder Uchiha’s presence grounding him momentarily. Tsunade and Sakura came to kneel beside Naruto, immediately checking the blonde for any injuries they could heal, but once again all he had was severe chakra depletion. “I am assuming a hospital will not help?” Itachi asked, receiving a nod from Tsunade. “Is it safe to move him? I’m certain Naruto would be more comfortable in his own bed and then we can discuss what has been learned so far.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakura began to pick Naruto up, but Sasuke slowly stood and reached for his lover, “I will take him.” He commanded roughly and the pinkette only nodded, her expression despairing as she gently laid the unconscious blonde in Sasuke’s arms. He ignored the look, instead he pulled Naruto close to him and turned on his heel to stride back to his house as the others followed silently behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been four days and Sasuke still remained at the house, watching his lover slowly recover and yet not awaken yet. Naruto’s color returned and on the third day, he began shifting almost imperceptibly into Sasuke’s body when he would hold the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>They had all huddled in Sasuke’s living room and discussed what they knew and had learned on the trip to the Hidden Flower long into the night. Neji listened intently, interjecting with what he had observed of Naruto’s odd chakra when he was bleeding it into the ground, but he had never seen such an ability and he wasn’t certain what to make of the way the chakra had behaved. Tsunade assigned him to help Sakura and Shizune with researching in the library and scheduled daily meetings with her, hoping that the four of them together might come up with a cure—or at least a way to slow down the deterioration of Naruto’s chakra.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade or Sakura came by at least twice daily to check on Naruto’s progress, Sakura dropping off her infused water for Sasuke to gently spoon into the blonde’s mouth. They were all relieved when Naruto swallowed on his own, the pallid color slowly fading away and Naruto’s normal tanned pigment returning, but Sasuke felt his unease grow with every passing day. It felt like each time Naruto slept more and more like the dead and that didn’t sit well with the Uchiha, not at all.</p><p> </p><p>Itachi, Mielin or one of their children were constantly with Sasuke and it helped the younger Uchiha not fall apart. They made sure that he took breaks to get some fresh air and train some as well as eat, otherwise Sasuke remained fixated on his blonde lover and wouldn’t leave their room. Itachi had taken to spending his nights with Sasuke as long as he wasn’t on a mission and the two spoke a little about Danzo, though Itachi was only allowed to discuss a little about it as it pertained to Naruto’s protection. The man was shrewd and powerful, Itachi disliked how easily the councilman could slip away even though he was supposedly a crippled, washed up ninja.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke contemplated what Itachi had told him the previous night, meticulously washing and drying the dishes from his lunch, and considered the reasons that Danzo would be interested in capturing Naruto. At least, he had believed Danzo wanted him captured, but that tengu demon had seemed intent on killing his lover…or had it been? Sasuke wasn’t certain and he disliked not having all the facts or understanding his enemies. What reason would Danzo have in wanting Naruto? His thoughts had swirled in circles for hours and yet he was no closer to discovering a lead, let alone an answer, than he had been when Itachi had first discussed it with him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sasuke!</em>” The terrified scream had Sasuke dropping the plate he had been putting away and he flickered into the bedroom before it even hit the ground, the sound of it shattering barely reaching his ears as he looked at the bed where Naruto sat upright, chest heaving.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto sat in the bed, staring at his hands with a far off look in his eyes and didn’t seem to even realize where he was. Sasuke gently sat beside him, uncertain on whether he should reach out to the blonde or not. “Naruto,” he called gently, watching as slowly those hypnotizing blue eyes turned towards him and gradually came into focus, “it’s okay, I believe you were having a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a shaky breath and then threw his arms around the raven shinobi as he settled his whole body into Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke immediately returned the embrace, his hands grasping the blonde’s waist and buried his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck. “Sasuke, you’re really here,” he whispered, “I couldn’t find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke ran a soothing hand up his lover’s back, rubbing small circles as Naruto clung to him as if he would disappear if the blonde let go. “I’m here,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck, “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was in such a desolate place, there was nothing there, Sasuke, just dirt and shriveled up plants and a huge black tower.” Naruto trembled in his arms, his mental state obviously impaired as he held Sasuke incredibly tight. “I don’t know what it means, but I feel scared of it and yet drawn to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean anything, it’s just a dream.” Sasuke soothed and Naruto fell silent as he continued to mollify his distressed lover. “You’re here with me and we’re back in Konoha, in our house and you’re safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am?” Naruto slowly pulled away, those cerulean depths searching Sasuke’s face carefully, “But it…I could feel the wind blow across my skin and I could hear the crackle in the lightning when it struck the tower. Sasuke, the lightning,” he gripped Sasuke’s shoulders tightly, “it was black, like my chakra. And the clouds were this dark grayish purple and Sasuke, it just…I-I know it was a dream, I <em>know</em> that, but it felt almost…real.”</p><p> </p><p>The raven shinobi didn’t like the haunted look in Naruto’s eyes and so he did the only thing he knew to erase it from his lover’s face, he gently kissed the blonde, drawing Naruto into a slow, languid kiss while he pondered his words silently.</p><p> </p><p>Dhampir<br/>Page 10<br/>5/11/2021</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>T.T </p><p>I don't know why I like torturing Naruto so much, and Sasuke by association. </p><p>But now we have more geniuses on the case and Kyuubi is going to search far and wide himself, so that increases Naruto's chances for sure!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since ya'll waited 26 chapters in the last story for some sexy moments between Sasuke and Naruto, I wanted to reward you all with some from the get go. </p><p>It's not going to be saturated with it though, so don't expect this always. ^_^ </p><p>Let me know what you guys think so far and once more, if you see any errors, please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>